Repeat Of The History
by BFreak
Summary: Ichimutsu Hasukawa is just an ordinary middle schooler who has a twin brother. Her only other dream left is to pass her entrance exams and go into an all girl school. She's chosen to be the Priestess and the history repeats itself. Will she survive?
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Ichimutsu Kazuya Hasukawa. I'm a girl and I have light brown hair coming up to my shoulder that looks like orange if looked at in a certain point of view in the sunlight, and I have brown eyes. My age? I'm fifteen years old. I've been taking advanced martial arts classes ever since I was five years old and graduated out of it just last year as the top student. Oh, and I'm just a normal middle school student and it was nearly end of my eighth grade year. That only meant one thing for all of my classmates. That one thing was entrance exams to high schools. There were so many to choose from, but the school that I was focused on was an all girl school. Of course, my friends have called me a nut-case for this so many times, but I could have cared less.

That's not the story I want to tell, any way. It's something that I went through while I was just a middle schooler that year and around at that time. I remember it so clearly and it was such a weird experience for me. When I told even my twin brother, he didn't believe me at all. Well, until he was kind of pulled into the huge mess, that is. It was two weeks befor the entrance exam, and my story is what I'm about to say starting _now_.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ichimutsu! Get up! It's time to get to school!" That was what my twin brother, Sakura, always yelled every morning. He enjoyed yelling that the most because he always saw me grabbing whatever clothes I could grab while yelling at him to get out of my room while I got dressed. Every morning was crazy, considering I had to brush my hair on the way to school.

As Sakura and I walked out of the house, I quickly grabbed a toast and called, "Bye, dad! Sakura and I are leaving for school now!"

Our dad called back as his head popped out of the kitchen, "Have fun at school, kids! And don't get yourselves into any trouble!"

Our mom lived somewhere in China. For some reason, she couldn't handle having to deal with dad and told me and Sakura when we were just four year olds that she had to go on a trip. Since the day she left, Sakura and I waited for her, but she never came back. That's when we figured that mom left us. Dad sure did a good job trying to conceal his scar of mom leaving us behind. He always tried to be optimistic but I always caught him looking down when he didn't seem to notice that I walked into his room.

Sakura snapped his fingers in my face as he yelled, "Ichimutsu! I asked you a question!"

My head snapped up at him as I told him, "Oh. Sorry. I was thinking about mom. What did you ask me?"

"Are you going to be doing something after school?"

I nodded as I told him, "Yeah. I told Mitsuru Ikeda I would hang out with him in the public library today. He said he needed some help in one of the subjects."

"The school's student body president? Why would he want to hang out with you?" Sakura asked in rather sheepish tone.

"Because he does," I snapped at him and anger started to boil up inside of me. "He can choose which ever student he wants to hang out with! And guess what? He chose me over every other student in the eighth grade! Get over it!"

When we got to the school gates, a male student with black hair with bangs that covered his brown eyes was standing there in his school uniform like every other student. Sakura handed over my uniform to me as he told me with a snicker, "Have fun, Ichimutsu! I knew you would forget to wear your uniform so I brought your uniform with me for you!"

As he ran towards the door, I screeched, "Sakura! You're dead meat and you have said your last good-bye to dad! You hear?"

The boy that was leaning by the gate walked over to me and asked, "You haven't forgotten to meet me at the public library today after school. Right?"

I shook my head as I told him, "You can count on me being there, Mitsuru."

He gave me a smile that every girl could have fell for as he told me in a flattering way, "Great. I'll see you after school, then, Ichimutsu."

Mitsuru's finger tips brushed against my hand as he turned around and headed towards the school. One of my friends, Harin Wang, came running up to me and asked, "What's going on? What did Mitsuru say to you? Did he ask you out on a date?"

I hit her in the stomach as I told her through my gritted teeth, "He did _not_ ask me out! He just wants to see me at the library after school!"

As she and I started to walk towards the school, she cried out, "What? He asked you to meet him in the library? As in the _public_ library?"

"Yeah. He said needed some help in one of the subjects," I replied. As I started to walk towards the bathroom, I handed my book bag over to Harin as I told her, "Put my bag at my seat and tell the teacher that I'm at the bathroom. I need to get changed again because my brother woke me up at the last minute that I forgot to put on my uniform second time this week."

I got into one of the stalls at the girls' bathroom and started to get changed. As I did so, two girls walked into the bathroom and one of them said, "Did you hear what that Harin Wang girl cried out in middle of the hallway?"

"Yeah," the second girl quickly said. It took me awhile, but I recognized their voices right off the back. They were the most popular girls in school in my grade. The second girl continued on saying, "If Ichimutsu really does have a date with Mitsuru, then she's as good as a dead meat. I mean, he's way too good for her."

There was a silence for awhile before the first girl said, "Well, I think I heard Ichimutsu saying that they'll be at the library, so best if we spied on them."

By that time, I was done changing and stepped out of the stall. I snapped at them, "Don't even think about spying on me and Mitsuru. I'm sure he won't appreciate it and I'm not going out on a date with him. I'm just going to help him in studying for a subject that he's having trouble in."

I walked out the bathroom as I smirked at the suprised expressions of the two popular girls. When I got into my class, my teacher asked me, "Why are you late to class, Ichimutsu?"

I bowed as I told her, "Sorry, Mr. Chang. My brother woke me up at the last minute again, like he usually does, that I forgot to put on my school uniform second time this week. I had to change in the bathroom."

Mr. Chang sighed as he told me, "Have a seat, then, Ichimutsu."

When I sat down, Mitsuru passed a not to me as he quickly whispered, "It's from Harin."

I took the note and quickly opened it while my teacher wasn't looking. According to what Harin wrote, my teacher refused to listen what she had to say. I put the note away, telling myself that Mr. Chang was being himself, Mitsuru blurted out wihtout warning, "I'll take the responsibility, sir! I was the one who wrote the note!"

Everyone's head snapped towards Mitsuru and I found myself doing that as well. Mr. Chang took in a deep breath and slowly let it out as he told Mitsuru, "Okay. I'll let this go this time, Mitsuru, but only because you're the school body president. Next time this happens, I won't be going so easy on you."

Mitsuru got his bang out of his eyes and looked at me as he gave me a friendly smile. I couldn't help myself but smile back at him. But as the school day went on, it seemed to dread. All my teacher ever talked about half of the day was on World War One and World War Two. By end of the school day, I managed to write down everything that my teacher had said word by word.

Mitsuru waited for me to get all my things in place. I looked up at him and said, "You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you at the library."

"Then I won't be showing my manners," Mitsuru told me. "Any way, I don't really feel like having kids crowd around me like crazy. They usually leave me alone when they see me walking with a girl. It would be nice to walk with you alone and have some space away from the other students, any way."

I flung my bag over my shoulder as I told him, "Let's go. If it's privacy you want from the school, then I'll be more than glad to help out. Having trouble in a subject is one thing, but having trouble with the students is another."

Mitsuru offered one of his arms to me as he said, "Let's go."

I nervously placed my hand on Mitsuru's arm and we started to head towards the library. Mitsuru was pretty silent for the most popular guy in school. It was rare, especially in my school, that popular students were silent. When we arrived at the library within ten minutes, Mitsuru and I dropped off our bags at one of the tables as he asked, "Is it alright if I looked for some books that might actually make it easier for you to help me out study?"

I nodded as I said, "Suit yourself." As he walked off, I took out my books and started on my homework. I finished up most of my homework within thirty minutes. After ten more minutes, I was completely done with my homework and Mitsuru came back with a stack of books. As I looked through the books that he brought with him, one certain book title had caught my eyes. The title read _The Universe Of The Four Gods_. I didn't look up as I asked Mitsuru, "Where did you find this book? I haven't heard of it at all!"

Mitsuru took a close look at the book as he told me, "Oh. That book was lying around right by the entrance of the restricted section door. The librarians must have dropped it by mistake. It sounded intresting, so I picked it up."

I got up as I asked, "Can you show me the exact location?"

Mitsuru looked confused, but took me to the farthest back of the library. There was a door with a sign that read in bold letters Restricted Area. He pointed to the ground right in front of the door as he told me, "It was lying right there." I looked around and saw no bookshelves close by.

I opened up the book was about to start reading. Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light that came out of the book and sucked both me and Mitsuru in. When the light was gone, Mitsuru and I looked around and found ourselves in middle of nowhere. He slowly asked me, "What just happened? And where are we?"

I shook my head as I told him, "I was about to ask you same questions." As I got up, I dusted off my skirt and offered a hand to Mitsuru as I told him, "We shouldn't be sitting in middle of the desert for long period of time. Our uniforms could get dirty."

As Mitsuru took my hand and started to get up, I was snatched up by someone and I heard a male voice say, "This one we could sell! We could get a fortune for her clothes alone!"

Mitsuru shot up to his feet as he cried out, "Ichimutsu!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rolling my eyes, I muttered, "This has got to be some kind of a joke."

I soon saw Mitsuru getting held up as he yelled, "Let her go! Let me go as well! Do you realize who I am?"

The man that was holding me snapped, "We don't care who you are!"

"You will care who _I_ am once I beat the crap out of you two, won't you?" I sneered. "Now let the school body president go, as well as myself, before I beat you two up."

The two men started to laugh as one of them said, "Check out the chick talking!"

I groaned, "Oh, how lucky I am that I have learned all sorts of martial arts." I hit the man that held onto me on the back with my knees as hard as I could have before punching him in the stomach. Kicking the man to get off of him as his hands flew to his stomach area, I quickly tied my hair back and got in position to fight, snaring, "Bring it on. I got more tricks up my sleeve to fight you two."

Mitsuru looked slightly surprised as the man let him go and the two men ganged up on me. Without warning, a guy with long black hair kicked both of them in their heads and twisted one of their arms, soon breaking it, and snapped, "Leave the two kids alone and I won't break any more of your bones! Now leave before I kill you two!"

As the two men ran off, I snapped, "I could have fought them off myself!"

"Well, too bad! I beat them up for you!" he snapped back. Holding out his hand, he said, "Now where's my pay for protecting you two?"

I slapped him across the face as I yelled, "Did we ever asked for your protection! We're both broke any ways! What made you think we needed rescuing just because we're high school students? I know martial arts! I know self protection! Who gave you the damn right to go around judging others based on their genders and based on their age? As well as their appearances?"

The guy had run off as he called, "Well, see you losers around, then!"

The second he was gone, I saw bright white light forming around me and I heard Mitsuru cry out with fear, "Ichimutsu!"

As I turned to look at him, my body had begun to vanish and the scene of the deserted place started to disappear. Trying to grab Mitsuru's hand, I cried out, "Mitsuru! No!" It wasn't long before I found myself back in the library. Slamming the ground with my fist, I quietly said, "Damn it! Now the school's going to kill me for the disappearance of the school body president!" Quickly picking up the book, I ran out of the library as fast as I could have and ran straight home.

The second I walked in, I heard my dad call, "Ichimutsu! Since you're here now, can you call your brother down for me? Dinner's ready!"

I yelled, "Sakura! Get your behind in the dining room! Now!" As I heard Sakura running down the stairs, I called to dad, "I'm not eating, dad! I have something to important to do! I'll just get my dinner later and eat it in my room once I'm done with what I need to get done with!"

As Sakura passed me, he cooed, "You have another date with Mitsuru, don't you?"

Running towards my room, I snapped, "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about, you moron! And at least I'm the smart one out of two of us!"

As I passed by Sakura's room and his school uniform jacket brushed against my hand, I heard Mitsuru's voice cry, "I told you for hours now that I don't know what you're talking about! Ichimutsu's not a goddess of anything! She's just a regular high school girl at my school!"

"Throw him into a cellar and torture the information out of him to find out where the girl is!" an unfamiliar voice was heard saying.

Shaking my head, I went into my room, dropped my bag and flipped through the pages. Soon, I quickly found the spot where it mentioned about some girl managing to get to the other world while a boy same age was left behind. As I continued to read, I realized that the girl in the story that was said to be the priest for one of the four gods called Suzaku was me and the boy that was thrown into the cellar was Mitsuru. And when I went to all the way in the beginning of the book to only realize that the guy that helped me and Mitsuru was one of the 7 celestial warriors of Suzaku named Tamahome, I wasn't sure what I should have been worrying about: Saving the school body president by going back – if I knew how at all – or just stay in my own world and get blamed for his disappearance.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, when I got to school, I heard everyone muttering, "Where's President Mitsuru Ikeda? He's always at school at least half an hour before the school starts."

Harin ran up to me as I walked into the classroom and started to sit in my seat. She slammed her hand down on my desk as she cried out with look of fear in her eyes, "Ichimutsu! He's gone!"

Gulping slightly, I asked, "Who are you talking about?"

"The school body president! Mitsuru! Do you know where he is? You're the last who saw him!" Harin quietly replied. Just by the look on her face, I could have told that she was starting to get extremely terrified.

I quietly asked so no one around us would hear, "Harin, after school's over, come over to my place. I'll tell you something that sounds crazy."

The bell suddenly rang and our teacher walked in, sighing, "Everyone! In your seats! Now!" I didn't pay much attention to the attendance, but when I heard Mr. Chang saying over and over, "Has anyone seen Ikeda?"

Without thinking, I told him, "Mitsuru-dono went somewhere after I helped him study yesterday in the library. He told me he had to go somewhere, but I can't remember where he said he was gonna go, though. Sorry, Mr. Chang! I guess I almost forgot."

As I gave a nervous laugh, Mr. Chang muttered something before he finished up with the attendance. It seemed forever for the break, but just before it started, the door of the classroom opened and I heard my brother say, "Sorry for the interruption, Mr. Chang, but I need to speak to my sister privately."

The entire class, including Mr. Chang, looked back and forth between me and Sakura before I snapped, "I don't need any lectures from you. If you've forgotten, you're the one that's supposed to get the lectures from me, seeing I'm older than you by nearly eight minutes."

"But, sis!" Sakura started to say, but he didn't seem to know where to start.

Shooting up from my seat, I yelled, "Go back to your class _immediately_, Sakura! I swear to god I'll tell dad the second we get home! And I know for a fact that you won't be able to beat me in a race to home even if when I'm wearing slippers! And you know how angry dad gets when he finds out that one of us skipped class just to talk to the other!"

Sakura looked as though he was ready to blow before he cried out, "Okay! Fine! But _Universe Of The Four Gods_ book is being mentioned to dad!"

When he started to walk off, I cried out with surprised, "Woah! Woah! You just changed the entire subject! That's different! Let's talk this over, little bro!" Running into the hall after him, I quickly called, "Sorry, Mr. Chang! I need to talk to Sakura! This is an emergency!"

When I caught up to Sakura, he grabbed me by the wrist as he hissed, "Thought so! We need to talk in the court yard! Safer that way, considering it's in the center of the school and not many classes will be able to see!" When we were outside, Sakura lifted the _Universe Of The Four Gods_ book and practically shoved it in my face, snapping, "What is this? Is this why our student body president isn't here?"

Gulping, I slowly asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'm the only one who can hear him screaming with pain ever several minutes, Ichimutsu! I can hear some guy yelling at Mitsuru to speak up about an orange haired girl that Mitsuru was with! The only girl that he would hang out with that has orange hair is you, Ichimutsu!" Sakura's voice started to rise as he told me rather angrily.

Closing my eyes, I quietly asked him, "How did you get your hands on that book, Sakura?"

"I snuck into your room while you after you fell asleep last night and read first several pages of this book," Sakura explained. "After reading the first several pages, I just decided to take this and read on to see what happens. Ichimutsu, do you realize that if you don't go back, Mitsuru will just die? It won't say what would beyond our conversation. It's your choice to save our school body president."

Looking down at my feet, I quietly told him, "I'll go back as soon as school's over." Holding out my hand, I said, "Give me the book." When Sakura did so, I asked him, "How is it that you could hear Mitsuru and I can't?"

Sakura shrugged as he replied, "I think it has to do with the school uniform. But that's just a guess. You might want to leave something behind, like one of your karate clothing, with me while you bring the other with you. Just in case that's the way to be connected with each other. That way, if you're in trouble, I'll know."

Grabbing his shoulders, my arms started to shake violently, as I shakily asked as the tears rolled down my face, "Sakura, you know I barely ask for any favors, but you have to do this for me. You can't tell dad that I'm in the book. That is, just incase something happens to me. Promise me not to tell him."

Sakura just said, "I'll cover for you when you go back to wherever Mitsuru is. Just bring him back in one piece, or we're both screwed." With just that, Sakura turned around and went back to his class.

When I went back to the class, I picked up my bag as I quietly asked, "Mr. Chang? May I be excused from school for rest of the day? I'm not feeling so well all of a sudden."

My teacher looked slightly worried as he asked, "Do you want me to call your father for you?"

Shaking my head and turning to leave, I quietly replied, "No. It's okay." I halted for awhile before I asked, "Is it alright if I talked to Harin as I leave the building, sir? I promise she'll be back in a few minutes. If she doesn't return, I'll take all the blame for her."

Mr. Chang said, "Harin, go with her but make sure you get back. Understood?"

I heard a chair scrape on the floor as Harin's voice replied, "Yes, sir." As she walked out with me, she snapped in low voice, "What's going on?"

I showed her _The Universe Of The Four Gods_ book as I told her, "When Sakura came charging into talk to me, he came to talk to me about this book. This is what I wanted to talk to you about after school was over but it can't be helped but to talk about it now, since I'll be gone for who knows how long." As I looked through my bag as Harin flipped through the book, I muttered, "Good. I have my karate clothes just in case. Good thing I have a drawer full of them to keep in touch with Sakura." I took the book back from Harin and told her, "Harin, do me one favor and keep your school uniform with you no matter what. Always have your school uniform jacket on. And give this book to Sakura once I get in. Tell him that I'll send back Mitsuru if he's the only one that manages to return." Looking around, I felt another tear form in my eyes as I quickly said, "Harin, I need you to come with me to the bathroom to guard the door to make sure nobody's coming in."

When we got into the closest girls' bathroom, I held my things close to me as Harin asked, "What on earth are you planning on?"

"Just keep your school uniform jacket on at all times. If not, your school uniform socks or shoes at the very least," I told her rather hurriedly. "See you when I get back, Harin! Make sure you give Sakura the book! Now stay close to the door! I need you to stay over at this side of the world while I go into a different one!" When Harin stepped back, I opened the book and a bright flash of light appeared, taking me into the book. It wasn't long before I fell on top of someone as I cried out, "Sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to intrude on whatever you were doing like this!" I quickly got up on my own two feet and dusted myself off as I asked, "Have any of you seen a boy who looks about fifteen years of age with black hair that's extremely shaggy and brown eyes?"

When I looked around and saw several angry faces, I knew this couldn't have been good. And the person I landed on had long black hair that was pulled up into one bun at the back of the head and he had on fancy clothes that could have been from centuries ago. As for his age, it was way too easy to guess, considering he looked about sixteen or seventeen years of age. Right off the bat, I could have guessed that he was an emperor. As I gulped, one of the two people closest to us yelled, "Who do you think you are and dropping on top of our emperor? And where did you come from?"

Looking blank, I slowly said, "If it's a martial arts contest that you're trying to start, I'll be more than glad to change into my karate clothes."

One of the furthest ones away yelled, "Guards!"

The emperor quickly raised his hand as he snapped, "Wait! Don't call in the guards in just yet! I have several questions for this young lady!" He turned to look at me as he asked, "Where did you get your clothes?"

"My school," I quickly replied. "Where else? This is my middle school's uniform. And as I asked. Have you seen a guy who looks about fifteen and has shaggy black hair and brown eyes? He's my school's student body president and I don't bring him back to my own world soon, I'm screwed for by everyone. Including my twin brother."

The emperor got up as he asked, "Where did we lock up that strange boy?"

It wasn't long before they led me to some sort of cellar and I heard Mitsuru's voice yelling, "I told you I'm not answering any questions about Ichimutsu! What part of that sentence don't you people understand?"

I ran the rest of the way down, crying out, "President Mitsuru Ikeda!"

When I got to where his cellar was, he quickly ran up and held onto the bars as he said with panic, "Ichimutsu! Get the hell out of here right now!"

When the emperor and his council reached us, I begged, "Please, sir! Please let Mitsuru go! I'll take his place if I have to!"

Mitsuru yelled, "Ichimutsu! I'm the school body president! Not you!"

"Then don't you think you should be taking karate lessons as well for your own self protection, Ikeda-dono?" I yelled back.

When Mitsuru didn't reply, the emperor showed me his neck just as a mark started to appear, and he said to me, "Call me Hotohori, Priestess Of Suzaku. I am one of your body guards and I'll be one of the seven celestial warriors to protect you until you can call upon Suzaku. Please accept your position as our Priestess and help our country of Hong-nan."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I looked over to Mitsuru slightly as I said, "Fine. But you have to promise me that you'll let Mitsuru Ikeda go."

The emperor, Hotohori, nodded as he ordered, "Get the guards and tell them to release this boy. And as for our meeting, we'll continue it some other time." When the entire council left, Hotohori asked, "Where is it really that you come from?"

"Tokyo," I quickly told him. "The capital of the Japan."

When the guards came down and let Mitsuru out, Mitsuru grabbed my wrist as he quickly said, "We have to get out of here, Ichimutsu."

Pulling my arm away, I looked down at my feet as I told Mitsuru quietly, "Now that you're out of the cell, it shouldn't be long before my brother tries to find a way to get you out of here, President Ikeda." When I took a glance at him, I saw that he was bleeding all over the place. Taking slow deep breaths, I told him, "Any way, now that I'm the priestess of whatever god that they worship, I have to help them bring this god forward. I'm sorry, Mitsuru, but this is the price that I pay for rescuing you." Looking up at Hotohori, I asked, "I supposed I'll be locked up down here, emperor?"

Hotohori smiled at me and chuckled as he said, "Don't be silly. You're a Priestess. You have the highest respect here and you should have one of the rooms that have been set up nicely. The best treatments are all you'll be getting in this town." Turning around, he insisted, "Please follow me, Priestess of Suzaku."

"Before I do, can I have a little word with this young man first?" I asked. When Hotohori nodded, I turned to look at Mitsuru as I told him, "When you go back to our world, make sure that Sakura has the book. Tell him for me to wear my karate clothes every night when going to bed. I'll need every chance that I could get to keep in contact over at our side just in case something happens to me over here at this side of the world." Before Mitsuru could reply, I turned to look at Hotohori as I said, "And come with me until you go back our world, Mitsuru." Nodding, I quickly told Hotohori, "Lead the way, emperor."

As Hotohori led us to my room, he quickly told me, "Priestess, we're delighted to have you here with us. And please. Don't call me emperor. Just call me Hotohori, even if my council and servants complain."

Suddenly, I saw a bright flash of light at the corner of my eyes and I said as I closed my eyes to keep the tears from forming, "President Ikeda, please tell Sakura not to worry about me. As well as Harin. I don't need either of them to worry just because I'm in a completely different world."

Mitsuru cried out, "Ichimutsu!" I felt his fingers against my arm for a split second and he was gone.

Wiping the tears that started to come out, I said, "Hotohori, my bag with all my school things as well as my karate clothes are getting heavy. Can we get to my room faster so we'll have higher chance of finding the other six celestial warriors quickly?"

Hotohori nodded and led me all the way to my room. He told me, "The remaining Suzaku celestial warriors are Tamahome, Nuriko, Chichiri, Mitsutake, Tasuki and Chiriko."

Looking up at him in a snap, I cried out, "Wait! Tamahome? I met him when Mitsuru and I came into this world for first time!"

Hotohori suddenly looked alarmed as he asked, "Do you know of his whereabouts at the moment?"

Shaking my head, I told him, "Sorry. I don't. All I know is that he seems to protect people just to earn some money."

Hotohori muttered, "I see." Opening the door, he said, "Here's your room, Priestess."

Throwing my bag right by the foot of the bed on the ground, I told him, "No needed to be calling me Priestess. Seems way too formal for a fifteen year old." Turning to look at him, I said, "Just call me Ichimutsu. Ichimutsu Hasukawa."

As I looked around at my room, Hotohori said, "As you wish, then. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask either me or my servants, Ichimutsu."

Scratching back of my head, I told him, "Actually, I don't know if this would be much of a trouble, but is it alright if I borrowed one of your horses and rode around this town to get used to this place? I want to see what kind of place this empire really is."

"Of course," Hotohori replied, looking and sounding rather surprised. He suddenly seemed a little nervous as he asked, "Would you like me to come along? It might be easier to get around with several guards."

Shaking my head, I told him, "No. It's okay. I know self-defense. I should be able to protect myself if I run into trouble. Any way, I could scream bloody murder if I need serious help. I don't wanna cause any more problem for you as I did already, any way."

As one of the people passed by, Hotohori quickly stopped her and quietly said something before letting her go. Turning to look at me, Hotohori said, "She said she'll have a horse ready for you in five minutes. That is, if you don't mind waiting that long."

I shook my head as I said, "Don't worry. I need to get changed into more comfortable clothes, so no need to worry about anything." The second Hotohori left, I got changed into my karate clothes as quickly as possible and tied my school uniform jacket around my waist before I walked out. When a woman walked by my room, I asked, "Hey, lady! How do I get to where the requested horse is set up? I'm ready to go ride around on the horse now."

The woman bowed as she said, "Right this way, Priestess." When she helped me out of the palace and to where the horse was, she said, "Have a nice ride, Priestess, and please do come back safely."

I mounted the horse and took off. As I rode in the streets, some people pointed at me, murmuring, "Look! She's on one of the emperor's horses! He never lets anyone in unless if it's a huge emergency! How could this be that she was able to get an access to one of his horses that were in his palace?"

Suddenly, I heard a familiar female voice cry out shrilly, "Let me go! Do you know who I am? I said to let me go!"

I rode over to where the voice was coming from and I realized that it had only been one of the popular girls in my school. I looked at the two guards that held her tightly before I said, "Guys, let her go."

"Who do you think you are telling us what to do?" one of the guards snapped.

I raised my voice as I snapped back, "I am the Priestess of Suzaku! How dare you ask that question in my face?" When the guards snorted, I raised one of my legs as high as I could as I asked, "Does this cloth that I'm sitting on actually belong to Hotohori? I'm just curious."

The guards quickly let go of the girl and saluted at me, crying out with terror, "I'm so sorry, Priestess of Suzaku! Please don't report us to the emperor!"

I shook my head and put my leg down as I told them, "Don't worry. I'll let you two off the hook this time." Looking down at the blonde haired girl, I asked, "Hey, Santona, you following me or not? If not, I'll just ask these guys to lock you up in a cellar back in the palace."

She made a face at me as she snapped, "I don't need sympathy from you, Hasukawa." With just that, she walked away.

When the guards looked as though they were about to pounce on her, I held my hand up as I said, "Let her go. If I have trouble with her again, I'll tell you guys to lock her up. Deal?" When the guards nodded, I ordered, "Now get back to work, you two."

When I heard a woman screaming, I quickly cantered over to where the scream came from. When I arrived, the woman cried with terror, "No! Please!"

Just as she was about to get struck down by a man with a pipe, I quickly got in front of her, while I remained seating on the horse, snapping, "Who the hell do you think you are trying to beat up a woman?"

"Move out of the way, bastard!" the man had cried with look of insanity on his face.

I got off the horse and handed the reign over to the woman as I asked her, "Can you hold onto the horse for me? I'll be most likely get into trouble from the emperor if I lose one of his horses." Putting the jacket on the horse's back, I snapped, "You try to ruin that jacket and I'll kill you! Understood?"

When the woman nodded, rather terrified, I got into fighting stance and the man cried out as though he was mocking me, "Now the emperor is hiring young girls to do his dirty work for him?"

Grinning, I said, "Oh, no! I don't WORK for the emperor!" When the man looked confused, I sneered, "Hotohori and the people in his palace works for _me_! After all, I am the Priestess of Suzaku!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the man took out his knife, he screamed, "I'll have to kill you off, then! It's your fault that I'm starting to turn insane!"

Suddenly, the guy that I first met came charging in and kicked the man in the face. Without giving the chance for the man to get up, the guy cried out, "Who the hell do you think you are? Is that how you treat women, you moron? Now scram before I actually go into breaking your bones!"

The man yelled, "Are you insane? You think that's a threat?" For five minutes the man and the guy continued to fight. Getting fed up with it after five minutes, I kneed the man hard in the back, making a cracking sound.

When the man ran away as he held onto his back with pain, looking slightly terrified and annoyed at the same time, I slept the guy across the face, yelling, "For the second time! I don't need protection! I know martial arts to defend myself!"

"Did you learn how to defend yourselves against people with knives as well then?" the guy yelled back. When I didn't respond, he said, "Thought so. Now where's my pay?"

I took the jacket off the horse's back and tied it around my waist once more and took the reign from the woman as I quietly told her, "Thank you for holding onto the horse for me, ma'am." When the woman quickly ran off, I turned to look at the guy as I asked, "Is your name Tamahome?"

"That's only my celestial name. I'm one of the seven celestial warriors of Suzaku," the guy replied with suspicious look on his face.

As I mounted the horse, I offered him a hand as I said, "Get on the horse then. The emperor would want to see you." When he mounted the horse and held onto me from behind, I kicked the horse lightly on the side to have the horse start walking. When we reached the entrance of the gates to the palace, I told the guards, "Open up the door for me. I have one of the six remaining celestial warriors of Suzaku with me." When they just glared at me, I snapped, "Or would you like to be reported once I get past you guys? After all, Hotohori _did_ say I could ask for anything out of him since I'm the Priestess of Suzaku, you morons!"

The guards looked alarmed as they cried out, "Our apologies, Priestess of Suzaku!" They quickly opened the gates for me and let me in, as well as Tamahome.

As we got closer to the palace, some of the council people passed by and they looked up at me and Tamahome. Smiling, they said, "Good day, Priestess."

Nodding slightly, I replied, "Good day, councilmen." Mounting off with Tamahome, I quickly asked the council, "Do you guys know where Hotohori is? I need to talk to the emperor about the remaining six celestial warriors."

One of the council members quickly told me, "He said he'll be in his rooms. The last thing he told us was that he had several researches to do."

"And he said he did not want to be disturbed," another council member quickly added.

I raised my hand as I said, "Don't worry. He won't mind if it was me that went into his room to talk to him, I'm sure. Thank you for answering my questions for me."

As the council bowed and walked off, Tamahome asked, "Do you seriously have this high of a respect around here?"

I nodded as I asked sheepishly, "Why? I'm starting to like this place a little, although I do miss my friends and my brother."

Suddenly, I heard my brother's voice cry out, "Dad! I swear to god! Ichimutsu's with her friend Harin! They told me that they first had to drop off the school president at hospital! I'm supposed to go pick him up in several minutes any way!"

I yelled, "You don't have to scare me by yelling at dad, you bastard! And you did not have to say I was with Harin!" When I saw several of the people working at the palace and Tamahome staring at me, I gave a weak laugh as I said, "Sorry. I was just yelling at myself for no reason." As we walked into the palace, I muttered, "At least at his right mind and is most likely wearing one of my karate clothes."

As I headed towards my room with Tamahome, who was looking around with amazement, following me around, Hotohori came up to me from the other end of the hall as he called, "Ah! Ichimutsu! I was looking for you!"

"I was just on my way to try and find your room to see if you were in," I told him. "Oh, by the way, I found Tamahome." Getting ready to slap Tamahome, I snapped, "You have anything to say to the emperor, Tamahome?"

"You don't need to slap me to make me talk! And how do I even know if he's even an emperor or not?" Tamahome protested.

I pointed at Hotohori for Tamahome as I yelled, "Because he's right there in front of you, you idiot! And above all, he's wearing the clothing that no one but the emperor would wear!" Turning to Hotohori, I told Hotohori with a groan, "I apologize on the behalf of Tamahome, Hotohori. He's just thick headed celestial warrior."

Hotohori stared at Tamahome, saying slowly, "Then that's one more celestial warrior down and five more to go." Shaking his head, he turned to me as he said, "Ichimutsu, before I forget, I don't know about Chichiri, but Chiriko apparently has knowledge, Nuriko has super strength, Tasuke is of the mountains, and Mitsutake seems to have healing ability."

I looked over to Tamahome slightly as I asked Hotohori, "Should we just continue this privately, Hotohori? Or would you prefer to have Tamahome listen as well?"

Hotohori asked Tamahome, "Do you want to be informed now or later?"

Tamahome just stared at Hotohori with blank stared for awhile before he bowed, crying out, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry for showing disrespect, your majesty!"

I groaned as I asked, "Hotohori, can you just have one of the people spare him a room in the palace and let him stay here? He _is_ a celestial warrior, after all. And as for other celestial warriors' whereabouts, we'll talk about in private and tell him later if necessary at all."

Hotohori nodded and called, "Guards!" When three guards came running up, Hotohori quickly ordered, "Have some people prepare the man with the Priestess a room immediately! And take him to the room where he will stay!" When the guards nodded, Hotohori turned to Tamahome as he said, "Tamahome, follow my guards to the room that you will be staying at." Just as Tamahome started to leave with the guards, Hotohori motioned me to follow him as he said, "Let's go talk in my room, Ichimutsu."

Tamahome halted as he cried out, "Wait!" As the guards stopped and as Hotohori and I looked at Tamahome, Tamahome asked me rather angrily for some strange reason, "What's the real reason you came, Priestess?"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I don't have a reason," I replied rather coolly. "If any reason at all, it's to help Hotohori. And it was to save my school's student body president, Mitsuru Ikeda. If he was killed off here, then I'll be to be blamed and I'll be questioned by the police. Above all else, his parents will accuse me and blame me for their son's disappearance. Having my own dad and my twin brother worry about me is the last thing I need when I'm the only one in the family that has ever learned self-protection. I'm the most valued one in the family. Not only because I'm the only girl in my family, but because I'm the only one that's guaranteed to give the entire family protection from any harm from thieves, burglars and murderers. Without me around over in my world to help my dad and my brother out, they're on their own when it comes to protection." When both Tamahome and Hotohori had shocked look on their faces, I told them, "Don't give me that surprised look! I'm not an ordinary teenage girl!" Looking at Tamahome, I asked, "Why do you think I slapped you across your face the first time I met you? I tried to brush up on my fighting skills to see if I could still defend myself. As well as Mitsuru." Turning to look at Hotohori, I asked, "You needed to talk about the remaining five celestial warriors of Suzaku or not, Hotohori?"

Nodding, he put a hand on my back and led me into his room. Without warning, I heard my brother's voice crying out, "Dad! No! Not the book! Don't rip that page out! I don't know where in the book I am! I HAVE to finish the story!" There was a slight pause before Sakura cried out, "I have my own reasons of not telling you what really happened to Ichimutsu, dad! Just please don't rip out any of the pages until Ichimutsu returns! DAD! NO!"

Hotohori and I were already in his room as I screamed with terror, "NO! Sakura! What the bloody hell have you done? I thought I told you to keep that a secret from dad, you idiot!"

Hotohori looked at me, alarmed, as he asked, "Is everything alright?"

"No! No! Everything's not okay! My dad could be doing something that he shouldn't be right now!" I replied with a panic. "How the hell am I supposed to get back to my world if he actually ripped several pages out of the book?" Slapping myself lightly on both sides of the face, I muttered, "Karaguwa, focus! Focus! Don't worry about what your father might be doing! Focus on your own task in this world, Karaguwa!" Taking quick deep breaths, I turned to look at Hotohori and told him, "Sorry. I was just having a small panic attack. Now, what was it about the other celestial warriors, again?"

Hotohori stared at me with confusion as he said, "First one is Nuriko. As I said, Nuriko has super power strength."

"Where can we find this Nuriko?" I asked. "I mean, is there a hint or something where to find this one?"

Hotohori shook his head as he said, "Not much of clues, really, so there's really no way to find Nuriko. For now, all we can do is test out to see if any of my guards could be one of the celestial warriors."

As Hotohori put away the scroll in a box, I ran out of his room as I called, "I'll wait for you outside! And gather all the guards that I could find on my way out and ask those guards to gather other outside, so don't worry about getting them!"

I did as I told Hotohori and the guards started to gather at the foot of the stairs at the door of the palace by the time I arrived. As I stretched my arms and legs while waiting for Hotohori, I heard Tamahome ask, "What's going on?"

"Hotohori and I are trying to find Nuriko and we decided to start off with the guards," I explained. "Although I didn't tell Hotohori about this part, but I'm going to be the one to fight them to see who's the one with unnatural super strength." When Hotohori finally arrived, I cried out, "Alright! Show me what you people got!"

Hotohori grabbed my shoulders as he told me with worry, "I'm not having you fight, Ichimutsu. It's an extremely strong person we are dealing with."

"This is the easy way to find out, then!" I cried out. "And to help me stay in my tip top shape with martial arts!"

One of the guards up in the front told me, "But, Priestess, we can't attack you. If you get injured, we could get the worst punishments that could be imagined in this country."

Crossing my arms, I snapped, "Are you just bunch of wimps acting as though you were so tough? I could just simply ask Hotohori not to give you the punishments even if I got a broken bone, you losers!" When they all looked slightly annoyed, I grinned evilly as I yelled, "Losers! Wimps! Weaklings!"

When the guards all came at me at once, I dodged all their attacks and ran backwards, straight towards a small building. Just as I got under it, one of the guards and kicked a pillar and the roof started to fall on top of me as all the pillars started to crumble. The last thing I heard before I shut my eyes tight was Hotohori's voice yelling, "Priestess!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I was still alive, but my left leg was throbbing like crazy. When I opened my eyes slowly, Hotohori was right over me as he held himself up above me just so the boulders of the building wouldn't trample over me. I yelled, "Are you insane? You have a country to run! I'm just merely a middle school student!"

Hotohori told me through his gritted teeth, "I may be an emperor, but you're more important that I am. And it's my duty to protect you no matter what happens to me. And that means even if ends up costing me my life." As Hotohori slowly started to lose energy, he got closer to me and I soon felt his breath on my cheek. When several borders were lifted off, a bright white light appeared and the rest of the borders were thrown all over the place. He soon panted, "At least some weights have been lifted off enough for me to use my power."

As several people from Hotohori's palace started to treat both him and me, I pushed the people away from me and walked over to Hotohori as best as I could with my injured left leg. Looking down at the ground, I quietly said, "Hotohori, I'm sorry. I've been causing a lot of trouble here."

As soon as the people that were tending Hotohori were done, he hugged me as tightly as he could as he whispered in my ear, "I swear I'll have you fall in love with me by the time you summon Suzaku. I'm in love with you, Ichimutsu, and I'd do anything for you." He turned to look at a woman as he nodded, saying, "Thank you so much for helping us. But how is it that you were able to lift the boulders?"

The woman, who had brown eyes and had long black hair that was tied up, showed us a mark near her chest as she replied, "I am one of the seven Suzaku celestial warriors by the name of Nuriko."

As I tried to push myself away from Hotohori, I gratefully told her, "Thank you so much for getting here before Hotohori died in trying to save me."

But when I did actually try to push myself away, Hotohori's grip got firm on my shoulders as he kept me close to his body. When I looked up at him, I saw him looking down at me and his eyes was filled with the same look that Mitsuru had when Mitsuru had looked at me, which was filled with craze of love. If not, it was way beyond how Mitsuru has looked at me. Hotohori slowly weakened his grip and didn't start to walk towards the palace until he completely had let me go.

Tamahome walked over to me as he asked, "What's with his majesty?"

Shaking my head, I replied, "I have no clue." Looking around, I asked several people around me and Tamahome, as well as Nuriko, "Can some of you prepare a room for Nuriko? I'm not letting any celestial warriors wander off where we can lose them." I told Tamahome, "I'll be in Hotohori's room having a little word with him if you need me." Before he could say anything, I had already started walked off. It wasn't long before I was at Hotohori's room, knocking on his door, as I called, "Hotohori? Can I come in? I want to talk to you."

Opening the door, Hotohori softly told me, "Come in." Giving a quick bow, I went into his room and paced around while looking down at the ground. When he closed the door, I wasn't paying much attention as he asked, "Is something wrong?"

I took several deep breaths before I stopped in front of Hotohori, saying, "I'm sorry, but I'm not the type of girl that would fall in love. I've been raised a tomboy and been taught to see most of the things through the eyes of a guy more than a girl. You seem like a great guy and all, but even if I did eventually end up falling in love, I don't think it would be you. I'm sorry, but I had to say it after what you told me."

As I started to walk past him, Hotohori quickly grabbed me by the wrist and threw me onto his bed, which was only two or three steps away, and stood over me as he got closer and closer to my body. I soon felt his breath on my cheek once more while he started to slide on top of me as he quietly told me, "Ichimutsu, I told you already that I'll make you fall in love with me and that is a fact." He caressed my cheeks and brushed his lips across mine before he stood up straight, calling, "You don't need to stand there, Nuriko and Tamahome!"

I quickly sat up, my face completely flushed red, as Tamahome and Nuriko opened the door, saying, "Sorry, you're majesty. But we just came here to talk to Ichimutsu."

I quickly got up as I cried out, "Let's go, then! I need to fresh air!"

"Why's your face so red?" Nuriko asked.

"Shut up," I rapidly replied. "I don't need to say why my face is so red."

When we got outside, Nuriko turned to Tamahome as she yelled, "Scram! I want to talk to her in private!" When Tamahome ran for his life, Nuriko begged, "His majesty seems so close with you, Ichimutsu! Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

Staring at her with mixture of confusion and suspicion, "Um, sure?"

Putting an arm around my shoulders, Nuriko cunningly told me, "Well, you see? I love his majesty, but he doesn't seem to have interest in anyone but you. Can you talk to him for me and maybe try to have him fall out of love with you and in love with me?"

Scratching back of my head, I told her, "I'll see what I can do. It's not a guarantee, though."

Nuriko had this evil smile on her face for a split second before she said, "Thanks!"

When she had skipped off, I muttered, "She's insane. I swear to god."

A few minutes after walking around, Tamahome ran up to me as he asked, "Is it safe? Nuriko's not around, right?"

"Nope," I said, rather spaced out. After snapping myself out of it, I asked Tamahome, "Can I ask you something?" When Tamahome gave me a curious look, I asked, "I'm just wondering but have you ever been in love with someone?"

Tamahome grinned from ear to ear as he said, "Oh, _I_ get it! You have a crush on me!"

I yelled, "Don't be stupid, you moron! I would never fall in love with someone like you!" Quickly tying my hair back in rather untidily, I told him rather softly, "It's just I've never been in love before and I wanted to know how it feels like. The only people I ever loved were my friends, my dad and my twin brother Sakura. But the thing is, I want to love Hotohori, but I can't. Something's holding me back. Something's telling me he's not the guy. In fact, I've never bothered to look in anyone's way and bothered to take interest. I mean, it's the same with my school's student body president. He's in love with me, but I have no interest him in any way whatsoever."

Tamahome snorted as he said, "Don't know what to tell you, then. All I'm ever interested in is money, any way."

When we reached a huge lake, I sat down on the ground as I let out a sigh. Before I could stop myself, I yelled, "Why is my life coming to this? Why not Harin?! Or one of those stuck up popular girls?!" Falling back onto my back, I closed my eyes, muttering, "I can't believe I'll probably end up dying over in this world."

We heard a woman's voice call, "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation like this, but his majesty asked me to retrieve Tamahome. He said he wished to speak both to Tamahome and Nuriko."

When I saw Tamahome staring down at me with curiosity, I waved a hand at him as I said, "Go. If Hotohori wants to talk to you and Nuriko, I can't stop, now can I? I mean, he _is_ the emperor, Tamahome. Don't worry about me. I'll still be here if you need to talk. I need to clear my head, any ways."

When Tamahome walked off, I heard Sakura's voice call, "Ichimutsu! Dad ripped one of the pages out, but I could mend it back! It's five minutes break time ends! When are you getting back?"

As I saw the sun slowly starting to set, I muttered, "Oh, how should I know, you moron? It's already starting to become evening. It could be months. It could be years. It might even take me -." That's when I just snapped. I yelled, "What do you mean it's break time? What time is it over in our world, Sakura?"

Sakura's voice sounded worried as I heard him ask, "Are you okay? I mean, it is still about one in the afternoon."

Suddenly, I felt something or someone grab me by my ankle and I screamed with terror as I got dragged into the lake. Once I was under the water, I started to panic for a moment or two before I calmed myself down as I thought over and over, _Tamahome! Hotohori! Nuriko! Sakura! Help me!_ Struggling to get out the tight grip on my ankle using my left hand, which I found out was some sort of reef in the water, I searched for a pocket knife that I always kept on me with my right hand. When I finally managed to find a pocket knife somewhere in my karate shirt, I took it out and quickly got the blade out of the handle as quickly as possible. When I managed to cut the reef and got myself loose, I quickly swam upward as I put the knife away into my shirt. When I finally got to the surface and got the ground, I pulled myself out as I gasped for air.

It wasn't long before I realized that there was a man with blue hair, squinty eyes and monk kind of clothes with straw hat kneeling in front of me. Tilting his head to the left, he asked, "Are you okay? No da?"

Shivering, I told him, "Y-yeah. I'll b-b-be alright once I g-g-get inside the p-p-palace. H-how did _you_ g-g-get in, though? I d-d-don't remember Hotohori sending anyone out of the p-p-palace t-to get anyone.""

The man's face started to redden as he cried, "I must go! No da! Bye!" With just that, he pulled his straw hat down over his head and he disappeared.

I took the hat and ran into the palace and towards my room. As I passed by one of the women that worked in the palace, I called, "Please bring in a towel to my room! I fell into the lake not too long ago and I'm freezing now! Thanks, lady!"

Before the woman could have said anything, I was already out of her sight. I threw the straw hat onto my bed and jumped around my room to keep myself as warm as possible before I could get myself dried with a towel. The woman that I asked to bring me the towel knocked the door as she called, "Priestess, I have brought the towel that you have asked for."

I quickly opened the door and took the towel as I told her gratefully, "Thank you so much. Would it be too much trouble to ask for dry clothes that I could wear while I wash up my karate and school uniforms, and while getting those dry?"

The woman bowed as she told me, "Not at all, Priestess. I'll come back or send someone with a robe of some sort as quickly as possible."

As the woman walked off, I called, "Thank you so much!" Closing the door, I started to dry my hair with the towel, but it wasn't long before I heard knocking on the door. Opening the door, I cried out without looking to see who it was, "In my own defense, I somehow got pulled into the lake by something down there!"

Hotohori's voice asked, "Are you sure you didn't slip in or tripped over something?"

Wiping my face, I told him, "I think I would know if that happened. Don't you think?" Walking towards my bed to pick up the straw hat, I asked, "You need something, Hotohori? Or are you just here to chit chat? I mean, you _did_ call for Tamahome and Nuriko earlier while I was talking to Tamahome after Nuriko ran off for a bit on her own."

Before Hotohori could reply, the woman that had brought me my towel said, "Priestess, I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation with the emperor, but I have brought you a bathrobe. I would have brought you something better, but these were the only thing that the other workers and I could find as of now."

As I started to thank her while taking the clothes after throwing the straw hat back onto my bed, Hotohori quickly stopped me as he told her, "Put that back and go into my room. Get one of my nightgowns and give it to her. She should be getting the best things around this palace. After all, she's the Priestess of Suzaku, is she not?"

"Sorry for the mistake, your majesty," the woman quickly replied with a quick bow, rather alarmed. "Will do right away, your majesty."

When the woman hurriedly left, I told Hotohori with a sigh, "You didn't have to do that, you know. I would've been fine with the bathrobe."

I felt his hand on both sides of my waist as he stood extremely close to me from behind. As he put his face into my hair, he whispered, "You need the best service that could be offered here, Ichimutsu. You're doing so much for my country already. And, any ways, this is the best way I could think of to make sure that you fall in love with me."

Quickly grabbing his hands, I told him hurriedly, "Which actually reminds me." Turning to look at Hotohori, I told him, "Why not go after some other girl who actually _has_ great interest in you? I mean, you must get a lot of girls in love with you, Hotohori! You're the emperor of this country after all!"

Hotohori leaned his face in towards mine as he whispered, "I have no interest in anyone but you. You're the only one I've been in love with ever since I was a small child when I first heard about you."

I looked down at the ground as I told him, "But there's someone who's in love with you, Hotohori. I couldn't hurt her by forcing myself to fall in love with you. Sorry, but I always put others before myself. I always have and always will. And think of it like this. No matter what, you can't force someone to change their feelings for you. You have to work with it and hope that all will just come to the best."

As Hotohori left my room, he quietly told me, "Believe me when I say that I'll find a way for you to fall in love with me, Ichimutsu."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Every night, I didn't bother to wear my karate uniform to bed. Instead, I changed into Hotohori's nightgown that he had let me wore ever since the night my karate clothes got soaking wet. I always had my school uniform jacket on, just incase Harin tried to contact me. One night, just before I got into bed to sleep, I heard Harin's voice cry out, "Ichimutsu!"

Shooting up from my bed, I cried out rather happily, "Harin? Why haven't you been trying to contact me these past several days! How's my brother and my dad? Tell me they're doing good! Is dad mad about me not being home?"

"What do you _mean_ several days? It's only been about three in the afternoon, Ichimutsu! The same days that you left our world," I heard Harin's voice call.

Suddenly, Tamahome came running through my door, soon followed by Nuriko and Hotohori, as Tamahome asked, "Are you okay? We heard you yelling."

I looked at all three of them, stunned, as I asked, "You mean you can't hear her voice?"

"Ichimutsu, you're the only one that can hear me over in there," Harin called.

I started to panic slightly as I yelled, "What the bloody hell do you mean by that?"

"Well, our school uniform jacket keeps us contacted with each other while your karate uniform keeps you and Sakura contacted," I heard Harin explain. "The strange thing is, he says he's been keep losing contact with you every now and then past two hours! And during those two hours, at one point, he got soaking wet and he said he couldn't breath for awhile!"

As I started to sweat a little while I felt my face burning up for some reason, I muttered, "It's been several days and nights here while it's been several hours in my world. Must be a difference of time."

I heard Harin wheezing as she called, "Ichimutsu, I gotta let you go now. I'm starting to feel sick all of a sudden."

I weakly fell onto my bed as I asked Nuriko, Tamahome and Hotohori, "Do you guys know how to send me back to my own world by any chance? I don't think staying in this world is going to help me much."

Nuriko didn't seem to care much as Tamahome asked, "What do you mean?"

"My energy is starting to drain out of me," I explained. "And I really need to regain my energy. Staying here won't help me much. The only way to recover may be my world."

Hotohori waved his hands to tell off Tamahome and Nuriko. When they were gone, Hotohori helped me sit up as he quietly told me, "I'm sorry. I guess I put you under a lot of stress myself just to ask you to bring forth Suzaku."

I just sat there in his embrace as I shook my head, saying, "It's not entirely your fault, Hotohori, so don't worry about it. I wasn't focused on my own health. I just need to go back to my own world for a while." I looked up at Hotohori and grabbed parts of his clothes near his chest, begging, "There _is_ a way back to my world, isn't there, Hotohori? I need to check up on my dad and on my twin brother! I'm putting my friends and family through way too much right now! And at this rate, if I remain sick and stay in this world, I'm not going to last much longer!"

Burying his face into my neck, he whispered, "Of course there is. We'll just have to take you to Tai-Yi Jun." Kissing me, he said, "We'll start traveling tomorrow morning." Just before Hotohori left my room, he had helped me lie back down on my bed and put the cover over me. The last thing I remember seeing before falling asleep was the sad look on Hotohori's face.

In the morning, when I got out of the palace building, Tamahome seemed a little uncomfortable being around me. Although he seemed to have something to say, every time I looked in his direction, Tamahome kept avoiding eye contact with. When Hotohori came outside after Tamahome, Nuriko and I all had come out, I quickly said as I glanced over to Tamahome, "I'll get the horses four the four of us."

Before Hotohori could stop me, I had run off towards where the stalls for the horses were. I let out a deep sigh as I drowned myself in my thoughts. One of the people that worked in the stalls for Hotohori asked, "How may I help you, Priestess?"

I waved my hand at him as I asked, "Can I get several horses so Hotohori, Nuriko, Tamahome and I could travel to visit this Tai-Yi Jun?"

The man quickly saddled up three horses and handed the reins. When I didn't notice, he said while tapping me on the shoulder, "Priestess?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I turned to look at him. The man told me, "The horses are ready, Priestess. Is everything alright?"

I smiled weakly and took the reins, saying, "Yeah. But is it too much trouble to ask for another horse? I would like to ride on my own to get my own exercise done. I hope it's not too much trouble."

The man shook his head as he replied, "Of course it's not too much trouble." He quickly saddled up another horse and handed the fourth horse to me.

As I thanked him, I walked out of the stall with the four stalls. I slowly lost myself in my own thoughts but snapped myself out of it once I started to reach Hotohori, Tamahome and Nuriko. As I held out the reins, I asked, "Hotohori, which one is the most skittish one?"

Looking confused, Hotohori replied, "The one all the way on your right."

I took that horse's rein and said, "I'll take the skittish one, then." As I mounted the horse, I saw that Tamahome and Hotohori were about to argue, and I broke them off as I snapped, "Don't give me excuse of me being sick! I could still do martial arts! If I could still fight, that means I'm still in shape to ride a horse on my own!"

When one of the people who worked for Hotohori came out with my bag, I quickly took out a hooded cloak that I happened to have and thanked them before leaving with Hotohori, Tamahome and Nuriko. As soon as we were out of the town, Nuriko asked without warning, "Where did you get that hat? I don't remember you having it before."

Taking off the hood, I quickly said, "It belongs to some guy. Saw him when I managed to get out of the pond. Apparently, he left this behind, so I thought I should just carry it around until I see him some time in the future."

As we started to enter a forest, Hotohori quickly warned us, "Watch your backs. It's rumored that there are bandits in this forest."

For several hours we've been on the horses, I kept hearing Nuriko and Tamahome arguing rather quietly. Finally snapping, I asked, "Can you guys stop arguing for at least half an hour? If you guys are gonna argue, why don't you just fight in your everyday tone? Sheesh! You guys are worse than my school friends when I see them argue around me!"

The deeper we got into the woods, the darker it seemed to get. Soon, I started to sweat more than I usually did and my breathing became heavier. Hotohori quickly stopped Tamahome and Nuriko as he told us, "Let's just stop for today. We could continue on tomorrow. It's starting to become late and it's getting darker than it would be if we were outside of the forest."

Raising my hand weakly, I panted, "If it's because of my health condition right now, don't worry about it. I'll be alright."

Tamahome, Nuriko and Hotohori all had dismounted from their horses already and I started to fall off of mine from the lack of energy. Tamahome quickly caught me as he quietly said, "You're too weak to ride. Stop complaining and get some rest for today, won't you? I swear that you're way too stubborn sometimes." From there, everything around me went black.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When I woke up, I couldn't remember where I was. Instead, all I saw was dark place around me and I was lying right by Hotohori in his arms. It took me a few minutes to remember that I had passed out as soon as Tamahome caught me as I started to fall off my horse, so I shakily got up, making sure I didn't wake up Hotohori and stumbled around weakly in the woods for awhile to stretch my legs.

It wasn't long after I started stumble around when I felt a pair of hands covering my mouth and pulling me back sharply. I struggled for awhile, but I heard a familiar male voice say in hushed voice, "Calm down! I'm here to help you! No da!" As I calmed down, he slowly started to let me go and I turned to face him, realizing that it was the guy with blue hair. He told me with worried look on his face, "Priestess, you need to be careful on your way to Tai Yi Jun. There are several people out to kill you now that everyone knows you have shown up. Also, beware of the Country of Seiryu. They have claimed to have found their own Priestess. The Priestess of Seiryu, and this Priestess claims that she's the most popular student in her school over in her world. No da."

It wasn't long before we heard Tamahome and Hotohori's voices calling, "Ichimutsu! Where are you?"

When I was about to reply, the guy with the blue hair quickly said, "Priestess, don't tell them about me just yet. I'll reveal myself to them when you come back to this world. Until then, please keep my hat with you at all times so I'll be able to help when you run into trouble." When I nodded in agreement, he disappeared into the straw hat once more.

I soon heard Tamahome's voice saying from right behind me, "Thank god I found you, Ichimutsu!" As I started to turn around to look at him while picking up the straw hat, Tamahome hugged me without warning and held on tightly to me. "Don't disappear like that again," he whispered.

Just as I slowly raised my arms to hug Tamahome in return, Hotohori appeared as he said, "Ichimutsu!"

As Tamahome and Hotohori helped me up to my feet, I quietly told them, "Sorry to have you guys worried like that, but I wanted stretch my legs."

Hotohori held me close as he told me, "Don't worry about it. It's just we heard arrows being struck into several trees and got worried about you when I saw you gone and out of my arms."

When we all sat back down, Tamahome sat several yards away and just stared at me. Hotohori was saying something to me before I interrupted without realizing, "Can I talk to Tamahome alone, Hotohori?" When he nodded, I walked over to Tamahome and sat next to him. I looked straight down at the ground, I asked, "Is everything alright, Tama?"

Tamahome snorted as he told me rather nervously, "Of course I'm alright. What makes you think I'm not?"

Disappointedly, I replied, "It's just you've been acting a little strange around me."

Through the corner of my eyes, I saw Tamahome blushing as he looked down at me. He raised his right arm to put around me as he nervously told me, "It's just that I'm starting to feel what I never felt about anyone before." Looking away, he quietly added, "And it's just his majesty could do so much better for you than I can ever do in my life time."

I forgot that Hotohori was keeping an eye on us as I forced Tamahome to look at me to kiss him on his lips for several moments. I didn't move that far away as I quietly said, "You're the first that I felt like this towards in my life. Even Mitsuru Ikeda never had been able to have me fall in love with him, even though he has the looks and great personality." From there, everything had gone black.

When it was day time once more, we had continued with our traveling. Nuriko dragged my horse around while I rode with Hotohori on his horse due to Nuriko, Hotohori and Tamahome all complaining that I was too weak to ride by myself. When Hotohori and I were slightly further ahead from the other two, he quietly asked me, "Do you have feelings for Tamahome, Ichimutsu?"

Slightly blushing, I told him, "It's a minor crush, but he said last night that he'd rather me be with you than with him because of you being able to offer more things to me than what he can."

Hotohori started to kiss me on my neck as he whispered, "What do I have to do to gain your love, then, Ichimutsu?"

I nervously told him, "You could start by stop kissing me on the neck."

Without warning, I heard Sakura's voice yelling, "Ichimutsu! Tell the celestial warriors to duck and duck yourself!"

I didn't hesitate as I took hold of the reigns as I yelled over to Tamahome and Nuriko, "Better start cantering and keep your heads low!" I kicked the horse on the side and started to canter for several minutes. Behind us, we heard arrows hitting the trees, but it had stopped after awhile. When we stopped few miles away, I got off the horse as I muttered, "I'll be back in a few." I walked around for a bit and heard clattering of the swords not too far away. I turned to head towards the sound and up ahead, I saw exact same swords I had seen in my martial arts class dojo that my teacher kept on the display.

From where I left Hotohori, Tamahome and Nuriko, I heard Tamahome yelling, "I can't believe you didn't say anything about you actually being a male! Does Ichimutsu know about this?"

Once I reached the swords, I had fallen into some sort of force and I saw what looked like my own feet right in front of me. From somewhere above me, I heard my own voice slyly saying, "I can't believe what kind of person I am on the other side."

I looked up, only to find that I was looking at myself, except this me that I was looking at had smug look on her face. I remained calm as I asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm you," the other me had replied. "From what I can see from my side, all I seem to care about on the other side is martial arts and my family." The other me waved as she started to walk past me, saying, "Bye! I'll have fun messing with Hotohori and Tamahome's minds!"

I tried to stop the other me from going as I screamed with terror, "No! Please!"

I quickly got up and looked around and I heard Hotohori's voice asking, "You alright, Ichimutsu? You seemed a little worried about something before wandering off."

From the other side, I heard the other me saying, "Don't worry about it, darling. Nothing's wrong."

I quickly examined all the swords to find what the sharpest one was as Nuriko asked rather angrily, "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

The other me had grumbled, "Why don't you give up? I heard Tamahome saying that you were a male!" As Nuriko ran off, I heard my other side saying with slyness in her tone, "So, Hotohori? You still want me to be your empress or not? You still do love me, don't you?"

Quickly picking up the sharpest sword I could find, I yelled, "Don't you dare lay a finger on Hotohori or Tamahome!"

The others didn't seem to hear what I had said and I saw Hotohori getting ready to kiss the other me before he snared, "Who are you really? You're not the Ichimutsu I know."

Irritation in tone, the other me had replied in a hurry, "This _is_ me! The Ichimutsu you know happens to be in the mirror that's hanging over my shoulder right now! Seriously! Do I have to spell even this out to you? I'm just her reflection of her darkest side!"

I muttered, "My reflection? Which means if I get wounded, so will she. I'll just have to risk my life instead of trying to break free out of here, then." I raised the sword and ran it through my stomach as quickly as possible before neither Hotohori nor Tamahome could have done anything.

The deeper I got the sword into my stomach, the more the other side of me seemed to disappear into the light, screaming, "What have you done?"

The other me soon tried to take all of Hotohori and Tamahome's energies to keep herself alive, which was becoming successful, so I dragged myself to the table and grabbed another sword, gasping, "If that's the way you want to play in this game, I'll play just as evil!" I took that sword and drove it through near my heart, which ended the life of the other me. From there forth, I had no say in what had happened, because all I saw was the white light.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When I was surrounded by white light, I heard Hotohori begging, "Ichimutsu, please don't leave us! Please!"

I walked around for awhile and it was not long before I heard Tamahome's voice begging for me to come back as well. Soon, I saw Sakura's cheerful face and I heard him say, "Ichimutsu! Get up! It's time to go to school! I knew you would forget to get dressed in your school uniform, so I brought it with me for you!"

As Sakura's face vanished, I saw my dad's and I heard his voice saying rather cheerfully, "Have fun at school, you two! Stay out of trouble! Ichimutsu! Can you call your brother down for me? I'm almost done with making dinner for you kids!"

I heard voices of everyone close to me and their faces all swirled around me before I gasped and opened my eyes. Gasping for breath, I saw blurs of Tamahome and Hotohori as Hotohori's hands held on tightly to my shoulders. I wheezed, "Tamahome. Hotohori. I'm sorry. I must worry you two a lot."

I felt Hotohori's warm breath on my forehead as Hotohori quietly told me, "As long as you're with us alive, no need to apologize."

I heard Nuriko say gently, "Just glad to have you alive, Ichimutsu."

Soon, our surrounding changed and we were at some place where it looked like paradise. I held onto Hotohori as he stood up with me in his arms and we heard a woman's voice say, "Priestess, congratulations. You have proven to be worthy of meeting me and proved yourself to be loyal to your comrades." She quickly said, "Hotohori, Tamahome, Nuriko. Follow me. Bring Ichimutsu as well. We'll need to heal her before we send her off to her world."

As I weakly grabbed onto Hotohori's arm, I muttered, "Hotohori?" When I saw blurry figure of his head looking down at me, I shook my head as I said, "Never mind."

Once we entered a building, the woman that led appeared said, "Lai-Lai! Come out here immediately and tend to the wounds of the Priestess of Suzaku and two of the three celestial warriors that came with her! We need to get back the blood that the Priestess lost as soon as possible!"

I heard Tamahome ask, "Just exactly how are we going to do that?"

"Infuse her blood with one or more other people's blood into her body through her wounds," was all the woman had said.

After few moments of silence, Tamahome and Hotohori said in unison, "We'll give our blood to her."

Shakily reaching my hand to Hotohori's shoulder, I begged weakly, "No! You don't need to! Really! I'll just end up feeling bad!"

Nuriko snapped, "Oh, for crying out loud! Tai Yi Jun says you need to regain the blood you lost! And when Tamahome and Hotohori are nice enough and are trying to offer their own blood to you after losing some of their blood so save your neck, you're refusing? Give it up and take their blood, Ichimutsu!"

I soon heard a little girl's voice saying to Hotohori, "Bring the girl this way! We tend to her wounds! And then you go with the other man with wounds!"

When Hotohori put me down in a room that this so called Lai-Lai led us to, I weakly said, "Thank you, Hotohori. You're doing so much for me already."

Shaking his head, Hotohori whispered, "This is just my way of saying thank you for doing a favor for me and my country, Ichimutsu." He kissed me on my forehead and left the room.

Few minutes later, the Lai-Lais helped me back to the first room and the woman, who had looked extremely old and looked almost like a toad, muttered several words under her breath. Three bubbles surrounded me, Hotohori and Tamahome separately before the three of us were in the air. It took several minutes, but I felt Hotohori and Tamahome's bloods slowly seeping into my body. It was matter of minutes before we were all let down. As I started to fall forward, I felt a pair of hands catch me and hold onto me gently while helping me back up onto my feet.

Tai Yi Jun soon asked me, "Are you ready to go back to your own world for the time being, Priestess of Suzaku?"

I nodded as I replied, "Yes, I am. I've been dying to see my friends and my family members ever since coming to this world." When I saw sadness in Hotohori's eyes, I quickly said, "But is it alright if I talked to Hotohori privately before you send me back to my world, ma'am?" When Tai Yi Jun nodded, I tightened my grip on Hotohori's arm a little, and he and I walked away some distance from the others. Looking down at my feet, I asked, "You're not mad about me having to leave for awhile, are you?"

Shaking his head, Hotohori told me, "It's not that." He hugged me tightly without warning as he whispered, "I'm just afraid of losing you. I'm afraid you'll never come back, Ichimutsu."

I put my arms around him as I said, "I said I'd help out and that's exactly what I'll do, Hotohori. Even if it means that that's the last thing I do before I die. I promise." When he looked at me and brushed a hand across my face, I quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek and smiled up at him before walking back to the others. Nodding at everyone, I said, "I'm ready to go back to my world."

Tai Yi Jun instructed, "Close your eyes and focus on one place in your world. Once you start your focus, focus on that one thing and that one thing only. Don't think about anything else and don't break your concentration."

I looked around at Nuriko, Hotohori and Tamahome. Tamahome handed me my bag as he said, "Come back safely to us, Ichimutsu."

I smiled and held tightly onto my bag as I started to focus on my martial arts school. The hat was still hanging around my neck as I started to feel warmth surround me, and when I opened my eyes few moments later, I was in the girls' locker room of my martial arts class and I dropped my bag and ran out the doors. My martial arts teacher smiled when he saw me come out, crying out, "Hasukawa! You're late! That only means you'll have to stay late today!"

Smiling, I replied energetically, "Sir, yes, sir!" I started feeling full of energy and I felt my wounds on my chest and on my stomach disappearing, almost as though they never happened while I was in _The Universe of the Four Gods_.

Half way through my training, my teacher let me take a break and everyone in my class and I heard the entrance banging open. One of the members from the boys' soccer team from my school called, "Hasukawa! I'm looking for twin sister of Sakura Hasukawa!"

Waving, I called, "What do you want, Brenta?"

The guy who had called for me had dark blonde hair and blue eyes, and he had walked over to me. Staring at me with dead serious look, he told me, "Your brother Sakura disappeared during soccer practice. He was wearing one of your martial arts clothes and he started to bleed from his stomach and his chest. He passed out, but he started to heal by himself. As soon as he was almost done healing, he disappeared into white light. I was the only one who was thinking straight and I thought you should've been informed about this."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Every now and then, I felt sharp pain on my skin but I ignored it and endured the sharp pain as I continued on with the training. Once my training session was over, my teacher put a hand around my shoulder as he said, "I kept this for a surprise, but since I already told your father before you came, I guess this is the best time to surprise you. I've signed you up for a martial arts competition."

Laughing weakly, I said, "No thank you! I'm not a student here any more! If you have forgotten, I come here only to stay in my tip-top shape!"

My teacher cried out rather happily, "More the reason for you to participate! You're the one who could represent our town!"

Sighing, I asked, "Where is this competition being held and when?"

As several black belts started walking in, he said, "Here, today and in a few minutes." He grinned from ear to ear when I stared at him, shocked, and he gave me a thump on the back as he cried out, "Good luck, Hasukawa! Way to take one for the town!"

Nearly half an hour had passed and several matches were over, and it was finally my turn. Just before I went on to fight my challenger, my dad ran up to me and handed me something that was wrapped, saying, "Sakura asked me to give you this before he left for his soccer practice. I don't know what it is, though. He had wrapped it before giving it to me." When my dad went back to his seat, I quickly unwrapped it and found _The Universe of the Four Gods_ book inside.

I quickly put the book in my shirt and got ready to fight my round. For an hour, the fight has been going on, and the fight was still not even close to ending. Suddenly, I felt a huge pain on my back as I felt a big cut and blood streaming down. Falling onto my knees, I screamed with pain and my back was soon drenched with blood and clutched my hands into tight fists. Time out was called for and several people held onto my arms as my teacher took my martial arts shirt off and rolled up only the back side of my tank top. He called to the judges, "Push back her challenge until later! Her back has a huge cut that wasn't there before and we'll need to bandage her up before she can continue!" The judges rolled their eyes as they went on with the next challenge.

I had won the town first place, and by the time the competition was over, it was about ten at night. I heard Sakura's voice gasp, "I don't know where Ichimutsu is! For all I know, she's back in our own world, Akiko."

I went up to my room and stared at _The Universe of the Four Gods_ until three in the morning before going to bed. Three hours of sleep was all I had, but when I woke at six, I left my dad a note, apologizing for 'having to leave early for school', and asked him to give Harin a pair of my martial arts clothes and _The Universe of the Four Gods_ book. I soon went back inside the book with the straw hat and several clothes, and landed on someone like I had the last time I had come.

Quickly getting of the person, I cried out, "Sorry! Didn't mean to land on you!"

The person I landed on threw their arms around me and held me tight. I heard Hotohori's voice whisper into my ear, "I missed you so much, Ichimutsu! It's been three months! I'm so glad you came back!"

When Hotohori took a step back, I couldn't stop smiling as I said, "It's good to be back, Hotohori." Looking around, I realized that I was in his bedroom, which slightly gave me uneasy feeling in my stomach. I shook my head as I asked, "Hotohori? Where's Tamahome? I need to ask him to help me out with something."

"About a month after you left for your world, Tamahome left the palace to help others," Hotohori answered. "Nuriko is still here if you need her-. Well, _his_ help. He should be in his room right now."

I ran out of his room as I called over my shoulder, "Thanks, Hotohori!" I made a quick stop at my room and dropped off my bag of clothes before heading towards Nuriko's room. I swung open the door as I cried, "Nuriko! Let's go for a ride on horses! I need to find Tamahome!"

Nuriko sarcastically said, "Nice to see you too, Ichimutsu. I've been good while you were gone."

I snorted as I asked, "You coming or not?" Nuriko got up and we got two horses so we could ride separately.

As we galloped through the woods, Nuriko told me, "Ever since you left for your world, Tamahome has been so out of it. He seems to be falling for you, Ichimutsu."

I quickly lit a torch when we stopped for a short moment as I told him, "I don't know. He said so himself that he has no interest. Only thing he's interested in is money." As Nuriko and I had our horses walking, the lights went off due a strange wind and my belt had fallen off. The horses became startled and mine had thrown me off. I quickly felt around the ground for my belt, crying out, "NO! That's one of my ways of keeping contact with Harin!"

Just as I grabbed my belt when I found it lying close by, I felt a blade of a sword right by my hand and I heard a familiar male voice snapping, "Who are you and why are you here? Answer my questions now or die in my hands!"

Shooting up with a startle, I cried out, "Nuriko! Help? I thought you were supposed to be one of my seven celestial warriors, man!"

Tamahome came into the light as he asked with surprise, "Ichimutsu? Is that you?" Freezing, I turned to look at Tamahome slowly as my martial arts shirt hung loosely on my shoulders, revealing my tank top. Tamahome threw his arms around me as he said, "I never thought you'd come back." Stepping back and holding onto my shoulders, he asked excitedly, "When did you get here? When you did you come back?"

"Not too long ago," I replied with a smile. "Did you seriously think I was going to abandon you guys forever?"

Tamahome took me and Nuriko back to a small building that he was staying at with his little gang and went into what looked more like a kitchen than a dining room. Sitting down, Tamahome asked, "Feeling better, Ichimutsu?"

I nodded as I said, "Yeah. I got to see my dad again, but the only thing is that my twin brother had disappeared. I'm guessing he somehow came to this world when I went over to his and mine."

I suddenly heard Mitsuru's voice grumble, "Here's drink for you and your two guests."

I looked back and forth between Mitsuru and Tamahome for a moment or two with shock before asking, "Tamahome? Why's he here?"

"He claims that he's Mitsuru Ikeda, the president of his school," Tamahome explained rather nervously. "Since there's no proof, we're using him to get us drinks."

Covering my eyes, I said, "First off, President Ikeda, take off that apron. You look foolish with it on. And be glad I won't be telling anyone if we ever get back to our world." Turning to Tamahome, I said, "And second off, Tamahome, are you coming back with me and Nuriko to the emperor's palace? We do need you back with us if I need to summon Suzaku. I mean, seriously! Four more warriors to find! How hard can that be if we look hard?"

Mitsuru looked shocked as he looked as he wanted to say something. Tamahome told me, "I'll go back with you guys. That's a promise. I just haven't been able to focus and be myself ever since you left. When his majesty offered that I should go out off on my own until you came back to our world, that's what I did."

I took the straw hat off from around my neck and placed it on the table, and Nuriko asked, "You still have that hat? Explanation of any sort? We are interested in knowing why you're carrying around the hat, Ichimutsu." When I looked at Tamahome, he nodded in agreement to Nuriko.

I sighed as I said, "I have my reasons for carrying this hat around. I promised someone that I would until he decides the time is right for both him and me." When Nuriko and Tamahome gave me a suspicious look, I cried out, "What? Even _I_ don't know who he is! He says he's going to be there when I run into big trouble, which is the only reason why I trust him in the first place! He saved my life once already, any way!"

Mitsuru cried out while pointing at Tamahome, "Wait! You know this guy?"

Looking up at him, I shrugged, saying, "Yeah. He's one of my warriors. My warriors, including Tamahome, all live to protect me in order for me to summon up their god for them. One of the main reasons I'm going through this little hardship for them is because I promised the emperor of the country of the god that I'm a priestess for that I would accept the position as a Priestess of Suzaku and summon the god." Getting up and stretching, I told Tamahome and Nuriko, "I'm ready to go back to Hotohori's palace. Either I ditch you guys here and have you guys catch up later, or we all leave together now. What will it be?"

"Like I'm going to leave you unguarded," Tamahome said as he got up himself.

Quickly grabbing the straw hat, I thought for awhile before I said, "Actually, I changed my mind. Tamahome, do you have the map of the Seiryu country by any chance? I have some business to take care of there."

Nuriko laughed as he said, "You're not going there and neither are we, Ichimutsu!"

"Well, I'm going whether you two like it or not! And neither of you are coming into the country with me!" I told Nuriko. I walked over to the counter and stared out the window. Banging on the top of the counter hard, I yelled, "I lost my brother, damn it! He came into this world and switched places with me somehow! Because of me, he's in the country of the Seiryu god!" Several tear drops rolled down my face as I turned to face Tamahome and Nuriko, saying, "Let me go into that country by myself and save my brother. I'll have the hat of the guy who saved me. I told him I'd keep the hat with me just incase I ran into trouble. I have to save my twin brother! I HAVE TO SAVE SAKURA! HE'S MY ONLY BROTHER, DAMN IT!" Tamahome walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. Crying into his chest, I whispered, "He's all I ever had ever since our mom abandoned us and dad. Please, Tamahome. Please understand at the very least and let me go rescue my brother alone."

Tamahome soothed my head as he called, "Guys! Get the map to the Seiryu country!" Several minutes later, the map of the Seiryu country was brought into the room and Tamahome pointed to center of the country as he told me, "That's where the main library is located. Half way between the library and the entrance, there's the emperor's palace." He pointed more southern to the library and circled the area, saying, "If it's your brother that you're looking for, he'll most likely be held prisoner there, where the palace is located." He looked down at me as he asked, "You sure you'll be alright, Ichimutsu? I'm kinda worried that you'll get harmed."

Straightening up, I quietly said, "I'll be fine. I promise." Looking up at him and smiling, I said, "I came back to this world, didn't I, Tamahome? I can never imagine leaving you, Tamahome and Nuriko behind here without keeping my promise until the end."

As I put on a hat, Tamahome quickly handed fancy clothes as he told me, "Before you go off, put this dress on. His majesty asked me to give this to you if I saw you when you come back to this world. This dress should help you blend in this world better and help you keep the attractions away when you go into that country of Seiryu."

Mitsuru walked out the room as he told me, "You could use the room they're letting me stay in to change, Ichimutsu." As I followed Mitsuru, he asked, "How can you deal with that guy? I mean, that Tamahome ain't that nice."

"He's a sweet guy," I told him. "You just need to get to know him. That's all. Although he might still try to get money out of some people for protecting them, but once you get to know him, it's worth it."

Once we got to Mitsuru's room, I quickly got inside and changed as Mitsuru called to me from outside, "I'm not sure. I mean, how sure are you that's he's not going to beat you up while sleeping?"

"I'm the Priestess of Suzaku and he's one of the seven warriors of Suzaku," I replied. "What are the chances that he'll try to kill me when I'm supposed to summon Suzaku for his country?" Once I was done changing, Mitsuru and I went outside where Tamahome and Nuriko were waiting. I mounted the horse and tied the hat around my neck, and just before leaving, I said, "Go wait at the palace and take Mitsuru with you two. I'll be there as soon as I retrieve Sakura." With just that, I had galloped off. Once in the country of Seiryu a few minutes later, I headed straight for the palace.

Convincing the guards that I had to talk to the emperor of that country was pretty easy to do. After all, all I had to say was it was an emergency and only the emperor would be able to do anything about it. Once I was before the emperor, I saw that he was uglier than I had expected. He was almost all nude, although he still had a robe on, and he had black hair and brown eyes. His voice was slightly on the deep side as he asked, "What is it that is troubling you?"

"I've been trying to find someone who came into this world with weird clothes on. I have heard that he looks similar to me and had white clothes on with black belt," I quickly told the emperor, half truth and half lies. "The last I have head was that you were keeping him here as your prisoner, sire."

"Yes, I am," the emperor said with suspicious look on his face. "What is it about this boy that you're so interested?"

Thinking quickly, I told him, "That actually might be my long lost twin brother, sire. He must have somehow gained those clothes from elsewhere." The emperor snapped his fingers and the guards brought out Sakura, who was half naked and all beat up, scarred on his upper half of the body.

He looked up weakly at me as he gasped, "Ichimutsu! Get out of here! GET OUT RIGHT NOW!"

When the guards dropped him, I ran over to Sakura and hugged him tightly, saying, "I'm not leaving you behind, Sakura. We already lost mom. What will dad say if I go back and say that you died just because I left you behind?"

We heard the popular girl from our school, Akiko, screech, "Kill that girl! Kill her right now! She's the damn Priestess of Suzaku!"

Just as the guards started to attack me and Sakura, the blue haired guy came out of the hat and quickly made a portal. He yelled, "Get in the portal! Now! It'll lead us straight to his majesty's palace!" Without hesitation, I helped Sakura up to his feet and quickly climbed through the portal.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sakura and I had walked into Hotohori's study when we walked out of the portal and the blue haired guy followed us out not too long later. Sakura collapsed on the ground as some of his wounds started to open up. As I held onto him, we heard Hotohori's voice ask, "Ichimutsu? When did you come back? How did you get here?"

The blue haired guy bowed as he said, "I guess it's about time I introduce myself properly. I am Chichiri, one of the seven Suzaku celestial warriors. I created a portal to help the Priestess and her brother escape from the Seiryu country just before she was speared to death by the guards in that country. No da."

Ignoring Hotohori's shocked look, I put Sakura's arm around my shoulder as I told him gently, "C'mon. Let's go to my room, Sakura. You're just gonna get Hotohori's study messy and you need to get all that blood cleaned off of you."

I supported most of Sakura's weight as he muttered, "I swear to god I'll get back at you for this. You hear me?"

"You actually owe me for this, you moron," I grumbled under my breath. As we walked past Hotohori, I said apologetically, "I'm sorry about bringing my brother like this, Hotohori, but I couldn't bear to leave him to be beat to death in the Seiryu country. Oh, and did Tamahome and Nuriko arrive with Mitsuru yet?"

Hotohori nodded as he said, "They're in Nuriko's room."

I brought Sakura to my room and sat him down before cleaning his wounds for him. While doing this, he kept flinching as he asked, "Is cleaning these cuts really necessary? It really burns!"

"Why don't you stop whining about it burning and worry more about what I could actually do, which is sending you back to the Seiryu country to get you beat to death," I sternly told him. "Now sit still." He grumbled something under his breath, but tried to sit still. It took several minutes to get all the wounds on his body cleaned, but as soon as that was done, I gave him my martial arts shirt that I had one as I snapped, "And you're so lucky I brought spare clothes for myself." As I put bandages on Sakura's face while he was putting on my martial arts shirt with disgust, I saw Hotohori standing by the doorway. Without turning, I asked, "You need something, Hotohori?"

Walking over, Hotohori asked, "Is it alright if I just talked to you privately?"

I got up as I snapped at Sakura, "Don't try to get yourself into trouble here, Sakura. I don't need us to get into any mess."

As I closed the door behind me and Hotohori, Sakura called, "We're already in a mess, thank you very much!"

Hotohori and I started to walk towards Hotohori's study, and Hotohori slid his hand around my waist, softly saying, "So you really have no intention of sending your brother and Mitsuru back to your world?"

"Sakura's my brother and now that he knows what's going on and had a small experience himself, I can't afford to send him back," I told him. "He'll just end up blabbering it out to my dad. As for Mitsuru, he's seen a little too much. More than I would have expected. If I let Mitsuru return now, then he'll tell everyone in school. And I can't let that happen until all of this is over." Looking down at my feet while continuing the walk, I nervously said, "And, before I forget, thanks for the dress, Hotohori. I didn't think that -." I didn't bother to finish my sentence as we walked into his study.

Hotohori let me go as he walked over to a shelf to take out a scroll. Opening it up, he quickly said, "Now that we have four celestial warriors in total, all we need to find are Mitsuke, Chiriko and Tasuke. Tasuke is the closest one to us as of now. Since he is of the bandit mountain, we'll be able to find him somewhere in the mountain that we were in when we were looking for Tai Yi Jun."

I quickly asked, "Can we go now, then?"

Hotohori shook his head as he told me, "I'll first have to arrange a few things and need to plan several things out. It'll take a few days before we could go out and look for Tasuke, Chiriko and Mitsuke. Until I figure things out, Tamahome, Nuriko, Chichiri and you have free time to yourselves." Just as I started to leave his study, Hotohori quickly said, "Ichimutsu! Before you leave, I want to know if you love Tamahome!"

I shrugged, telling him, "I don't know more than you do. When I kissed him before I left, I was completely out of it. Even I don't know what I was thinking back then. But one thing for sure, if money is all he's interested in, then I ain't going after him."

I headed straight to Nuriko's room, where Tamahome, Nuriko, Chichiri and Mitsuru were all gathered. When I walked in, Chichiri had a huge smile on his face as he cried out, "You needed anything, Priestess? No da?"

Nodding, I said, "Yeah. And don't call me Priestess. Just call me Ichimutsu like the others do." Turning to Mitsuru, I asked, "Can you leave the room so Tamahome, Nuriko, Chichiri and I could talk in private, Mitsuru?" When Mitsuru got up to leave, I told him, "My room's down the hall. Turn left when you walk out the room and it's the second door on the left. Sakura should be in there resting."

"Why's your brother in your room?" Mitsuru asked with confused look.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Maybe it's because he's my bro and he needs to rest? I could find some other room to sleep later, so what you look confused for? Now get out so I could talk to these three warriors of mine." When Mitsuru left and closed the door, I turned to the other three as I said, "Hotohori said he's going to figure several things out before we move out to search for Tasuke, Mitsuke and Chiriko, the remaining three celestial warriors. The first of the remaining three we'll be looking for would be Tasuke. Hotohori says it's most likely that Tasuke could be found in the mountains taken over by the bandits. But in order to find the other two, it'll be sort of hard. So until told to do otherwise by Hotohori, we have free time to ourselves for next several days."

Nuriko quickly said, "There must be several towns around here that could be checked out. I mean, Mitsuke does have the power of healing, which means he must be a doctor somewhere, right?"

"She's got a point! No da!" Chichiri told me.

"First off, Nuriko's a man, not a woman, Chichiri," I said. "Second off, that may be true, but what if he's not? It'll take us some time to check every people for the sign on their body. After all, it's not going to be hunt down for that one very person. That's why Hotohori's trying to come up with a plan for us to have easier time searching the remaining warriors down."

Tamahome asked, "And you had to tell that Mitsuru Ikeda guy to leave? Why is that again?"

"I can't get him to know too much," I explained. "Otherwise, I'm screwed back over in my world. Once he knows way too much, he'll tell everyone in school. If that happens, my reputation as the strongest student will be ruined, although I'm not too worried about that. The thing is, I can't afford to have his popularity go to waste either. The less he knows, the better, because people won't believe him as easily as they would if he knew a lot about what's going over in this world."

Just when Tamahome and Nuriko looked like they were going to argue, Chichiri cried out, "Let her do what she needs to do! She seems to have everything under control herself with the people from her own world! No da!" Smiling at me, Chichiri said, "Will do as told, Ichimutsu."

I smiled back at him, but I soon frowned once I saw some of his skin on his face peeling. I asked, "Are you alright? Your skin is peeling off."

Chichiri tore that layer of skin completely, and there was another layer found with him smiling just as big underneath, and he cried out, "No worries! I got another one! No da!"

As I restrained myself from laughing, I said, "Well, have fun with your time off for next several days, you guys! I'll be at my room taking care of my brother if you guys need me." As I left Nuriko's room and went to mine.

Just before I opened my bedroom door, I heard Tamahome ask me from behind me, "Can I ask you a question, Ichimutsu? When you left for your world three months back, you kissed me. Did you love me then and how about now?"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Turning slowly to look at Tamahome, I tried to keep a straight face as I asked, "What?"

Tamahome looked away as he muttered, "Never mind. I shouldn't get involved in any relationship any way." He looked back at me as he told me, "Sorry. Just pretend that I never asked that. It's just I've been all over the place ever since the kiss. It's just I want to actually help my family financially, which is the only reason why I have such high interest in money. My younger brother is trying to look after my sick father while one of my younger sisters is trying to feed the entire family. Sorry I bothered you with such question, Ichimutsu."

I went into my room and sat by Sakura, who was asleep on my bed. Mitsuru stayed with me until it was dark before he headed to a room that was prepared for him. I don't remember how late I stayed up just to watch over Sakura, but when I woke up, I was lying on my own bed and I heard Sakura's voice say from right outside my room, "She actually stayed up late, I think. Saw her sleeping while sitting next to the bed this morning when I woke up. I've been causing her so much trouble ever since we were little kids, truth be told."

Still wearing the dress that Hotohori had given me, I got out of bed and straightened my hair as I walked out of my room. Tying my hair back, Hotohori said sweetly, "Had a good sleep?"

I shrugged as I said, "You could say that, I guess." Turning to look at Sakura, I asked Hotohori, "Can I talk to you later in your room, Hotohori? I want to talk to my brother for awhile." When Hotohori nodded, I dragged Sakura away to the lake side. Sitting down with him, I asked Sakura, "Do you really think you're causing trouble for me?" When Sakura didn't respond, I told him, "There's something dad hasn't told you the day mom left us. He said that you were actually the older one from the two of us. I was the one to be born eight minutes late."

Sakura snorted as he said, "Sure. Like I could be older."

I threw a rock into the lake as I told him seriously, "I'm not joking, Sakura. He knew that you didn't want to take martial arts classes. He knew that you'd prefer to play other sports, like soccer. So instead of forcing you to take martial arts, he asked me to take on that burden and do martial arts myself. Dad may not be able to defend himself that well, but he sure knows how to fight when it comes to defending us, doesn't he?" When Sakura saw that I was being serious, I continued, "But after I started to take martial arts classes, he saw how tough I was getting, and how fast as well. Since I was getting stronger way quicker than he had expected, he asked me to keep the information about you being older, and asked me to lie to you that I was the older one by eight minutes. He thought it would be better that way. So ever since I started to take martial arts classes, I saw myself as the one who was responsible to look after you. To take care of you when you got injured when we were away from dad. I regret the day I agreed with dad that I'll take martial arts class in your place, but at the same time, I'm glad for it. If it wasn't for martial arts class, I wouldn't be stronger than you are and I would just be trash talking to you by now. Hating you with all my life."

A woman came running up to me and Sakura as she cried out, "Priestess! There's a girl your age demanding to speak to you in private!"

I told Sakura, "Go to my room and stay there until I send one of Hotohori's people in the palace or one of the four warriors that I have gathered so far to get you." I told the woman, "Can you get Tamahome and Hotohori for me, and ask them to meet me by the front door? And where is the girl?"

"The girl is at the front gates, and I will get Tamahome and his majesty right away, Priestess," the woman replied, and hurried off before I could have thanked her.

When Sakura looked like he was going to argue with me, telling me not to go, I snapped,  
"Sakura, it could be the Priestess of Seiryu, Akiko, that came to make a deal with me. Go to my room right now while I go make a deal with her if I can. And ask Mitsuru to come to the front door as well. After all, this country of Suzaku does not seem to have a good relation with country of Seiryu."

I headed straight for the front door and waited for Tamahome and Hotohori to arrive. Once they came, Tamahome immediately asked, "What's going on?"

Turning to leave the building, I said, "Follow me, you two. I have a feeling this ain't gonna be a pleasant ride. Priestess of Seiryu may have come. If she has, I wouldn't be surprised to say that we might get into a fight with her and people she brought."

Just as we started to reach the front gates, Mitsuru came running up to us. He was out of breath as I opened the gates, and, just as I expected, Akiko was on the other side of the gates. She spat, "You must be pleased to finally get your brother back, Hasukawa."

"I actually am, Akiko," I snapped at her. "Why wouldn't I be worried about my brother? My family members are my number one priority. But why are you here?"

"I came here to see if we could try and take him back," Akiko told me. "And we're already close to getting him, because I have one of my own celestial warriors named Nakago trying to hunt your brother down."

I quickly took Hotohori's sword out of his hand and placed it near Mitsuru's throat, snaring, "Call your celestial warrior back or our school president gets it! I know for a fact that I will get punishment when we go back to our own world for this, but it's either calling back your warrior or I'll kill off Mitsuru Ikeda! I really have no interests in school body government, anyway. It's a fair exchange. I get to keep my brother alive here with me, as well as Mitsuru, or you get my brother and I kill off one person you love with your entire life, Akiko. Your choice, my movement of swinging my celestial warrior's sword. What will it be?"

Mitsuru looked nervous about the sword being near his throat as Akiko smirked, saying, "You're just bluffing."

I gave Mitsuru a light cut and got ready to run the sword through his neck as I asked, "Am I bluffing? I will cut his head off and kill him if you don't call off your warrior right now."

When I glanced over to Hotohori and Tamahome slightly, Hotohori whispered to me in a low voice that Akiko could not hear in, "By now, Chichiri should be finishing up putting up a shield around the palace incase others who are not of Suzaku country will be affected and will fall on their knees without any energy left. I asked him to do so before I left the study when one of the people from my palace came to get me and Tamahome in middle of our conversation with Chichiri."

A blonde haired guy with blue eyes and who had muscular body, more or less, came out of the palace, dragging Sakura. I yelled at Akiko, "You want the president to die or not, Akiko? If you don't, free my brother this instant! I refuse to have another family member of mine get out of my life forever! It's bad enough that Sakura and my mother had to leave us for no god damn reason! If Mitsuru means that much to you, you'll let my brother free!"

Mitsuru yelled with horror, "Akiko! Do as she says! I think she'll really kill me, and I don't want my life to end this early!"

Akiko started to look horrified as well as she hurriedly said, "How about an exchange? I take Mitsuru and I'll give you back your brother!"

"That's not all I want, Akiko!" I cried out with an evil grin. "I give you Mitsuru and you give me back my brother AND agree to never summon the Seiryu god! Even if you do, you have to swear that you'll never make three wishes that concerns the lives of Hong-Nan country or anyone of our world!" Akiko stared at me as though I was out of my mind, and behind my mind, I felt as though even if she did agree, she wouldn't keep her end of the deal. After few moments have passed, I asked, "Well? My brother's life with everyone else's for Mitsuru in Seiryu country with you. We have a deal or no? And trust me when I say this, Akiko. I could do worse than this."

Akiko took a deep breath before she snapped, "Nakago, let go of him." As Nakago let go of Sakura, I quickly grabbed Sakura by his arm and pulled him close to me and quickly handed Hotohori's sword back to Hotohori. As Mitsuru was forced to leave with Akiko and the people she came with, she snapped, "But I swear this war between us has just begun."

I hugged Sakura tightly once the ones from Seiryu country were gone, and I told Sakura, "Never tell dad about this. I swear I'll be regretting for dragging you into this, Sakura. If dad finds out, I'll get into so much trouble for having you almost killed off."

Sakura hugged me back just as tightly, saying, "Ichimutsu, I swear to god that you won't lose me. We lost mom already and all we have is each other. Do you really think I'll let you lose me after all we've been through all these years? But why did you put Mitsuru's life at risk just to save me?"

"Mitsuru isn't important to me as much as you are," I replied. "And he means so much to Akiko."

For next several days, I've been practicing archery with Hotohori's archery set. While I was shooting some arrows, I felt as though someone was always watching, but when I turned around to look towards the door to see if anyone was there, no one was to be seen. One night, I stayed up late and managed to get several bulls-eyes in a row before I headed to my room.

When I went inside, I found Tamahome sitting on the edge of my bed, waiting for me. Looking up at me, he asked, "Ichimutsu? What if I had a chance to bring back your school body president back from Seiryu country? Would you let me go?"

I sat down next to him as I asked back, "Didn't you say that you were trying to earn money to help your family?"

Tamahome looked down as feet as he said, "Yeah. But this Mitsuru guy…."

Tamahome trailed off and I told him, "Mitsuru may be nice and all that bull shit, but if I were you, I'd follow my heart. Now, as for me, my family always comes first. Then school related things, like studying and friends. But don't put yourself at risk just to save Mitsuru. He'll be alright as long as Akiko has feelings for him." As Tamahome got up to leave, I quickly said, "Tamahome, promise me that you won't go there. Promise that you won't try to save Mitsuru." I heard Tamahome mumbling fine as he left my room.

As soon as I got changed into my martial arts clothes, Hotohori came in as he said, "Ichimutsu, just so you know, we'll be looking for Mitsukake, Tasuki and Chiriko starting tomorrow." When I turned around to thank him, Hotohori had already closed the door to my room and was standing right behind me. He slid his hands onto my waist and gently moved me towards my bed. I had locked eyes with him and couldn't bring myself to look away until I fell backwards onto my bed. He leaned in close as he quietly said, "Ichimutsu, I love you. I want to protect you with all my life and I can be there for you whenever you need someone to be there."

I placed my hands on his shoulders as I told him, "I'm sorry, but with what's going on right now, I don't want to get involved in any kind of relationships. I'm sorry, Hotohori."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning, when I woke up, I found a note on the bed side table and it was written in kanji. I managed to translate it in matter of minutes, and the note had read:

_"Ichimutsu, I'm sorry that I broke the promise, but I left the palace to go to the country of Seiryu in order to save Mitsuru to bring him back to this country for you and Sakura. You can do whatever you want with me as my punishment when I get back, but as of now, please don't try to stop me. But I do want you to know that I started to develop feelings for you that I never thought I'd have. Just know that I love you, and not just as a family member. I'll see you when I get back. Love, Tamahome."_

With the note, I ran all the way to Hotohori's study, where both Hotohori and Chichiri were. Charging in, I yelled, "Did one of you guys tell Tamahome to go get Mitsuru? Or did anyone else in this palace?" When both Chichiri and Hotohori shook their heads slowly, I muttered angrily, "Tamahome is dead when he gets back in one piece!"

"Something happen? No da?" Chichiri asked.

I handed Chichiri the note that Tamahome left as I cried out, "_This_ is what happened! He promised last night that he wouldn't go and try to save Mitsuru! Yet, what does he do? He runs off to try and save Mitsuru! _I_ didn't ask him to! Sakura knows that I wouldn't want Tamahome to! And he promised! I swear I'm going to kill him when he gets back!"

When Chichiri was done reading the note, he pushed me out of the study, crying out, "Ichimutsu! Let's talk outside near the lake where we first met! Shall we not? No da!" Once we were outside and by the lake, far away from Hotohori's earshot, Chichiri pointed to the second the last sentence that Tamahome wrote as Chichiri asked me with concern, "Do you feel the same way for Tamahome? No da?"

I picked up a stone and skipped it across the lake as I replied with a sigh, "With all the things going on in my life now, I don't know. I'm completely lost on how I feel towards anyone now. The Priestess of Seiryu is a popular girl, Chichiri, and I want to help her out by trying to see if I could get her out of here and out of danger, if any at all. With her around and Mitsuru stuck over in Seiryu country, as well as Tamahome over there, I don't know what to think."

Chichiri sat down as he told me, "Ichimutsu, sit. I have to tell you something." When I sat down next to him, Chichiri took off his mask and I saw a big scar over his left eye. As I gulped slightly, he told me, "That Priestess of Seiryu. You said that her name was Akiko, right?" When I nodded, Chichiri smiled slightly as he told me, "Ichimutsu, when I saw her from afar, I saw fear in her eyes. She refuses to show it, but her fear grew when she saw you putting his majesty's sword near Mitsuru's throat. I'm guessing that the day she found out that you were the Priestess of Suzaku after she found out that she was the Priestess of Seiryu, she wanted revenge on you for her not being able to get attention of Mitsuru. But it seemed as though it was today she got a confirmation that you were actually the Priestess of Suzaku. When she came over to talk to you, I could have told immediately, she felt sorry for whatever she has done to make your life miserable in the past."

I lied down on the cold grass as I told Chichiri, "I don't know, Chichiri. She and I used to be best friends when we were little. As I started taking martial arts class and as she started to hang out with more stuck up kids, she started hating me."

"Hating you to her guts is what makes her love you even more, Ichimutsu," Chichiri insisted. "She wants to hate you with all her life, but if it is true that you two were best friends when you two were little, then it's because of her love for you that's driving her to hate you even more." He looked down at me as he asked, "Do you want to know how I got this scar over my left eye, Ichimutsu?" When I nodded and stared up at Chichiri with curiosity, he told me as he looked out towards the lake, "When I was about Tamahome's age, I was engaged to a wonderful girl. A girl I have always dreamed of. But one day, my best friend stole her away from me. Back then, what a short temper I had, because I started to hate him so much for stealing my fiancé away from me. My hatred for him drove me to my insanity that I ended up killing him. While he tried to fight me off before he died, he managed to leave this scar over my eye. As soon as he died, I realized what I had done and I didn't know how I would explain to his parents that I had killed my own best friend with my own bare hands. And when he had died, that's when I realized how much he meant to me and how much I had loved him. So, in exchange of killing him, I keep this scar on my eye to remind me of the friend I had and loved. And to pretend that I'm always smiling, and even when I actually am smiling, I keep this mask on. But the mask is designed to show that I'm frowning when I want it to." Putting the mask back on and smiling down at me, he said, "But Akiko does love you, Ichimutsu. Just know that and keep that in your mind. Okay? No da?"

I got up and smiled weakly down at him, saying, "Thanks, Chichiri."

Nuriko came running over as he panted, "Ichimutsu! Chichiri! We're leaving to look for the remaining three celestial warriors right now! Get whatever you need, and meet me and Hotohori at the gate!"

I ran to my room and threw my bag over my shoulder. Before running out the room, I quickly took out my stuffed bear that I brought with me that my dad had given to me when I was little. Running past Sakura's room, I popped in as I asked, "You want to tag along in looking for Mitsukake, Tasuke and Chiriko? Chichiri, Nuriko and I are leaving now while Hotohori remains behind looking after his country."

Sakura quickly put on my martial arts clothes that I had given him as he told me, "Better than being stuck here for who knows how long." As we left the palace to meet up with the others, except Hotohori who remained in his study, Sakura told me without warning, "Why don't you just date Hotohori? He's a fair guy and he seems to have a lot of interest in you. And, any ways, he's only older than us by three years."

I snorted as I said, "Only if I got a yen for every time someone said that about any guy who tried to get my attention or likes me. Especially about Mitsuru. I swear to god I'd be rich by now if that was the case. You know that?" When we were outside, I asked Nuriko and Chichiri, "You two ready to set off?"

They nodded and Chichiri handed me a reign as he said, "Sorry, but I was able to get only three horses. You and your brother will have to share. No da."

Shaking my head and elbowing Sakura in the stomach before he could say anything, I told Chichiri, "It's okay. Sakura should be able to deal with sharing things by now." Glaring at Sakura, I snapped, "_Right_, Sakura?" Sakura mumbled something and we all mounted on the horses.

Just before we left, Hotohori came out to say farewell to us. He told Chichiri and Nuriko, "Make sure Ichimutsu does not get harmed."

I laughed weakly as I asked, "Haven't I always been strong, Hotohori?" When he looked a little worried, I smiled at him as I told him, "Hotohori, trust me. I'll come back safely. I came back after you, Nuriko and Tamahome helped me back to my world, didn't I?" Turning to Nuriko and Chichiri, I said, "Let's go, you two."

Just as we started off, Hotohori cried out, "Ichimutsu!" I turned to look at Hotohori, but he just simply shook his head as he quietly, but slowly, said, "Actually. Never mind. Just come back to me safely." I smiled at him and began to canter off with Chichiri and Nuriko towards the forest that Tamahome, Hotohori, Nuriko and I first went to when we were searching for Tai Yi Jun.

Shortly after we entered the woods, we slowed down to a walk and soon to a halt. I quickly asked, "Which one was of the bandits, again?"

Chichiri didn't respond right away and as I looked behind me, Sakura and Nuriko, we discovered that Chichiri was gone. Nuriko shook his head with confusion as he told me, "Tasuke. We have to look for Tasuke first."

We headed straight for a small quote-on-quote diner near by and all got a plate of food to eat. While waiting, Sakura asked, "Is it seriously necessary to have a Priestess and all that B.S. to summon this Suzaku? As matter of fact, the warriors alone. I mean, how bad are the Priestess and the warriors needed?"

Resting my head on my arm, I sighed, "I have no clue. Pretty badly, if you ask me. I mean, Hotohori had asked me to accept the position. I even had to agree in order to save the school body president. Didn't work out too well when Akiko came along, though." When I caught glimpse of several bandits staring at us, smirking, I told Nuriko without moving, "Nuriko, go outside and get the archery set that Chichiri tied up for me. And get a sword yourself. Hurry."

Nuriko obeyed immediately and went outside in calm, collected way. Sakura asked as Nuriko slowly came back, "What's going on?"

"Don't you trust your sister?" I asked as I smiled at him.

Sakura pointed at the expression on my face as he said, "I don't like that smile! Never have and never will!"

Nuriko put down the archery set next to me as he asked me, "Why do we need these on us? I mean, there's barely anyone here."

I slightly looked over to the bandits as I replied, "It's the bandits. I don't like the looks of the smirks on their faces."

Just as our food came out and Sakura started eating, the bandits attacked us without warning and I pushed the table towards Nuriko as he quickly got up to help us out in holding up the bandits for awhile. As I pushed Sakura down behind the table, Nuriko yelled, "Priestess, hurry and get out! His majesty asked me to make sure you did not get harmed! Get out quickly and I'll try to catch up with you!"

I grabbed an arrow and the bow and pointed it at one of the bandits as I yelled back, "You think I'm going to let you have all the fun in fighting? I could kill one of these guys and see how good my archery skill is!"

As I started to point at one of the two bandits that weren't guarded by Nuriko, the other started to attack Sakura with a sword. Using my first instinct, I quickly dropped the bow and the arrow as I quickly threw my arms around Sakura to protect him. Shutting my eyes tight, Sakura yelled with horror, "Ichimutsu! Are you an idiot?" Not too long after that, we heard a thud right behind me and the sound of the sword falling soon followed. Slowly letting go of Sakura and turning around, Hotohori was standing right above us with a sword raised in the air and there was blood stain on the tip of the blade.

Slowly getting up, I said with shock, "Hotohori, aren't you supposed to be at the palace? What about Hong-Nan?"

Hotohori threw his arms around me and held me tight as he whispered, "Don't worry about my country. Chichiri took my spot for me until we return. And after what almost happened here just now, I can't leave your side, Ichimutsu. I want to make sure that you don't die and that you do come back safely."

Before I knew it, I was hugging him back just as tightly and I whispered, "Hotohori, why? Why are you keep doing this?"

Hotohori didn't stop holding onto me as he said, "Nuriko, Sakura, let's go. We have to find the other celestial warriors as quickly as possible." Looking down at me, he asked, "But is it alright if I rode with Ichimutsu?"

As my face flushed bright red, Sakura immediately replied, "Be my guest. I'm with my sister way too much, any way!"

When we were outside, just before I got on a horse with Hotohori, he grabbed my shoulders and drew me close as he said, "Ichimutsu, after you call up Suzaku, I want you to be with me for the rest of our lives." I tried to respond, but stammering was what all came out. He leaned in and I couldn't bring myself to stop him as he kissed me gently on the lips, holding me firmly throughout the entire kiss. Instead, my eyes closed on its own as my hands slowly slid onto Hotohori's cheeks, almost as though my hands had minds of their own. Once he stopped kissing me, he quietly said, "We should get on the horse before Sakura and Nuriko starts to urge us to hurry."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As we took a short rest somewhere in the woods, Sakura and I were away from Hotohori and Nuriko. Sakura asked me, "So?"

Shrugging, I asked back, "So what?"

"Nuriko told me about the letter that Tamahome left you," Sakura told me. "He said Chichiri told him. Which do you love? Tamahome or Hotohori?" He looked at me as he said, "Especially since I saw that before you entered back into our world, you kissed Tamahome."

I snorted as I quietly asked, "Do you really expect me to talk to you about this, Sakura? You're my brother, not my friend. We may have several things that we tell each other about, but those are not these kinds of talks." When I saw that Sakura was being serious, I told him, "I'll tell you the same thing I told Chichiri. I don't know. I'm confused right now. I mean, all the pressure is building up."

Sakura snorted as he told me, "You seem to have it all here in this world, though."

Laughing, I asked, "Doesn't it?" Soon, I frowned as I asked him, "Sakura? Do you remember how good of friends Akiko and I were when we were little?"

"How could I forget," Sakura told me. "You two were impossible to separate until you started martial arts classes. Why do you even ask? Things like that isn't something that I would forget."

I explained, "Chichiri said that she still loves me, and hates herself for making my life miserable. It's because of her love that makes her want to hate me even more. It was because I picked up martial arts class that she started to hate me, any ways. And he said that he saw fear in her eyes when he saw her from afar. That's what's throwing me off even more, Sakura. I don't know what's what and what to do anymore."

Sakura looked up at me, rather sorrowfully, as he quietly asked, "Why didn't you tell me these earlier? I could just have taken up martial arts just so you wouldn't have to bear the entire burden."

I shook my head as I told him, "I always wanted to take martial arts. I was always the toughest one from the two of us. You may be strong, but I'm stronger in spirit. Any way, both you and I know that you don't want to do martial arts. And let's admit it, dad did always know both us the best."

Sakura laughed as he asked, "You always had my back from the start, didn't you?"

Smiling back at him weakly, "Yeah. And as much as I'd love to have you to have my back this time around, there's nothing you can do." When Sakura tried to think of something to say to argue, I told him with a frown, "Sakura, thanks for trying, but really. There isn't anything you can do. I have my own warriors to protect me. And I'm always here to protect and help you. Don't you ever forget that. It's always been like this between us. I was always the one to look after you, and that will never change."

Sakura gave a weak laugh, saying, "But talking about our past is pretty nice. Haven't looked back in a long time."

Nodding in agreement, I added, "Not only that, all we ever thought about was the day our mother left us just so she could go live in China."

"What would it be like if mom entered our lives again?" Sakura asked.

Just as I was about to reply, Nuriko popped up from behind us as he cried out, "His majesty is being so sweet!"

I mumbled, "And this is just getting to weird." Looking at Nuriko, I asked bluntly, "Are you sure you're not a woman? How your acting right now is just way too weird for a man. Unless if there's another secret you're keeping about your sexuality, mate."

Sakura looked over to where Hotohori was as Sakura told me, "Hotohori is being sweet, though. I actually found out that he might turn cold hearted for a short while later on, but I forget why he's going to turn that way. Luckily, his cold heartedness is going to be for only short period of time." Looking up at me, he told me, "Any way, he seems like more the type of guy a girl would fall in love with more than Tamahome. But I'm just a guy, and you're just a tomboy, so what do I know about girls like you?"

As I made a face at Sakura, he just laughed as Nuriko told me, "Just go after Hotohori, Ichimutsu. It's true that it's easier to go after him than Tamahome. Any way, now that his majesty knows that I'm a man, he'll never look my way. He'll only look towards you and no one else. You know yourself that Tamahome is stubborn and all he's interested in is money."

I leaned on a nearby tree, sighing, as I said, "I don't know. I never really trusted anyone except my friends." Looking at Sakura, I quickly added, "And Sakura and dad." Looking back at Nuriko, I told him, "But here's the thing. I never really trusted any guys. I'm only trusting you and the other celestial warriors because I know that you guys will have no choice but to protect me, and in order for me to know that you guys will protect me, I'll have to trust you with my life."

When Nuriko seemed surprised, Sakura shrugged as he said, "That's true. She never did trust any guys. Very popular with guys in the school though. Almost all the guys in our grade level and higher tried asking her out, and she rejected all of them."

"And Sakura's my living witness when it comes to me and the guys," I told Nuriko.

Hotohori soon called, "Guys! It's about time we get going!"

Sakura and Nuriko ran over back to Hotohori as I just walked back. When I was close to Nuriko, Hotohori and Sakura, I didn't pay attention to where I was stepping that I had tripped on a tree root and Started to fall forward. The last thing I remember before I was knocked out was Hotohori's arms wrapping around me and covering me as though he was trying to protect me from something dangerous.

When I woke up, I found myself all tied up and somewhere in a huge building. Not too far away, Sakura, Nuriko and Hotohori lay unconscious. In lying down positing, I managed to get my tied up hands from behind me to the front before I looked for my switch blade, which I still had in my shirt. Quickly cutting the ropes that tied my hands and legs, I made sure that no one was around to try and stop me. As soon as I freed myself, I quickly went over to Sakura, Hotohori and Nuriko and cut their ropes. As soon as I was done cutting them free, I went over to Sakura and shook him, as I hissed, "Hey! Numb nut! Wake up!"

When Sakura opened his eyes, he moaned, "If you have time to worry about me, you should be worrying about Hotohori. He risked his life to save you when you were about to get crushed from beneath a board of stakes."

When I had rushed over to Hotohori as soon as I heard this, Nuriko and Hotohori were starting to wake. Hotohori looked as though he was in pain as he asked me, "Ichimutsu, are you alright?"

I quickly took off my black belt and my martial arts shirt, leaving me to wear only my tank top on my top half of the body. I quickly wrapped my martial arts shirt around Hotohori's wound and tied it with my belt as I asked painfully, "Why are you always risking your life for me like this? I'm just starting to feel guilty that you're doing so much for me!"

Suddenly, we heard several male voices say, "Well, well, well! They're awake!"

When we looked up, there were several bandits standing over us, and Nuriko quickly got in position to protect Sakura as Hotohori quickly held me close as he raised his injured arm up to defend me. As Hotohori sharply gasped with pain, I quickly grabbed his injured arm as I snapped with worry for Hotohori, "What do you want?"

"We just want you to come with us to meet our boss," the guy with light brown hair and blue eyes told me. "Come with us cooperatively, we won't hurt your friends. But don't cooperate and struggle, we'll hurt them."

Sakura was about to yell something but I cut him off by yelling at him, "Sakura, shut up about things like this, won't you? I may not really be older than you, but I've always looked after you as though you were my little brother! That ain't gonna change, and you will have no say in this! And I swear to god I'll kill you if you tell dad what I told you when we were talking back in the forest!" I got up as I said, "Are you going to keep your word on not hurting my friends and my brother if I come with you to meet this boss of yours? If you don't keep your word, then I'll just have to fight all of you, even if I'm being outnumbered."

The guy who had told me to follow nodded as he said, "You have my word. I'm in charge of all of them and I'm the second leader, so they all have to obey what I say."

Just as I started to walk away with this guy, Hotohori grabbed my hand as he quietly said, "Ichimutsu!"

I bent over and hugged him as I whispered, "Stop worrying about me. I'll be fine." I looked at Sakura as I snapped, "And you better behave yourself, Sakura! Don't let your short temper get better of you!" Just before I left, I told Hotohori and Nuriko, "Guys, just make sure Sakura doesn't get harmed. I should be able to defend myself if I need to later on. Don't worry about me."

I followed the guy with light brown hair and his little gang all the way to their boss's room. On the way, the light brown haired guy said, "You're really cooperative about this, aren't you?"

"I have no choice if I want to save my friends and my brother," I snapped. "Especially after all they have done for me in the past."

When we got to the boss's room, I looked around as the boss, who was bald, fat and ugly, looked up and down at me as the light brown haired guy said, "We brought her for you, boss."

"Very good, Knei-Gong!" the boss had cried, as though he was delighted.

I took out my pocket knife from under my tank top as I snapped, "Try anything fishy, I'll attack you right here right now."

"So sad, because I could use this harisen to cast up a fire and burn you," the boss said with an evil grin on his ugly fat face, and by that point, the light brown haired guy named Knei-Gong and his little gang were gone.

Tightening up all my muscles as I got ready to get the blade out, I asked, "And what is it that I was brought here for?"

The guy started to close me in as I backed onto the wall when he stepped closer as he said, "If you want your friends to live, I suggest you cooperate with me as well, lovely. After all, there is something that I want, and I'm pretty sure that there's something that you want, isn't there? After all, everyone has desires of their own, and ours can't be that different, can it, sexy?"

"When _you_ call me things like that, it gives me the goose bumps," I told him with disgust. "But there's one thing and one thing only that I want answer to. Who is Tasuke and where is this Tasuke guy? I need to find all my celestial warriors and according to the scroll, Tasuke is of this mountain, so he has to be here."

Without warning, he grabbed my wrists and pushed me back onto the wall as he tried to rape me. As I struggled to get out of his grip as he threw me onto the ground to get on top of me. As he seemed to be starting to have his fun, the doors slammed open and I saw Nuriko throwing the guy off of me as Hotohori quickly grabbed me and held me close. As I held tightly onto Hotohori, he soothed my head as I heard Sakura gently whisper to me as he placed a hand on my shoulder, "Ichimutsu, calm down. We're always here for you. I'll never be leaving your side. You know that."

Just as Nuriko got ready to throw him out the window, I cried out, "Wait!" At that very moment Nuriko froze and held the guy in the air. I looked at the guy as I asked, "I'll ask one more time. Where's the guy named Tasuke? He has to be here. I know he has to be. After all, as I said, he's of the bandit mountain."

The guy looked terrified as he cried, "I don't know! I don't know anything about the guy named Tasuke! Even if he is of the Bandit Mountain, I never seen or heard about the guy named Tasuke! For all I know, anyone of my bandits could be a celestial warrior of Suzaku! All of them are greatly skilled fighters! Check all of them if you have to!"

Just then, there was a big cloud of smoke as a booming sound was heard and I felt someone grab me around my waist. I got pulled away from Hotohori by force and I heard several thuds, almost as though several people were pushed back and causing them to fall onto the ground. When the clouds were cleared, I saw a red haired guy with earrings and several necklaces holding tightly onto me as he said with a smirk, "I'll be taking the girl now!"

As he jumped off the ledge of the window and took me away, I couldn't stop myself as I started to cry out with terror, "Hotohori! Nuriko! Sakura! You guys promised!" But by then, it was too late for them to help me. The red haired guy took me to some building in middle of nowhere, still in the forest, and set me down on the ground before he locked the door. I put my pocket knife away as the guy walked up and stood over me. Without looking up, I snapped quietly, "What do you want? Trying to make my life miserable even more?"

The guy sat down in front of me and grabbed me by my chin, saying with a huge smile, "I could actually make a good use out of you right now."

As he leaned in to force me to kiss him, I slapped him across the face as I yelled, "And is that how you treat girls? Ugh! I'm so sick and tired of you men trying to take advantage of every moment you have to make us girls fall in love with you!" I looked away as I muttered angrily, "Why can't you just leave us alone to make our own decisions and our own choices! Sheesh!"

The guy waved a hand at me as he cried out, "I don't like tough chicks any way, so who cares! I never even had interest in dating or getting into relationships! It's just dumb, any ways!"

I looked over to the guy as I asked, "What's your name?"

"I have a unique name, but I usually have people call me Haun-Lang," he replied sheepishly.

Suddenly, we heard a knock on the door as Knei-Gong's voice said from the other side, "Knock, knock. Who's there? Knei-Gong, a friend of Haun-Lang's. Blah, blah! Haun-Lang who?" As Knei-Gong opened the door, he peeped his head in as he said, "Haun-Lang time no see, ol' buddy."

I covered my face as I groaned, and Haun-Lang and Knei-Gong were jumping up and down with joy as Haun-Lang cried out, "It's been long time! Years, in fact! How's the mountain life? How're the bandits?"

They slowed down in jumping up and down as Knei-Gong said, "Our old leader is dead, man. You're the rightful leader now, and you know it. But that fat ass of a guy refuses to acknowledge you as the new leader. Instead, he just wants the harisen for himself."

"Let him be the leader then," Haun-Lang told Knei-Gong with sorrow. "I mean, I couldn't get a doctor in time to save the boss. If I couldn't do that, how can I be -."

I cut Haun-Lang off as I snapped, "Man up, won't you? For crying loud! If you're supposed to be the new leader, man up and take responsibility! Between my twin brother and myself, I'm the younger one, but I took his responsibility and looked after him when it was supposed to be the other way around! Now man up and take care of your bandits! I'll help you get that harisen if I have to, but take your rightful place as the bandit leader! I may only be a teenager, and I may only be the Priestess of Suzaku, but at least listen and do what you have to, which is taking responsibility!" When Haun-Lang and Knei-Gong both looked surprised, I asked, "While you're at it, can you take me back to Nuriko, Sakura and his majesty? Don't want the three of them to get worried about me."

Knei-Gong offered me a hand as he said, "I ordered the bandits to let those three go." When I took his hand and got up, he asked me, "And you say one of them is the emperor of the country of Suzaku or something?"

I nodded as I replied, "The one who held grabbed me before I left my brother and two of my warriors just to follow you." When Knei-Gong looked as though he was in bit of shock, I asked, "So you two taking me back to my brother, Nuriko and his majesty, or what? I can't afford to keep them worrying about me."

When we got back, we remained on the far side from the building that the bandits were staying at as Haun-Lang said, "We have to find a way to get in there. I can't depend on my spell papers, 'cause that bum already knows about it. He could burn it them up almost right away."

From nowhere, a blade went right across Haun-Lang's neck and a hand grabbed him by around his throat. As Hotohori, Nuriko and Sakura came out, Hotohori snared as he held onto Haun-Lang, "I swear you'll be dead in my hands for what you did to the Priestess of Suzaku!"

I quickly grabbed Hotohori by his shoulders as I cried out happily, "Hotohori! It's okay! They brought me back just so I could be with you guys again!" When Hotohori, Nuriko and Sakura all stared at me with surprise, I added with a small smile, "Any way, I told them that I would help Haun-Lang get back the harisen to claim his rightful place as the bandit leader." When Hotohori looked as though he was about to argue, I cried out, "Hey! It's not my fault so don't try to blame this one me! Haun-Lang was the one who took me away and I had no choice but to make a deal with him and his friend!"

When I turned back around, Haun-Lang and Knei-Gong finally nodded as Haun-Lang said, "We actually have a way of sneaking inside. It's gonna be tricky though." After Haun-Lang and Knei-Gong went over the plan with the rest of us, we quickly got up and made our way into the building.

Suddenly from behind us, we heard a male cry out, "Look! Haun-Lang _is_ back after all! And Haung-Lang's with Knei-Gong!"

I quickly grabbed Sakura and put him in the middle as I told him, "You stay in the middle! All you're good for are sports, and one of them is not fighting! If it's not the sports, you got the brains, Sakura!"

The guy that had tried to rape me said, "So! Haun-Lang! You came back! A little too late, if you ask me!"

As the bandits murmured amongst themselves, I quickly whispered to Haun-Lang and Knei-Gong, "I'll try to distract ugly. I might fail, but try to get the harisen when you guys get a chance." Before the could protest, I stepped in front of them as I snapped, "And as for you, fat-so, why don't you give the harisen to the rightful leader? From what I hear, your mother wants you back 'cause you've been crying like a little girl!"

The bandits were in hysterics. Haun-Lang warned me, "You better be careful, 'cause whenever he summons the fire, the words _Rekka Shinen_ is used!"

Sakura snapped at me, "Ichimutsu, out of all the things, this ain't worth risking your life for! What is dad gonna say if you actually die in this world?"

Just as the guy started to raise his hand that held the harisen, I started to get bad feeling in my stomach and I pushed everyone to the side as I yelled, "Get down!"

Just then, I heard the guy yell out of anger, "_Rekka Shinen_!" It wasn't long before I was engulfed in fire, but the fire was soon gone, and I got burnt up pretty badly.

I turned to face him as I hissed with pain, "Is that all you got? 'Cause I can still fight!" I raised my fists and got in position to fight. "If it means that I'll die trying to help Haun-Lang get his harisen just so he could be the rightful leader he is of these bandits, then be it! I'll fight until the end! Few of my main reasons are because I don't know the meaning of giving up or the meaning of breaking a promise that I make!"

Soon, the other bandits got ready to fight the guy as they all cried out, "Give Haun-Lang back the harisen! He's our leader! Not you!" Out of terror, he dropped the harisen and fled from the mountains. Smiling weakly, I fell backwards and I felt someone catch me from underneath.

The bandits let Hotohori, Nuriko, Sakura and me stay at their mountains until morning, and when morning came around, Haun-Lang asked me, "Is there anything you want in return? You did a great favor for me by helping me get back my harisen."

Scratching back of my head, I told him with a weak laugh, "Well, I was hoping that you knew who Tasuke was. Apparently, this Tasuke guy is of this mountain."

Haun-Lang seemed to struggle with his words for awhile before he said, "That Tasuke guy. Um, he's, er. He's dead. H-he's the old leader."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

My inside froze as I asked, "Excuse me?"

"Tasuki is the old boss," Haun-Lang said. "He's dead. He died before I could come back with a doctor or any kind of cure to heal him. Sorry."

Hotohori, Sakura and Nuriko all started to drag me out of the room slowly, but that was when I realized that there were bandages that had been on Haun-Lang's right arm this entire time. I quickly stopped as I asked him, "Why do you have that bandage on your arm? You never took it off once."

He took a look at the arm before he told me, "I just got a bad cut on my arm. I haven't bothered to take off my bandage still."

Before I had a chance to ask him to take off the bandage, Hotohori had already dragged me out. Mounting the horse, we left as I told Hotohori quietly, "I'm sorry. It's my fault that I wasn't able to come in time to get the Tasuki guy."

Hotohori buried his face into my hair and put an arm around my waist as he told me, "It's not your fault so stop trying to take the blame for even the things that you are not responsible for, Ichimutsu."

Sakura called over, "But didn't one of the bandit guys say that there's a person who can revive the dead in a near by town?"

As Hotohori kissed me quickly on my cheek, he said, "Let's stop wasting time and go already, then! We need all seven celestial warriors of Suzaku, even if it means we have to revive a dead one." As we started to gallop, I couldn't help feeling guilty about the trouble I have been putting Hotohori and the others through. When we weren't that far from the exit of the forest, we were all attacked from below us. Tumbling down to the ground, I felt Hotohori trying to get a tighter grip on me as we fell as Hotohori cried out with fear, "Ichimutsu!"

Suddenly, it became harder for me to breathe and everything started to become blurry around me. I felt my temperature rising sharply as I began to sweat with what seemed like no end. I felt my energy leave my body as I just collapsed and passed out. I was still conscious and it wasn't long before I heard Sakura yell, "Ichimutsu! Wake up! Wake up, sis! Please!" I felt Sakura's hands picking me up and had me lean against him. His hand ran through my hair as he cried out with fear, "C'mon, sis! This isn't funny! Wake up! Hotohori! Nuriko! Ichimutsu's not waking up! MY SISTER ISN'T WAKING UP!"

I felt a blaze of fire brushing slightly onto my finger and when the fire seemed to be gone, I heard Haun-Lang's voice say, "I can't believe I actually thought about letting you guys wander around here without having you guys know about this."

I muttered, "Haun-Lang?"

I felt the others get around me as Hotohori held me in his arms, asking, "Ichimutsu?"

I grabbed onto Hohori's arm weakly as I said, "I'm okay. Really." Opening my eyes and trying to find Haun-Lang in the darkness, I asked, "Haun-Lang? Why did you come after us? One of your bandit members did say that there was a person who could revive the dead, which is what we're trying to do to Tasuki by finding that person."

I felt Haun-Lang's hand grab my face and force me to look towards my left as he told me, "He lied. And I lied about Tasuki being the old leader and being dead too." He let me go and there was a few moment of silence before he told me, "I'm Tasuki, the one of the bandit mountain."

I started to feel excited as I asked, "Where's your sign?"

"I'm showing it to you right now," Tasuki told me, a little alarmed at my question. "Can't you see it on my arm? I took the bandage off just now to show you. That's what I've been hiding under the bandage on my right arm!"

I grabbed Hotohori's arm and I tried to hide my fear as I said, "I can't see. I can't see anything. Only darkness!"

I felt Hotohori's hand forcing me to turn around and look straight forward as he asked with horror, "Can you see me?"

I looked for Hotohori's face and ran my hands down. Holding my tears back, I screamed as I started to pull my hair. I felt Sakura's arm being thrown around me as he calmly whispered, "Ichimutsu, don't be like this! Please don't! I can't bear to see you like this, sis! It only hurts me more after what we've been through together all the years! Please, sis! We'll find a way to help you see again! Even if it kills me, we'll find a way! Don't be like this!" I flailed my arms around wildly until I found Sakura and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back as he whispered, "I know. I know, sis. Let me be the one to look over you this time around, won't you? I'm the one who's really older. Let me look over you as an older brother." Sakura put me on his back before he got up, grunting, "Let's go, guys. If Ichimutsu can't get her eyes fixed, I'll have to take responsibility for her going blind, although I don't care about getting into trouble from our dad."

As I heard people in the streets, I told Sakura, "Sakura, you can put me down. I'll just hold onto your arm."

"I'm not letting you down until I'm at the point of passing out," Sakura panted.

Looking around, I asked, "Can someone please tell him that I could walk as long as I hold onto someone?"

I felt Hotohori's hand around my shoulders as both Nuriko told Sakura, "Don't blame yourself, Sakura. Just let her do what she wants."

When Sakura finally let me down, I held onto both Sakura and Hotohori as they led me around the town. There was strong smell of fish coming from somewhere up ahead and when I began to grin from ear to ear, Sakura said, "Uh-oh. I don't like that smile that you have right now!"

I didn't bother to look in his direction as I told him, "You'd be smiling just the same if you knew what was going through my head right now."

"I still don't like that smile!" Sakura cried.

"Then, tell me," I replied. "What type are the doctors usually?"

Sakura muttered, "Oh, god! Here we go with cat and dog people again!" By then, it was too late for Hotohori, Nuriko, Haun-Lang – Tasuki – or Sakura to stop me, because I had already jumped for a fish that I heard faintly falling onto the ground.

At the same time, I felt someone else's hand on top of mine and, holding tightly onto the fish, I said, "You need the fish for some reason?" I heard a man mumble something as I said with a grin, "I'll give you the fish only if you'll tell me if you know anyone who lives around here with two names, and one of the two being Mitsukake."

Without warning, the man yelled with anger, "He doesn't treat people anymore, so if you need help from him, don't even try!"

Soon, I got shoved back harshly and I heard that man's footsteps pounding on the ground as he stormed off. I heard the others running up to me and helping me up as Nuriko said, "Well, that was rude! Shoving a blind girl!"

I shook my head slightly as I told them, "There's something that guy's hiding. When I asked him if he knew if anyone named Mitsukake lives around here, he suddenly seemed outraged as he told me that Mitsukake doesn't treat anyone any longer. I'm not sure about you guys, but I want to find that guy and talk to him a little. Snoop around and find something out. He knows something that we don't. You guys in?"

Before I got an answer, Sakura cried out, "Hey! What's going on? Where are you bringing that dead kid?"

"We're going to get him revived!" I heard a woman's voice reply. "There's a famous person who says she can revive the dead!"

Tasuki, Nuriko, Hotohori and Sakura all started to lead me in some direction and before I knew it, we seemed to be in pretty much crowded building as I heard people awing in amazement about something. Tasuki quickly said, "Maybe she can help."

After a crowd had pushed past us, one of the guys pulled me up to the front from beside me and I heard Hotohori say from right next to me, "Excuse me, ma'am, but I was hoping you could help me and my friends in helping curing this girl's eyes. She seems to have gone blind. I'll even pay you as much as you want if I have to!"

The woman sounded gentle as she said, "I'm sorry, sir, but I can only revive the dead. As for healing, that I can not do. If she's dead, then I'll be able to revive her back to her normal state. Sorry."

Sakura cried out, "Please! Please help my sister!"

I shook my head and looked towards where Sakura's voice came from as I told him, "Sakura, don't. I really hate even hearing you have to beg for me. If I can't see, that's how I will deal with it for rest of my life."

Sakura sounded tearful as he yelled at me, "Do you know how hard it is for me alone to see my own sister like this? You're always acting tough! I want you to see again, Ichimutsu!" His voice suddenly got quiet as he said, "Please help her!"

Just before the woman walked away, she said, "I'm sorry, but try to find another doctor. If you are unable, then I'll help you."

We left and looked for the man that had pushed me back harshly, but on the way, I had collapsed onto my knees out of exhaustion. Hotohori carried me on his back as he whispered, "Just try to rest for now, Ichimutsu."

A few minutes later, I heard one of the others opening a door and Nuriko said with surprised tone, "That guy must've been a doctor!" Soon, a cat noise came from somewhere near the ground, and Nuriko quietly said, "And that fish must've been for this cat!"

Hotohori let me on my feet again as he supported me as best as he could, and we heard the man's voice yell, "What do you want?"

Sakura started begging, "Please! Help my sister! I don't want to see my sister being blind!"

"Find yourself another doctor!" the man harshly replied. "I'm through with helping!"

Tasuki, Hotohori, Nuriko and Sakura did their best by arguing with this man for me for several minutes, but gave up and went back to the town. When we got back, we had gone straight to looking for that woman who apparently had revived a dead kid. When we had stopped walking, Nuriko and Tasuki said at the same time, "We couldn't find anyone to help her."

When we went back to that woman, I felt her eyes on me as she finally said, "Okay. Follow me." For several minutes, we've followed her and she had led us all the way to where it seemed to be a building of some sort. She quickly said, "Bring the girl with you. The rest of you, wait out here." I heard the door closing from somewhere behind me not too long later and the woman had helped me quickly get changed. Soon leading me to a nearby bed, she forced me to lie down and handed something over to the one that helped me in, saying, "You have to kill her. When you are done, come out and get me. Then I'll revive her for you. Just make sure you make it quick."

The door opened and closed, and I heard Tasuki yelling from the other side of the door, "What do you mean we have to kill her?"

"Why are you trying to intimidate me for? I'm not the one who said we had to kill Ichimutsu," Nuriko's voice was heard saying rather sheepishly.

The last thing I heard from Tasuki was, "I really hate intimidating women, okay?"

From somewhere above me, I heard Hotohori say from right above me with pain, "I'm so sorry, Ichimutsu."

I tried to force a smile as I told him, "Don't worry about me dying, Hotohori. Just kill me and she'll revive me as good as new. Do it for me?"

I closed my eyes tightly, and soon, I heard part of mattress right next between my right arm and waist being stabbed. Hotohori fell onto his knees and he grabbed my right hand as he whispered, "Ichimutsu, forgive me! I can't kill you! I will never be able to kill you, Ichimutsu!"

Softly, caressing his cheek with my left hand once I found his face, I begged him, "Please, Hotohori! Do it for me! I want to see again! And even if it means that I have to die, then so be it!"

Hotohori yelled with sorrow and anger, "Would you be able to kill someone you love dearly? Would you be able?" When I didn't know how to answer, he kissed me on my forehead as he said, "Wait for me and I'll go back and get that doctor with the cat. I'll be taking Sakura, Tasuki and Nuriko with me. Please wait for me, Ichimutsu."

A few minutes after Hotohori left with Tasuki, Nuriko and Sakura, I had my eyes closed as the woman came in and I heard her say, "I'm sorry for being rude earlier by not telling you my name. It's Shao-Huan." I stayed quiet and didn't reply as I heard Shao-Huan mutter, "Finally! I can kill the Priestess of Suzaku as my revenge of everything going wrong!"

Whenever I felt her arms coming down after she took out the knife from the mattress, I dodged every move that she had sent flying to me. When I heard her panting, I told her, "Shao-Huan, please try to understand that I'm trying to stay alive for my friends and for my brother. I'm not sure if it's because you're going through pain of some sort, but I have several people I want to see. And I basically promised Hotohori that I'll be here until he gets back with Nuriko, Tasuki and Sakura. I just want to see my loved ones. If it's because you don't have any loved ones of your own beside you as of now, I'm sure you'll find them. I promise." After nearly an hour passed, I sat up and looked around, hoping to get a sense of where Shao-Huan was. As I walked towards one place, I asked, "Shao-Huan?"

I heard her voice coming from somewhere in front of me as she screamed with horror, "Don't come closer!"

Just as I was about to ask something, I felt sharp pain in my side and from behind me, I heard the doors slamming open as Sakura cried out with horror, "Ichimutsu! Shao-Huan's dead! She dies several years back!"

Their arrival was too late, because I was already being lifted into the air as I screamed with pain. Shao-Huan's voice had suddenly sounded screechy as she cried out, "It's too late to save her!"

From somewhere behind me, I heard the man that had shoved me cry, "Shao-Huan! Don't hurt the girl! She's just an innocent child!"

Shao-Huan suddenly sounded surprised as I heard her quietly say, "Nioh-An! W-why?"

"Let the girl go, Shao-Huan," the man softly told her. "She has done nothing to you except try to find a way to look for my help. And after all these years, I realize that you've been only possessed by a demon."

Without thinking, I blurted out, "She's no demon! Nobody has a right to call anyone a demon! You hear?" When I felt as though the others were about to argue, I yelled, "If she really did die years ago, then there must be a reason why she came back!"

When the man seemed to be looking for words, Shao-Huan tearfully said, "That's exactly why. Before I died, I only wanted to see you for one last time, Nioh-An, but you never came. You didn't come in time to see me or even cure me."

The man had cried with frustration, "You think I did that on purpose? You think I wouldn't want to cure you? As soon as I heard that you were sick and that you were dying, I did whatever I could to try and cure you so we could live together! But you died just before I managed to get to you!"

The last thing I heard Shao-Huan say was, "Thank you, Ichimutsu, and I'm sorry for what I have done. Nioh-An, you're the only one who can save them" With just that, I heard ripping sound coming from Shao-Huan and Hotohori, Tasuki, Nuriko and Sakura soon screamed with pain. It wasn't long before I felt as though there was warmth in the room and I had dropped onto my left arm on the ground.

I heard rapid footsteps as someone grabbed me around my shoulders and helped me sit up. Sakura sounded as though he was in a panic as he asked, "Ichimutsu? You okay?"

I smiled as I told him, "Aren't I always?"

Soon, I heard the man's voice say gently to me as I felt his hand on my right shoulder, "Stay still while I heal your eyes."

Slowly, the darkness was no more and I started to see clearly again, and a guy with short black hair and brown eyes who had a felt tied around his head was sitting in front of me, waving his hands back and forth. When my sight was clear just like it was before I went blind, I saw a kanji symbol of healing on the man's palm and I grabbed his hand without warning as I took a closer look at it. I cried out with slight frustration, "Why didn't you say that you were Mitsukake from the start? Do you think that I'm looking for my celestial warriors of Suzaku for no reason earlier?"

He seemed to be tripping on his own words before he told me, "Sorry, Priestess. I guess I just didn't want to help anyone after my girlfriend had died."

I got up and dusted myself as I said, "Ah, well! What's done is done! You want to go by your old name or by your warrior name?"

"Warrior name would be fine," Mitsukake replied rather quickly.

I smiled and offered a hand as I said, "And don't be formal with me. Just go ahead and call me Ichimutsu." When Mitsukake took my hand slowly, he seemed surprised, so I quickly said, "I just hate it when people are formal to me for no reason, so don't have that look on your face." With just that, I looked around as I asked, "Hotohori? The next warrior's name?"


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

We had gone straight back to the palace with Mitsukake. When we got back, Chichiri had greeted us and when he had come out, I swear he had looked just like Hotohori, but turned back into his normal self as he gave me a hug. Laughing, I told him, "Good to see you too, Chichiri! Especially after you ran off to get Hotohori!"

"Did you find all the celestial warriors that we needed to find, Ichimutsu? No da?" Chichiri asked hopefully.

We walked towards the palace as Tasuki and Mitsukake looked around, amazed, as I shook my head. Elbowing Sakura, I said, "You tell Chichiri."

Sakura made a face as he said, "There's still one more to go." Looking at me, he quickly added, "You're just lucky you got your sight back. If you were still blind, I'd probably be trying to slap across the back of your head by now."

When Chichiri looked as though he was about to say something, I hurried forward and raised my hands in the air to stop him, crying out, "Don't ask! I have my sight back and no question needed to be asked about me going blind!" Turning to look at the group, I told Mitsukake and Tasuki, "As for you two, find yourselves a room in the palace. I'm pretty sure few of the workers will be more than glad to help you guys find a room." I quickly turned back around and ran into the palace, calling over my shoulder, "I'm going to be at my room and getting myself a new martial arts shirt if you need me!"

On the way back to my room, I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my waist as I heard Hotohori whisper into my ear, "It's so nice for you to be able to see again, Ichimutsu."

When I turned around to face Hotohori while he still had his arms around me, he immediately kissed me on the lips when I was fully facing him. I slid my hands onto his shoulder and backed my head away a little to take a small breath as I said, "Hotohori, out of all the people, why me?"

Hotohori slid his left hand onto my cheek as he whispered, "Because I know that you're the only one." He twitched a little and the blood stain on my martial arts shirt that I put over his wound on his right arm grew bigger.

I grabbed his left hand with both hands as I told him, "Come on. I have first aid kit that might help with that wound."

When we got to my room, I had Hotohori sit on my bed and forced him to sit with top half bare so I would have been able to get a better look at how serious the injury was. As I took out the first aid kit that I brought from my world, Hotohori chuckled as he told me, "You seem to care about me more than you first used to, Ichimutsu."

My face blushed deeply, which thankfully he couldn't see because I had my back turned to him, and I felt my face burn up as I asked Hotohori nervously, "Why do you say that?"

When I was looking for bandages and some wipes to wipe the blood off that was smudged on Hotohori's arm, he gently told me, "You just seem to. The reasons, I'll keep to myself."

When I got what I needed from the first aid kit, I sat next to Hotohori and grabbed his arm after taking out the wipe. Just before I started to wipe the blood off, I told him quietly, "Try to sit still. This may sting your wound a little when I try to get the blood off your arm." Sure enough, when I started to wipe the blood away from his wounded area, he started to flinch a little, but stayed as still as possible. I put down the wipe as soon as all the blood was gone and started to bandage up his arm, weakly laughing, "At least you're more still than Sakura when the wounded areas starts to sting."

Just as I was done bandaging Hotohori's arm and tied up the bandage, he leaned forward quickly and kissed me once more. I don't know how much time had passed, but my hand slowly slid onto his and kissed him back. When he had backed away a little, he quietly asked, "Do you love me or don't you?" Just then, we heard someone clear their throat and when I looked past Hotohori, I saw Sakura standing by the door. Hotohori shook his head and picked up his shirt as he said, "I'll be on my way to my room, then. Thanks for bandaging up my arm for me."

Once Hotohori was gone, Sakura walked up to me as he asked, "So who are you going to choose?"

"How should I know?" I snapped. "I love Tamahome, but I love Hotohori too. The more I'm with Hotohori, I only start to think of Tamahome as another brother." I handed Sakura the note that Tamahome had left me before he left as I told Sakura, "But the only problem is that note that Tamahome left on my bedside table." As Sakura was reading, I quickly asked him, "Did Chichiri say anything about how we could get Tamahome back or about locating Chiriko?"

Sakura slowly nodded as he muttered, "Nope." When he was done reading, he looked up at me as he said, "You do have a problem here. I mean, seriously! First all the guys at school! Then Hotohori and Tamahome! Who's next? Chichiri and Tasuki?"

I laughed as I told him, "Chichiri ain't ever happening! He already had a fiancé when he was Tamahome's age! He was engaged to a girl when he was younger, but his best friend took her away. Because of that, Chichiri killed his best friend with his own hands, leaving him with a scar over one of his eyes. Up to this day, he kept it, but to cover up his pain, he wears a mask. He is sweet and great guy, though."

Tasuki came into my room as he said, "One of the working ladies here asked me to get you and go to the study. Asked me to make sure that Sakura doesn't come."

I nodded at Tasuki and told Sakura, "I'll drop by your room after talking to the celestial warriors that I have gathered so far." I led Tasuki and Mitsukake, who was beside the door, all the way to the study and Hotohori had already changed into his original clothes. I nodded at Chichiri and Hotohori as I asked, "Figure out how to locate Chiriko, the last warrior, and get back Tamahome?"

"I was just telling his majesty about that. No da," Chichiri told me. "As for Chiriko, I'm pretty sure that this warrior will show up on his or her own, but as for Tamahome, we'll have to talk to him. I already contacted him telepathically, just to let him know that tonight at eight, he should make sure he's in his room by himself. Using the biggest mirror that his majesty has in the palace, we'll be able to talk to Tamahome through the mirror once I make a connection through it. No da."

"And luckily, I actually have kept a large mirror in my palace," Hotohori informed me.

Suddenly, Tasuki cried out, "You're an emperor?" When we all looked at him, Tasuki's face started to redden as he muttered, "Oh, bloody hell!"

Ignoring him, I asked Chichiri, "How long would it take you to set up the connection?"

"Not that long," Chichiri replied. "Only about five minutes, and I'll be able to have you talk to him face to face, almost as though he was here in person. No da."

Later that evening, we had all gathered at a small room that had been specially set up for worshiping – if that was the right word – Suzaku. Chichiri had set up a connection to talk to Tamahome and when Tamahome came into view, he smiled at me as he cried out, "Ichimutsu! Did you find the rest?"

"I found most," I replied. "Chichiri was the guy who owns the hat that I was carrying around, and as for Tasuki and Mitsukake, had trouble finding them, but they're here. As for Chiriko, we've decided to wait until that warrior appears to us."

Sakura asked without hesitation, "Is there anyway for us to meet up with you to get you out of there?"

"Chichiri's the key," Tamahome replied. "He could create a portal to get you guys to the garden on the palace grounds. I know exactly where you guys will appear, so come today at midnight. I'll meet you guys there at midnight tonight after I tell the people here guarding me to keep me a captive that I want to go for a stroll on my own." He turned to look at me as he sternly told me, "Ichimutsu, when you come, make sure you bring several of the warriors on that side with you as well as Chichiri. You need as much protection as possible in case something happens to me. This Akiko girl is up to something, and I heard her and Nakago guy say something about brainwashing someone with some sort of medication. And if it's not Mitsuru that they're going to be giving it to, it might be me, and I want you to be on the safe side by bringing protection."

I thought for awhile before I told Tamahome, "Don't worry. I'll bring Tasuki with me." Just then, Chichiri lost most of his energy to keep the connection on, and I quickly supported him by having him put his arm around my neck as I told him, "Thanks for keeping the connection on as long as you have. At least we have a plan now." When I looked back at the mirror, Tamahome was no longer there.

It seemed forever for the midnight to arrive, but when it finally did, Chichiri made a portal as Tasuki and I stepped through it before Chichiri. The three of us stayed in the shadows of the trees and Tasuki asked me with doubt, "You sure this is gonna work?"

"I hope so," I replied. From afar, I saw a figure of Tamahome walking up to us in a hurry and I jumped into the light, calling happily, "Tamahome!" When Tamahome reached us, he had this unrecognizable smile on his face and killing look in his eyes, and I started to panic as I asked, "Tamahome? What's going on?"

Tamahome suddenly started to beat me up as he said, "Nothing more than needing to kill you, Priestess of Suzaku!"

I fought him back as I yelled, "What's wrong with you? Chichiri, Tasuki and I came here to get you back!"

I didn't see the knife in hidden in his pocket until he took it out and got ready to stab me right through the heart, but Tasuki quickly covered for me and got stabbed somewhere in his back. Tasuki screamed with pain as I cried with horror, "Tasuki!" I held onto Tasuki as best as possible as I asked with panic, "Tasuki? You okay?"

Tasuki pushed me back hard as he said through gritted teeth with pain, "Get away! You need to live! I'm only doing my job of protecting you!"

Soon, Tamahome started to strangle Tasuki with chain as Tamahome cried with delight, "Then I guess you'll be the first to kill before I kill the Priestess!" Tasuki managed to fight off Tamahome for a little while longer, but that didn't last long, because after about half an hour, Tasuki was in extremely bad shape.

Chichiri quickly told me in a panic, "Ichimutsu, grab Tasuki and jump into the portal!" As soon as I grabbed Tasuki, I threw him into the portal and sent him back to the palace.

Just before I entered the portal myself, I tearfully told Tamahome, "Good bye, Tamahome. Love you, big bro." With just that, I quickly went through the portal and Chichiri followed me not too long later. At the palace, I helped Tasuki get back on his feet as best as possible and handed him over to Mitsukake, quietly asking, "Treat him. He got inured trying to protect me from getting killed."

Hotohori slowly walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders as he asked me, "What happened? Where's Tamahome?"

Bursting into tears, I threw my arms around Hotohori as I cried into his chest, screaming, "He's not himself, Hotohori! He tried to kill me, but Tasuki put his own life at risk just so I would be fine! Something is wrong with Tamahome! He's not coming back!"


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Next day, it was raining down hard and the wind was blowing hard as the weather seemed to get only worse by the minute. As I sat in my room, staring out at the window glumly, Sakura quietly asked from the door, "Ichimutsu? Want to go walk around in the rain for awhile?"

Getting up, I nodded weakly, saying, "I'm not bringing anything to keep myself from getting soaked in rain. And don't argue that I'm going to be catching cold, 'cause I could care less."

As we walked around outside in the rain, neither of us said anything, but Sakura broke the silence as he asked me, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm okay," I told him quietly. "You don't need to worry about me." Laughing weakly, I said, "I shouldn't have looked at Tamahome as someone I could fall for or as an older brother in the first place." We stopped at the pond and the water crashed onto the rocks. After a few moments, I asked, "Do you think I was just being stupid when I thought I was falling for Tamahome before I left when I'm not?"

Sakura shook his head as he assured me, "You were out of your mind back then, so who cares?" The gust of wind picked up and Sakura started to tip over into the water, but I quickly got in front of him and pushed him back so he wouldn't have to drown. The last thing I saw before I fell into the water was the gate of the palace opening and a small child with golden brown hair running towards the palace in a hurry. When I fell into the water, I struggled to swim up, but the current held me down and I was going deeper into the water. Soon, I gave up and stopped struggling, allowing myself to drown, because I knew that I would never be able to get back Tamahome and just knowing that meant that I would never be able to keep my promise to Hotohori in summoning Suzaku. Just before I blacked out, I saw dark figure jumping into the water after me and I felt a pair of arms wrapping around my shoulders.

I don't know how much time have passed, but when I woke up, I was stripped out of all my clothes and I was lying in a bed. At first, I didn't recognize where I was, but after few moments have passed, I realized that I was in Hotohori's room. Holding onto the cover to keep my body covered, I shot up into a sitting position and I heard Hotohori say from my right side, "I'm so glad you're awake, Ichimutsu."

When I turned to look at Hotohori, he was sitting by the bed, smiling cheerfully at me. That's when I realized that he was pale as I quietly asked him, "Was it you who saved me, Hotohori? Did you jump into the water to save me?" When Hotohori smiled, I threw myself at him as I cried, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for putting you through all these troubles, Hotohori!"

I started to shake as I tried to hold my tears back, and Hotohori slid his hands onto my bare back and through my hair. Holding me tight and sitting at the edge of the bed next to me, he whispered, "You're not putting me through any trouble, so no need to apologize. If it's for you, I'd do anything." He pulled me away slightly and looked into my eyes. Leaning his face in, he started to close his eyes as he told me, "I've always told you that I'd be there for you, didn't I?"

Just as Hotohori was about to kiss me while pushing me back onto his bed, the doors to his room swung open and we heard Sakura's worried voice cry, "Is she awake yet?" Hotohori only rested his head slightly onto mine and didn't let me go as I looked at Sakura, who's frown turned into a smile, and he blurted out with joy, "You're alright!"

I gave him a weak smile as I told Sakura softly, "At least you didn't fall into the lake. That's all I was worried about when the wind picked up." I held onto the cover slightly tighter with my left hand while I slid my hand down from Hotohori's arm. Through the corner of my eyes, I saw Hotohori looking away, almost as though he was avoiding eye contact. I looked up at Sakura as I asked him, "You okay, though? You managed to stay on the ground, right?"

Sakura nodded and when he saw Hotohori holding tightly onto me, Sakura gave me a quick hug as he said, "Ichimutsu, don't risk your life for me that way again. And if you're going to argue with me about you being tougher one, don't. At least let me watch your back too." With just that, he left the room.

Turning to look at Hotohori, I brushed my fingers across his cheek as I quietly asked, "When you say that you'll never leave my side, are you just saying that and leave like Tamahome did or are you really going to stay by my side?"

Hotohori pushed me completely back onto his bed gently and started to climb on top of me. Putting his face next to mine, he asked softly, "Do you really think I'll leave you? I desire your love more than anything, Ichimutsu. And you? What is it that you desire?"

As I started to think about how I was going to answer the question, Hotohori had started to kiss me on my neck and I felt his hands slowly sliding towards my collar bone area. Suddenly, Tamahome's face flashed before me and I pushed Hotohori away slightly. When he looked shocked, I quickly said, "Hotohori, I'm sorry. I love you. I really do, but until we get Tamahome back to the palace, I don't think I can go into a relationship." I kissed him on his lips gently and quietly said, "I'm sorry."

Hotohori just smiled and lied on his side to my right as he put an arm over me. Placing his hand on my face and caressing my cheek, I closed my eyes as I felt my face turn slightly red. Giving me a small smile, he told me, "I'll wait until you're ready, then." And that was the last words I heard before I fell asleep in his arms.

I don't know how long I have been asleep, but when I woke up, Hotohori was asleep right next to me. My heart started to race a little until I remembered that I had fallen asleep in his bed while he held me in his arms. What was happening to me? I was never like this before I met Hotohori and Tamahome. I was always on the tough side and never looked in any guy's way, but here I was. Trapped in a book and slowly falling in love with merely a character that would seize to exist once the story was all over. I gently placed a hand on Hotohori's that he had placed on my shoulder before he had fallen asleep himself. As I slowly slid my hand from his hand to his chest, Hotohori woke up and asked me gently, "You alright, Ichimutsu?" I just nodded and sat up as Hotohori went to get a robe for me to put on.

When he handed me the robe, someone started banging on the door as one of the guards' voices was heard crying, "Your majesty! The Suzaku celestial warrior Tamahome has come! He demands to see her eminence! And by the look on his face, he came here to kill!"

I started to panic and quickly put on the robe. I begged, "Hotohori! Please don't fight him! I don't want him to die!"

Hotohori grabbed the sword that he had on his desk as he told me, "I'm sorry, Ichimutsu, but he tried to kill you some time last week, and he came back to try and kill you once more. Because of him, you almost drowned to death and passed out for several days and nights because of that. I can't forgive anyone who tries to harm you." Hotohori quickly hugged me tightly and kissed me for about a minute before he quietly said, "Please wait here for me." With just that, he quickly left the room and locked me in from the outside.

As Hotohori's footsteps grew faint, I banged on the door as I screamed, "Hotohori! Please! Let me out! Please!" When sounds of his footsteps were gone, I fell onto my knees and leaned against the door as I begged quietly, "Please! Don't kill him!" A small white cat came up to my lap and stared at me, almost as though it was trying to tell me something. I stared at the cat and it soon looked towards several windows behind Hotohori's desk and I quickly patted the cat as I said, "Thanks." Quickly placing the cat on my shoulder, I climbed out and ran as fast as I could around to the front of the palace.

When I managed to arrive to the front, I heard Chichiri saying, "This doesn't look good! His majesty and Tamahome are going to be fighting to death! No da!"

As Tamahome jumped up to kill off Hotohori, I started to run towards them as I screamed with horror, "Stop it!"

Tamahome froze and Hotohori took his chance to stab Tamahome in the stomach. I ran over and quickly supported Tamahome when he was lying on the ground, and he tried to pick up his sword as he painfully said through his gritted teeth, "I must kill you, Priestess of Suzaku!" He raised his hand with the sword in it and got ready to kill me. His hand was trembling a lot from being weak after Hotohori had stabbed him once, and I knew right away that he wasn't in any condition to make foolish moves.

I grabbed Tamahome's hand as I snapped, "Fine! Kill me if you want! But I refuse to let you until you recover! You hear? You promised that you wouldn't leave, and you turn your back against your promise! At least wait until you heal if you really want to kill me, Tamahome! Please!" I was close to my tears as I quickly and softly kissed him on his lips and hugged him tightly.

I heard Nuriko starting to cry out, "Ichimutsu!"

"Wait!" Hotohori cried with surprise. "Just look! The midnight is starting to strike!"

Tamahome asked, "Ichimutsu? Something wrong?" When I took a look at Tamahome's face, the demon sign appeared on his forehead and he had confused look upon his face.

Smiling down at him and laughing weakly, I said, "Now that you're back, there's nothing wrong." As the others rushed over, I quickly called, "Mitsukake! Can you heal Tamahome as quickly as possible please?"

Mitsukake kneeled on the other side of Tamahome and took Tamahome in his own arm as he told me, "Of course, Ichimutsu."

Hotohori looked sorrowfully down at Tamahome with slightly painful smile as Hotohori told Tamahome, "Good to have you back among us, Tamahome."

Tamahome smiled back as he replied, "It's good to be back, your majesty." He turned to look at me as he said, "I can't remember anything that happened, but Mitsuru came along with me. I'm sorry I broke my promise, Ichimutsu. I know I said I'll meet you at midnight, but I guess it's late, huh?"

I looked around for Mitsuru as I told Tamahome, "It's okay. You're here now, aren't you?" When I found Mitsuru behind Tasuki, I got up as I asked Mitsuru, "You staying with us or do you want to go back to the Seiryu country, Mitsuru?"

"I'll stay," Mitsuru immediately replied. "I feel safer here with Suzaku warriors than I do when around Nakago."

As I turned to head back to the palace, Hotohori stepped in front of me, causing me to bump into him. I lightly grabbed his arms as I said with a weak laugh, "Sorry. Didn't mean to bump into you like that."

Hotohori held my arms as he asked, "Is it alright if I talked to you privately?" Gulping slight, I nodded, and he led me away from the group. I felt Tamahome and Mitsuru's eyes staring as Hotohori put his arm around me and walked off together back into the palace. Once we were inside, Hotohori asked me in painful tone, "Do you love him? Do you love Tamahome?"

I looked up at him and placed my hands on his shoulder. Standing close to him, I said, "If I do, I love him only as a brother. Nothing more, nothing less. I thought I loved him before you guys helped me go back to my world, Hotohori, but that was when I was sick and out of my mind!"

"How about me?" Hotohori asked. He was looking away and he had look of pain in his eyes as he asked once more, "Do you love me?"

I forced him to look at me as I quietly replied, "I told you that I did, didn't I?"

I got on my toes to reach his face and kissed him. Hotohori soon started to smile as he held me close and kissed me back. Continuing to hold me close even after the kiss, he said, "I'll have the cooks get a meal ready for the warriors that we have so far since we have Tamahome back among us. You go off and get the others." With just that, he had gone off towards the kitchen.


	20. Chapter 19 part 1 before the flashback

note: I've seperated the "Chapter 19" into three parts... Just seemed more easier for me that way...

Chapter 19 (part 1 – before the flashback)

Several mornings later, Tasuki was still bandaged up and he looked grouchy about having Tamahome around. Tamahome stared at Tasuki for awhile before asking, "You okay, dude? I mean, you have got to eat! Seriously!"

"Staring at you alone makes me nauseous!" Tasuki spat.

Before I could stop them, Tamahome said, "Sheesh! I was trying to be nice 'cause it's only been a few days since we've met! We don't even know each other and you're being cruel already!"

Chichiri and Sakura quickly grabbed Tasuki by his shoulders as Tasuki yelled, "What did you say? The first time? Not know each other? Who do you think put all these wounds on my body when I was protecting Ichimutsu when certain someone at this table tried to kill her when we tried to get him out of Seiryu country at midnight?"

Shooting up from my seat, I cried out, "Tasuki! Sit or I'll get your wounds in worse condition by kicking and punching you! I swear to god!" When Tasuki sat still, I turned to Tamahome as I asked, "You seriously can't remember beating him up? I mean, you tried to kill him just because he was trying to protect me!"

Tamahome looked blank as he shook his head, saying, "Nope! Not a thing!" He suddenly took out my black belt and handed it to me, saying, "Oh, I just remembered. You dropped this in the garden when you came to get me with Chichiri and whoever the Tasuki guy is."

When Tasuki looked as though he was going to blow, I quickly raised my fist at him and he immediately calmed down. I took the belt as I quietly said, "Thanks." I headed for the door as I called over my shoulder, "I'm not hungry all of a sudden."

I went straight to my room and sat at the desk that was by the door. I was lost deep in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Tamahome walk in. But when he did, he asked me, "You okay?"

Jumping with startle, I told him, "Yeah. I'm just lost in my own problems and choices I have to make. That's all."

Leaning the desk and at the back of my chair, he asked me with a smile, "You got my note before I left, right?"

Tamahome looked hopeful as I slowly told him, "Yeah. Took me several minutes to translate kanji, though." When he leaned in to kiss me, I quickly shot up and said, "I'm sorry, Tamahome, but after I came back to this world, I started to think of you more as an older brother." I stood by the door and quickly added, "Sorry, but I'm in love with Hotohori." With just that, I left my room and wandered around for awhile. I took out a horse and rode around Hong-Nan for good hour or so, staring down at the belt that Tamahome gave back to me.

I felt someone tug on my pants and when I looked down, a little girl with blonde looked up at me with wide eyes as she asked, "Are you the Priestess of Suzaku?"

A woman came running up as she said, "Leanah! What did I say? Don't bother anyone from the palace! His majesty is already being nice by letting you, mommy and daddy stay in the town!" The woman picked up the girl and bowed, saying, "I am so sorry about my daughter, your eminence." Soon, the woman had run off into the crowd and had disappeared.

Suddenly, I felt a point of a spear touch my arm, but didn't pierce through as a young male voice said, "You should really be careful, Priestess." When I looked behind me, I a boy about my age with golden brown hair and blue eyes was standing there with arrow in his hand. He soon added, "Because if you don't, you could have gotten a wounded arm if I wasn't here to catch the arrow for you."

I asked him with suspicion, "Who are you?"

"My celestial warrior name is Chiriko," the boy replied.

When he smiled at me, something inside me told me not to trust him, but I bluntly told him, "Follow me to the palace, then. I think Hotohori will want to see you. Not to forget to mention my other celestial warriors." We headed straight for the palace, but once we went through the gates and towards the building itself, the guy who claimed to be Chiriko started to shake and he seemed to be in a lot of pain. When I saw Chichiri come out, I asked him, "Is the protection from the Seiryu still up, Chichiri?"

Chichiri nodded as he called over, "It should still be working! I never put it down since I put it up! Anyone of Seiryu should feel great amount of pain when they come through the gates! No da!"

I mounted off the horse and put it back in the stall before I led Chiriko to Hotohori's study. A small boy that I saw running the day I almost drowned to death was in there with Hotohori, going over something. When we entered, the boy was saying, "But if the scroll is used by mistake, then it's gone forever. So, unless if there's any way, which isn't possible unless told otherwise by Tai Yi Jun, it will be impossible to give another shot, your majesty. So, in other words, we should have an extra copy, a fake one, lying around. I'd be more than happy to make a duplicate if you want."

Picking up the scroll that Hotohori had lying around on the desk that they were taking a look at, I started to read the kanji on the scroll myself as I asked, "Is this what you two are talking about?"

"Yes, your eminence," the young boy replied politely. "I was just telling his majesty about needing to have a fake copy incase something goes wrong with your ceremony."

I barely looked up at the boy as I said, "Don't call me Priestess. Don't even call me eminence. Just call me by my proper name of Ichimutsu, won't you?" When I only about a quarter way through the scroll, I quickly asked as I put the scroll down, "Who are you again, kid? I forgot to ask since the day I saw you running into the palace after I almost drowned in the pond."

"I am well known as Tao-Hui in the library of Hong-Nan," the boy replied. "But to my family and people who know me extremely well know me by another name."

I snorted as I said, "This gotta be a good story. But I'll hear it later." Turning to Hotohori, I told him, "Have Tao-Hui copy the scroll if he wants. But if the ceremony consists of having to use this scroll, then we'll just have to risk it and hope that even if something goes wrong, there's another way of summoning Suzaku." Giving a weak smile, I added, "After all, I did promise you that I'd summon Suzaku for you no matter what. And if this is one of the risks to take, I'm keeping that promise, Hotohori." Turning to look back at Tao-Hui, I asked, "How much time would you need to copy it?"

"About a week or so at the minimum, ma'am," Tao-Hui replied.

I nodded as I told him, "I'll give you two weeks, but after that, no more. I want to get the ceremony done and over with." I turned to leave and Chiriko followed me to the pond, where all the other celestial warriors were. Sneaking up behind them, I leaned on Mitsukake, asking, "Why are we here again?"

"'Cause there's nothing better to do while Hotohori is talking to that Tao-Hui kid and figure something out amongst themselves!" Tasuki snapped. Looking up at Chiriko with the eye that didn't have the eye patch, he asked, "And who's the new guy?"

"He claims to be Chiriko," I told him as I raised an eyebrow. I whispered to Mitsukake, "What happened to his eye?"

"Started to bleed," he told me. "I've been working on him for days now. Should be healed any day now while I continue to heal Tasuki up."

Shaking my head, I told Tasuki, "You have the worst luck, don't you? Almost getting killed while trying to protect me. And now, you lose one of your eyes. What's more is that you have several broken bones throughout your body." When Tasuki tried to make a fist to try and take a swing at me, he fell back onto the ground as he gasped with pain. As Chiriko poked him with a stick, looking between worried and amused, I shook my head as I asked, "Has that Tao-Hui kid tell any of you his second name?"

They all shook their heads as Tamahome quickly said, "He refuses to talk to any of us. Only one he will actually talk to is Hotohori." When I turned to look at Tamahome, he didn't even look at me. Instead, he looked in opposite direction, almost as though he was sick of even being around me.

As I made a face at him, Chiriko started to play a soothing song a flute. I sat next to Sakura, and for half an hour, I wasn't paying attention to the conversation that the others were having. After half an hour has passed, I heard Harin's voice saying, "Ichimutsu? Sakura? You two okay?" Sakura stopped in middle of his conversation as he and I looked up towards the sky. We heard her say, "Seeing that it says here you two are looking up, I'll take that as a yes. But I have a warning. I went further on with the story and, I'm not sure if it's the same guy, but the person who will claim to be Chir-." She suddenly stopped and we heard the book slam shut.

I started crying out, "Harin! Wait! Who are you trying to warn us about?" But I knew it was too late to ask. Harin had already closed the book, meaning she wouldn't be able to tell me anything until she opened the book later. I looked down at the belt that I still held on my hand before I asked, "Sakura, you have extra clothes?"

"What makes you think that?" Sakura asked.

I stood up as I told him, "Then ask one of these guys to lend you clothes and give me back my martial arts clothes later. I'll explain when the time comes."

I headed back to the palace, and once I started to pass Tamahome's room to get to mine, I heard a pair of footsteps behind me. Tamahome snapped, "Can you explain to me what you mean when you told me you love his majesty?"

I stopped and didn't turn around to look at him as I said, "You really need any other explanation? When I came back to this world, I thought I was getting messed up slightly, but you made a promise to me that you won't go save Mitsuru. Yet, you left. And when I almost drowned, Hotohori saved my life. Even before that, he kept telling me that he would never leave me and that he'll always protect me. You may have swore that you'll protect me as well, but you broke your promise of not leaving, didn't you?" I waited for an answer, but when Tamahome remained silent, I continued, "Now, I'm starting to fall in love with Hotohori and starting to think of you nothing more than as a brother. If you wanted to keep me to fall in love with you, I guess you should've kept your word. Sorry, but it's too little too late for me to fall in love with you and not with Hotohori." I quickly went into my room and closed the door shut. Opening the window, I heard Chiriko's flute still playing. I lied down on my stomach on my bed and held onto the teddy bear that I brought with me as I just stared at it. What I got myself into was only a huge mess that I hoped to resolve real soon.

For two weeks, Chiriko played us music almost every day. But on the fourteenth day, I walked into Hotohori's study and asked Tao-Hui, "The two weeks are up, just as I promised you. Are you done with copying the scroll, Tao-Hui?"

He looked extremely tired as he handed me one of the scrolls, yawning, "Yes. Here's a copy of the scroll."

I took the scroll and thanked him before I left. As I headed outside, I heard one of the women that worked in the palace call, "Priestess!" When I turned around, several of the female workers came running up to me as the one who called told me, "His majesty would like to talk to you in his room right away."

I muttered, "Thanks," and walked past them to get to Hotohori's room. When I got there, I opened the door as I asked, "You wanted to see me, Hotohori?"

Chichiri, Tamahome and Hotohori were all in there and Hotohori asked, "Do you know if Tao-Hui is done with copying the scroll yet?"

Holding up the scroll to show him, I said, "He is. I stopped by your study not too long ago to see if he was done and he gave me one of the copies." Opening the scroll, I added, "And I think he gave me the original copy of it."

Chichiri suddenly looked slightly worried as he asked me, "You can read kanji well, right? No da?"

I smiled at him weakly as I said, "Don't worry about it. You can count on me when it comes to things like martial arts and kanji." Giving him a bigger smile to assure him, I said, "Any way, kanji is one of my strongest points, so don't worry about me having trouble with it." I turned back to Hotohori as I asked, "Is there anything that needs to be done before the ceremony, though?"

Hotohori quickly told me, "Just tell several of the women that works around the palace that the ceremony will be held tonight, and they'll take you to a place that hasn't been used for centuries. It's to cleanse your soul and body. The water should be still pure, since the last person who have used it was the last Priestess of Suzaku named Miaka Yuki."

I was suddenly lost deep in my thoughts as I muttered, "Miaka Yuki. Where have a I heard that name before?" Suddenly, I had a flashback for a brief moment.


	21. Chapter 19 part 2 the flashback

Chapter 19 (part 2 – the flashback)

_"You actually ran off with this book when you were here last time?" the woman with longt blonde hair, blue eyes and glasses, who worked as a librarian, asked sternly._

_I looked down at my feet as I said, "Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry." Looking up, I begged, "But it was only yesterday! At least I'm pretty sure it was. Please let me at least borrow the book! I need it for just several more days! If not, weeks! There are things that I can't explain on why I need the book, but I need to get the book checked out!"_

_The librarian looked unsure before she told me, "Okay. But there are things that I have to tell you and make sure that you still want to go through what you are." She took off her glasses and looked right into my eyes as she told me, "I went through this already when I was your age. I was just a middle schooler, getting ready to take my exam to get into Jonan, the best high school around for both boys and girls in my time. I'm only in my thirties now, but that's not the point." She lowered her voice as she told me, "Remember my name and what I'm telling you now. I am Yui Hongo. When I was about your age, I became the Priestess of Seiryu. At the same time, my best friend became the Priestess of Suzaku. My best friend's name was Miaka Yuki."_

_"Wait. You were Priestess of Seiryu while your best friend became Priestess of Suzaku?" I asked with confusuion._

_The librarian nodded as she told me, "We went through so much. While she and I were Priestesses for two different gods, hers from a country called Hong-Nan and mine being from Qu-Dong, our countries went into a war. Her brother tried to warn us from this side of the world that if we continued to try and summon our gods, we'd die in the process of doing so. Instead of listening to him, we ignored him and continued on with trying to summon Suzaku and Seiryu, putting our own lives at risk. Miaka's brother and his best friend, who I am married to now, found out from their research in this world that the man who translated this book had a daughter who died in the book as she tried to summon one of the four gods named Genbu. You have to be careful, child, if you want to live."_

_I looked away from the woman as I asked her, "Once you get sucked into the entire mess, is there any way of getting yourself out? To stop being this so called Priestess?"_

_The woman, Yui, shook her head no and as she eyed me with suspicion, she asked, "Are you some how involved?"_

_I quickly took the book as I lowered my voice, saying, "Yes, ma'am. I am. I'm the Priestess of Suzaku and my old friend who is now my enemy is the Priestess of Seiryu."_

_Yui sighed as she told me, "I wish you the best of luck in summoning Suzaku, then. I'll tell Miaka and her husband Taka about this, though. Maybe she'll be able to help you. Can you do me a favor and right down one of your friends' names that you'll be leaving a connection to this world, though?" When she handed me a piece of paper and a pencil, I quickly wrote down Harin's name and her phone number. Just before I left with the book after Yui had checked it out for me, she told me, "Make sure you don't burn anything, whatever your connection will be to this world. Miaka and Taka may be your only hope, since Taka is a former Suzaku celestial warrior."_

_I stared at her with wide eyes as I asked, "What do you mean?"_

_"Miaka fell in love with one of her own celestial warrior named Tamahome. But when he left her after promising her that he would never leave her side, she tried to drown herself one stormy night," Yui explained. "I didn't find out until the entire mess was over, but Miaka told me herself that she tried to drown herself because Tamahome tried to kill her, but since another one of her warriors by the name of Tasuki risked his life to save her, Tasuki got injured extremely badly that another one named Mitsuke had to heal Tasuki. After she tried to drown herself, Hothori jumped into the water after her and saved her life. When she woke up in his bedroom, she decided she should just give Hotohori a try and tried to fall in love with him. That is, until Tamahome left Qu-Dong to try and kill Miaka if he could because I had help from Nakago in brainwashing Tamahome. But when he came back to Qu-Dong, he had been back his normal self, which left me desperate, because I started to love Tamahome as well, but that's when I realized that I could never have him. To sum it up, Miaka and I were best friends and when she went back into the book, I thought she came for me. Instead, I started to hate her because I realized that she had only gone back because she wanted to be with Tamahome. I loved her, which made me want to hate her more."_

_I covered my eyes as I laughed weakly, saying, "So that's what Chichiri meant when he said Akiko loves me that she wants to hate me more. She's hated my guts ever since I started martial arts when she and I were best friends up until then." I looked up back at Yui and told her, "Just call Harin at seven in the morning. That's just before she leaves the house for our middle school. Tell her to make sure she stops by the house of Hasakuwa family. If you want your friend Miaka to have contact with me, tell your friend Miaka and my friend Harin to meet each other at Rockin' Joe's store. That's the most well known place to the students, and it should be best if those two met there."_

_Yui nodded as she told me, "Will do."_

_Just before leaving, I said, "And make sure it's done in the morning rather than after school. It'll be much more safer that way." As I quickly left with the book under my arm, I muttered over and over, "Miaka Yuki, the previous Priestess of Suzaku."_


	22. Chapter 19 part 3 after the flashback

Chapter 19 (part 3 – after the flashback)

I snapped out of my flashback and looked around at Tamahome, Chichiri and Hotohori. They were all staring at me witch mixture of confusion and worry, and, frowning, I asked, "What? I was just thinking about something." As I walked out, I said, "Don't mind me if you guys start hearing me yelling or talking to myself later. It just might mean that I'm talking to someone from my world." I stepped out of Hotohori's room and closed the door behind me. Leaning on the door, my legs wouldn't move for several minutes, but I headed straight for my room when my legs finally started moving.

As I slumped onto my bed, a woman with light brown hair appeared before me in bright white light with a guy standing behind her, who looked almost exactly like Tamahome. The woman looked around as she said, "This room looks just like my room when I came here as a junior high student." When she saw me, she smiled as she said, "You must be the girl I was hearing about just now from a girl named Harin. Uh, Ichimutsu Hasukawa. Right?"

I asked them with suspicion, "Who are you two?"

"Taka," the man said as he raised his hand. Pointing to the woman, he said, "This is Miaka. We got a call last night from her friend Yui. According to her, you're the Priestess of Suzaku." There was a pause before he asked, "You are Ichimutsu, right?"

Nodding, I looked away as I asked, "Did my friend Harin tell you about what's going on over on this side of the world?"

The woman named Miaka nodded as she told me, "I don't have much time, especially since Taka and I have to go back once our one hour in our world is over, as Suzaku had promised years ago to Taka and me in letting us come to this world to visit every now and then, but I have to warn you about a pair of identical twins named Amboshi and Suboshi, two of the seven celestial warriors for Seiryu country."

Getting up, I told her, "Look, I don't have much time either. I have to ask several people in Hotohori's palace to take me to some sort of place so I could get myself quote-on-quote cleanse my soul and body."

Miaka and Taka both looked worried as Miaka started to say, "Ichimutsu! You have to hear me out since I made a mistake when I was the Priestess of Suzaku! It's about the ceremony that had happened when I was here as the Priestess!"

I turned around to her and just snapped, "Look! I don't mean to be rude, but I've been going under a lot of stress lately! Don't expect me to make the same mistakes you did! I may not know what's going to happen, but at least I'm willing to take the risk! If I have to go through the ceremony with even Tamahome pissed off at me, then fine! I will! But if something goes wrong in the ceremony, I'll blame myself for not listening to the warning that you want to give me!"

When Taka looked as though he was going to argue back, Miaka raised her hand as she told him, "It's no use. She's already made a decision." Smiling at me as kindly as possible, "Then I guess I just have to wish you the best, Ichimutsu." Suddenly, she looked serious as she told me in grave tone, "But if something does go wrong and Suzaku isn't summoned, there's a chance that Tai Yi Jun will tell you that there's another way to summon Suzaku, but you have to prove yourself worthy to her. Otherwise, she won't tell you the second way that you could summon Suzaku. And just to be on the safe side, are you any good with things like archery?" When I slowly nodded, she told me, "Bring an archery set with you. A bag of arrows, just incase you miss your first shot with the arrow, and a bow. Be ready to attack Amiboshi if he's here. There's a chance that you might kill him, but you have to take the risk."

Taka looked around my room as he asked with tone of feeling unease, "Is Tamahome around? I want to talk to him before Miaka and I run out of time in this world."

I led them to Hotohori's room and knocked on the door. Hotohori's voice soon called, "Come in!"

I opened the door and looked right at Tamahome as I asked, "Tamahome, can I steal you from the conversation for a short while?"

Hotohori and Tamahome both looked stunned as Tamahome slowly got up and came out of the room. As I closed Hotohori's door, I told Hotohori, "He'll be back in a few. I just want to talk to Tamahome in my room for awhile." I turned to Tamahome and looked down at my feet as I told him quietly, "These two are Miaka and Taka. Miaka was the Priestess of Suzaku before I was, and Taka, who used to be you and now someone completely different in my world, wants to talk to you in person." Before I went to look for one of the women who worked for Hotohori, I told Miaka and Taka, "Please feel more than free to go and talk to Harin if you need to keep in contact with me. And I'm sorry for snapping at you two earlier in my room."

I hurried off and several women workers found me as I wandered around in the halls, and they soon led me to the place where I was supposed to get myself clean for the ceremony. As I took off all my clothes, as instructed, and stepped into the cold water that had filled what appeared to be like a small swimming pool, I realized that the water had only come up just below my knees. Nevertheless, I cleaned myself up by fully engulfing myself into the water and by sitting in the water.

As I got my head straight and thought about all the possible things that I could wish for when Suzaku was summoned, I went the center of that entire 'pool' and stood underneath the rushing water that had been set up like a fountain. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Tamahome standing there, looking off to the side and red to the face. I quickly hid behind the fountain and fell onto my knees. He must've heard me falling onto my knees because I was so sure that I had made a loud splash in the water when I quickly hid. My face started to turn bright red as he walked slowly up to me in the water as he told me softly, "Sorry. I didn't mean to come here while you were getting cleaned up." He threw his coat on me as he said, "Put that on."

I quickly did to cover up my body as I asked him, "Did the two people from my world leave yet?"

"Just as they were done talking to me, they disappeared into bright flash of light," Tamahome replied with a nod. "The last thing they said to me as they disappeared was that their time was up and that they wish you the best of luck as Priestess of Suzaku." When I stood up, Tamahome threw his arms around me as he cried out, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have been giving you the cold shoulders for weeks! Especially after I tried to kill you when I got brainwashed! If anyone, it should be you giving me the cold shoulders, and not the other way around!" His voice suddenly got quiet as he whispered, "If you love Hotohori that much, I'll accept the fact that you love him more than you love me." He backed away and gave me a smile, saying, "After all, I can always consider you my little sister. Which reminds me, tomorrow, I'm taking you to go meet my sisters and my brothers! Then you'll see why I've been so focused on money than anything else!"

When he ran off, I laughed as I shook my head. I walked back to the workers that had brought me to this room and put on the clothes that they handed over to me. When I was almost done putting on the dress and tying my hair up, one of the women workers that were with me asked, "Are you ready to make three wishes, Priestess?"

I didn't expect that there was three wishes limit, but I nodded as I said, "Yeah. I have an idea on what three wishes I want to make."


	23. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A few hours passed and it was finally time for the ceremony. I walked into the room that I was told to go to, and all seven of the celestial warriors were waiting for me. Tasuki had recovered completely, and when I looked over to Mitsukake with a questioning look about Tasuki. When Mitsukake caught my eyes, he just gave me a slight nod, almost as though he knew what I was asking him. I walked to the center of the room and up the stairs onto a small alter that has been set up. In the center of alter, there was a huge purple, blue and red fire lit in a pot of some sort and Hotohori handed me the scroll that I had left in my room, saying, "You'll need to recite this before you throw it into the fire to summon Suzaku."

When I took it, Hotohori stepped back to his spot and I took in a deep breath of air nervously. "I'll be the first to say this," Chichiri encouragingly told me. "You can do it. We all believe in you and we're here for you, Ichimutsu. No da!"

I looked at all seven of the warriors before I got rid of my nervous feeling. Opening up the scroll, I cited in kanji, "I summon all the great forces of Justice, Faith, and Goodwill from the Four Corners of the Heaven and the Four Quarters of the Earth to call on you, the divine Suzaku…. We ask that you descend from the Seven Constellations to the Earth, to protect us and destroy all evil with your divine powers, for the sake of the people who worship you. We summon you thus! Descend up us from the heavens!" I confidently threw the scroll into the fire after I was done with the incantation and waited for something to happen. Several seconds had passed, but even that seemed to be several minutes turning into several hours.

Tamahome asked, "What's going on? Why isn't Suzaku appearing before us?"

Just then, Chiriko started to play his flute and I asked him with confusion, "Chiriko? What on earth do you think you're doing at a time like this?"

Chiriko started laughing hysterically as he replied, "Just playing my flute now that you have destroyed the original copy! I had made sure that after Tao-Hui was done with writing a copy, I confused him to give you the original copy instead of the one that he made! And for two weeks, I have been poisoning all of you with my music and you all had failed to notice! Now that you lost the scroll, you won't be able to summon Suzaku and I can finally go back to country of Seiryu and tell my brother Sobushi about this! As well as the Priestess of Seiryu!"

The others started to look outraged as I felt my inside become uneasy and I fell onto my knees. Hotohori had yelled with rage, "What are you talking about, Chiriko?"

"I'm not Chiriko! My real celestial warrior name is Amiboshi, the celestial warrior of Seiryu," Chiriko – who now had revealed himself as Amiboshi – said with hysterical laugh. Soon, he started to play his flute again, and we were all affected as I felt as though my head was going to explode. My ears began to hurt and no matter how much I tried to cover my ears and block out the sound, the sound kept on screeching.

Soon, we heard a whistle of some sort as Tao-Hui, who had looked completely awake and refreshed, walked in with a piece of grass held in his hand. Amiboshi started to panic as he stopped playing his flute, and Tao-Hui smiled as he said, "No matter how much you try to hurt my comrades, you will never succeed as long as I am here to help them. I guess I should have known better when I handed Ichimutsu the scroll earlier today, but too bad I foolishly let my tiredness get away with it that I handed her the original copy."

Amiboshi soon screeched, "What have you done to my music? To my work?"

"I have simply blocked out the sound with this grass by whistling into it," Tao-Hui explained with a smile.

As Amiboshi broke into a run, I forced myself to get up and quickly grabbed the archery set that I had left by the door and ran after Amiboshi. Tamahome, Tasuki and Chichiri followed as quickly as possible, but our chase of Amiboshi broke out into the streets. When Tasuki and Tamahome got in my way of taking a clear aim, I yelled with frustration, "Clear out of my wait, you two!" Those two obeyed immediately and I took a quick stance and took an aim at Amiboshi. I didn't expect to hit Amiboshi, but the arrow struck Amiboshi right in the back and he had fallen forward as soon as the arrow pierced through him. When he fell forward after getting shot, I quickly ran over, hoping that I could catch him, but it was too late, for he had already fallen into the river that was at the end of the house that Amiboshi had fallen off of.

I went back to the palace with Tasuki, Tamahome and Chichiri, and as we entered the ceremony room, Nuriko asked, "Did you guys catch him?"

I didn't make eye contact with anyone in the room as I painfully replied, "I shot him to his death with an arrow. He got struck right in the back and when he fell off the roof that he was on, he fell into the river before I could go to try and catch him."

Tao-Hui stepped up to me as he told me, "Priestess, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier just so you wouldn't have to have make a mistake when it came for the ceremony to begin, but the second name that I have that my family and everyone who knew me extremely well is Chiriko. I am terribly sorry for letting him fool you to thinking that he was the real Chiriko." When I looked at the one that now claimed to be Chiriko, he showed me his foot with knowledge symbol on it as he said, "Whenever I get hit, my knowledge symbol will disappear and I won't have a clue about a thing. And when I don't have my knowledge symbol and get hit, the symbol will appear and I will have great amount of knowledge. People have been trying to figure out how it is that my knowledge had kept going and coming, and no one found out until several days before I left the library to come straight here to see if I could warn you in time that the stars will be out of place greatly. I guess I was a little too late to give you the warning."

I painfully gave him a small smile as I said, "What's done can't be undone." I tried to keep myself calm as I started to frown, saying, "I just wish I wasn't stupid enough to fall for that lie."

When Tai Yi Jun appeared from the pot, she yelled, "You fool! With that scroll gone, you won't be able to summon Suzaku!"

I bowed as I cried out apologetically, "I'm sorry! I had made a mistake and fell for Amiboshi's lie when he told me that he was Chiriko!"

Hotohori kneeled down next to me and tried to get me to stand as he gently told me, "Ichimutsu, please stand up."

When I stayed in the position I was, Tai Yi Jun yelled at me once more, "Do you even realize what you have done?"

I felt my body starting to shake as I replied, "I'm sorry! I really am! I was just too focused on wanting to help my warriors that I completely lost sight to what trying to uncover the differences between lies and truth! If I could, I would have focused more to what Amiboshi has done and said before I fell for his lies!" My voice got quiet and started to tremble as I said, "I just wanted to do what was best for my warriors! I always have put them before myself to even think straight!"

Tai Yi Jun sighed as she told me, "Since you really seem to want to summon Suzaku for your warriors more than for yourself, I'll tell you another way of summoning Suzaku. I have to warn you that it's pretty dangerous when summoning Suzaku this way, since the trip itself will consist of great amount of danger. Do you want to know the second way of summoning the god?"

My head shot up and looked at Tai Yi Jun with hopefulness as I asked, "So there is another way for me to be able to summon Suzaku?" Hotohori helped me stand and held onto me tightly in his arms as Tai Yi Jun nodded.

Tai Yi Jun quickly upgraded everyone's equipment, except for Tamahome's since he didn't have anything that he could have used effectively. Hotohori with a special type of sword; Chichiri with a new rosary; Nuriko with some sort of bracelets; Chiriko with some sort of scroll; Tasuki with a metal harisen; and Mitsukake with a bag of what seemed to be medicine in it. Tai Yi Jun told all of them, "Use those wisely." Turning to look at me, she quickly said, "And all of you leave while I talk to Ichimutsu privately." When all of them obeyed Tai Yi Jun's order immediately and left the room, she told me, "Go to Bei-Ja, the Genbu country. Once there, you'll have to get, you'll first have to obtain the sacred Shanto-Pao treasure that is kept there."

I gratefully said, "Thank you for giving me a second chance to summon Suzaku for my warriors, Tai Yi Jun."

"But now that you have chosen to try to summon Suzaku once more, there's one more thing that you need to make sure that you do!" Tai Yi Jun quickly told me. When I looked at her with curiosity, she said, "You can not be in any relationship and you must remain a virgin. You can not love a man and be in any sexual contact with them."


	24. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Later that night, I stayed up late as I stared at my teddy bear. When I heard a knock, I didn't bother to look up as I softly said, "Come in."

Sakura walked in as he said, "I heard that the ceremony didn't go well." He studied my face for awhile before he asked, "You okay?"

I nodded sadly as I told him in quiet tone, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Sakura sat next to me on my bed as he said, "No, you're not. I always could tell if you're okay or not. What's wrong?"

I bit my lower lip, uncertain about if I should tell him or not. When I saw that he was dead serious, I told Sakura, "I have to break up with Hotohori. I don't know how without breaking his heart, Sakura. I care about him a lot. I really do. I love him so much that I don't want to hurt him. Tai Yi Jun said that I can't have any feelings towards any men, not even towards my warriors. That only means that I can't love Hotohori and be in a relationship with him even if I wanted to."

Sakura put his arms around me and hugged me tightly. "It must be killing you since he's your first boyfriend and you never felt this way about a guy before, huh?" Sakura quietly said, almost as though he understood. "But I'm always here to help you get through tough situations. You know that, don't you?" When I nodded as I hugged Sakura back, he told me, "Just break up with him. Act cold towards him. There's no other way. Do that tonight. Tomorrow, you'll be able to get your mind off of it for awhile at the Starlight Festival that Hong-Nan's having." He wiped away a tear that started to form in my eyes and backed away to smile at me, asking, "Deal?"

Nodding, I quietly said, "Deal." I wanted to smile, but it just didn't form.

I headed towards Hotohori's room and stood outside his closed doors, not sure if I should go in or not. A few minutes have passed since I stood outside his door, but Hotohori opened the door not too long later and said with surprise, "Ichimutsu!" I looked up at him with a startle, but I just ended up looking away from him with pain. Hotohori lightly pulled me into his room and sat me on a chair after he closed the door behind us. He sat right in front of me as he asked gently, "What's wrong?"

"Hotohori, I d-don't want to be in a relationship with you," I told Hotohori as I tried to cover up my pain.

Hotohori asked me with shock, "What?"

"It was just a fling," I told him as I forced a cheerful smile onto my face. "I mean, seriously. Did you really think that I was really in love with you? You're one of my seven warriors! I must be pathetic to fall in love with my one of my own warriors when my warriors have to serve me to protect me! I mean, I am doing you a favor by helping you call upon Suzaku, aren't I?" Getting up, I added, "I hope you didn't really think that we would be getting into any kind of love relationship, 'cause that would just be plain old stupid, if you know what I'm saying."

"What are you talking about?" Hotohori demanded. As I left his room, he yelled, "Tell me right now, Ichimutsu! I know for a fact that my feelings for you aren't lies! You told me yourself that you love me just as I love you! ICHIMUTSU!"

I quickly left his room and closed the door behind me. I longed to go back into his room and ask him if we could just forget what just happened, but I knew that was impossible if I wanted to summon Suzaku. Taking a slow, but shaky deep breath, I went to Tamahome's room and just stood by the door until he asked, "You need something?"

I looked down at the ground as I quietly asked him, "Is it alright if I just met your family tonight? I want to get out of the palace for awhile and get my mind off of several things that's been going around here."

Tamahome looked concerned for a split second, but he quickly told me as he grabbed a jar of money that he hid under his bed, saying, "Get Nuriko, then. He's the one who could be useful around here now. I'll meet you guys in the front with two horses."

I went to Nuriko's room and knocked on his door. Walking in, I said, "Nuriko, want to tag along with me and Tamahome to meet his family? We're leaving right now and coming back tomorrow before the Starlight Festival begins." Nuriko quickly grabbed a small bag that he had on his bed without hesitation and we both headed out to the front of the palace to meet up with Tamahome. After Tamahome and I mounted on one horse, I could have sworn that I saw Hotohori staring out his window before walking away from it.

A few hours later, Tamahome, Nuriko and I arrived at Tamahome's town. As we went inside the house, Tamahome motioned us to stay by the door as he walked into one of the rooms on the side, and it wasn't long before we heard a little girl's voice cry out with glee, "Tama! You're back!"

Tamahome came back out of the room and he held a little girl in his arms. He had a smile that he didn't even have before as he told me and Nuriko, "Meet my baby sister."

The little girl stared at me with wide eyes as she asked, "Are you Tama's girlfriend?"

I started laughing as Tamahome and Nuriko started to cry out, "No!"

Two young boys and another girl came running out of their rooms, and the boys cried out in unison, "Tamahome! Welcome back!" The three of them ran up to Tamahome, and they all looked so happy to see Tamahome.

Tamahome soon handed a bag filled with money that he had saved up in his jar to the oldest boy as Tamahome said, "Here's the money, Zhong-Rong. I've been working hard for this money just so dad could get good treatment. As well as taking care of your little brother and your sisters. Okay?"

The boy named Zhong-Rong smiled gratefully as he nodded, saying, "Thanks, big bro. But Yu-Lun nii-chan has been doing a lot of work around the house, too! She was the one who was looking after us most of the time!"

Tamahome patted the oldest girl there and the girl hugged him tightly. She sounded so happy when she told Tamahome, "Are you staying with us now?"

"Sorry, but I can't," Tamahome apologetically replied. "I have to protect the Priestess. That's my real job, remember?"

The younger boy snorted as he said, "That's what dad said. Now you're saying that?"

"Chung-Jing," Tamahome said rather warningly. "That's not the way to talk about the Priestess in front of her!" Getting up, he told me, "Ichimutsu, I have to have you meet my dad. Introducing him to you would explain better on why I asked for money when I first met you when you came with Mitsuru from your world." He led me into a room and said to an old man in the bed, "Dad, I'm home. But sorry to say that I'll have to leave about four hours after the sun rises."

The old man awoke and looked up at Tamahome, coughing, "Tamahome! You've come to visit again! How have you been?"

"I almost killed the Priestess by mistake when I got brainwashed by the Seiryu country somehow," Tamahome weakly laughed. Soon, he smiled as he added, "And I brought the Priestess with me. I wanted her to meet you."

I bowed respectfully as I said, "Hello."

Nuriko soon yelled, "I said I ain't no woman!"

I slowly backed away as I told Tamahome, "You talk to your dad. I'll stop Nuriko before he starts screaming bloody murder." Before Tamahome could say anything, I quickly picked up the little girl as I hissed, "Nuriko! Their dad is already sick! Are you trying to get their father's health condition any worse?" Suddenly, the little girl's breathing became irregular and her face began to burn up. I yelled, "Tamahome!" When Tamahome stuck his head out, I ordered, "Get as many blankets as possible right away! She's getting a fever!" I snapped at Nuriko, "And go find a river and get several buckets of cold water! We'll need to cool her temperature down as much as possible!"

I quickly hurried into the girl's bedroom as the older girl, Yu-Lun, followed me, asking with panic, "Is she gonna be alright? Jie-Lian will be back to normal, right?"

I nodded as I told her, "Don't worry. I'll be able to help her go back to her normal temperature in no time. Blankets to sweat the fever out and cold water to cool her body down." When Tamahome quickly came in with blankets, I quickly put them over Jie-Lian's small body. I asked Tamahome with concern, "When was the last time you took her to see a doctor? Seriously!"

"We couldn't afford to pay a doctor for who knows how long," Tamahome told me.

Shaking my head, I muttered, "I'll have to bring Mitsukake here to see them one day." For hours, I've sat beside Jie-Lian until she had gotten better, and Nuriko seemed to be worried that I was taking care of a sick child rather than trying to solve my problems.

When it was time to leave, I felt Jie-Lian tugging on my pants as she asked, "Will you visit us again?"

Patting her head lightly, I smiled down at her as I said, "Be good, and we'll see. Okay? But I promise I'll try to visit soon."

After we left, Tamahome asked me, "Did Chichiri tell you about why Amiboshi wasn't affected in any way before Amiboshi died?"

When I shook my head, Nuriko sighed, "Oh, dear. This isn't going to be good." Looking at me, he sternly said, "Chichiri feels guilty that he put down the shield after Amiboshi claimed to be Chiriko. Now, he's afraid to tell you that he did that because he feels responsible for the scroll going to waste and for having to put you through a dangerous journey to summon Suzaku."

I asked with outrage, "How do you know about the journey to Bei-Ja? I mean, Tai Yi Jun told me that after you guys left the room!"

"We listened in on the beginning of the conversation," Tamahome told me. There was an awkward silence for awhile before Tamahome asked me, "Are you sure you're okay? I heard Hotohori yelling last night when you went into his room."

Shaking my head, I quietly replied, "It's okay. Don't worry about it, Tamahome." Few hours have passed, and when we had arrived back at the palace, Chichiri, Tasuki, Mitsukake and Chiriko were all waiting for us. Getting off the horse, I asked them, "Hotohori not coming out?"

"He seems upset about something," Chichiri told me with worry. "Do you know what's going on? No da?"

Forcing a smile, I told him, "Don't worry about him. He'll be okay. I know he will be." Walking into the palace, I muttered, "At least I hope."

As I passed by Sakura's room, Sakura quickly came out as he asked me, "What happened to you after you went to Hotohori's room?"

"Went to visit Tamahome's family with Tamahome and Nuriko," I replied hurriedly. "Sorry that I didn't tell you. I'll just see you at the Starlight Festival tonight. We'll go with my warriors, okay?" Sakura nodded and went back into his room. Ever since getting to my own room, I've sat on my bed for hours on end thinking about what had happened between me and Hotohori. Even when it was lunch, I didn't touch my food and left half way through the meal, lying that I didn't feel well.

One hour before the Starlight Festival began, one of the workers came into my room with a dress and several hair ties, telling me, "Priestess, these were asked to be brought to you for tonight's festival. It will begin in one hour."

I took the clothes as I quietly said, "Thank you." Just before they left, I asked them, "Can you bring me a small banquet of flowers? I want to throw them into the river in memory of someone."


	25. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

When I was done getting changed into the clothes that the workers brought to my room, Tasuki knocked on my door as he said, "Yo! We're ready to hit the town to get to the festival! You comin' or not?"

I quickly ran over to my desk and picked up the flowers that I asked for. Hurrying over to Tasuki, I smiled up at him, saying, "Let's go!"

Hotohori came with us and I felt slightly uneasy as we headed into the town. From somewhere off to our left, we heard an announcer cry out, "And our winner for the strength contest this year appears to be Rankayu once more, ladies and gentlemen!"

Sakura quickly leaned over to me as he whispered, "I'll have Nuriko quickly enter the strength contest. You go off to the bridge of the river on the right. Hurry!" Sakura quickly cried out, "Nuriko! You should enter the contest! I mean, no one's gonna challenge you after this!" As the group hurried over to the contest, I quickly ran off, as Sakura told me to, and stood over the river.

I was away from the group, and away from the crowds. In fact, even away from the festival, but not too far. I walked over to the railing of the bridge and threw the flowers into the river and muttered a quick prayer for Amiboshi, even though I knew that he was my enemy's warrior. Just as I started to open my eyes, a pair of hands slammed on the railing at both sides of me, leaving me trapped where I was. Turning around startled, I saw that it was only Hotohori as he demanded once more with pain, "Why? Give me an explanation on why we can't have a relationship!" I shut my eyes tightly and turned my head away, wishing Hotohori didn't have to ask me for the reason, but he yelled, "Ichimutsu! Tell me!"

"Because that was what I was ordered to do in order to summon Suzaku!" I screeched. "I can't love! I can't be in a relationship! I can't even be in a sexual contact with you! And I have to remain a virgin in order for Suzaku to be summoned!" I looked up at Hotohori and everything became blurry as tears started to fill my eyes, and I tried to hold my tears back but ended up failing. I half yelled at him when I asked, "Do you think I want to break up with you? Do you think that I don't want to be with you? If that's the case, then I wouldn't even have fallen in love with you in the first place! You think this is some sort of game to me, don't you? Well, you know what? It's not! It kills me just to have to see you go through as much pain as I am!"

Hotohori suddenly looked miserable as he asked, "So what are you saying? We can't get involved in a relationship more than as a Priestess and a warrior?" I felt his hands on my waist and his head slowly getting near mine. I closed my eyes tightly with fear as Hotohori seemed to be deciding on whether he should kiss me, or if he should just go back to the town. He backed away after what seemed like forever, and quickly said, "I understand. I'll just have to go insane for not being able to have you, then." He quickly ran off, but stopped just before he entered the festival and turned to look at me, calling with a smile, "Ichimutsu, mark my words! I will make you my empress as soon as Suzaku is summoned! And you'll be the happiest woman alive! You'll see!"

As he hurried back to the gang, I couldn't help but smile as I wiped the tears from my eyes. After he was out of sight, I said, "Yeah. Happiest one alive."

The next day, I went to Hotohori's study and saw Chiriko talking to Hotohori with a map wide open in front of them. When Chiriko saw me walk in, he nodded slightly as he asked, "You ready to leave, Ichimutsu?"

I nodded as I replied, "Yeah." I looked over to Hotohori slightly as I asked, "Do you mind if I took Hotohori for awhile to talk to him privately, Chiriko?" When Chiriko shook his head and rolled up the map, I said, "Thanks." Hotohori and I headed straight for my room and I told him apologetically, "I'm sorry that we had to end the way that we did."

"What has to be done has to be done, Ichimutsu," Hotohori gently told me. "It can't be helped. But if it's a sacrifice we must make, then we'll have to hold our relationship until Suzaku is brought forth. We have no other choice."

Restraining myself from hugging Hotohori, I grabbed my bag as I said with a small smile, "Thanks for understanding, Hotohori."

He suddenly gave me his sword as he told me, "Take my sword with you to defend yourself when necessary. I'll feel safer knowing that you have something other than the warriors defending you while I'm not by your side when I remain behind in Hong-Nan."

I tried to give it back as I cried out, "But it was given to you by Tai Yi Jun! This sword is yours!" But Hotohori refused to take it, and when I looked into his eyes, he was looking as though he was begging me. I asked, "Why do you want me to take your sword? Tell me that much, at the very least. I mean, I can't take your sword without a reason. Any ways, Tai Yi Jun must've done something to this sword to specially be given to you."

"I just want to feel safe that you have at least my sword to protect you when you run into danger."

"Fine. I'll take it with me if it means that much to you," I quietly said and tied it around my belt. I quickly took my bear as I asked, "Until I come back, can you hold onto this for me? This stuffed bear is my most prized possession since it was the last thing my dad ever gave to me before my mom left me, Sakura and my dad just because my mom got sick and tired of me and my brother." Hotohori took the bear before we walked out of the palace. As we headed towards the others, I quickly asked, "Hotohori? Is it alright if Tamahome and I quickly went back to Tamahome's hometown with Nuriko and Mitsukake for awhile and head out tomorrow?"

Hotohori looked confused for awhile before he told me, "Go ahead if you want. We'll push back the journey by one day, then."

I smiled at him before I ran off to get three horses and quickly handed two of them to Mitsukake and Nuriko, saying, "Let's go to Tamahome's hometown. I have several things to do there before we set off." I could have told that Mitsukake and Nuriko, perhaps even Tamahome, were tempted to ask the question why, but they didn't bother to as we mounted on the horses.

It wasn't long before we started to go off when Hotohori quickly came up to us on a horse, saying, "Let me go with you guys. I want to say something to the family."

For hours, there was nothing but silence among us, until the ride was nearly over when Mitsukake finally asked, "What's the actual reason for me coming along?"

Just by looking at Tamahome's face, I could have told that he was struggling to answer, so I replied, "His father is sick and apparently, Tamahome's been working for money in order to try and send his dad to a doctor. But the money he's been earning still needs to be used to take care of the family. As far as I'm concerned, you're the closest to being a doctor from out of all of us, and extremely good one as well." Looking up at Tamahome, I asked sheepishly, "Good of an answer for ya as well?"

Tamahome seemed surprised, but said nothing as we entered his town. But when we got nearer and nearer to his house, my stomach felt as though it was starting to form a knot inside. Just the house coming into the view told me that something had gone terribly wrong.

I yelled, "Stop!" When Nuriko, Tamahome, Hotohori and Nuriko all halted their horses, I slid off of the horse that Nuriko and I were on as I snapped, "Stay here. Something's not right about coming here this time around." I walked over to the fence, towards the door, and I felt my heart racing faster and faster as I opened slowly started to open the door. The second I did, the sunlight shined through the doorway, revealing Tamahome's entire family slaughtered on the ground, all of their bodies still in one piece, but dead. I screamed with horror, but quickly covered my own mouth with my hands and closed my eyes tightly.

I heard Tamahome asking with slight panic, "What's wrong?"

When I turned to look at Tamahome, I saw him hurrying towards me and the house, and nothing came out except, "Tamahome! Don't! You'll just hurt yourself by looking at your family!"

I tried to close the door before Tamahome reached me, but it was too late, because he already stopped me from closing the door as he looked inside. Look of horror appeared on his face as he quietly asked, "Dad? Zhong-Rong? Yu-Lun? Chung-Jing?"

Tears started to fill Tamahome's eyes and I painfully and quietly told him, "I'm so sorry, Tamahome! I didn't think this would have happened by the time we came back to see your family!"

We heard Jie-Lian's weak voice asking, "Tama…. home…?"

Tamahome ran over to where Jie-Lian's body was lying and picked her up, screaming, "Jie-Lian! Don't die! Please don't die, Jie-Lian! Just hang in there a little longer! I'll get one of Ichimutsu's warriors to heal you up even if I have to beg him! Don't die! Don't leave me like this, Jie-Lian! Don't leave your older brother like this! Please! I'm begging you, Jie-Lian!"

"Don't worry…. Tama…. home…," Jie-Lian replied rather weakly. Even from near the door, I could see her hand reaching up to Tamahome's face before she had lost all her energy and died.

Tamahome held Jie-Lian even tighter and he started to scream, "Jie-Lian!" I started to shake violently as I tried to hold my tears back, but when I felt tears forming my eyes, I covered my face and turned my back against Tamahome and the bodies of his dead family. I didn't bother to look who it was, but someone had come up to me and held me tight front the front, trying to calm me down, as I heard Tamahome continuing to scream shakily from behind me, "Jie-Lian! Please wake up! You can't leave me like this! Ichimutsu brought Mitsukake just because you guys were in pretty bad shape! Please don't die on me!" It was too late to bring Jie-Lian back to life. It was even too late to save her life, and I felt responsible for coming one day too late to protect Tamahome's family.

From somewhere in the wooded area, we heard a familiar sound of a flute playing, and it sounded more like Amiboshi's flute. As I looked towards where the sound was coming from, I saw Hotohori holding me, and I saw someone who looked so much like Amiboshi playing his flute on top of one of the trees. Soon, I heard Nuriko yelling, "What's the meaning of this, Amiboshi!"

"I'm not Amiboshi! I'm his identical twin, Suboshi!" he yelled back with fury as he stopped playing the flute briefly. "This was my revenge for you killing off my brother!"

When Suboshi quickly raised his arm, plants grew out of nowhere from the ground and he faced his palm right at me and Hotohori. Just as we were about to get hit, Tamahome got in front of us and took the hit himself, yelling, "Stop hurting everyone close to me, won't you? They have done nothing! It was all me! So if you're going to go after anyone, why not just straight for me seeing that you already killed my family?"

Hotohori held me back as I tried to grab Tamahome's arm, screaming with terror, "Tamahome! Don't! Please don't!"

For nearly an hour, Tamahome fought, taking every hit that was thrown at me, Nuriko, Mitsukake and Hotohori. During this entire time, I could have gotten out of Hotohori's grip, but horror held me paralyzed down to my knees and arms that I couldn't do anything to help Tamahome but to stand aside and watch. But after time has passed, Suboshi had retrieved and Tamahome weakly stumbled back into the house. There was nothing but silence coming from inside the house, but after some time passed, we heard Tamahome crying as he screamed for his baby sister once more.


	26. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

All night, I couldn't fall asleep as I waited for Tamahome to come back to the group. Nuriko, Mitsukake and Hotohori seemed to be having easier time falling asleep than I did, but just the thought of having to see Tamahome's family dead – SLAUGHTERED – when I walked into Tamahome's house left me feeling responsible for their death. I wondered what would have happened if I didn't kill Amiboshi. Would Tamahome's family still be alive? Would Suboshi have planned to kill Tamahome's family any way? Even if this wouldn't have taken place, I knew they had to die sooner or later, but I just wish I could have done something to prevent this from happening.

As the sun started to rise, I got up and went to look for Tamahome. When I found him near graves that he had made for his family, I clutched my chest as I quietly said, "I'm so sorry, Tamahome."

Tamahome turned to look at me, tears flowing down his face freely. He yelled with pain, "Get away from me! Please! I want to be alone right now!"

I bit my lower lip and ran off back to the group. When I got there, Nuriko was awake and as he saw me running back, he called, "What's wrong, Ichimutsu?" Throwing my arms around his neck, I shook my head and I felt my entire body starting to tremble. Nuriko just hugged me back and tried to calm me down before Mitsukake and Hotohori woke up. Sitting down, he asked me, "Is Tamahome alright?"

"No. He's crying his eyes out and when he yelled at me to leave him alone, he sounded so painful," I replied with guilt. "I feel like this is all my fault. Especially about Jie-Lian's death. She shouldn't have died, Nuriko! She's just a little kid!"

Nuriko held me tight as he whispered, "I know, Ichimutsu. I know." He looked down at me, saying, "But don't blame all this on yourself! It's not your fault that Tamahome's family died! I promise he won't blame you! If he does, I'll beat him up for you. Okay?" When I saw him give me a weak smile, I just nodded. For some reason, there have been so many times that I thought of Nuriko as a woman more than as a man. The word 'woman' alone seemed to fit him so well.

Hotohori and Mitsukake soon woke up, and we all waited until afternoon for Tamahome to come back. When he did, he had a huge grin on his face as he cried out rather happily, "You guys ready to go or not?"

I scrambled up to my feet as I asked him, "You sure you're alright? I mean, you were just at - ." I quickly stopped myself and looked away slightly.

"Never been better!" Tamahome cried out. "Don't worry about me! Let's just go! I'm ready for what's lying ahead for us!" We got back on the horses and headed back towards the Hong-Nan. I wanted to ask Tamahome if he blames me for his family's slaughter, but I felt uneasy asking him. When Tamahome saw me glancing over to him every now and then, he just looked away.

When we arrived at Hong-Nan, Hotohori led us to a boat and Sakura was waiting there for us with Tasuki, Chichiri and Chiriko. Sakura was the first to run over as he cried out with excitement, "You guys are back!" When he reached us, he asked me with a huge smile, "So? Is Tamahome's family coming or not?"

I slid off the horse as I asked him quietly, "Can we just talk about this some other time, Sakura?" Picking up my bag that he had brought with him, I asked, "Only the dress that Hotohori gave me is in here, right? As well as my school uniform?" When Sakura nodded, I muttered, "Good."

Sakura quickly asked, "You said you wanted your martial arts clothes back?"

I nodded as I said, "Yeah." Looking around, I asked, "Where's Mitsuru?"

"He went back to our world some how," Sakura replied.

I quickly turned to Tamahome as I asked, "Do you have any extra clothes that you could lend to Sakura until he goes back to his and my world?"

Tamahome slowly said, "Yeah. I'll go get them from my room." With just that, he ran off towards the palace.

I turned to Sakura as I said, "You should follow him. Give me your school uniform as well. We need to lose all the contacts that we have to our world." Sakura looked concerned but did as I told him. Looking up and closing my eyes, I took a deep breath as I muttered, "I'm so sorry, Harin. I'm sorry, Mitsuru. I gotta do what I gotta do and risk it all, even if it costs me my life."

Just before getting on the boat, Sakura quickly took picture of me and all my celestial warriors together. When he saw questionable look on my face, he just laughed as he asked me, "You want to remember them when we go back to our world, or would you just rather forget them?" Laughing, I gave in and stood right behind Hotohori, as I hugged him around his neck, while the others stood around us. Just as Nuriko tried to give me a noogie, Sakura took several pictures, one for all of us. Luckily, he had the quick photo one that just had to be left in the air for the picture to show up.

Just before I got on the boat after the others, I asked Hotohori, "Can't you come with us, Hotohori? I mean, I really want you to come!"

Hotohori held my shoulders as he said, "I want to be with you, Ichimutsu, but I feel as though if I went, our feelings for each other would just complicate things even more." He looked back at Hong-Nan before he added, "And I'll have to watch over my country." Turning back to me, Hotohori gently said, "I promise I'll be here when you get back. I'll be here even when you summon Suzaku! Even if it means I have to wait months to be with you once more, then I'll wait. Just come back safely to me, Ichimutsu. Please. I want to be with you forever."

I took his hands and placed them on my face as I closed my eyes slightly. Hotohori just smiled down at me as he stood slightly closer. Looking up, I asked, "You promise to be waiting for me no matter what? Until I can summon Suzaku? Promise you'll love me always, Hotohori?"

Hotohori rested his head on mine as he whispered, "I promise. I have my eyes out for only you. I'll be waiting for you for as long as it's necessary." I suddenly saw desires in his eyes before he quickly backed away from me, saying, "You should get on the boat now, Ichimutsu."

I nodded and quickly got on the boat. As we all left, everyone waived farewell to Hotohori, but I couldn't bring myself to it for the fear of not being able to see him again. After we were miles out in the sea, I went to the side of the boat and closed my eyes as I let the breeze lightly hit my face. Soon, I heard Tamahome asking from next to me, "You wanted to ask something earlier?"

"It was about your family, actually," I told him. "But I just don't want to pain you by asking about them."

Tamahome looked deep in thought, and for few minutes, neither of us talked. Finally, he told me, "Go ahead. Ask what you have on mind. I won't take it offensively in any way." Smiling weakly at me, he added, "Anyway, I should be able to deal with whatever is asked about my family now."

Looking out into the ocean, I asked him, "Jie-Lian, she seems like a nice little girl. You seem to like her more than your other sister and your brothers. Why is that?"

"I guess it's because when Jie-Lian was born, my mom died giving birth to her," Tamahome replied with a chuckle. "And ever since mom passed away, I was the one to look after Jie-Lian. Put her to sleep. Feed her. Even change her clothes. Everything! So, I took in as her to be my favorite. I still love my other siblings, but Jie-Lian was the most important to me. Especially after what she and I have been through together ever since she was born." He quickly took something out and put it around my neck, saying, "I almost forgot. I found this in Jie-Lian's room. She made it just for you. I even read on a piece of paper that she had under this that she couldn't wait until you returned just so she could give this to you. Sorry that this isn't that good, but it's as good as a beginner could get when they make one for a bride of the man in their own family. I guess she thought, or at least hoped, that you were going to be my bride." He put his hand on my head as he told me with a smile, "But you're with his majesty already. There's nothing I can do to make you fall in love with me. But even if something happens between you and his majesty, know that I'm always here for you. I believe in you, Ichimutsu. All of us Suzaku warriors do."


	27. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I was talking with Chichiri and Tasuki, laughing as though I was alright, when Sakura came over as he said, "Sorry, you two, but I'll have to steal my sister for awhile. I want to talk to her alone about something."

Getting up from where I was sitting, I said, "I'll come back in a few minutes, then." When Sakura dragged me into the room that he and Nuriko were sharing, I asked, "Something wrong?"

"What happened to Tamahome's family that they're not coming for?" Sakura snapped. "You seemed pretty upset when I asked whether his family will be coming with us or not, Ichimutsu. The last time I saw you that upset was when our mom left us."

I took a deep breath as I told him, "I'm not sure if Tamahome'll be happy about me telling you, but his family got slaughtered. I walked into his house first, because something didn't feel right when we arrived. When I walked in, his family was lying on the ground, bleeding. All dead. His father, his little brothers and little sisters. But Tamahome's youngest sister, Jie-Lian managed to stay alive a little longer than we thought, because when she heard Tamahome's voice, she sounded so happy as she weakly called for him. And then, she died in Tamahome's arms. The thing is, Tamahome loves Jie-Lian more than anyone else in his family because he was the one to look after Jie-Lian all by himself because his mother had passed away giving birth to Jie-Lian. And Tamahome, being the oldest of the five kids in his family, loved all his siblings and his father so much. Yet, his entire family died before he did and his baby sister, who he took care of himself, died in his arms. I just feel so responsible for not being able to be there in time, Sakura. And it was Amiboshi's twin brother, Suboshi, who had killed Tamahome's family off due to me killing off Amiboshi."

Suddenly, Chiriko charged in as he cried out, "Priestess! Sakura! You two should see this! The weather is getting strange!"

I pushed passed Chiriko and ran outside onto the deck as the boat started to sway violently. I saw everyone grabbing something as they held on tightly for their lives, but it wasn't long after Sakura and Chiriko came out when Tasuki fell into the river. Quickly grabbing a rope, I jumped in after Tasuki. Everyone crowded around where I had jumped off as Tamahome cried out with fear, "Ichimutsu!"

When I got into the raging sea as the rain started to pour down hard, I heard Tasuki screaming, "Help! I can't swim! I'm gonna drown!"

I swam against the current to where Tasuki was and, as I held onto him tightly, I quickly tied the rope around his waist. I forced him to hold the rope as I yelled over the loud sound of the waves, "Hold onto the rope tightly! I left the other end on the boat so the others could pull us in!"

I tried to hold onto Tasuki as he followed my orders, but the strength of the wave was stronger than mine that it had washed me away from Tasuki. Tamahome jumped into hold onto me, and so did Nuriko. When Tasuki was being pulled in, we heard him say, "Thank you for risking your lives to save mine!"

"We're still here and alive, you idiot!" Tamahome yelled back. We tried to swim back to the boat, but we got carried all the way to a cave that was far away from the boat. Tamahome got knocked out by the time we reached the cave, so Nuriko pulled me out of the water and helped me get Tamahome onto the ground.

I started to shiver from the cold as Nuriko quickly told me, "You have to get out of your clothes, Ichimutsu, or you'll get sick."

"I prefer not," I snapped. "You're still a guy and I ain't gonna strip out of my martial arts uniform without having anything to change into." I quickly made a fire for all three of us to keep warm while we waited for the others to find us. I stayed close to the fire to dry my clothes while I left it on, but Nuriko took his shirt off and left it on the ground.

Nuriko stared at me as he asked, "Why do you always go risking your life for others?"

"I don't want anyone to die or leave me after what my mom did to me, Sakura and my dad," I told him. "When Sakura and I were only four years old, my mom left us. I would catch my dad being all upset when he thought Sakura and I weren't around to see him in his room, looking so depressed. I don't want that to happen to anyone, so I just risk my life to try and help everyone around me." Smiling at Nuriko, I added, "That's why I'm trying to keep my promise to Hotohori and summon Suzaku. Any ways, once I summon Suzaku, that means that I can be with Hotohori again."

Tamahome woke up as he grumbled, "Ichimutsu?"

Nuriko yelled, "You moron! You're throwing your life away way too much! It would been fine if it was just me to save Ichimutsu since I'm the strongest one!"

"Can you stop yelling?" Tamahome snapped. "I don't want to lose another person that I love! I can't! Especially not after my entire family died! I don't want Ichimutsu or anyone else to die when Jie-Lian died in my own arms!" He looked at me as he quietly said, "Sorry, Ichimutsu. It's the truth, though. I just don't want you to die."

Nuriko gave a small chuckle, saying, "I understand. I know exactly how that feels." When Tamahome and I stared at him with curiosity, he told us, "When I was a little kid, probably three or four, there was not a day that went by when my older sister wasn't with me. But one day, she got run over by a horse, soon by a carriage, and it crushed her to her death. I still remember screaming, begging her not to leave me. Begging her not to die. But it was too late. The town's people around me held me back from trying to run to my sister, and they continuously told me that it was too late to save her. So, when I got home, I changed into her clothes and sword to myself that her soul would live on in me. Because of that, I've started to think and act like a woman more than like a man, which ended up fooling people about me being a female." Soon, the walls started to collapse around us and Nuriko acted quickly as he tried to hold the walls up as quickly as possible, yelling, "Guys! Get out of the cave and stay outside the entrance as fast as you can! Hurry!"

As Tamahome and I started to doubt about what Nuriko was telling us to do, I fell into the stormy sea once more and Tamahome quickly grabbed the edge of the cave and he quickly held onto me tightly with his free arm. I held onto him as I screamed with horror, "Tamahome!"

"I'm not letting you go, Ichimutsu! I don't want to have to lose you!" Tamahome yelled back, but rather with determination.

Nuriko quickly ran out and grabbed Tamahome before he lost his grip. Trying to pull in both Tamahome and me back onto the surface, he grunted, "You idiots! Falling into the stormy water like that!" I could see Nuriko starting to lose grip on Tamahome, until his arms started to glow and his bracelets turned into armor that wrapped around his wrist and onto around part of his hand. Soon, Nuriko pulled us out of the water with ease. When we were on the ground, Nuriko's armor turned back into bracelets and he stared at them with amazement.

From not too far away, a boat came into view and stopped by the cave to let us in. Once we were on board once more, Sakura ran over and threw his arms around me, crying out, "Thank god you're okay! Dad would've killed me if I went back to our world with you dead! And I don't want to lose another family member!"

I gave Sakura a quick hug before I told him, "I need to get changed, so let me go already, won't ya? Or are you trying to suffocate me to death?" When Sakura let me go, I headed straight for my room and got changed into the dress that Hotohori had given me. When I got changed, I just stared at my marital arts clothes and the belt, and soon took out my school uniform. For about two hours, I sat on my bed as I just stared at my clothes, drowning myself in my own thoughts. I walked out with the clothes in hand, and called over to Sakura, "Sakura! Get your school uniform and the marital arts clothes that I gave you right away!" Sakura nodded and went to retrieve the uniforms. When he handed them to me, I walked up to Tasuki as I asked him, "Tasuki? Can you do me a favor and burn these clothes?"

"Ichimutsu! Those are our only connections to our world!" Sakura yelled.

"You think I don't know?" I yelled back. "That's why we need to burn these clothes! We need to make sure that Mitsuru doesn't come back! What's keeping him connected to this world is your and his school uniforms! What's keeping Harin connected to this world from now on will be her and my school uniform, as well as the martial art clothes! We need to burn these in order to keep them from stop contacting us! To stop them from coming into this world in the future! I can't afford to put their lives at risk! Stopping you from being put to risk is way too late, Sakura, and you know it is!" I turned to Tasuki as I ordered, "Burn the clothes, Tasuki."

Tasuki nodded and took out his harisen. Pointing it to the clothes, he yelled, "Rekka Shinen!" Soon, a burst of fire appeared and burned all the clothes into ashes.

Once the fire was gone, I covered my eyes to stop the tears as I said, "Thank you, Tasuki." Taking a deep breath, I lowered my hands as my eyes started to sting, and sting only, and I looked up into the sky. "Now I can move forward knowing that my friends in my world aren't put in any danger." Turning to Sakura, I told him, "Sorry for getting you stuck here until the mission ends, Sakura. I was told by a librarian who was the Priestess of Seiryu when she was about our age warned me that there's a great chance that I'll die summoning Suzaku, but I decided to take that risk. I decided to summon Suzaku no matter what, even if it cost me my life, and I foolishly put you in the danger before you could go back to our world when you're not playing one of the roles. Sorry."

Sakura shook his head as he told me, "I dragged myself into this mess, saying that I'll always be there for you. But you're my sister. You've always been there for me, so at least let me be there for you this time. I owe you big time. But you said you talked to the previous Priestess of Seiryu, who's now the librarian. What did you mean by that?"

"I'll explain it all to you when I summon Suzaku," I told him. "Right now isn't the right time to tell you."

Sakura looked disappointed, but he just nodded understandingly. Few hours later, we arrived at a land, and when we got off, one of Hotohori's guards was hanging upside down, dead, from a tree and his eyes were gouged out. I was the first to see this and I covered my mouth with my trembling hands to keep myself from screaming while the others joined me when they got off the boat. When they saw this, they all just stood behind me with look of shock across their faces. Chiriko soon said, "We have arrived at Nucheng-Kuo. We all have to dress as women, or we'll be doomed for! They find out that we're not all women, then they'll - ." Chiriko fell backwards and hit his head on the ground. When he sat up, he grabbed his head as he said, "Owchee!"

"You didn't finish yer sentence," Tasuki snapped.

Chiriko looked up at us as he said, "I'm sorry, but my knowledge symbol is gone from my foot! If I don't have that symbol, I know absolutely nothing!"


	28. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Everyone looked concerned as Chichiri asked, "What do we do now? No da?"

Sighing, I said, "We have no choice." Taking out a bag of makeup that I had hidden in my bag, I felt my evil smile spreading across my face as I slyly said, "And I'm so glad that my dad forgot that he had raised me as a tomboy and not to be sensitive throughout most of my life."

Sakura was the only one who slowly backed away, raising his hands, warningly saying, "Oh, no! You're not going to use those, are you?"

I grabbed Sakura by his collar as I told him, "You want to survive or not? If you show the people who lives on this island that you're a male, as Chiriko said, they'll kill you and gorge your eyes out." Sakura groaned as I told all my celestial warriors and Sakura, "Find a dress and put it on. I'll do the rest, including your hair." Smiling at Nuriko, I nodded at him, saying, "I'll need your help on this, Nuriko."

Nuriko was the first to come back with a dress and makeup on, crying out with glee, "Finally! I get to wear a dress again!"

When Sakura came out after Nuriko in a dress, he looks so humiliated as I walked over to him and did his hair, which had become extremely shaggy for being in this world for months, probably slightly more than a year – I have lost count after awhile –, when counted in this world's time and not as my world's time. After doing his hair, I told Nuriko, "Help Tamahome and Tasuki with their hair and makeup. I'll help Mitsukake after I'm done putting makeup on my brother." Sakura started to groan as he made a face, hating what was going on, as Nuriko skipped off to help Tasuki and Tamahome. Nuriko seemed to be the only one who was excited about the entire makeup. Chichiri had to do metamorphic to turn himself into a girl, which turned out extremely well.

By the time I was done with giving Sakura a makeup, I was in hysterics about how Sakura turned out to look. Sakura started yelling, "What? What's so funny?"

Handing him a mirror, I blurted out through the laughter, "Look at yourself! You look hysterical, Sakura!"

I walked over to Mitsukake and did his look, but with his extremely short hair, it was harder than I had expected, but by the time I was done, he still looked way too much like a man. By that point, I knew that it was impossible to have Mitsukake look like a woman. And how he turned out, it was so horrible that I wish he was digitalized to be censored, like on televisions, so I wouldn't have to see the horror.

When Chiriko came up to me, he asked, "I don't need to go through all those, do I?"

"Just put on a dress and you'll be fine. You're practically a little kid," I replied. "How old are you? Pre-teen? Thirteen?" When Chiriko nodded at the question of thirteen, I smiled, saying, "Yeah. Then just a dress will do. I'll help you with redoing your hair so you'll look even more like a girl. Maybe even a little blush and eyeliners will help."

As Chiriko ran off to put on a dress, Nuriko came out as he told me rather excitedly, "Ichimutsu! I'm done with doing Tamahome and Tasuki! And they look fabulous!"

Tasuki and Tamahome came out, looking slightly annoyed, and Nuriko and I burst into laughter at the sight of seeing them dressed like women. Giving Nuriko a high five, I cried out, "You did a good job with those two!"

"Oh, we hate you guys so much for doing this to us!" Tasuki snapped.

I told him, still laughing, "You better be loving us for doing this once we manage to escape from this place to get to Bei-Ja! After all, I'm pretty sure you guys don't want to die on this island." When none of them replied, I said, "Thought so." When Chiriko came out, I quickly put light makeup on his and redid his hair.

Just then, a group of women came out as they snapped, "Who are you?"

Looking up, I said, "I'm Ichimutsu, the Priestess of Suzaku. I and a couple of women with me happen to be passing by to get to Bei-Ja. We would be taking a different route, but this seems to be quickest route for us to take. I hope you don't mind."

The leader of the group, at least that's what it seemed like, shook her head and opened her mouth to say something before she stopped. She stared at my warriors and my brother before she cried, "There's a person here who is not really a man!"

We all froze with fear and, from somewhere behind me, Mitsukake asked, "You do not mean me, do you?"

The leader pointed as she yelled, "Of course I mean you!"

As her group dragged Mitsukake away, the others started to laugh nervously, saying, "Oh, wow! That was a man? He completely fooled me! I thought he was a woman this entire time!"

We followed the leader all the way to her town. When we got there, we were offered hospitality, and Chichiri whispered to me, "I don't think it's a good idea to stay, Ichimutsu. No da!"

Shaking my head, I replied in low tone, "We have to until we get back Mitsukake, and Chiriko gets back his knowledge, which I'm hoping won't be long."

The leader took us to her boss as she said, "Mistress, I have brought guests. It seems as though the leader of the guests is the Priestess of Suzaku."

The woman sitting on the throne, almost as though she was all powerful and mighty, smiled down as she said, "Very well! We have great honor in having a Priestess with us. It's so rare to have a Priestess around, after all!"

I looked at all my warriors that I had left with me and at Sakura before I said, "We'll stay for one night. I want my group to get a rest before we head out rest of the way to Bei-Ja." Turning back around to face the actual leader, I asked her, "Would that be alright, ma'am?" The woman nodded and we were all taken to rooms to stay in for the night. On the way, I caught Chichiri's eyes and we just nodded at each other slightly to agree that he should be the one to go look for Mitsukake.

Chichiri got the first room, followed by Tasuki and Chiriko, then Sakura and Nuriko, and ending with me and Tamahome, all six of us paired up with someone. When Tamahome and I went into our rooms, Tamahome asked, "Who's looking for Mitsukake, then? I mean, we're all practically trapped in our rooms."

"Not exactly," I told him. "Chichiri and I agreed that he'll be the one to go look for Mitsukake. Hopefully, everything'll work out."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and when I opened it, one of the women were standing outside with Hotohori behind her as the woman told me, "This woman claims that she's with you."

I concealed my surprise as I said, "Yeah! Hotohori must've got left behind somewhere at one point during the trip. Thank you for bringing, uh, her here." I quickly pulled Hotohori in and closed the door. Once I was sure that the group of women was gone, I threw my arms around Hotohori as I cried out, "Hotohori! You came!"

Hotohori hugged me back tightly as he whispered, "I'm sorry I came a little late. I just hope I'm not too late?"

Shaking my head, I quickly told him, "No. I sent Chichiri off to find Mitsukake. The only problem in our hands right now is getting Mitsukake and the others out of here before the women here find out that you guys are actually men."

"We would ask Chiriko what would happen if we celestial warriors are discovered," Tamahome added, "but he lost his knowledge symbol on his feet at the moment and the kid doesn't know a thing."

I thought for awhile, and then it came to me. I quickly asked, "Hotohori, what about your empire? You said you had look after your country of Hong-Nan!"

"You're more important to me, Ichimutsu," Hotohori softly replied. "That's why I had to come and find you."

Suddenly, we heard loud knocks on the door and when I opened it, Sakura, Tasuki, Chiriko and Nuriko were all standing outside. Chiriko cried out hurriedly, "Ichimutsu! We have to get out immediately! It probably won't be long before they find out our secret and kill us all!"

We all ran towards the entrance as fast as we could, and I yelled slightly over my shoulder, "Chiriko! Where's the closest place to get to Bei-Ja from around this building?"

Chiriko seemed to be thinking about the answer and the calculations with how everything was set up around the building before had replied, "It's on the left side of the building! All the way on the left! But it's going to be a long run!"

I quickly picked up Chiriko in one arm as I cried, "Then it's gotta do! Even if it means I have to carry you!" Near the entrance, we saw Chichiri and Mitsukake running towards us and I yelled, "Hurry, you two! We have to get going to Bei-Ja immediately!"

Chichiri and Mitsukake started to catch up to us, screaming with horror, "RUN!" We all ran out and turned left. I had forgotten that I still had Hotohori's sword, but remembered once I got pulled behind the bushes by someone and dropped Chiriko. The others continued to run and the women continued to chase after them.

When I turned to see who had grabbed me, a young woman motioned me to follow her. When I did, she had led me to top of the tower, where the road to Bei-Ja in the sea could be seen. A smile of joy crept onto my face as I cried out, "Wow! Finally! The road to Bei-Ja! At least I know where to lead my warriors!"

I turned to thank the woman but she took off her cloak I didn't notice she had on in the dark, and she cried out, "If you could survive my lightening!"

When a lightening struck, I missed me by about an inch and I had fallen backwards. Looking up at her with horror, I asked, "Are you a celestial warrior of Seiryu?"

"At least you guessed right, Priestess of Suzaku," the woman laughed. "My given Seiryu celestial warrior name is Soi!"

She struck down another lightening, and I got a glimpse of her dark blonde hair and blue eyes. I didn't think as I withdrew Hotohori's sword and lifted up in the sky. Soon, the sword and the lightening met and I felt electricity running through my body and I gave a short scream of pain, but I was soon covered in some sort of shield that stopped the electricity from flowing through the sword into my body. Soi had look of shock on her face and I took a look at Hotohori's sword, guessing that the sword was to strengthen up Hotohori's shield just as Nuriko's bracelets gave Nuriko even more super strength when Nuriko needed it the most.

Suddenly, the door to the roof swung open and I heard Hotohori's voice cry out with fear, "Ichimutsu!"

Soi and I looked over just as Hotohori came running over while the rest tried to catch Soi, who had managed to escape before they even reached her. As Hotohori held me tightly, I started to pass out as I said, "There's a road to Bei-Ja. The fastest way to get there is jump off this building."

Hotohori asked me gently, "Can you get up, though?"

I shook my head as I replied, "I took in way too much electricity when I got hit by the lightening. I barely have strength to stay awake right now. I should be fine in about an hour or so, though." When I looked around at the rest of the warriors and Sakura, I realized that they all had wiped off their makeup and changed back into their own clothes.

Hotohori picked me up without a warning as he said, "Let's go, then. I'll carry Ichimutsu. Nuriko, carry Sakura when you jump off the building. And, Tasuki, you should carry Chiriko since he's the smallest and the youngest of us. We all should be able to land on our feet." I held onto Hotohori's sword as tightly as possible and clutched onto Hotohori as he jumped off holding onto me.

When the others landed next to or behind Hotohori, Chiriko quickly said, "We have to run the other side as quickly as possible! The water will crash down on us and we'll have to stay here until tomorrow when the road appears once more!"

I felt Hotohori's grip tighten around my legs and my shoulder, and he looked at me as he said, "Then we have no choice. We'll just have to run."

I quickly forced Hotohori to put me down and leaned on Sakura, saying, "I'll run myself. I don't want to slow you down because of my weight, Hotohori." Soon, I started sprinting as I called over to Sakura, "I'm giving you another chance to beat me in a race, Sakura! Hurry up!" Sakura started to run as fast as could, and soon, the celestial warriors running behind both of us. I managed to run almost all the way, but collapsed before I even reached the other side.

Sakura didn't stop to look back me until he ran past me, but Hotohori and Tamahome quickly grabbed me by my arms and ran rest of the way with me, helping me to get to the other side. Just as we reached the Bei-Ja side, the sea had fallen to the ground, stopping the women from getting to us. Hotohori took me in his arm just so Tamahome wouldn't have to worry about supporting me anymore, and slowly lowered me to sit on my knees as he quietly asked, "You alright, Ichimutsu?" I weakly nodded and held onto Hotohori as I dropped his sword on the ground. My breathing became slightly more heavier and Hotohori put me on his back and got up after sheathing his sword, saying to the rest of the group, "Let's go to Bei-Ja. Ichimutsu needs to rest as soon as possible and it would be best if we got to Bei-Ja first."

Just as Hotohori started to carry me, I had fallen asleep on his back and didn't wake up until we reached Bei-Ja. When I did wake up, I felt refreshed and full of energy. I quickly tapped Hotohori on the shoulder and when he turned his head to look at me, I blushed slightly, saying, "Can you put me down now? I'm feeling full of energy." When Hotohori put me down, I said, "Sorry for causing trouble like that. I guess I shouldn't have tried to fight off the lightening."

Sakura quickly handed me several firecrackers, saying, "Before we left our world, Brenta and I bought several firecrackers. We could use this to signal each other when we find the entrance to Shanto-Pao thing."

Mitsukake quickly said, "I claim Chiriko and Chichiri."

"His majesty and Sakura," Tasuki cried.

Tamahome cried out, "Why am I the one to be stuck with Nuriko?"

Tasuki said, "Well, I ain't trading his majesty or Sakura for you."

"Mitsukake and Chiriko are better to be around for me," Chichiri replied.

Hotohori told Tamahome, "You can go with Tasuki and Sakura. I'll go with Ichimutsu and Nuriko. Any way, I'll feel better knowing that Ichimutsu's alright instead of having her away from me."

Tamahome looked as though he was about to protest about something, but quickly stopped himself as he went with Tasuki and Sakura. Sakura quickly gave Mitsukake and me each a firecrackers, and he just nodded at me to explain. I quickly said, "Luckily for us, Sakura and his big headed friend bought few firecrackers before he left his and my world. Just pull the string if you guys find any information about Shanto-Pao, or if you guys run into trouble. It'll be easier to find each other this way. But since apparently Sakura bought only three of this, we all have one each, meaning we have to use them wisely. But it would better if we actually set them off at the entrance of the Shanto-Pao. Understood, guys?" When the others nodded, I placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, saying with a small smile, "If you end up dying before I summon Suzaku, I'll beat you up so bad, man."

"I'll already be dead by then, though, wouldn't I?" Sakura replied with a small smile as well as he placed a hand on my shoulder. Hugging me, he whispered, "Just don't risk your life way too much. I don't want to lose you, sis."

I ruffled Sakura's hair before I walked over to Nuriko and Hotohori. We all split with our groups and headed off in different directions. When Hotohori, Nuriko and I got to the center of the town, Hotohori quickly told Nuriko, "You stay with Ichimutsu. You're the stronger one from the two of us, and I need to gather some information first from this town's people."

After Hotohori had hurried off, Nuriko told me, "His majesty seems so much sweeter than he was when I first met you guys."

I laughed as I said, "I think he's always been so sweet." When I turned to look at Nuriko, I saw him holding onto his braided hair and he looked as though he was indecisive about something.

Nuriko turned to me as he asked, "Do you have a knife?" I nodded and handed him my switch blade. Before I knew it, he had cut off his long hair and put it away in a small bag. Handing both the knife and the bag of hair to me, he said, "Thanks. Ichimutsu, can you do me a favor and keep that bag of hair? Throw it away if you want. I want to start being the man I am and I want my sister to finally rest in peace."

Putting the knife and the bag of hair away, I said, "I'll keep your hair with me." Without warning, Nuriko quickly grabbed me and pulled me towards him as he quickly covered me. Soon, he screamed with pain as I saw something or someone attack Nuriko on his shoulder. I quickly supported Nuriko as I cried out with panic, "Nuriko! Are you okay? You're not seriously injured, are you?" When I looked up, there was something that looked like a beast, a dangerous creature, and I quickly took out the firecracker form Nuriko's pocket as soon as I put Nuriko down. Pointing it at the creature, I shot the firecracker and a blaze of fire came out, burning whatever this creature was. The beast soon tore an old man's arm off the man's body and ran off.

Nuriko put a hand over his wound and looked up at me as he asked me through gritted teeth, "The question is, are you okay, Ichimutsu?"

I quickly nodded and took out some bandages from my bag as I told him, "Take off your jacket and your shirt, but only your wounded side. I need to get bandage on your wound to make sure it doesn't get infected. And I don't need you practically freezing when I bandaging up your arm."

I managed to get Nuriko's arm and part of his shoulder bandaged up in matter of minutes, and just as I was done, Nuriko quickly made a snowball and threw it somewhere. It hit Hotohori in the back of his head and he fell forward as Nuriko said, "Maybe that was a bit to hard of a throw."

"You think?" I cried out. "You have super strength for crying out loud, Nuriko!"

When I ran over to Hotohori and helped him up, he just stared at me for few seconds before looking away. Pulling his arm out of my grip, he quietly said, "It's okay. You don't need to help me up, Ichimutsu."

When Hotohori got back up on his feet, Nuriko asked, "Did you find anything out, your majesty? About Shanto-Pao?"

Nodding, he replied, "It's on some black mountain. On the peak, in fact. It's about two hundred li from here, so Shanto-Pao is practically ours already. Do you two still have the firecracker?"

"No," I quietly said. "Had to use it for protection against some sort creature which I think was a Seiryu warrior. At least I think I saw a symbol of a Seiryu warrior on its back when it ran off." I quickly cupped my hands and blew a loud whistle into it and it wasn't long before the rest came to meet up with us at the center of the town.


	29. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

When we checked into what appeared to be a hotel, Hotohori, Nuriko and I were in their room, talking. Suddenly, Nuriko asked, "Your majesty, you seemed a little distant when I threw a snowball at you earlier. You alright?"

Hotohori nodded and he glanced over at me, saying, "Don't worry about me."

Getting worried, I said, "Hotohori, what's getting into yo - "

Before I could finish, he yelled, "And you! I need to know something, Ichimutsu! About you and Sakura! Exactly how did you two even come into this worl - !" Abruptly stopping, he got up and lowered his voice as he said, "I need a drink. I'll be with Tamahome if you two need me."

As Hotohori left, my chest started to fill up with pain and when Nuriko turned to look at me, he quickly got up, saying, "Stay here. I need to have a talk with his majesty." As Nuriko left, I followed without him noticing me. It was a few minutes later when Nuriko stopped at a bar of some sort and I heard him say, "Something's wrong and Ichimutsu could tell. This isn't you, your majesty. I'm kinda getting worried that Ichimutsu will started to get scarred about how cold you're acting towards her right now."

"I don't know, Nuriko," I heard Hotohori say. "I mean, I don't want to be this way to her. I really don't. But there are somethings that I don't know how to explain."

There was silence for a while before Nuriko asked to break the silence, "Do you love Ichimutsu or not? If you don't, I could just simply take her for myself or tell Tamahome to take a shot at in having her fall in love with him."

"I thought you were more of a woman than a man," Hotohori replied with a surprise.

"Ever since I was inspired by Ichimutsu how I should be acting, I've been starting to think how I should have ever since I lost my sister," Nuriko told him with a laugh. "But the fact is, if I was a man like I should be from the beginning, I could have easily fallen in love with Ichimutsu. It's either you start acting like you love her, which I could tell you still do so much, or I take her away from you."

I heard Hotohori's laugh as he told Nuriko, "For some reason, that actually knocked some sense into me. Thanks, Nuriko."

Suddenly, the front doors swung open and Santona came charging in. I quickly ran over to her as she started to collapse. Without looking up, she coughed, "Please help me! My friend! Something's gotten into her!"

I quickly helped her up and looked out the door. When I saw Akiko and Nakago, I quickly shut the door before they spotted us inside. I quietly said, "Hang in there." I yelled as loud as I could, "Mitsukake!" When Mitsukake came running out, several people looked out the doors to see what happened as I snapped, "Mitsukake! I need help right now, man! One of the girls from my school ain't in good condition!"

Nuriko and Hotohori quickly ran over, as well as Mitsukake, and Mitsukake immediately asked as he started to heal Santona, "What happened to this girl?"

"I think it has to do something with Akiko," I replied. "After my friendship with Akiko ended because of me starting martial arts classes, she became good friends with Santona, this girl. And as the three of us entered our middle school, Santona and Akiko became extremely popular." I soon realized that I haven't seen Santona since the day she was stopped by the Hong-Nan guards. When Santona was nearly done recovering, I snapped, "Santona! Answer me right now! Are you a Priestess for one of the four gods in this world?"

Santona shook her head as she spat, "Are you kidding me? I almost got killed because of that Nakago bastard! Akiko had an extremely good chance to save my freakin' life, but no! She's the Priestess of Seiryu or whatever that stupid god of the east is! She thinks she's too good to save her own friend! It's because of Akiko that I got in the condition! I swear I don't know what got into her!"

"I do," I said quietly. "The root of the problem is me." Getting up, I said, "Nuriko, I'm going to talk to Sakura. Don't come charging into your room until I come out." I went upstairs and into Sakura and Nuriko's room. "Sakura, we got ourselves into slightly worse situation now."

"I know. I saw the Seiryu warriors and Akiko come into the town," Sakura said without looking at me. Instead, he stared out the window. Turning around, he asked, "Anything else that you think I should know?"

"Santona came charging in and she's downstairs," I told him. "She seemed slightly outraged that Akiko was letting Nakago beat the hell out of her, and by the sound of her story, she's not a Prietess, which is better kept that way."

"When did Santona get involved?" Sakura asked with surprise.

Shrugging, I told him, "I have no clue. The last time I saw her was when the guards in Hong-Nan stopped her. I had to order them to let her go, but since she is one of the most popular kids, she stormed off, yelling at me. Said she didn't need or want my help. But after how she's been treated by Akiko and the Seiryu warriors, she will have no chance but to agree that she'll join Suzaku alliances." Slouching on Sakura's bed, I looked down at my hands and feet as I tearfully told Sakura, "I don't want to put any more lives in danger as I already have, Sakura! I don't want to drag even her life into this mess!"

Sakura sat next to me as he gently said, "But it's too late, Ichimutsu. You know that, right? There's no way to send her back until you summon Suzaku. I'll make sure nothing happens to the three of us. I promise."

"But I'm the Priestess, Sakura. How can you swear that I won't be alright? How can you swear that I'm going to survive after all of this?" I cried. "Even Hotohori is acting cold towards me! Sure, Nuriko talked to him, but he's acting like he hates me! He looked like he was going to blow when he started to yell something at me!" Covering my face, I got quiet as I added, "I don't even know if he still loves me anymore and that's killing me already as it is! I'm just going through way too much pressure! Needing to study to enter the best all girls high school, needing to summon Suzaku, making sure my warriors aren't hurt! Especially not you and Santona! I even want Akiko back as a friend! But with Hotohori acting like he hates me now? I don't know what to do any more!"

Sakura shot up as he cried out with surprise, "Hotohori!"

When I looked up, Hotohori was standing by the doorway and he looked as though he was slightly hurt and worried as he asked me quietly, "Is that what you really think, Ichimutsu? Do you really think that I hate you?"

I shot up as well and tried to get past Hotohori, weakly laughing, "You were the one who was giving me all the impressions, Hotohori, but I guess I could have been misinterpreting them. I'm sorry that you had to hear all this."

Hotohori quickly threw his left arm around my waist and turned me around back into Sakura and Nuriko's room. Holding my back against his body, Hotohori buried his head into my hair as he breathed onto my neck, "I'm sorry. It's just that I met the Priestess of Seiryu Akiko in the streets earlier and she said something to make me feel upset about something. I love you, Ichimutsu. I didn't mean to make you think that I hated you. You're my everything and I'd do anything just to be with you." His hands slowly slid down as he added, "Sorry about that sudden reaction."

Sakura quickly told me, "Let's go meet up with Santona. There are things we need to explain to her."

I quickly nodded and grabbed Hotohori's hands, asking Hotohori, "Can you come into my room later? I want to talk to you about something." Hotohori's gentle smile spread across his face and I smiled back at him as I quickly ran out of the room with Sakura.

As we passed by Mitsukake, he told us, "That girl, Santona, is with Tasuki. Just to warn you guys, you two might want to get there as soon as possible because Tasuki doesn't seem to like the way that girl's flirting with him." Sakura and I started to groan and just looked at each other briefly before nodding at each other.

Sakura and I broke into a run and when we got the bar, I quickly sprinted over to where Tasuki and Santona were before I pounced on Tasuki, screaming, "Down, boy! Down! No attacking anyone from my world! No matter what they do, no attacking anyone!"

Sakura held Santona back, crying out, "Tasuki's the last one you want to flirt with!"

"What don't ya get that I don't like girls that much after growing up with five sisters and only my mom raising me and my sisters?" Tasuki started to yell at Santona. Soon, he struggled to get out of my grip, crying out, "Let me go! I'm ready to beat her up!"

"Do you want to intimidate a girl, man?" I yelled at Tasuki, and he had immediately calmed down. Patting him on the head, I said, "Good boy." Letting go of Tasuki, I looked up at Santona as I said, "I suggest that my warriors should be the last people you flirt with."

Chichiri and Chiriko came running in and hid behind me as Chiriko cried out, "Ichimutsu! Tamahome's trying to kill us for no reason!"

"CHICHIRI! CHIRIKO!" Tamahome screamed as he came running in. "Where did you two hide all my money?"

I quickly pushed Chichiri and Chiriko behind Tasuki and Sakura, and, raising my fists and getting in position to fight, I said, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Chichiri's my size!" Tamahome cried out rather defensively.

I looked down at Chichiri, who was now nearly as tall as Chiriko, and I just blinked several times before asking, "Do you change sizes when convenient for you?"

Chichiri nodded rather happily, saying, "No da!"

"Apparantly, he's not any more at the moment," I told Tamahome. "So it's either fight your own Priestess, who you're supposed to protect with all your life, or just walk away like a noble warrior." I smiled at Tamahome and gave him a wink.

Tamahome mumbled something before he snapped at Chichiri and Chiriko, "You two better give me back my money later!"

When Tamahome sat next to Tasuki, I leaned over and whispered to Chiriko and Chichiri, "Where did you two really hide his money?"

"Tasuki's bed," Chichiri whispered. "Tasuki should find it when he goes to bed tonight." Smiling, I shook my head and started to walk off.

I burst into laughter as I straightened up. Looking at Santona, I told her, "You'll be rooming with me. If I send you back to Seiryu warriors and Akiko, I'm afraid you'll just get beat up more and if that happens again, I won't be asking Mitsukake to help." Sakura looked as though he was about to argue, but I stopped him by saying, "Sakura, I already helped her by asking Mitsukake to heal her. You're my brother, so I can take it, but she's different. I can't have her depend on me or my warriors until this entire mess is cleared up." Giving Sakura a low five, I told him, "Tag! You're looking after these guys while I talk to Hotohori upstairs. And that includes Santona." Sakura and Santona were about to complain about something, but I quickly left before I heard any word from them.

Once at my room, I didn't bother to look around as I closed the door. From somewhere near the window, Hotohori's voice asked, "What is it that you needed to talk to me about, Ichimutsu?" When I quickly turned to face him, he had worried look upon his face as he stared at right at me.

Looking slightly away, I said, "Yeah. It's just we haven't been alone together for awhile and I just thought it'd be nice." As Hotohori started to come closer to me as he chuckled, I quickly asked, "When you bumped into Akiko, did she say something to make you upset with me? I've known her long enough, even been extremely good friends until I started taking martial arts, and I know that she'd do anything at this point to get revenge on me. Especially since I suspect that she knows that I'm in love with you." I could have told just by the way Hotohori stopped in his tracks and stopped smiling that he doubted about telling me. I begged him, "Please! I could confirm it for you if she said something about us!"

"She s-said that I was just some character in a book," Hotohori told me after a long pause. "That's why I blew up on you earlier. But is that true? Am I really just some character in a book, Ichimutsu? Just a made up person?"

I threw myself at him and quietly cried as I whispered, "No matter what anyone says, I don't want to believe it, Hotohori. To me, you're as real as you can get. You're the one and only one for me." Looking up at him, I asked, "Are you saying that you don't want us to end up together any longer, then? Are you saying that it's just better off if we just stayed as we are, a Priestess and a warrior, and nothing more? Because if you are, fine. I'll try to get over you, but my feelings are too real to get rid of, Hotohori. I don't want anyone else, but if you don't want us to be together, I'll stay away from you if I have to. Just say the word and I'm gone. I'll just be the Priestess of Suzaku and nothing more."

Hotohori looked alarmed as he hugged me tightly, saying, "Of course, not! I love you, Ichimutsu! I can never imagine being without you. I want you to be with me always. Forever until the day we die." His hand slid up my back and soon up my neck and onto my face. As he ran his fingers across my cheeks, he quietly told me, "I'm sorry for blowing up on you, though. I really am."

I started to feel guilt as I told him, "It's okay." After he left, I couldn't help saying over and over to myself quietly, "I managed to change his mind about him actually being a character! What am I supposed to do once I summon Suzaku? What if I really can't be with him? I mean, he is a character! This is all just in a book and so is Hotohori!" When Santona came in, I jumped with surprise before I yelled, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry!" she replied in a stuck up way. Sitting on the spare bed, she cooed, "That Hotohori guy's pretty cute. Does he have any girlfriend?"

Lying on my own bed, I asked her with suspicion, "Why do you want to know if his majesty has a girlfriend or not?"

"I was thinking of trying to see if he's interested in dating me if he doesn't," Santona told me.

I burst into laughter and as I sat up, I cried out, "Him? Go out with you? Never gonna happen!" When Santona looked confused and outraged at the same time, I told her with a small smile, "I'm sorry. It's just that he already sword to me that he'll be making me his empress once I summon the god of his country for him. Any way, he and I are deeply in love already, although we're not allowed to be in any relationship or have any sexual contact in order for me remain a virgin to summon Suzaku, the god of his country." I looked at Santona and I could have told immediately that she was bummed out to hear it. Tilting my head to the side, I asked, "Which actually reminds me. Santona, if you're not one of the four Priestess that's repeating the history of what happened once before, then why are you here exactly? I mean, Akiko and I got dragged in to become the Priestess of Seiryu and Priestess of Suzaku to repeat the history of the previous Priestess of the same two gods, but if you're not Priestess of Genbu or Priestess of Byakko, then I don't get why you're here."

Santona smiled at me friendly for first time as she told me, "I thought that I was destined to become the Priestess of Seiryu until I heard from Nakago that it might have to be a good friend of Priestess of Suzaku. I didn't believe it myself until Akiko came along. She immediately became Priestess of Seiryu and now I understand why. Your brother, Sakura, explained to me that you and Akiko were almost impossible to separate until she started to hate you for taking up martial arts class. After I heard that, it hit me. You and Akiko are Priestess of these two gods to become one once more as friends. That's what happened to the librarian and her friend. At least, that's what I heard just before I left our world."

Slumping back on the bed, I asked, "Can I ask you a question?" When Santona nodded, I said, "You hate my guts so much. Why are you suddenly being so nice?"

She threw a pillow at me playfully, snorting, "Like I can't be ever nice!"

In the morning, Mitsukake came into the room quietly and woke me up, whispering to me, "Let's go. We have to go get the Shanto-Pao before Sakura and the girl wakes up. I'll be leaving them a note that we'll be back before the sun goes down, so don't worry about keeping them worried."

I quickly got out of bed and straightened out my dress before hurrying out with Mitsukake to meet up with rest of my celestial warriors. When I caught Hotohori's eyes, I quickly looked away before saying, "Let's go. I don't need Sakura yelling at me that he needs to tag along just because I've had his back for years."

When we got into the town, we all split into the same groups to find the exact location. Nuriko, Hotohori and I headed straight for the mountains that Hotohori was told of and when we found a huge boulder, Nuriko told us, "Go back and get the others. I'll try to move this boulder so we could have a better view of whether or not it's the entrance behind it."

Hotohori and I nodded and we quickly hurried back to the village. Just as we started to enter the village, though, I felt sharp feeling of pain run up my spine and my inside started to feel as though it was being tangled up, almost as though something wasn't right. I looked towards the mountains as I muttered, "Nuriko!" I didn't turn to look at Hotohori as I started to scream with horror, "Nuriko! We have to go back to Nuriko, Hotohori!"

Hotohori quickly grabbed me as he sternly said, "We have to find the others first, Ichimutsu."

Struggling to get out of his grip, I cried, "Something's not right! Please, Hotohori!"

I managed to get out of Hotohori's grip and ran back up to the mountains and all the way back up to where Nuriko was. It may have taken me quite some time to reach Nuriko, but by the time I reached him, it was too late. Nuriko lay on the ground, nearly dead, in front of huge doors that had once lay behind the huge rock that he moved for us. One last thing that he had done just so I could summon Suzaku. Hotohori arrived not too long later, panting, "Ichimutsu! We have to find the others first!"

I didn't pay attention as tears rolled down my face and walked over to Nuriko's body before I fell onto my knees. Reaching for Nuriko's face with trembling hands and he weakly opened his eyes. Nuriko quietly told me, "Ichimutsu, I moved the boulder for you. You can get to the Shanto-Pao now. Don't let me down, Ichimutsu. I'm always here for..."

Nuriko was dead before he finished his sentence and I crouched over his body as I cried my eyes out. I started to scream through my tears, "Nuriko! Don't die! Don't leave me like this, Nuriko! What about all the times we had together? From the day we first met at Hotohori's palace? You were always there for me, Nuriko! I looked up to you as my one of my older siblings! NURIKO!" No matter how much I screamed, I knew it was too late because Nuriko had already taken his final breath.

Hotohori ran up to us and held me tightly as he tried to pull me away from Nuriko's body, but I clutched on to it. When I finally let go, I continued to cry, but into Hotohori's chest while grabbing onto Hotohori himself, and I felt his tear drops falling onto me as he whispered as calmly as he could, "It's gonna be alright, Ichimutsu. Nuriko knew what she had to risk."

I looked over to Nuriko's dead body as I whimpered, "I know, but out of all the people, why him, Hotohori? Why Nuriko?"


	30. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Few minutes after Nuriko had died, the other celestial warriors all came running and I heard Tasuki's voice calling, "What's going on?"

Tamahome was the first to reach us and stared at Nuriko's body with shock before asking, "Is she dead? Please tell me she's pretending!"

"He's dead!" I screamed. "He died trying to get to the entrance for us!" Looking around, I saw the dead body of the Seiryu celestial warrior that had wounded Nuriko's arm the day before. Shaking my head, I whispered with horror, "No! No!" I pushed Hotohori away and quickly got up and ran past my warriors and into the wooded area. When I was away from them by several yards away, perhaps even by a mile or so away, I started to fall forward as I quickly held onto a tree. My heart started to race as I panted quietly, "No! He can't have been killed fighting that Seiryu warrior! He can't be dead! Nuriko can't be dead! He just can't!"

As I slowly fell onto my knees, I heard footsteps slowly approaching me from behind as Sakura's voice quietly asked, "Ichimutsu?" I didn't look up at him as he hurried over and put his arms around me, saying, "Let's go. The others are waiting for you to come back. We want you to say your part of farewell to Nuriko."

I shook my head violently as I started to scream in hysterics once more, "No! Nuriko isn't dead! He can't be dead! He just can't be!"

Sakura grabbed me firmly by the shoulders as he yelled furiously, "Face the reality, Ichimutsu! Nuriko's dead! He died to save your neck! When he admitted that he was one of the seven celestial warriors of Suzaku, he knew of the danger he was being put in! He knew of the risk he had to take! He knew that he would have to protect you, even if that cost him his own life! Now he's dead and he's proud of what he's done! When the celestial warriors felt something as though they were being warned that something had happened, they immediately came to me and brought me here! Now I see you running from the truth? What's all that about? This is not you, Ichimutsu! Wake up! Don't be shocked that people die! Just look at it this way, and just be surprised that you're still alive! You keep this charades up in saying that Nuriko isn't dead when he is, before you know it, you'll be killed off as well, leaving Hotohori in pain! The _other_ warriors in pain! And Nuriko's death in trying to give you a second chance in summoning Suzaku will be gone to waste! Don't you see that he's proud of what he has done when he died?" He forced me to get up and pulled me as he snapped, "You're coming with me to see Nuriko and say a farewell to him! Even if it means that I have to drag you all the way there!"

When we reached where the others were, I pulled my arm out of Sakura's grip as I screeched, "Let me go!"

Sakura yelled back at me, "Look at Nuriko, Ichimutsu! Take a good look at his face right now!" When I slowly turned to look at Nuriko, Sakura asked me, "What do you see, Ichimutsu? Do you see guilt on his face? Or does he look satisfied about what he has done?"

Mitsukake was done getting wounds out of Nuriko's body and I felt tears forming in my eyes once more. I slowly took deep breaths as I took out Nuriko's hair, quietly asking the others, "Is it alright if we buried Nuriko's hair with his body? I think he would've preferred it that way if he's still here with us."

Chichiri quickly took the bag of hair from me and gave me a sad look before helping Tasuki and Mitsukake bury Nuriko. I just stood in front of the doors, staring blankly, until they were done burying Nuriko. This all just seemed so unreal to me. How Nuriko could just die without warning. I snapped out my thoughts as Chichiri handed me Nuriko's bracelets, quietly telling me, "Ichimutsu, here. Keep Nuriko's bracelets in her memories."

I took Nuriko's bracelets, and even after they kept calling Nuriko "her" or a "she", I could have cared less. Nuriko was Nuriko and that's all I cared. Putting Nuriko's bracelets on, I said to the others almost inaudible tone, "Let's go in. Since we came here for the Shanto-Pao and since that's what Nuriko sacrificed his life for, that's what we'll do."

When we opened the door, the entire place was dark and the door immediately closed behind us as we all entered. In the dark, I heard Tasuki cry, "_Rekka Shinen_!" When fire was lit we saw bones scattered all over the place, and up ahead, two people were standing there.

The one on the left who had black hair and green eyes raised his archery bow as he demanded, "What do you want?"

"We came for Shanto-Pao of Genbu," I called. "We are in need of it in order for me to summon Suzaku for my celestial warriors."

The one on the right who had an eye patch, grayish-brown hair and brown eyes shot several ices at us, coldly saying, "Don't make us laugh! You can't be of Suzaku!"

I quickly covered Sakura and took a direct hit in the chest, and as I closed my eyes tightly with pain, Sakura had look of horror on his face. Turning to look at my warriors, I yelled, "Tasuki! You have the advantage here with fire! Tamahome! Help Tasuki out!"

"With pleasure!" Tasuki and Tamahome both cried out.

As Tasuki and Tamahome quickly got ready to fight, Hotohori sounded worried as he called, "Ichimutsu! I don't think this is a good idea! We shouldn't be fighting with them when we came here to get Shanto-Pao!"

"If we can't take it the easy way, then we'll have to find some way to get it," I muttered.

Tasuki swung his harisen across in front of him as he yelled, "_Rekka Shinen_!" A burst of flame came out and engulfed the two guys in flames, but nothing had happened.

They both laughed as the one on the left said, "You can't harm us!"

"Tomite, let's test them out to see how long it'll take them to figure out several other things about us," the one on the right told the other named Tomite.

Tomite soon shot an arrow straight me and Chichiri quickly made a shield around us to block the attack. Sure enough, the shield did manage to protect us, but what I didn't expect was for the arrow made of ice to bounce back. The arrow went straight through Tomite's chest, but nothing happened, almost as though Tomite was just a hologram. Tamahome quickly tried to use one of his powers by gathering his chi to his hand, and when a cannon shot out and hit the guy on the right, the same thing happened.

Tomite snorted, "Are you guys really that stupid? When Hikitsu said he wants to see how long it takes you guys, he didn't mean it literally. Nothing can really hurt Hikitsu and me."

"Genbu celestial warriors," Hotohori quickly told us. "Their new Priestess has appeared only about a century ago, and as soon as their Priestess had gone, they had all died. These two are only the guardiance of the Shanto-Pao of Genbu, making sure that no one takes their Priestess's Shanto Pao of Genbu."

The guy on the right, Hikitsu, grinned from ear to ear as he told Hotohori, "I'm surprised you know about this."

Hikitsu sent a spiral of ice straight for Hotohori's stomach, but I quickly jumped in front of Hotohori and pushed him aside as I took the hit in the side. When Hikitsu looked surprised at my action, I told him through gritted teeth out of pain, "You don't really think I'd let my celestial warriors get harmed, do you? Especially Hotohori since he has a country to run as the emperor of Hong-Nan?"

Chiriko and Chichiri had hurried over to me before Chiriko called hurriedly, "Mitsukake! Hurry! Ichimutsu's injury doesn't look good!" Sakura just stood where he was, staring at me with horror and shock, almost as though he couldn't force himself to move. Tasuki and Tamahome didn't even seem sure what to do as Hotohori held me tightly.

Mitsukake hurried over and started to heal my side as he told me, "Stop putting yourself at risk like this so much, Ichimutsu. You'll just end up dying faster this way. I mean, all the ice could just damage your cells! And blood gushing out isn't much of a help either!"

As Mitsukake healed my side up, Hikitsu seemed deep in thoughts as Tomite cried out with concern, "You're not going to, are you, Hikitsu? We can't possible hand it over to them!"

"I don't know. Maybe they really are of Suzaku," Hikitsu replied. "I've never seen a Priestess jumping in and risking her own life to protect her celestial warriors. But yet again, we've spent so much time with our own Priestess, and she's the only Priestess we met."

When Mitsukake was done, I stayed on my knees and bowed as I begged, "Please! I have to summon Suzaku in order to stop a war between Suzaku country and Seiryu country! If I don't get it, this world will come to an end!"

Tomite seemed to get frustrated as he started to jump up and down, screaming, "No! All the things that're not supposed to happen are going on! Now we actually do have to test her to see if she's the actual Priestess of Suzaku!"

"Step this way," Hikitsu told me as he held out a hand. "We have to test you before we can actually hand over the Shanto-Pao to you so that you may be able to summon Suzaku." When I went over to him, he told me, "You must take off your dress first. There's no other way to test you."

Taking off the dress, I angrily snapped, "You're just lucky I'm fine doing this in front of males." When I glared at Sakura, he shrugged innocently as I told him with a warning, "You know what I'm talking about! Don't shrug so innocently at me!"

As Hikitsu took my dress, he nodded at Tomite and Tomite started to freeze me up from my feet up. Hikitsu soon told me, "If you can free yourself from the ice after you get frozen up head to toe, that's when you'll be proving yourself worthy as a Priestess to us. If you are unable to escape, I will not allow Tomite to free you from his ice and let you die in it."

Sakura tried to run over as he screamed with fear, "Ichimutsu!"

When I looked over to him and saw that he wasn't able to come closer, I yelled as I started to shiver from the cold, "Even if you could get to me, don't try to help me, Sakura! Don't any of you try to help! If this is the only way I can prove myself worthy, then be it!"

Tomite started to snicker as he said, "She'll never be able to escape from the ice!"

As the ice crept up around my mouth and started to cover me entirely, it became harder to breath. Finally, my nose, my eyes and top of my head were completely covered, and I was completely trapped in ice. I started to panic as all I thought was that I was going to die, not being able to breath, but when I saw Nuriko's face coming into vision, I made fists and raised my arms as I cried with confidence, and I was free from the ice. Pieces of ice went flying all over the place and the wall that had been put up by Hikitsu broke as strong gust of wind blew all around me. When I looked down at my wrists, Nuriko's bracelets had become armors around my arm and part of my hand before going back to normal bracelets.

Hikitsu and Tomite stood there with shock as Tomite muttered, "I can't believe it! She actually broke free from my ice and blew down strongest the wall!"

"You have great, strong amount of chi within you, Priestess," Hikitsu told me, almost as though he was satisfied with what he had seen. He handed me back the dress and as I put it back on, he told me, "Please follow me to get the Shanto-Pao. The doors will open only at wills of me and Tomite." Just as I was about to enter with my warriors and Sakura right behind me, Hikitsu told them, "I'm sorry, but only the Priestesses are allowed to enter this room. Other than the Priestesses, Genbu warriors are the only permitted people to enter. No other warriors are allowed."

"How about me?" Sakura hurriedly asked. "I'm not a warrior of any god. I'm only the twin brother of Priestess of Suzaku. I need to do something in the room before the warriors, Ichimutsu and I leave."

Tomite didn't seem sure before he replied, "Fine. Seeing that you're not of any four gods, come in with your sister, then. But just so you know, after you get this Shanto-Pao, you'll have to go to the Byakko country and get their Shanto-Pao as well to summon Suzaku."

"Another one? We have to go to the western country to get one more?" Tasuki started to cry with frustration.

Chichiri looked as though he was in deep thought as he slowly said, "Well, Tai Yi Jun said that this was the first place we had to go to in order to get a Shanto-Pao. No da!"

Sakura and I entered and when we obtained the Shanto-Pao of Genbu, we saw that it had only been a necklace and Sakura quickly said, "Hold on. Let me make a look-alike incase something happens to this." It took Sakura about an hour to make a duplicate, but when he was done, he seemed satisfied about how it looked almost exactly alike the original one. Handing the duplicate to me, he said, "I'll give the original to Hotohori. As long as he keeps it covered under his shirt after putting it around his neck, the Seiryu warriors shouldn't suspect a thing." I nodded and quickly headed back out with Sakura. As the warriors walked ahead, Sakura and I quickly pulled Hotohori aside and had him put on the Shanto-Pao while the others weren't looking. Sure enough, as soon as we were out of the cave, a wolf came out of nowhere and grabbed the duplicate and just ran off, but stopped not too far away. When it turned to look at us, the eyes of the wolf looked farmiliar, and it wasn't long before I realized that it was the Seiryu warrior that I had burnt with the firecracker.

As the wolf got away with the duplicate, Tamahome cried out with frustration, "Why? We just got that Shanto-Pao!"

Sakura and I started to laugh hysterically and Hotohori handed the Shanto-Pao over to me as I asked, "You mean this?" When they others looked surprised, all except Hotohori, who had looked confused, I told them, "Sakura decided it would be best if he actually made a duplicate just in case. The scroll thing didn't work out so well when Chiriko copied it before the ceremony, but this duplicate thing for the Shanto-Pao worked out so nicely!"

Sakura and I gave each other a high five as Chichiri looked off into the direction that the Seiryu warrior had run off into before he asked, "Are you sure that was the duplicated one? No da?"

"Trust me when I tell you that I had Hotohori hold onto the original," I told him.

Sakura nodded as he quickly said, "That's why we stayed inside the main room for an hour. When I make some crafts to make almost exact look-a-likes, it normally takes me about an hour or so. And between Ichimutsu and me, Ichimutsu's the fighting and smart type while I'm the crafty and the sporty type."

"And at least I managed to get the Shanto-Pao, thanks to Nuriko sacrificing himself for it," I added with a sigh, and put the Shanto-Pao away in my bag. "Now off to the western country to get the Byakko's Shanto-Pao."


	31. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

On the way to the country of Byakko after getting Santona, just not having Nuriko around was weird. It had been first time that Nuriko was no longer was with us and I didn't realize how important he would have meant to me once he was gone. The fact of the matter was, he was dead and there was nothing we could have done except to continue to summon Suzaku, just as Nuriko would have wished for me to do. As we got closer to the country of Byakko, the desert that we had started to enter had started to become unbearably hot to continue with our journey in, so we only traveled at night time when we wouldn't be burning in the scorching hot sun.

Who knows how many days have passed when we finally arrived at this one shady forest like place. As Sun started to rise, we decided to take a rest there, and I had wandered around for several hours. When I was far from my warriors, Tai Yi Jun appeared out of nowhere as she yelled, "You fool! You're too late to get to the Byakko country to get the Shanto-Pao! Nakago and the other celestial warriors of Seiryu have already arrived there!"

"What do you mean they already arrived there? It can't be!" I exclaimed, rather surprised that Tai Yi Jun was able to find me.

"They already got there not too long ago and got the Shanto-Pao," Tai Yi Jun said. "They've started to head back to their own country, but there is a way to get the Shanto-Pao, considering it's Nakago who is holding onto it. But I'll tell you this right now. Nakago's chi is extremely powerful and will overpower you."

I looked into the direction of where I left the others to rest before I said, "Then tell me how I can get it. I need to summon Suzaku no matter what."

"First, I'm guessing Nakago has the Genbu's Shanto-Pao as well, right?"

I started to become suspicious as I decided to play along by saying, "Yeah. Sorry that I had it stolen away by the Seiryu warriors. How clumsy of me to allow that to happen."

Tai Yi Jun seemed a little distant for a moment or two before she told me, "You must have a sexual intercourse with Nakago if you wish to get the Shanto-Pao of both Genbu and Byakko. There's no other way. If you succeed and do it the right way, you'll be able to decrease the amount of Nakago's chi greatly. Otherwise, you'll never get those two items in order to summon Suzaku."

I stared at Tai Yi Jun with shock as I asked her, "What do you mean? I can't! I just can't with how I feel about Hotohori!"

"Do you want to summon Suzaku or not, Ichimutsu?" Tai Yi Jun started to sound more stern as she asked me.

"I thought you said that if I had sexual intercourse, I wouldn't be able to summon Suzaku," I quietly said.

Tai Yi Jun quickly told me, "That was to keep you away from the distractions of being in love with Hotohori, Ichimutsu. To make sure you didn't get distracted by your relationship with him. So what is your choice, Ichimutsu?" When I didn't reply, Tai Yi Jun said, "I'll take that as a yes. They should arrive right around here by tomorrow at the sunrise." With just that, Tai Yi Jun was gone.

I slowly headed back to the others, and by the time I reached them, the evening started to fall. They were all awake and Hotohori was the first to see me coming. Rushing over, he asked me, "Is everything alright, Ichimutsu?"

Tamahome quickly called over, "We should get going, you guys! We have to get to the Byakko country as soon as possible! And trust me when I say it's almost impossible to find the Shanto-Pao considering Tatara, one of the celestial warriors of Byakko, is keeping it safe with it impossible to find! And, any way! If it was taken, I guarantee you guys that by now, two other celestial warriors of Byakko, Tokaki and Subaru, would've found me by now!"

That set me at ease slightly, but I still couldn't get what Tai Yi Jun had said out of my head. Hotohori saw concerns in my eyes as he called to the others, "Go ahead without us for now! We'll catch up as soon as we can!" The others nodded and Sakura was pulled away as he tried to stay. The last expression on his face I saw was look of worry. When they were all gone, Hotohori turned to look at me once more and asked me with concern, "What's wrong? Something's wrong, Ichimutsu. Tell me."

I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest as I whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Hotohori. I love you so much." Hotohori slowly wrapped his arms around me and held me as tightly as possible. He didn't say anything and waited patiently for several minutes. When I finally gathered all my thoughts, I quietly asked, "Hotohori? If I did something bad, would you ever be able to forgive me? Would you ever be able to find it in your heart to forgive me no matter how bad it gets?"

Hotohori kissed me on my forehead as he quietly told me, "Of course. I'll always be able to forgive you no matter what, Ichimutsu. My love for you is greater than you can imagine that I'll be able to forgive you no matter what it is that you do. Don't you ever forget that."

Hotohori and I stayed at the same place that the warriors, Sakura, Santona and I did during the day for the night, and when the sun started to rise, I quietly said, "I'm sorry for making you stay with me. I was having a mental breakdown about something."

Hotohori shook his head and smiled sweetly at me. He didn't seem to mind as he told me, "As long as I'm with you and no matter what it is, I'm always glad to be here for you, Ichimutsu." As he pulled me in closer, he added, "I don't ever want you away from me."

I started to relax as I just sat there in his arms and waited for him to fall asleep. When Hotohori _was_ finally asleep, I kissed him for about half a minute before I whispered tearfully, "I'm so sorry, Hotohori. I love you." I quickly got up, making sure Hotohori didn't wake, and ran towards where the Seiryu warriors were supposed to be. When the camped area came into view, the only one there seemed to be Nakago. I headed down there slowly, and the only thing I could think about was getting the Shanto-Pao of Byakko from Nakago so that Seiryu wouldn't be summoned. Just as I started to arrive, I heard a cat and when I looked by my foot, Mitsukake's cat was following me with worried look on its face. I bent down and whispered, "Why aren't you with Mitsukake?" When the cat just meowed, I giggled as I told the cat, "Go back to his majesty at the very least. Don't worry about me." The cat tried to pull me away by the bottom of my dress, but I just walked forward.

At the entrance of the tent, Nakago had greeted me, saying with a cruel smile, "I was expecting you, Priestess of Suzaku."

"Aren't the others with you?" I snapped. "How about Akiko? I want to talk to her about something that I've been meaning to for quite some time now."

"Her eminence is on her way to the country of Byakko with the other Seiryu warriors to retrieve the Shanto-Pao of Byakko," Nakago told me.

"Wait! I thought that was already retrieved!" I cried.

Nakago started to laugh harshly as he said, "At least that's what the illusion of Tai Yi Jun that Seiryu celestial warrior Tomo created told you! We still haven't gotten to country of Byakko!" Nakago raised up the duplicate of Genbu Shato-Pao as he told me, "But I do have this one."

By this point, it was already too late to escape because I was already inside the tent and Nakago was still standing by the entrance. As Nakago started to corner me to a wall, I started to panic as I muttered, "I just hope Sakura and the others get to the country fast!" When Nakago raised his hand, I was thrown to the wall harshly by a great force of power and when I hit the wall, I screamed with pain.

Sliding down to the ground, Nakago raised his hand once more and it was almost as though I was tied up by an invisible force as it ripped the dress open at the front, forcing me to be naked. I wanted to button up the dress, but I couldn't move my arms, so I was forced to sit where I was, closing my eyes with fear. Nakago soon lifted me up by my neck and pushed me against the wall. As I opened my eyes slightly, he was standing extremely close as he informed me, "When Akiko first came to this world, I found her in the streets about to get raped. I saved her neck and killed the people who tried to rape her. And when she woke up, she saw me and passed out once more. Ever since, she's been screaming for you to come and save her. Ichimutsu this! Ichimutsu that! But I convinced her that you were the evil one. That you were the one who refused to save you. Now, Akiko's completely against you and is planning to ruin your happiness forever."

I stared at him with shock as I choked, "So she's still a virgin! She has always been wanting to be friends with me! Even after I picked up martial arts class!"

"That's right! Akiko even talked to me about wanting to be your friend after I told her that you were the Priestess of Suzaku, but I turned her against you! Now, I'm planning on using her to have her make a wish that I will control the universe!" Nakago howled with laughter.

I soon felt him loosening his grip around my throat and putting both of his hands on my thighs. I started to beg painfully, "Please! No! Don't do this!" Nakago only grinned in an evil way and he slowly started to slide his hand up onto my stomach and up onto my bare breasts and I shut my eyes tightly. I tried to slap him away, but I still couldn't move. I soon burst into tears as I screamed, "Please! Don't do this!"

Nakago whispered to me, "Are you sure? You seem to be enjoying this as much as I am." He quickly kissed me to stop me from screaming, and his kiss started to become passionate. Soon grabbing my by the shoulders, he bashed my head against the wall extremely hard just as he backed away from his kiss, and I had passed out cold.

I don't know how long it was, but it must've been only couple of minutes that I've been out. When I woke up, I saw Hotohori kneeling down not too far away. His face had look of shock and sadness as he stared at me, and it was not long before I realized that my dress was open and had been lying on the ground, almost naked.I quickly sat up and tried to cover my body as I screamed with horror, "Don't look at me! Don't look at me, Hotohori!"

Hotohori took me back to where we were before I went off to find Nakago to see if he had the Shanto-Pao of Byakko. Hotohori didn't seem to be angry at me about running off and having sex with Nakago, which even I wasn't sure about either. I didn't even know if I was a virgin any more, and I couldn't forgive even myself for what I had done to Hotohori. I sat down where Hotohori had led me to and didn't move after fully putting back on the dress. When the sun was even starting to set, I hadn't moved an inch. When Mitsukake's cat sat next to me and looked at me with concern, I couldn't even look at the cat.

Hotohori came over to me and put an arm around me as he handed me a fish, gently saying, "Here, Ichimutsu. You should eat."

I didn't look at him and didn't even take the fish as I quietly asked, "Why? Why aren't you mad at me about what happened?"

Hotohori forced me to look at him and asked, "Do you want to know why? Because I love you! I've tried to get to you in time, but I was too late! There's nothing I can do! If I could, I would have tried to be the first! You're the only one that's for me, Ichimutsu!"

I got up and walked around to find the nearest pond. When I found it, I started to take off all my clothes as I walked into the water, naked, as I said over and over, "I have to get clean! I just have to! I can't summon Suzaku without being clean!"

Hotohori quickly ran into the water after me and turned me around, crying out, "Ichimutsu! What are you doing?"

"I need to get clean!" I started to screech as I tried to push Hotohori away. I was in hysterics that I just fell on my knees and cried as Hotohori just held me in the water.

Once I calmed down slightly, Hotohori picked me up and set me on the ground. Taking off his shirt and putting it around me, Hotohori took a look at my bare body as he told me in assuring way, "You look clean to me, Ichimutsu." He leaned in towards me as he begged quietly, "Promise me that you'll never leave me again, Ichimutsu. I need you. I want you."

As Hotohori started to kiss me only on my neck, I ran my fingers through his hair as I whispered, "I promise. I want nobody but you, as well, Hotohori."


	32. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Hotohori, who looked extremely exhausted, fell asleep on top of me and I made sure I didn't wake him before I put back on the dress and ran away. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't know what was going to happen. All I knew was that I might not even be a virgin any more and that I didn't even know if I would be able to summon Suzaku. When I was sure that I was far away from Hotohori, I slowed down to a stop and panted. I was completely out of breath and tears started to form in my eyes as I said aloud, "I'm sorry, Hotohori. I'm sorry I left you. I just can't stay with you anymore. Especially not after what I must have done to hurt your feelings deeply." Out of lack of energy, I tumbled down the edge of a cliff that was near by and when I reached the bottom, I had sprained my ankle. I tried to get myself up, but with a bad ankle and the same ankle stuck in a pile of rocks, it was impossible.

I don't know if it was my imagination, but Suboshi had appeared out of nowhere with an arrow in hand as he yelled, "Finally! Found you!" I shut my eyes, waiting for my death, but he threw the arrow at a polar cat that was behind me instead. He helped me up and put me on his back before I had completely passed out.

When I woke up, I was lying in a bed and the bright ray of sunlight was shining through a window near by. When Suboshi came in, he sounded rather happy as he cried out, "You're awake! It's been three days that you've been knocked out cold, you know!"

Sitting up weakly, I asked, "Where am I?"

"Huaike!" a woman called from outside. "Is that young girl awake?"

He called back, "Yes, mother! I think she just woke up!" Handing me a bowl of water, he said, "Here. You must be thirsty."

I took the water and stared at my own reflection for awhile before I quietly said, "Thanks."

Suboshi suddenly laughed as he told me, "C'mon! Drink! You have to get hydrated! It's not poisoned or anything! Just has some oblivion herb. Not too much in it. Put in just enough so it wouldn't have to poison you to your death." As I slowly drank the water, he took out his flute and started to play music for me.

A man and a woman had come into the room with what seemed like traditional clothes on, and listened to the music until Suboshi was done. For some reason, something kept telling me that this was Amiboshi rather that his brother. By the time he was done playing his music, the man told him, "Bring the girl out. Your mother is done making a meal for four of us, Huaike."

When I tried to get up on my own, Suboshi cried out, "Oh, no you're not getting on your feet! You heard my father! I'm helping you!" Before I could stop him, he quickly picked me up and took me out into the dining area.

I couldn't bring myself to eat as I told the woman with a weak laugh, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't. I'm not that hungry."

Suboshi's so-called father said, "Eat up! You haven't had anything to eat for three days, child! You have to eat something to keep healthy! You need your energy!"

The woman nodded in agreement as she told me, "It would put us and our son at ease if you did. Eat up."

I took a small bite out of my food and, before I knew it, I had finished up my rice in matter of minutes. Suboshi finished his food as quickly as possible as his father asked me, "So, how about we say you get married to our son Huaike?"

Suboshi started to choke on his food and I started to thump his back as I replied with shock, "I couldn't! There's no way I would be able to marry him!"

"Why? Is he not good enough for you?" the woman asked with suspicion.

Quickly shaking my head, I told her, "No. It's not that. It's just that before he saved my life from a polar cat, I ran away from the love of my life out of fear of a promise I wasn't able to keep to him. And I don't think I'd be able to fall in love with someone else when I'm still in love with the same man."

Getting water down his throat, Suboshi added, "And I don't think I'd marry a girl just because I save her life, mother." He turned to look at me as he said, "You look good in the town's traditional dress, though. I should take you out to the town today. Get you some fresh air and have you meet some townspeople."

That's when I realized that the dress that Hotohori had given to me as my present was gone and that I was wearing a different dress. Starting to panic, I asked, "Where's my dress? That's the only dress I had from the country of Suzaku that the emperor gave to me! It's my only remembrance of my Suzaku warriors!"

"Don't worry about that dress, dear," Suboshi's mother told me with a smile. "That dress started to get a few tears, so I decided to get it fixed up for you."

Putting me on his back, Suboshi said, "I'll be back in awhile, guys. I'm taking her out to the town to get a breath of fresh air."

When we left, the townspeople all crowded around us and one of the girls asked, "Huaike! Is this the girl that you saved three days ago?"

"You two look so cute together!" I heard someone else say.

A young woman came up and put a hat on me as she said, "You have the right clothes, but no hat! Here!"

"Wait! I don't have any money to pay you for the hat!" I cried out with concern.

Laughing, Suboshi told me, "Don't worry about it! She doesn't want any money! They're all friendly around here!" He took me to the edge of the town and up a hill where there was a nice view of the town. Putting me down, he said, "I forgot to ask what your name was."

"Ichimutsu," I told him quietly. Turning to look at him, I asked, "Can't you remember anything that you've done to me and my warriors? I mean, you _are_ Suboshi, aren't you?"

At the name, he seemed shocked and turned to look at me. He looked away as he told me, "Suboshi is my brother. I'm Amiboshi, the older of the two."

At this, I started to ask, "Then do you even remember what you have done to ruin my ceremony? Amiboshi! I thought you even died when I shot you! After you fell into the river, I felt so guilty! There was not a day that went by that I never regretted in thinking that I killed you! But it was because you faked your death that Tamahome lost his family! Your brother killed Tamahome's family as a revenge because even he thought that you were dead because of us, Amiboshi! You even lied to me in my face that you were Chiriko! If it hadn't been for the real Chiriko himself, my warriors and I would be dead by now! Do you even know much suffering you left us through?" I stopped myself from continuing and I told him, "Sorry. Didn't mean to yell at you. I didn't even mean to bring that up. Any way, you probably don't even remember any of that." Holding my legs close to my body and burying my head in my arms, I quietly said, "Just forget everything I said. Don't let any of it bother you. You have a nice life here, after all. Any way, nothing that I say is meant to hurt you. I've just been so frustrated lately."

Amiboshi just smiled and played a tune as he said, "This should give you encouragement and cheer you up." I lifted my head and watched Amiboshi as he played the tune for me.


	33. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The several days I've been with Amiboshi and his parents were more peaceful than I had expected. I even never saw Amiboshi so happy for the two weeks I have first known him when he claimed to be Chiriko. But when nearly one week has passed, Amiboshi's mother came in with a bowl of water and handed it to me, looking as though she was distant, saying, "Take a drink of the water, dear. You must be thirsty."

I took the bowl as I quietly told her, "Thank you." When I took a drink, everything around me started to spin and I felt my body temperature rising rapidly as I collapsed onto the bed. I felt like I couldn't breath as I heard several rapid footsteps before everything around me had went black.

All I heard was murmuring and yelling of Amiboshi and his parents before Amiboshi's parents left the room. I wasn't even sure if Amiboshi was still in the room. All I knew was that I thought I was seeing all my warriors, Sakura and Santona once more. But all of them were gone soon, and Hotohori was the only one I could see. Soon, I felt a body pressing up against mine and I felt a mouth closing in on my own. As I felt a chi flowing through my body, I managed to gain my consciousness once more and, when I opened my eyes, Amiboshi was on top of me, half naked.

Amiboshi held up his top half of the body as he softly told me, "Thank god you're alright. I'm sorry that my mother put in a lot of oblivion herb in your drink. She was afraid that I would run away just because I gained my memories of what had happened. She just wanted you to forget everything about it."When I felt part of the clothes off of my shoulders and all the way down to near my waist, I quickly turned nervously so I wouldn't have to lie under Amiboshi with my body showing. As my face started to redden, Amiboshi begged, "Ichimutsu, please stay with me and my parents! You'll have a peaceful life here! And when I made you think that I died just because you shot me with an arrow, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I felt so guilty for what I was doing to you and your warriors by lying that I was Chiriko! Once the scroll went to waste, I felt even guiltier that I just wanted to die! After you shot me, I purposely fell into the water, hoping that I would die bleeding and drowning to my death! But this couple found me and they told me that their son had died, so when I was found, they felt as though they got their son back! To forget about what I had done, I agreed to be their son!" I felt his hands sliding onto my bear back and down to my bear arms as he slowly started to place his lips on my back. Just before he got up, he quietly told me, "I won't force you to choose right now, but I think it would be better for you if you forgot about your past. Everything that happened, and just be my bride, as my parents suggested, and live here with me and my parents. Think about it, Ichimutsu."

When Amiboshi left the room, I felt so exposed that I couldn't stop tears from flowing down my face. All I knew was that I wanted Hotohori, but couldn't go look for him because of what I had done to him by going to Nakago.

Who knows how many more days have passed, but I was starting to be able to walk once more. When my foot was nearly done healing, Amiboshi's parents came into the room and as Amiboshi's father handed me my dress, he told me, "My wife has something to say to you about what had happened several days back."

Amiboshi's mother burst into tears as she cried, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't want to lose another son after it felt like I just got a son back from his death!"

"I should be the one to apologize, ma'am," I told her with a weak smile. "I just never liked Amiboshi for what he had done to me and my warriors, but now that I met him once more, I see nothing more than a gentleman in him. He's sweet and kind. I just couldn't stop myself from yelling at him. Couldn't even stop myself from forcing him to remember his past and his brother Suboshi. But as long as Amiboshi stays sweet as he was to me after we met after weeks, perhaps months, of him faking his death, then I believe he will never leave your side no matter what you do. You saved his life, and even I'm thankful enough for that. I was afraid that I had killed him, and before today, I blamed it all on myself for his disappearance. Now that I know he's safe, I have no one to thank but you two. You have a fine son."

Amiboshi soon walked in as he told his parents, "Is it alright if I talked to Ichimutsu alone?" His father nodded and pulled Amiboshi's mother out of the room. Amiboshi closed the door before he came over with a bowl of water in hand, saying, "Here; drink up. It has oblivion herb." When he saw look of doubt on mu face, he chuckled as he said, "Don't worry. I didn't put in enough to kill you. You got lucky last time because I used my chi to calm down your fever when my mother gave you the water with oblivion herb in it." When I took it and just stared at the water, Amiboshi told me, "If you want to forget everything, just think to yourself the words 'I want to forget everything,' and that only as you drink the water. After that you'll forget everything. And you could live here with me and my parents. We could live a peaceful life with each other."

The more I tried to drink the water, the more I couldn't, because I saw Hotohori's face in the water and I couldn't stop thinking about him, as well as my own brother Sakura. Out of fear of seeing Hotohori's gentle smiling face looking up at me from the water, I threw the bowl across the room and it had smashed into various pieces. Clutching my head, I started to scream, "I can't! I just can't! I'm sorry, Amiboshi, but I just can't forget about what had happened! Nuriko died trying to help me get a Shanto-Pao and he knew that he could die trying! All my warriors were there for me no matter what! My brother Sakura never let me down! He always helped me through hard times! I can't even forget about my love for Hotohori and all that he's done for me!"

Amiboshi smiled at me as he said, "I understand. I can't force you to stay, after all." Suddenly getting up, I heard him mutter, "Tomo and Hotohori." When I looked up at him sharply at the sound of Hotohori's name, Amiboshi looked down at me as he asked, "Can you wait here? Hotohori and Tomo are fighting each other not too far outside of the town. I'll bring Hotohori here to you as soon as I'm done helping him defeat Tomo, although I'd hate myself for going against one of my own allies."

I got up as I told him softly, "Sorry, but by the time you return here with Hotohori, I'll already have fled. I can't face him again."

Amiboshi said, "Your dress is finished up. My mom put it on the desk several days back. Ichimutsu? Promise me one thing, though?" When I looked up at him curiously, he begged, "Please promise me that you'll at least wait for me to come back before you leave."

Giving him a small smile, I said, "I'll wait." As soon as he left, I quickly got changed into the dress, which I still treasured since it was from my only person I ever learned to love, I quietly said, "I'm sorry, Amiboshi. I just can't stay knowing that you'll most likely bring Hotohori here." When I walked out of my room few minutes later, I bowed to Amiboshi's parents as I told them, "I'm sorry, but I'll be leaving. Please do look after Huaike."

As soon as I started to leave, I heard loud screeching noise and several people from Seiryu country falling dead. As the Seiryu people continued to die at the sound of what seemed like the soundwaves from Amiboshi's flute, I headed straight for the forest area that I saw not too far away from the peaceful town. When I did manage to get out of the town, Soi stepped out in frornt of me from behind the trees as she asked, "Are you really going to leave your warriors in pain? After all they've done for you?" I started to feel terror rising inside of me and Soi, who apparently saw right through me, said, "Don't worry. I'm not going ot hurt you. Later on, perhaps, but not today. That Hotohori, the emperor, he loves you so much, and I can thell that you love him as well. Deeply. Why are you leaving him if you love him, Ichimutsu, when you know you can be with him? I envy you because I love someone deeply and yet, I know that I can't be with him. You have a good chance with the man you love, and you desert him? When he's about to die in your enemy's hands? Go and save Hotohori if you want. Make your choice now."

I doubted her for awhile, but I finally asked, "Where're Hotohori your ally Tomo fighting right now, Soi?"

Pointing off to my left, Soi told me, "Just follow that road. Several miles that way, you'll be able to arrive at a cliff where the country of Byakko could be seen. You better hurry, because Tomo's illusions are pretty powerful."

Quickly thanking her, I started to sprint towards where Hotohori and Tomo were. When I arrived about half an hour later, I was out of breath and I heard Hotohori screaming with pain. I ran in front of him and raised my arms as I screamed, "Don't hurt him!"

Suddenly, I felt vines wrapping around my legs, arms and my waist area and rose thorns sank into my body as I was lifted into the air. I started to scream with pain as I heard Hotohori cry with horror, "Ichimutsu!"

I heard Amiboshi's flute screech just as the vines started to tear the dress. Soon, the vines were shredded into pieces as the soundwaves pierced through it and I was dropped to the ground. I felt Hotohori's arm wrapping around me shoulders as he asked with panic, "Ichimutsu? Are you okay? Ichimutsu!"

I struggled to sit up as I slid my hands onto his shoulder, gasping, "I'm okay. Amiboshi watched over me after he saved me from a polar cat." That's when it snapped that Amiboshi was there as I called with horror, "Huaike! Don't risk your life just because of me and Hotohori! You don't have to reveal your real identity because of us!"

"No, Ichimutsu," Amiboshi called. "I've stay hidden long enough. It's about time I revealed myself once more to the Seiryu warriors."

Some freak who had colored his face colorfully howled with laughter as he said, "Amiboshi! We all thought you were dead! But I see you've been faking it this entire time!"

As Hotohori helped me up onto my feet, Amiboshi yelled, "Leave Ichimutsu and Hotohori alone, Tomo! They have done nothing to get in your way! They didn't even do anything to get in the way of any of the rest of us Seiryu warriors! If it hadn't been for Ichimutsu, I wouldn't have been able to start a new life! Let them go or I'll have to fight you to defend them, Tomo!"

The guy with face painted, Tomo, said with a huge grin, "You won't be able to unless if I do this, now will you, Amiboshi?" He swiftly moved and attacked Hotohori before pushing him off the edge of the cliff.

As Hotohori started to fall, I screamed with terror, "Hotohori!" Amiboshi quickly ran over to me and threw his arms around me to stop me from jumping off. I tried to push him away as I screeched, "Let me go! I want Hotohori! Let me go, Amiboshi! I need to get Hotohori!" Falling to my knees, Amiboshi continued to hold onto me as my voice got quieter and softer as I said, "I never got to tell him I'm sorry. I didn't get to tell him how I felt one last time!"

Amiboshi sharply pulled away from me and I heard him cry out, "Ichimutsu! Watch out!"

Just as I starte to turn around, I realized that it was already late to escape from Tomo as he put me in some sort of small shell. Tomo harshly told me, "Give in to my illusions! You'll be happiest just losing yourself in here! Give yourself up and let your memories take over!" I tried to struggle, but I must have fallen asleep because I soon heard school bell ringing.


	34. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

I opened my eyes and I saw my classmates filing out of the class. Harin was sitting next to me as she waved a hand in front of my face, saying, "Ichimutsu! You're spacing out again! And the school's over for the week!"

"What?" I asked as I looked up at her.

Harin just laughed as she said, "Thinking about today's tournament? I mean, seriously! Your old sempai is really pushing you to participate when you already graduated from his class several years back as the top student!"

Shrugging, I asked, "What do you expect? My instructor will always be my instructor. Any way, I owe him one since he always lets me practice to let me stay in my tip-top shape." I got up and picked up my bag as I asked, "Ready to go?"

Harin nodded and we both left. Just as I stepped out of the class, Sakura hit me in the face with his bag before he cried out, "How many times are you going to fall for me hitting you in the face? I mean, seriously! How many times has it been this week, Ichimutsu? I thought you were supposed to be the sharpest out of us two!"

I kicked him in his face as I asked, "And how many times will I have to kick you before you get that you shouldn't be hitting me, Sakura?"

As we headed outside, one of the guys from upperclassman staring at me caught my eyes. When I turned to look at him, he had long black hair and brown eyes and when he smiled at me, he had a gentle smile. Just as I started to blush slightly, Sakura called, "You coming or not, sis?"

"Coming, Sakura!" I called back, and I ran after Sakura and Harin to catch up to them.

We stopped by the boys' locker room as Sakura quickly went inside, saying, "Be right back. I need to get into my soccer uniform and get my soccer cleats for today's home game. Also a soccer ball to practice dribbling while walking around for awhile with you two."

As we waited for Sakura to come back out, Harin asked me, "So? Are you going to ask him or not?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked back, not knowing what she was talking about.

Harin soon nodded to the direction that we came from as she said, "Tonpaki. You going to ask him out or not? I mean, you've been crushing on him ever since he transferred to this school two years ago!"

When I looked over to where Harin had nodded towards, the guy who had smiled at me passed us by. Putting a hand on my shoulders to get past me, he told me with a gentle smile, "Excuse me, Miss Hasukawa. Almost crashed into you."

When he went inside the locker-room, Harin started to grin in an evil way as she cried out, "Ask him out, already! It's either him or Ikeda-dono, Ichimutsu! I mean, seriously! Ikeda-dono _has_ been all over you for who knows how long, and you've been all over Tonpaki for years! Any way, he's got such good manners and he's good looking!"

Sakura came out and started to balance his soccer ball on his forehead as he asked with disgust, "Please tell me you two are not talking about Tonpaki again! He's so lame! I swear to god! I mean, he's the best player in the entire school, yet he says he doesn't want to be on the team! What kind of weirdo would say that? He practically practices with us every day! One top of that, he knows all our plays like back of his hand, and he still refuses to join!" He quickly put the ball on the ground and started to dribble it as he asked, "Let's go! I want to get my dribbling warmed up before the game starts in half an hour!"

As we walked around, I wasn't paying attention to what Sakura and Harin were saying. Suddenly, something urged me to look inside one of my notebooks and when I did, I went straight for the center, and I saw the sign of shield and protection on it. I stopped walking and just stared at the symbol, and I couldn't shake off the feeling that I saw this symbol somewhere before. Harin and Sakura stopped not too far ahead and Harin called, "Ichimutsu!"

Just then, I got hit on the head with a soccer ball and I heard Tonpaki's voice cry out apologetically, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you, Hasukawa!"

Harin pulled Sakura along as she called over to me, "Have fun, Ichimutsu! I'll drag your brother to his soccer game before he's late!"

Before I could stop them, Harin and Sakura were gone. Tonpaki led me to the Health Office and had me sit on a stool while we waited for the school nurse to come in. Checking where I got hit, he said, "Ouch! That was pretty hard kick seeing that you got a bump on your head!"

Starting to get up, I told him with a weak laugh, "It's okay! I'll be fine!"

He quickly pushed me back into the seat as he said, "You're not going anywhere until you get your head checked."

"Trust me. I'm okay," I told Tonpaki in assuring tone. "I have to get to my martial arts competition that my sempai from several years back signed me up for before confirming with me."

He suddenly smiled at me, saying, "I'll see you there, then. I'm fighting for the first place for my sempai from my old hometown." Just before Tonpaki left, he turned to me as he asked, "But you want to go out with me some time? I've had crush on you since starting this school two years back."

I felt my heart starting to race as I nodded nervously. "Yeah. How about tomorrow? I'm pretty sure my sempai will let me take a day off since I've been practicing to stay at tip top shape ever since I graduated from martial arts class as the top student several years back," I quickly replied. I felt my face redden a little at the realization of how fast I've replied to his question.

Laughing, Tonpaki told me, "Tonight after the competition. I'll talk to your dad about it if he has a problem about something for you, if you want." When I nodded, Tonpaki quickly kissed me on top of my head as he flatteringly said, "See you tonight at the competition, then."

I don't know what caused me to do this, but I quickly grabbed his arm as I quickly asked, "Can we just hang out before the martial arts competitions between the towns begin?"

Sweetly smiling down at me, Tonpaki nodded. We headed straight for the public library area and I just stopped and looked up. Tonpaki turned to look at me as he asked, "You coming?"

"I've been to the library with Mitsuru before," I said to myself aloud.

"Of course you two have," Tonpaki laughed. "Everyone has." He walked up to me and stood extremely close to me and slid his hand around my waist as he whispered, "You coming or not? I really want to be with you in my apartment right now."

I slightly got on my toes and kissed him as I quietly said, "Yeah. Let's go." As we continued walking, I couldn't help getting the feeling that there was more to it about the library than I thought there was to know.

When we finally arrived, Tonpaki started to kiss me as though he was wanting to do this his entire life as he gently pushed me onto his bed. As his soft lips started to move down to my neck, he started to get my uniform off as he quietly told me, "I've been wanting to do this with you for years."

As he kissed me on my lips once more, I asked him, "Tonpaki? Is it alright if I just called you by your first name?"

Nodding, Tonpaki gently told me, "Yeah. My first name's Tomo."

Suddenly, everything started to come back to me. I quickly pushed Tonpaki off of me and sat up. Quickly buttoning my clothes, I said, "I'm sorry. It's just that I started to remember why that library is so important now. It was the day Mitsuru, the school body president, and I went to that library. That day, he found a book called _The Universe of the Four Gods_. When he brought it back with other books that he thought might help with his studies, I opened it around the restricted area, exactly where he found it, and before I knew it, I was sucked into the book with Mitsuru. After we had back out and I was pulled in the next day, I found myself in a country called Hong-Nan. There I met the emperor, Hotohori, and fell in love with him. The last thing I remember is that Hotohori fell off a cliff to his death, and I never left the book. Meaning all this right now isn't real."

Tonpaki quickly forced me back down onto the bed as he said, "I'm afraid I can't let you go now that you've broken out of my illusion."

I started to struggle to get out of his grip, and few minutes later, everything around me had returned to the way it was supposed to be: back in the book and at the edge of the cliff where Hotohori fell to his death. Amiboshi was trying to play his flute with two broken fingers, and once he saw that I was back, he slightly lowered his flute as he yelled, "I told you to leave Ichimutsu alone, didn't I, Tomo?"

Tomo had been knocked off of his feet by the time I looked over to him. Scrambling up, he yelled, "You fool! How dare you turn against your own comrade? I'll kill you for this!"

I jumped in front of Amiboshi to try and protect him, but Suboshi had come in time as he yelled, "Don't you dare hurt my brother! And no one hurts the Priestess of Suzaku except me for what she did to her eminence!" Amiboshi quickly grabbed me before I started to collapse onto my knees and Suboshi had killed off Tomo.

As Amiboshi put me down on the ground, he quietly told me, "Don't try to strain yourself, Ichimutsu. You're badly hurt enough already." He walked over to Suboshi and I saw Amiboshi handing something to his brother, saying, "Suboshi, drink this. Drink it and think to yourself 'I want to forget everything,' and we could be together again, Suboshi. Just like the good ol' times."

My celestial warriors started to arrive and I felt Tamahome's arms being thrown around me as I watched Suboshi take the water and willingly started to drink, but soon forced it down Amiboshi's throat. Suboshi cried out, "I'm sorry, but I like Akiko a lot, Amiboshi! You're too soft hearted to force you to come with me in the war with the Suzaku country!"

After Amiboshi passed out, Suboshi carried Amiboshi's body to Amiboshi's parents' place. I saw Tasuki getting ready to run after them to fight them, but I quickly stopped him as I weakly said, "Tasuki, no. Let them go. Amiboshi saved my life by putting himself at risk. I owe him big time for putting himself at risk for his own enemy."

Mitsukake quickly healed me up and managed to get the dress into its original state before we headed back to the shaded place not too far away from the cliff, where Sakura and Santona were left. When we got there, Sakura slapped me across the face as he yelled, "What the hell is wrong with you? You're the brains from the two of us, Ichimutsu! Think straight for once, won't you? I mean, seriously!"

I slapped him across the face in return as I yelled back, "And how about you? Do you even realize that Hotohori might actually be dead now? He fell of a goddamn cliff trying to protect me, even after I ran away from him out of fear about something! He could be dead right now, Sakura! And yet, you have the _nerve_ to go around slapping _me_ across the face without using your head! When will you actually start to think about things like these except about sports?" When the others stared at me with shock, I hissed, "I was always the one who put you before me, Sakura! Now I have more people, including you! Knowing that Hotohori could be dead, the only other thing that's keep me going right now is knowing that I have to get the Shanto-Pao of Byakko!"

Sakura started to say, "Ichimutsu, I'm -."

I didn't even let him finish his sentence as I snapped, "Save it. I don't need to hear it. I'm just sick of hearing apologies left and right." I looked towards where the cliff was as I said, "Just over the cliff, you could see the country of Byakko." I turned to Tamahome as I asked him, "You said you knew two of the Byakko celestial warriors?"

Tamahome nodded as he told me, "As soon as we enter the country of Byakko, I should be able to lead us to Subaru and Tokaki's home. But since I'm familiar with this place as well, I should be able to lead the rest of the way if you want. I know all the shortcuts around here."

I stepped aside slightly, replying, "Be my guest."

As Tamahome led the rest of the way, nobody said anything. Even if they did, they all talked to each other in a whisper. Finally, when we arrived after about an hour or so, Tamahome was the first to walk into one of the houses, calling, "Master! I'm back!"

An old woman came out the room and her face lit up at the sight of Tamahome, crying out, "You're here! You finally came to visit after all these years!"

"Sorry, Subaru," Tamahome laughed. "I just got caught up with protecting the Priestess of my own country." Turning to me, Tamahome said, "Ichimutsu, meet one of the two Byakko celestial warriors that looked after me when I took off as a little kid to see if I could earn money to support my family. This is Subaru." Tamahome turned to look at Subaru hurriedly as he quickly asked, "Which reminds me, where's master? Tokaki?"

"He's taking care of someone in the room I just came out of, Tamahome," Subaru quickly told him. "The young man seems to be one of the seven warriors for one of the other three gods. If I'm not mistaken, Suzaku. We found him near the cliff, and he seemed to be in pain when we brought him here. Luckily, it seemed to have been because of an illusion that he had from a Seiryu warrior named Tomo. At least, according to him."

Pushing Tamahome out of the way, I snapped, "Move!" I ran into the room and found an old man sitting next to Hotohori, who was in a bed. Hotohori was sitting up and fully awake, talking to the old man, when he stopped in middle of his sentence as he looked up at me. I ran over to him and through my arms around his neck as I whispered, "I was so afraid I lost you! I was terrified I would never be able to see you again, Hotohori!"

Holding me tightly, he gently told me, "I'm here, aren't I?" He forced me to sit next to him on his bed as he told the old man, "I'm sorry that if I've been causing trouble here, sir."

"It's alright, young man. You were just protecting your Priestess," the man replied. "That I can understand as a celestial warrior myself."

Tamahome came in as he cried out, "Your majesty!"

"Good to see you as well, Tamahome," Hotohori replied with a chuckle.

Tamahome turned to look at the old man as he bowed, saying, "Master, thank you. First, me. Now, his majesty? You have got to stop at some time, Tokaki."

"_What_ did you call me?" the old man, Tokaki, asked as he raised a hand.

"Master!" Tamahome sounded rather terrified. "I said master!" As Hotohori started to chuckle while holding me closer, the others appeared behind Tamahome as Tamahome said, "But it _is_ good to see that you're alright, your majesty."

A smile spread across Sakura's face as he cried, "Hotohori!"

I wanted to be in Hotohori's embrace in his arms forever, but Hotohori gave me a quick kiss on the forehead as he gently asked me, "Ichimutsu? Is it alright if I talked to Tokaki in private for awhile? There was something he and I were talking about before you came in. And I think it'd be best if I talked to him in private about it for now." Sliding my hands down his bare arms as I looked away from his eyes, Hotohori leaned in as he quietly said, "Ichimutsu, I promised that I'll be there for you always, didn't I? I love you and I'll wait as long as I need to just to be with you." When he saw look of doubt in my eyes, he said, "I'll be right out as soon as I'm done talking to him. I promise. Do you really think that I don't want to be with you?"

Giving him a weak smile, I got up and left after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. When I got out of the room, Sakura told me, "You must be relieved about Hotohori still being alive."

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Santona asked with suspicion.

As my face reddened, I snapped at her, "I don't need to tell you who I'm dating and who I'm not. That's none of your business." Turning to look at her, I asked, "Why do you care about the lives that Sakura and I live, any way? You've the popular kid in school for years, and I'm only popular by being the strongest and the toughest around."

She just shrugged as she said, "So? Your point being? We're both on the same field of popularity, but just for different reasons."

Sakura snorted as I shook my head. I looked at Sakura as I asked him, "And as for you, wouldn't you be if you thought that the love your life was dead, but ended up still being alive and well?"

"I don't look in the ways of girls, remember? I'm too busy with my own life!" Sakura cried out.

"What life?" Santona and I cried back in unison. "You're on a soccer team! You _have_ no life!"

Sakura scrunched his face up as he said, "Ouch! That hurt!" Suddenly, Sakura looked confused as he nodded towards behind me and Santona, asking, "Who's that girl, though? She doesn't appear to be one of the seven warriors of Byakko."

When we looked behind us, I saw a girl with light brown hair coming towards our way with buckets of water in hand. As she tried to get to the door, Sakura kept blocking the way before the girl finally asked, "Can you just let me through? I practically work for Tokaki and Subaru. Any way, I'm helping them help one of the warriors of Suzaku."

Taking one of the buckets out of the girl's hand, I said, "Sakura, move. Hotohori does need to get treated." When Sakura looked as though he was about to argue, I barked, "Do I need to give you a good kick in the face? If not, move it! Hotohori got hurt because of me and he's already almost all healed up!" When Sakura quickly moved out of the way, I told him with a sweet smile, "Good boy! Now get Mitsukake. He's the only one out of my warriors that has ability to heal. Hopefully, he's not too tired after he managed to heal me up."

As the girl and I went inside the house, the girl told me, "Thank you. And may I ask who _you_ are? That is, if you don't mind."

"I'm Ichimutsu Hasukawa," I replied. "The Priestess of Suzaku. At least that's what I'm supposed to be as Hotohori asked me to when he and I first met in his palace back in Hong-Nan." Turning to look at her, I asked, "And who are _you_?"

Tamahome knocked my head as he said, "Just call her Ryoko. That's what _I've_ been calling her. Even master and Subaru started to call her that."

"That's only because you've been calling me that after one year I arrived when we were both little kids, _Ghost Boy_," the girl, Ryoko, snapped as she stuck her toungue out at him.

Tamahome got ready to hit her as we walked into the room that Hotohori was in and I quickly said, "I don't think that's how you actually treat a girl, Tama."

Hotohori and Tokaki both looked up at three of us, and Tokaki gave a slight nod to Hotohori. Getting up, he said, "Ryoko, Tamahome, let's leave these two alone for awhile. Hotohori has to talk to the girl in private about something."

Ryoko quickly put the bucket down by the door and left with Tamahome and Tokaki. Hotohori, who was quickly putting on a shirt, got up as he softly asked, "Ichimutsu? Is it alright if we talked outside while walking around? I haven't been able to move around for awhile and my body's getting cramped up." I quickly nodded and he took the bucket of water from my hand and told me with a smile, "And leave this here. I don't want you to strain your back carrying this around." Putting the bucket down and leading me outside, he told the others, "We'll be right back." Mitsukake and Sakura entered and they both looked like they were about to say something when Hotohori stopped them by saying, "Don't worry about me. But, Mitsukake, is it too much to ask you to completely heal my back up later? I've landed pretty harshly on the ground when I fell off the cliff trying to protect Ichimutsu.

Mitsukake shook his head as he replied, "Not at all."

When Hotohori and I got outside and were several yards away from the house, I looked up at Hotohori as I asked him, "Is something wrong?" Hotohori looked distant as I reached for his face, asking with worry, "What's going on?"

Without warning, Hotohori pinned me to the closest tree and pressed his body up against mine as he started to kiss me. I wanted to push him away, but I couldn't bring myself to do so as my arms started to slide up onto his shoulders as I felt his soft hands on my cheeks. I felt as though I was on Cloud Nine, but after some time, he backed away from kissing me as he quietly told me, "I'm sorry, but that's as far as I will go in being in love with you. From here on out, I won't be loving you any more."


	35. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Even after hours of hearing that, I couldn't get over what Hotohori had said to me. To try and keep my mind off of it, I offered to help with cooking, but while I was coming back after going out getting several ingredients, I saw Hotohori talking with Ryoko before pulling her away when he saw me. I tried to ignore it and went inside the house and straight for the kitchen as Subaru and I started to cook. Subaru asked me to break the awkward silence, "You said you were the Priestess of Suzaku, right?" When I nodded, she asked me with dead serious tone in her voice, "Are you by any chance in love with one of your warriors?"

I abruptly turned to look at her as I asked with surprise, "What?"

"That young man Hotohori seemed to be deeply in love with you," Subaru quickly explained. "Just the way he talks about you kinda makes wonder if you two are in a relationship."

I started to make a dish from my own world as I quietly told her, "I actually do love him. It's just that I've been remaining a virgin because I need to get the Shanto-Pao of Byakko to summon Suzaku since I already have Shanto-Pao of Genbu. Only problem about that is I'm not sure if I'm even a virgin any more because of something that happened when I went to meet one of the Seiryu warriors. But the other thing is, just today, Hotohori started to act strange, telling me that he can't love me any more. He didn't give me a reason why, though. I don't even know what to think now."

Subaru was about to say something when Ryoko came in, saying, "I'll finish up the cooking."

Subaru just nodded and left me and Ryoko in the kitchen to finish up the cooking. After a few minutes have passed, I asked Ryoko, "Can I ask you a question?" When I saw her nod, I slowly said, "About you and Hotohori. He didn't say he was starting to fall for you after he pulled you along when he saw me, did he?"

"No," Ryoko told me. "Are you sure you're not his sister?"

Forcing a laugh, I said, "No. I could never be the sister of the emperor. I'm actually his girlfriend to sort of speak. He and I are just in the rocky area of our relationship. That's all." As I got the fire to going and started to make yoshoku, one of the few main Japanese food that I was able to make. Neither Ryoko nor I talked while we were making dinner, but once we were done, we set the table for everyone as I whistled using my hands before calling, "Guys! Dinner is ready!"

When they all came in, Sakura seemed surprised as he said, "Why yoshoku all of a sudden? All you ever do is watch dad make this back at home."

"At least I pay attention and help him out in the kitchen while you decide to dribble around your soccer ball and do your homework in your room," I quietly said. "And at least I know how to make food."

Hotohori was the first to try it before he glared at me as he coldly told me, "This tastes horrible. Do you even taste test your foods when you make them, Ichimutsu?"

Slamming down my chopsticks, I choked, "I've been holding back my pain ever since what you said to me! Now cruel comments?" Wiping tears from my eyes, I took a deep breath as I said, "You know what? I'm not eating. Just lost my appetite to eat."

As I ran out of the house, I heard a chair scrape across the floor as Sakura's voice yelled, "Now look what you did, Hotohori! She gets worried sick about you just because you fell off the cliff and this is how you treat my sister? At least I know when I've gone too far if I know enough information about what's going on!" Sakura ran after me and grabbed my shoulders as he quietly said, "Ichimutsu, wait."

Pushing him away, I yelled, "Stay away from me! The last thing I need is comforting I worry to death that I might've lost Hotohori and when I find out that he's still alive! I don't need you to comfort me out of pity so just leave me alone! I just want to be by myself! And do I _look_ like I want pity from others?"

I headed straight around the house to the back and got several bricks to start to break them with my fists to see if I was still able to break them, as well as to relieve my stress. But only after breaking five bricks, my right hand started to bleed. Ryoko soon came out as she quickly said, "Ichimutsu, I'm not sure if I should be telling you this since this place I'm about to tell you about is rumored to have killed many couples, but over the hills slightly over a mile away from here, there's a building built by the monks." When I looked over to where she was pointing to, she continued, "If you kiss your loved one just as the sun sets, then it is said that you and your lover will happily live together forever. But it is also said that there's a monster in there that kills the couples. It has happened to many couples, just to warn you. Only one couple managed to survive, though, but that was the Priestess for one of the four gods that I can't remember at top of my head right now."

I slightly nodded as I replied, "Thanks for the info." I put down two bricks on top of one another and broke both of them with my right hand once more, which caused the bleeding to become worse. When Ryoko started to look as though she was in a panic, I told her, "Don't worry about my hand. Do you have bandages that I could bandage up my hand with?"

The next day, I stayed in my room until four in the afternoon. I headed down to where Hotohori's room was and saw Ryoko leaning in towards Hotohori to start kissing him. Before she even did, she just looked up at me and quickly left as Hotohori snapped harshly, "What do you want?"

"Hotohori, if you don't mind, can you come to the tower that the monks built years back that's about a mile away from behind this house by sunset?" I asked hopefully.

Throwing me a disgusted look, he muttered, "Whatever."

As I quickly left his room, I said, "I'll be waiting for you there, Hotohori. Please do come by sunset. If not, slightly before."

Just as I started to run off, Sakura quickly grabbed me by the arm not too far away from the door of Hotohori's room. He handed me his school uniform tie as he said, "I had brought three ties when I came to this world. One of them I had around my neck and the other two hidden in pockets of your martial arts pants that I had on. You burnt only one of them. I'm not telling you where the second one is, because I need to save it if something goes wrong in this world, but here's my third tie. Don't destroy it. I have a feeling it may come in handy considering it looks like you're up to something right now. I won't stop you in doing whatever you are planning to, but do be careful, Ichimutsu."

Quickly tying it around my neck, I told him, "Thanks, but it was a foolish move by putting our friends over in our world in danger by keeping your ties. Who knows which friends of yours are connected to you through this tie, Sakura."

Sakura forced a weak laugh and patted me on the back as he walked past me and said, "Just go. Don't put yourself in danger."

Just before running off, I told him, "You know what, Sakura? I'll help you how to do martial arts if I do manage to come back alive. Deal?"

Raising his hand, he called, "Yeah, yeah! Just go and do what you need to do!"

I just smiled at him and ran off. It took me about half an hour, it must've been, to reach the tower, but when I got there, I just stared at the building for a few minutes as I catched my breath before running up to the top. When I got up there, I was able to see the entire view of the Byakko country. Looking off into the direction of Subaru and Tokaki's house, I muttered under my breath, "Please do come, Hotohori." Suddenly, I saw several horses and a carriage going by in middle of the town. Taking a closer look, I saw Akiko sitting in the carriage, looking a little concerned about something. It didn't take me long to realize that they were heading for a huge ancient building in middle of the center and behind the building, the sun had already begun to set. Looking to down to see how far I was off from the ground, I quickly undid Sakura's tie and tied it around one of the banisters as I said, "I must be insane to be doing this right now, but since there is a huge pile of hays and bushes down there, should be a safe landing."

After making sure the tie was tied tightly, I jumped as I let out a joyful cry. I landed right on top of hays and scrambled up to my feet after getting onto the ground. Soon, I started to run straight towards the center of the city which seemed more crowded than I thought it would be. As I passed a group of people, one of the people by told me, "I wouldn't suggest going to that main building. The Seiryu warriors are going their with their Priestess and it's not going to be safe for people like us."

I waved a hand as I quickly replied, "I'm the Priestess of Suzaku, and as long as the Priestess of Seiryu and I were extremely good friends, I don't think she'll mind me trying to talk to her." I managed to arrive not too long later and, looking back towards the tower where I asked Hotohori to meet me, I quietly said, "Sorry if you're there now, Hotohori, but you never showed. And if this is the risk that I have to take in order to save Akiko at the very least, I'll risk it all, even if it means that I never got to see you before leaving the tower before you even got there."

I quickly got inside while no one was in sight and tried to find my way around. After going through various doors, I ended up in a room where there was a young man with long black hair, sharp brown eyes and gentle look upon his face. He was chained up by his arms and ankles, as well as scarred all over his body. He seemed startled as I entered the room and looked up at me. Taking a good long stare, he finally asked, "And I'm guessing you are one of remaining of the two Priestesses? Suzaku, I'm guessing, since it was the Priestess of Seiryu that had ordered her warrior Nakago to leave me like this, as well as beating me to this state."

I quickly hurried over as I said, "Yeah. I apologize on behalf of Akiko. She's only doing this because of her hatred towards me ever since she and I were little kids. And I'm truly sorry that she's taking her anger out on you."

As I started to help him get free, he told me, "My name is Tatara, one of the seven Byakko celestial warriors. Do you have the Shanto-Pao of Genbu with you?"

I nodded and, after freeing one of his arms, I took out the Shanto-Pao of Genbu to show him as I said, "I don't think it'll be much of a use for me now, considering I don't even know if I'm a virgin any longer."

"Doesn't matter," Tatara quickly told me as he freed his other hand. "If you're not sure about it, then it doesn't mean you can try. Any way, you got the real Shanto-Pao in the way you should have, which is retrieving it yourself."

When both of his arms were free, he started to free his legs. Just as I started to ask something, I came to realization that I had lost my voice. No voice, no way to talk, meaning no way to ask questions about anything. Suddenly, I heard Nakago's voice saying, "Good job, Miboshi. Now the girl won't be able to try to convince Akiko about anything." Looking up at Nakago and the guy named Miboshi, who didn't look much older than Chiriko, I saw Nakago starting to laugh cruelly as he asked, "What is it? You really had something to say to her eminence?" When I nodded hurriedly, he snapped, "Well, too bad that you lost your voice, didn't you? I've only been using her so I can rule the world! Just so I can become a god! Now that I've seen how your world looks like, I'm going to be finding a way to rule your world instead of this world." I opened my mouth to say something, but no words came out. Nakago, who now started to grin in an evil way, told me, "Too bad that you can't yell even for your warriors. Good luck trying to get back even love of your life, Priestess of Suzaku. And trust me when I say that I'll be finding Shanto-Pao of Byakko way before you. Then, the power of Seiryu will be all mine."

When Miboshi and Nakago were gone, Tatara told me, "At least you were smart enough not to show him the real one, Priestess. And I'm terribly sorry that I didn't see this coming. I should've known that they would come back to check if one of the Suzaku people would be here to help me. Not to forget to mention the remainder of the Byakko warriors that are alive right now asides from myself." Shaking my head, I mouthed at him not to worry about me. I started to help him loosen the chains around his ankles, and it was within few minutes that Tatara was finally free. Tatara asked me once he was free, "Priestess, do you love one your celestial warriors more than as a friend? More than as your protector as in your guard that is supposed to be doing their duty as a warrior?" When I nodded, he told me, "Is he in love with you as you love him?" When he saw the surprised look upon my face, he started to laugh as he told me apologetically, "I'm sorry, Priestess of Suzaku, but no matter what, you two will never be able to be with each other."

Just then, Akiko was at the door, staring down at us. Scrambling up onto my feet, I got in front of Tatara to defend him, but Akiko just had sad look on her face as she told me, "I'm not here to hurt Tatara. I feel bad for having Nakago beat him up, Hasukawa." She paused for a moment or two before she asked me, "Do you want to say something to me? Nakago told me that you wanted to talk to me."

Tatara told her without turning to look, "Miboshi, one of your warriors, took her voice so she can't talk. The only one who can help her with getting her voice back would be Subaru, so unless if she gets here in time, she won't be able to say anything to you."

"Good, because I have several things to say myself," Akiko said, almost as though she was talking to both Tatara and me. She sat down next to Tatara as she told me, "Ichimutsu, sit. I have to talk to you about something." When I sat down and stared at her with curiosity, she told me, "I'm sorry for hating you since the day you picked up martial arts class, Ichimutsu, but I guess I was just kinda jealous that you were the one who was becoming stronger while I remained weak to defend myself. When I came to this world, I got raped in the Seiryu country. When Nakago brought me to the palace of the Seiryu country, I stayed with the emperor and Nakago as Nakago helped me gather all seven of my warriors, but one of the seven didn't show. Instead, it was only his brother named Suboshi. It wasn't long before I heard that Amiboshi, one of my warriors, had died because you had shot him with an arrow to his death. It was then that my hatred for you grew even bigger. You were learning more self-defense as I continued to remain weak to defend myself. And according to Nakago, whenever I was asleep, I was always screaming for you to come and help me. And when I was asleep, the only thing I dream about is the day I got raped. That day, I actually did start screaming for you to come and help me, but you never came. My hatred for you didn't start to rise until I realized that what Nakago was telling me was true about you not coming to help me. I even began to think that you didn't care about me at all."

I shook my head violently and threw my arms around her neck. I wanted to tell her that I never wanted our friendship to end, but since it seemed that she wanted to because of her cold actions towards me, that's how I've decided to treat her in return. But I knew it was impossible considering that I didn't have my voice.

Akiko seemed slightly irritated as she patted me on the back, saying, "Okay! Down! No more hugging! You know I never liked hugs much when we were little kids." When I let her go, Akiko turned to Tatara as she asked, "And when you told her that she can't be with her loved one, what were you talking about?"

Tatara looked unsure if he should reply, but finally, he said, "Nearly a century ago, the Priestess of Byakko came into this world. Not too long after she came, I was the first of the seven Byakko warriors that she found and she clung onto me, fear of not knowing where she was. That's when I realized that she was from completely different world. It wasn't just her clothes, but the town that she said she was from as well. I believe she told me she was from Tokyo located in Japan, so with just that, I guessed that she was the Priestess of Byakko. Few weeks after she arrived in this world, she admitted her love for me. I didn't know how to take the news, but after about two weeks later, I started to fall in love with her as well. As I started to fall in love with her, she and I started a relationship. By the time she found the rest of the Byakko warriors, she and I were so deeply in love that she and I agreed that the moment she summoned Byakko, the third and last wish would be saved to wish for us to stay together forever and live happily. She did wish for two things. As I said, it's been almost a century, so I can't remember what she wished for. I'll tell you this, though. Her first two wished came true. Her third wish, as she and I planned together, was for us to be together forever. For us to be able to marry and be with each other forever. But Byakko told us that her third wish was impossible to grant. With just that, she had to leave for her world with no choice. Just before she left, she started to cry as she held tightly onto me. I still remember her crying into my chest as she told me that she's sorry that we couldn't be together forever. She kissed me gently on my lips and then, she was gone. When she went back, she probably got married and had kids. Perhaps, by now, she may even have a grandchild or two, as well as great-grandchildren. But as long as she's happy, I know that I can be happy because she's my beloved and whatever makes her happy makes me happy knowing that she could stay happy no matter what."

I clutched my chest and I felt pain filling up. I finally understood why Hotohori was acting so cold towards me. When he had asked me to leave the room just so he can talk to Tokaki was just so he could talk to Tokaki about this. Hotohori just didn't want to end up hurting me later on and have me get over him so I won't have to burst into tears like the Priestess of Byakko has when she had to say her farewell to her beloved one before leaving him forever.

Looking past me, Tatara quickly said, "I feel a chi of I believe one of the celestial warriors, and I'm pretty sure it's none of the Seiryu warriors or the Byakko ones, although Subaru and Tokaki seems to be with six of them right now."

I shot up to my feet and ran over the wall as I tried to cry out for Hotohori, but on the other side of the wall, I heard rapid footsteps go by as Hotohori's voice called, "Ichimutsu! Where are you?"

I started to bang on the wall with my right hand, but at the hard hit on the brick wall, my hand started to throb. As I stared at my right hand with pain, I had remembered that it was only the yesterday that I had hurt my hand badly by breaking bricks with my fist. I continued to scream Hotohori's name inside my head and when his footsteps on the other side of the wall went extremely faint, I knew it was too late to try and call Hotohori back, even if I did have my voice back. Suddenly, I heard rapid footsteps growing louder, almost as though someone had turned back around.

Somewhere in front of me from the other side of the wall, the footsteps stopped as Hotohori's voice called, "Ichimutsu? Are you there over on the other side of the wall?" I wanted to reply, but after a few moments, Hotohori called, "Ichimutsu, if you're there, I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I was afraid, Ichimutsu! I was afraid that if I didn't have you forget about me sooner, you'll have harder time later on! I wanted to get over you, as well, but I can't! It kills me to know that I was acting so harshly towards you even during dinner! I didn't want to, but I had to do what I had to do! I just wanted to spare both of our feelings from getting hurt, especially after what happened to the Priestess of Byakko and her beloved one!" Hotohori sounded miserable as he quickly told me, "Ichimutsu, please stay where you are! I'll come and find you! I have to see your face and hold you in my arms again! I'll try to get to you as quickly as possible!"

Hotohori soon ran off and Akiko quickly told me, "I know how to get you to meet up with him sooner in the building."

Tatara quickly said, "Hold on. I have to give the Shanto-Pao of Byakko first to the Priestess of Suzaku since she has the original, meaning the actual, Shanto-Pao of Genbu with her." He took out a seed from behind his ear and it started to grow into a huge flower, and in the center was a huge round metal that looked like a gong.

I wasn't sure whether to take it or not, but Akiko quickly said, "Just take it. From the two of us, you technically won it fair and square." Grateful towards both Akiko and Tatara, I quickly took the Shanto-Pao of Byakko as Akiko quickly said, "Let's go before Nakago realizes that I've only come here to help you two." She quickly led us through several doors, and it was several minutes before we arrived at a huge door. Pushing the doors open, Akiko quickly told me, "Ichimutsu, give me the Shanto-Pao of both Byakko and Genbu. I'll hold onto them for you while you help Tatara."

I didn't know what I was thinking when I actually handed both Shanto-Pao over to Akiko, but once Tatara and I were both inside, Akiko quickly locked us in as she called, "Sorry, Hasukawa, but I had to gain your trust to fool you to find the Shanto-Pao of Byakko just so I could summon Seiryu! I'll come back for you once I manage to destroy the relationship that even I can't have with Tamahome alone just because that moron is crazy about you even though he knows that you and Hotohori are in love with each other!"

I tried to call for Akiko as I heard her walking away, but it was too late. I had completely trusted her as my friend, hoping and believing that the friendship that she and I once had had come back. Instead, it was still hatred and rivalry. When I turned to look at Tatara, he seemed so frustrated with himself as he started beg quietly, "Please forgive me for what I did, Hatsumi. I didn't mean for that Shanto-Pao to go to waste after all the work that you did when you came here as Priestess of Byakko. I didn't think this would happen, Hatsumi." I couldn't help wondering how this Hatsumi looked like, but I couldn't let myself get distracted. But wondering about what happened more about between Tatara and this Hatsumi, who apparently seemed to be the Priestess of Byakko that he fell in love with, I kneeled down next to him and tugged on his sleeve. Tatara looked up at me and saw curious look on my face as he asked, "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and traced Hatsumi's name on the floor and then pointed at him.

At first, Tatara didn't seem to understand what I was trying to ask until I made a heart sign using my hands, which he then laughed about weakly. He had look of sorrow in his eyes as he asked, "Are you trying to ask about me and Hatsumi?" I nodded frantically, but Tatara shook his head as he asked, "Before I tell you, is the warrior that you're in love with the same guy that was on the other side of the wall before we got locked in here?" I hesitated for a moment or two, but because of not wanting to lie about me and Hotohori, I nodded. Tatara smiled at me as he said, "Let's wait and see if that warrior will be able to find us first. I want to talk to both of you at the same time about it."

I got up and let Tatara just rest until, hopefully, Hotohori found us. As I looked around, there were several windows, most of them blocked off, but one window had a view to the outside. Impatience started to take over me, but I tried to stay cool and collected as much as possible. Sticking my head out, I hoped to see that it was a distance I could jump off to get to the ground, but it was way too high up that the first thing that came into my mind was death at the moment of hitting the ground. Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours, but finally, the doors opened and there was a pause before I heard Hotohori's voice ask, "Ichimutsu?" When I turned to look at him, I just stood where I was, not knowing whether to run up to him and throw my arms around him, or I should just stay where I was because I wasn't even sure if he was still feeling cold towards me. Hotohori hurried over to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly. He quietly said, "I'm sorry." As Hotohori slightly backed away and looked down at me, he didn't seem to know what more he could say than apologize.

I looked over to Tatara before quickly rushing over to him. Kneeling down next to him, I tugged on his sleeve before writing Hatsumi's name on the floor again. I pointed at him, made a heart sign, and gave him a questioning look. Tatara just looked back and forth between me and Hotohori before asking, "Is this the warrior that I asked you about?" When I nodded, he told Hotohori, "Sit. I told the girl that I would wait until you arrived in order to tell her something about the Priestess of Byakko and myself."

When I tugged Hotohori's hand slightly and looked up at him, he just asked, "You're not talking to me just because you're mad at me about what I did, are you?"

As I shook my head, Tatara explained, "One of the Seiryu celestial warriors stole her voice, so she's not able to speak." As Hotohori sat down, Tatara quickly added, "And I'm sorry that I wasn't able to protect her when it happened. I should've known better than let my guard down just because there was another Priestess other than Priestess of Seiryu around."

Hotohori suddenly asked, "So who are you exactly?"

"Tatara, one of the seven celestial warriors of Byakko," Tatara replied. I tugged Tatara's sleeve and wrote Hatsumi's name on the ground before pointing to him once more. Nodding, Tatara asked Hotohori, "Did Tokaki or Subaru talk to you about what happened between me and the Priestess of Byakko?"

Hotohori replied, "Tokaki said something about me not being able to be with Ichimutsu, but he didn't give me a full explaination."

Tatara thought for a short while before he said, "When the Priestess of Byakko, Hatsumi, came to this world from hers, she fell in love with me before I have with her. But as all the Priestesses do when they summon their beast god, Hatsumi summoned the great Byakko. Her third wish was to be able to stay here with me so she and I may live happily together forever. Byakko told her that he was sorry, but that is one wish that is impossible. With just that, she left for her own world. What happened to her after she went back to her own world? Even I do not know, but I still love her as much as I did the day I fell in love with her. Up to this day, I'll tell you one thing that I _am_ certain about. Our hearts have intertwined into one the day she and I fell in love with each other, and still is. If you two love each other so much, I am certain that you two are the same as Hatsumi and me."

As Hotohorii and I thought over about what Tatara said, Akiko started to come into mind and I shot up and ran over to the window and started to look around. When I saw a tower not too far away, I started to run as though there was no tomorrow. Hotohori and Tatara soon came running after me and followed me as fast as they could. When we almost reached the tower, Subaru and Tokaki found us as Subaru said, "As expected. Heading towards the tower where Hatsumi did her ritual."

Sakura, Chichiri and Tamahome soon arrived and Sakura quickly asked me, "Ichimutsu! Do you still have the Shanto-Pao of Genbu? And get the Shanto-Pao of Byakko?"

I shook my head and turned to look at Tatara. When he saw me glancing over, he nodded as he replied for me, "The Priestess of Seiryu managed to steal both by deceiving both of us." Turning to Subaru, Tatara asked, "Can you help her out getting her voice back, though? She's lost her voice because of one of the Seiryu celestial warriors's abilities."

Subaru muttered few words before I felt my throat feeling slightly ticklish. Soon, Subaru told me, "You should be able to talk again, Ichimutsu."

Starting to become impatient, I cried out with panic, "Akiko! Tower! Seiryu!" Sakura was the first to understand what I was trying to say as he and I broke in a sprint up the tower. On the way up, I realized that Mitsukake, Tasuki and Chiriko were missing as I asked Sakura, "Where's Tasuki, Mitsukake and Chiriko?"

"Chiriko commited suicide!" Sakura replied. "Miboshi guy, short and child looking Seiryu warrior, died in his old body and took over Chiriko's body! Chiriko killed himself and Miboshi that was in his body at the same time just so Miboshi wouldn't have to hurt the rest of us! Tasuki and Mitsukake are keeping him company until his final breath!"

I wanted to stop and quickly hurry to where Chiriko was, but I knew that he had only sacrifised himself for me. As Sakura and I continued to run up the stairs as the others followed from behind, I muttered, "I'll give everything I've got just like you two wanted me to when you guys gave up your own lives for me to continue on this journey, Chiriko and Nuriko. All this is just for you two."

Suddenly, Chichiri quickly grabbed both me and Sakura and, pulling us back sharply, he cried out, "Watch out! No da!"

Suddenly, a lightening struck right where I was before Chichiri grabbed hold of me and Sakura. I looked up and saw Soi at top of the building and, smiling slyly, "Strike me with a lightening if you can, Soi!"

I started to dart up the stairs like a rat and I heard Tamahome scream, "Ichimutsu, you idiot! You're gonna get killed!"

I counted all the lightening that struck behind me, and when I counted fifteenth one, I quickly moved into a small, narrow path to my right as just as the sixteenth lightening struck right next to me. I didn't stick my head out as I muttered, "And number sixteen always seems to be my unlucky number. Almost always close to my death or extremely bad injury on the sixteenth strike of something." There was a bright burst of light for a split second before a young woman and a young man jumped up high from the center of the spiral staircase. At first, I barely recognized their faces, but it wasn't long before I came to a realization that they were Subaru and Tokaki, except younger. There was no doubt, even for me, that this was Subaru's doing.

As Hotohori, Sakura, Tamahome and Chichiri ran past where I was, Hotohori quickly grabbed me and pulled me along. As we ran up the stairs, Chichiri quickly told me, "Subaru and Tokaki agreed to keep Soi busy by fighting with her while we went to stop the summoning of Seiryu! Subaru's age reversing spell will last for awhile, but the longer the spell continues to work on Subaru and Tokaki, the shorter their life becomes! No da!"

When we got closer to the top, a door came into view, but our only obstacle now was Nakago, who was standing in front of the doorway. As we quickly came to a halt, he was grinning in an evil way down at us, but mostly towards me and Hotohori. I felt Hotohori's hand grab me tightly and pulling me in close to him, and Nakago howled with laughter as he told Hotohori, "_Now_ you get defensive even more for your beloved, Hotohori? Where was _that_ when I tried to rape her before? She was only lucky enough that when she was knocked out unconscious, her chi was strong enough to throw me backwards just when I tried to have an intercourse with her!"

The others, except for Hotohori, all stared at me with shock, and Hotohori and I just stared up at him with shock. That was the last thing we had expected to hear, especially me, considering that this entire time, I thought that I had lost my virginity because of Nakago. Instead, I had been a virgin the entire time. As I quickly looked up at Hotohori, he slid his hand onto my face gently as he yelled with fury, "You bastard! And you have lied to even only an innocent girl about what you did?"

Chuckling in a mocking way, Nakago replied, "And, yet, even _you_ fell for that lie as well, did you not?" As Tamahome and Chichiri raised their fists slightly, Nakago told Hotohori, "I _will_ say this truthfully, though. The girl has extremely soft lips, Hotohori." When Hotohori just stared up at Nakago with shock, Nakago had run up to us in blink of an eye, and he grabbed Hotohori, saying, "By the way, the kiss was more like this, if you're interested, Hotohori," and had kissed him. Sakura sharply pulled me out of Hotohori's grip out of fear about me getting harmed, but that was not the case. Nakago harshly punched Hotohori in the stomach as Nakago told Hotohori, "And you shouldn't be putting down your guard just because of shock." Nakago climbed the stairs casually, telling us, "And I'll be going now, since her eminence should be ready by now for the ceremony of Seiryu." As I ran over to Hotohori, who was now on his knees and holding onto his stomach with pain, Nakago half turned to us as he told me, "And, Priestess of Suzaku, I thought you should know that there is nothing that you can do to change Akiko's mind about stopping her from turning her back against me. After her, she thought she got raped when in reality, she never was. I saved her neck just before she got raped, and I killed off the men that tried to rape her. Now, it's too late to convince her to change her mind about stopping in summoning Seiryu. After all, she had officially made her mind up at this point." With just that, Nakago went through the doors at the top of the stairs and closed it behind him.

I placed a hand on Hotohori's face and forced him to look at me as I asked with panic, "Hotohori? You okay?"

The others quickly got around us as Hotohori nodded, painfully replying through his gritted teeth, "Yeah. I'll be alright. He just packed a hard punch into my stomach." He leaned in slightly to place his head on my shoulder for a brief moment, and, as he did, his lips brushed across mine. He soon whispered into my ear, "You _do_ have soft lips though, Ichimutsu."

I tried to keep my face from blushing as I quickly helped Hotohori get back on his feet, saying, "Let's go. We need to stop Akiko from summoning Seiryu before it's too late."

Sakura quickly held Hotohori as he told me, "Ichimutsu, you go ahead first! You were Akiko's closest friend when we were little kids so you have a greater chance of stopping her than any of us do in stopping her!"

Nodding, I ran ahead of others and out through the door. When I went outside, I found myself at top of a tower, but at a wrong one, because at the tower next to the one where my warriors, Sakura and I were, Akiko was getting ready to summon Seiryu. I started to scream, "Akiko! No! Don't summon Seiryu! Not only because of the deal we made, but this isn't going to turn out to be good! Akiko!"

But it was too late, because by the time the Chichiri, Tamahome, Hotohori and Sakura arrived, Akiko started to cite in kanji loudly, "_I summon all the great forces of Justice, Faith, and Goodwill from the Four Corners of the Heaven and the Four Quarters of the Earth to call on you, the divine Seiryu... We ask that you descend from the Seven Constellations to the Earth, to protect us and destroy all evil with your divine powers, for the sake of the people who worship you. We summon you thus! Descend up us from the heavens!_" There was beam of light and I was too late to stop Akiko in summoning Seiryu.

A huge dragon soon appeared in the sky and my warriors, Sakura and I just stared up in horror. Soon, I saw some sort of figure appear in front of Akiko. After a few moment, an extremely bright light surrounded both Akiko and the figure that appeared and I heard Tamahome mutter when I closed my eyes, "This can't be good at all!"

When the light was gone, I heard Akiko's voice cry out, "Kaijin!" When I opened my eyes, the dragon wasn't there, but at the sound of Akiko crying out that word, the dragon appeared once again. Akiko said something to the dragon, and another bright light appeared, this time, surrounding all the Seiryu warriors that were there, as well as Akiko and the dragon.

When the light was gone, so were the ones of the Seiryu. I felt Hotohori's hands gently grab my shoulders as Hotohori leaned in, whispering, "Ichimutsu, let's go. It's too late to stop the summoning of the Seiryu. At least we can't say you didn't try." Suddenly, I began to feel dizzy, and, just before I passed out cold, everything around me started to become blurry.

* * *

(note: Sorry that I haven't posted lately. I've been pretty busy with my school work (although I was working on this during my free period every day). But - finally - here's the chapter.)


	36. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

When I woke up, I found myself back in my room at Hotohori's palace. I couldn't even remember what I was trying to do before passing out, but at the sight of Sakura sitting next to my bed, asleep, it all started to come back to me. Akiko had managed to summon Seiryu, and she had been successfully able to make her first wish. I just wanted to know what that wish was that she had made. Shaking the thought out of my head, I got out of bed, making sure I didn't wake Sakura up, and put a blanket over him. Soon, opening the door to get out, I bumped into someone almost immediately and, without looking up to see who it was, I quietly said, "Sorry. I didn't expect anyone to be outside the door."

Hotohori's voice quietly told me, "It's alright. My fault for being indecisive on whether I should go in or not." As I looked up at him with slight startle, Hotohori gently placed a hand on my cheek and leaned in, softly muttering loud enough for me to hear, "But with your brother in there asleep, worried about you, made it harder for me to go inside. I just wanted to be with you alone, even if you were asleep."

I soon felt Hotohori's warm breath on my lips, but I quickly looked down at the ground as I put my hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I just can't after not being able to keep my promise. I mean, you've been good to me this entire time, and I couldn't summon Suzaku at the very least. Yet, you're still willing to treat me nicely."

Hotohori looked as though he was about to say something, but didn't bother as he grabbed my hands, quickly thinking up of something as he said, "I'm not being good to you because I want you to summon Suzaku for me. I'm only being good to you because I love you. Even if you failed, that wouldn't be changing my mind on whether I love you or not, Ichimutsu." As he forced me to put my hands on his face, he started to lean on towards me once more, saying, "Nothing else matters to me, Ichimutsu." Before I could say anything, Hotohori quickly pressed his lips against mine. I just stood there, kissing him back, and I forgot what I was going to say as I started to lose myself in time with Hotohori.

As Hotohori started to hold me around my shoulders, I quickly broke the kiss. Clearing my throat, I nervously started to say something, but a voice of a woman cried out with horror, "Your majesty! Hong-Nan is about to be under attack by Qu-Dong country!"

I ordered the woman, "Bring the map of Hong-Nan to the study immediately! As well as the all the generals of Hong-Nan!" The woman nodded and left immediately. I charged into my room, yelling, "Sakura! Get up!"

Sakura, yawning, muttered, "What? I was just staying in your room!"

I snapped, "Let's go! World War Three is happening!"

"Soccer game? That's just a game, Ichimutsu," Sakura muttered.

"Just get up," I barked at him. "Hong-Nan is being under attack. We're the only ones who actually have learned about all the wars that happened over in our world so far!"

Sakura quickly got up and left with me to head towards Hotohori's study. On the way, Sakura quickly asked me, "Why was Hotohori just standing outside your room?"

"I don't know what's he's thinking by just standing around," I replied. "But I know that we have to think up of a plan to drive the Seiryu country out of Hong-Nan, even if we're being outnumbered by many soldiers."

Not too long after we arrived at Hotohori's study, two generals and Hotohori began arriving with a map in hand. Sakura quickly took the map and laid it out on the table and we heard Santona's voice say, "You know you guys won't be able to beat the country of Seiryu. Nakago's the general. The commander. He's practically the head! Not only that, he's the strongest general from all four countries! Nakago gathers the strongest and the best soldiers around. Above all else, the Sieryu country has an army three to four times as big as this country's army!"

"Doesn't matter if the soldiers have to take three to four opponents at once, Santona," Hotohori quickly replied.

"Now get out while we discuss with these guys about some of the tactics that have been mentioned during history lessons in school!" Sakura and I cried out in unison.

When Santona ran out of the room, I just stared at the map for awhile as the generals talked out what they had in mind with Hotohori and Sakura. It could've been minutes that I have been spaced out, but I snapped out of it when I heard Hotohori asking me, "Anything you had in mind?"

Looking up and around at the table of generals, I nodded at Hotohori's question. Clearing my throat, I said, "There have been several tactics that I've heard of being used in several wars that Sakura and I learned about back in our own world."

"World War Two tactics?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"No World War One _or_ World War Two tactics, Sakura," I told him warningly. "It'd probably be better if we went with a surrounding tactic." When the others looked confused, I quickly asked the generals, "Where are all the troops of Hong-Nan set up now?"

"They've all been set up to guard the country by surrounding the areas," one of the two generals replied. "It seemed the best way to keep the country as safe as possible."

The second quickly added, "But, of course, the weakest are the first line of defense while the strongest are the last line of defense."

"I like that way of thinking," I quickly said. "But how to attack is not well thought out."

Sakura quickly pointed towards north-east of the area on the map, quickly saying, "Since Suzaku is of the south and Seiryu of the east, we suspect that it's mostly north-east area that their soldiers will be charging in from. Leave the soldiers that you guys have set up on the east, north-east, and north side where they are. Have the rest quickly surround the other country's army, leaving them no way out." When the generals looked outraged, Sakura quickly said, "If the Seiryu country's soldiers have no way out, they'll be forced to stay and fight with the Suzaku country. And even though we're still outnumbered by three-to-one or four-to-one, we should still be able to take out quite a handful."

Nodding, I quickly added, "May not seem as though it would do much, but if we're lucky enough, we should still have enough people by the time they try to retreat. And we can't look at this tactic as a glass half empty. We have to take hope for the best and look at the tactic as a glass half full."

The generals seemed to doubt our plans slightly, but Hotohori cut their thought off short by asking, "How many are killed off already?"

"We were barely attacked today, your majesty," the first general had replied.

The second general quickly said, "Today's light attack was just a warning that they will be offially starting the war tomorrow."

Starting to become frustrated, I told them, "Okay. Tonight, start to have the troop go through the tactic that Sakura and I just told you about today. We have no other choice if we want to take out as many people as possible. Leave the last two lines of defense where they are though. We may need plan B if something goes wrong with the surrounding tactic. And I don't want any complaints. Now, go!"

When the generals left, Sakura slowly said to me almost in questioning way, "Uh, at least we have some tricks up our sleeves about tactics thanks to our school?"

I walked out of the room and muttered at him with slight frustration, "Don't need sarcasm related things right now, Sakura."

Hotohori quickly came after me and threw his arms around my waist from behind as he started to breathe on my neck. Kissing me lightly on my cheek, he whispered, "Ichimutsu, can you come into my room for awhile? I've been longing to be with you and at least talk to you. I really want to be with you alone right now."

When I turned around to face Hotohori, he quickly locked his lips with mine. Holding my body close to his, he closed his eyes slowly as I began to kiss him back with a small smile. Breaking the kiss and burying my face into his chest as I held him tightly, I whispered, "If you really need to talk to me that bad, then let's go talk in private in your room, Hotohori. I want to be alone with you, too. Any way, your room is more private than mine." Hotohori seemed slightly distant as he and I headed towards his room. Once inside his room, I quickly closed the door as I asked, "You alright, though, Hotohori?"

Hotohori caressed my cheeks and kissed me gently on the lips, whispering, "I'm getting worried about you. You seem to be stressing out way too much lately, and you're putting way too much pressure on yourself just because of what had happened. I can't stand seeing you like this, Ichimutsu."

Looking down, I whispered, "I'm sorry, but you don't have to worry about me, Hotohori. I've just been stressing out because of what happened with Akiko. I love you so much. You know I do, which is why I don't want you to worry about me."

As Hotohori forced me to look up at him and kissed me gently on the lips, he started to pull me towards his bed and laid me down on his bed. As he started to kiss me on my neck, he told me, "Ichimutsu, I love you so much just as much you love me. I have the every reason to be worried for you."

I felt my face redden a little as I quickly sat up. Hotohori seemed a little surprised by this as I quickly told him, "Hotohori, I'm thinking of going onto that field with the army." When I saw Hotohori opening his mouth to argue with me as he sat up as well, I quickly held his hands as I told him, "You have to understand where I'm coming from! I need to know that Akiko is alright at the very least! Even if she _did_ summon Seiryu! This may be my only chance to try and talk things out with her, Hotohori!"

Hotohori's arms soon wrapped around me and, leaning in for a tight hug, he whispered into my ear, "What if I lose you in the fight, Ichimutsu?"

"You won't, Hotohori," I whispered back as I hugged him back just as tightly. Closing my eyes and resting my head on his shoulder, I turned my head sideways to face his face as I gently told him, "I promise I won't leave you behind by yourself with misery. I can never think of leaving you behind."

I felt Hotohori's lips on my forehead as he told me, "I'm going into the field with you and the army, then." When I looked up at him with a startle, Hotohori looked into my eyes and I saw nothing but dead seriousness. He told me, "I want to make sure that I don't lose you. And if you die, I'll be on that field, dying by your side. I want to be with you to the end, Ichimutsu. We'll die together if we have to." I quickly kissed him with a small smile and neither one of us broke the kiss. By the time we both lied down in his bed, I was asleep.


	37. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

I suddenly felt a hand shaking me gently and when I opened my eyes, Hotohori was right over me with a slight frown. Placing a hand on his face, I asked him with worry, "What's wrong? Something's not right."

"I lost my celestial warrior power," Hotohori told me quietly. "Tasuki and Tamahome came running in here not too long ago and woke me up, asking me to see if I could use my power. I tried over and over, but I can't. My power just won't work. I'm just a regular human being. I'm no longer a warrior. Suzaku has been sealed away, Ichimutsu."

When Hotohori looked away from me, as though he was ashamed, I forced him to come closer to me and kissed him gently on his lips. After a few minutes, I broke the kiss to take a breath as I whispered, "I still love you no matter what. Careless of whether you have your celestial warrior powers or not, you're still you. The man I fell in love with."

Hotohori smiled warmly down at me and we were silent for awhile as Hotohori slowly started to get closer to me. As Hotohori ran one of his hands over my body, he said, "I just realized. If Suzaku is sealed away and we Suzaku celestial warriors are just normal humans, then that means you're no longer a Priestess yourself."

I just lay there, taking it in of the thought that I wasn't a Priestss any longer. All this time, I knew that summoning Suzaku was one thing that I've been looking forward to ever since accepting the fact that I had taken on the roll of being a Priestess in exchange of having Mitsuru be set free. But now that I was no longer a Priestess seemed all strange to me. Soon, I cleared my head and got up a little to kiss him, I half closed my eyes as I whispered, "Hotohori, since it's already getting extremely late by the looks of outside from the view through the window, is it alright if I stayed with you tonight? In your room?"

Hotohori nodded as he told me with a gentle smile, "Of course." Holding me tight and close to his body as we got into his bed together, he whispered, "Ichimutsu, after the war's over, I want us to get married."

As I hugged him back tightly, I closed my eyes as I put ear against his chest. Nodding, I whispered, "Then let's, Hotohori. I want to be with you forever."

"But after we get married, will we be living in your world or mine?" Hotohori suddenly asked with slight worry.

After a moment's thought, I replied, "I don't know, Hotohori. But _if_ we somehow end up being in my world, shouldn't we find a new person to replace you as the emperor, Hotohori? I mean, not that I wouldn't mind staying in this world with you, but hypothetically speaking."

Hotohori quickly took off his shirt and put it around me to keep me warmer before holding me tightly once more. He told me assuringly, "Don't worry about that, Ichimutsu. I'll figure something out incase that happens."

Closing my eyes as they slowly got heavier, I pushed away Hotohori slightly before started to take off my dress slightly. When I had most of the dress off, I felt Hotohori's hands slide around my bare waist, and it wasn't long before I felt his bare body against mine. My body slightly stiffened, but as I relaxed, I smiled and buried my face into his bare chest, saying, "Promise to never let me go."

"You have my word for it," Hotohori whispered.

It must've been hours that had passed, asleep in Hotohori's arms, when I heard Hotohori's voice say with panic, "Ichimutsu!" When I quickly shot up, Hotohori told me, "We have to go onto the battle field now! Qu-Dong started their attack not too long ago!"

Even though it was his room, Hotohori quickly got out to give me privacy in order for me to put my dress back on before going off to find spare clothes to change into. I looked around Hotohori's room wildly and when I saw several armors that belonged to him, I muttered, "Sorry, Hotohori, but I'll be going in with armors on instead and fighting heads on just to talk to Akiko." I quickly changed into one of Hotohori's armor and looked around the hall to make sure no one was around before hurrying outside. On the way, I quickly grabbed a sword and an archery set, and sheathed the sword and threw the bag of arrows over my shoulders. Putting on the helmet, I ran outside and, at the sight of Tamahome, Tasuki, Mitsukake and Chichiri, I asked, "You guys ready to go into the battle field?"

They all seemed surprised as Tamahome asked me, "Are you sure you want to go out to the field and fight?"

"You guys have been putting your lives at risk for me all this time, haven't you?" I asked in exchange. "Nuriko and Chiriko may not be here any longer, but I at least need to do something to show my appreciation in one way or another. Even if it means that I die with you guys out on that field. Any way, I wouldn't be surprised if Sakura comes out to fight in this war, which is another good reason for me to go out there. If he dies, then I get into huge trouble if I somehow end up in my own world."

I heard Sakura's voice say from behind in surprised tone, "I didn't expect you to come out, Ichimutsu! I thought you'd stay here at the palace!"

"And get into trouble from dad if you end up dying?" I laughed as I turned to face Sakura. "Don't think I'll take the blame for your death in this world, Sakura! You still haven't said your last farewells to him!"

"Neither have you!" Sakura shot back at me with a smile. He suddenly frowned as he stared at me. Soon, he asked, "Does Hotohori even know you took that armor?"

Shaking my head, I told him, "Which is why I snuck out here before he caught me in the armor. Don't need to be held back in this war."

Sakura quickly took out a skateboard as he snorted, "At least I had my skateboard on me when I got dragged into this world. As well as escaped with it from Seiryu country when you came to save my neck." Handing it over to me, he said, "You'll need it more than me if you need to escape, even though horses are faster. But still, better than nothing." When I was about to argue, Sakura cried out, "I know! I know! You don't know how to ride a skateboard! Just think of it as riding a snowboard! Except instead of on snow, you have wheels on the board! It's kind of like not knowing how to ice-skate but knowing how to roller-skate."

Sighing, I murmured, "Whatever." Shaking my head, I told Sakura, "Keep your skateboard. I'm going to stay on the field until this entire mess is over. And if Hotohori dies out there, I'm dying with him by his side. You hear, Sakura Kanjiro Hasakuwa?" As I started to nock an arrow on the bow, I told Sakura, "You have a better chance getting away with dad than I do, any way. I was raised to protect you and him, as well as to defend myself if necessary. And, Sakura, I know I promised you that I'd teach you martial arts, but if I end up dying here and you go back to our world, go straight to my sensei and ask him to start teaching you in my place. He'll be disappointed that I won't show up any more, but at least he'll have another Hasakuwa to teach and try to pass as his top student. Well, at least second top, considering that I've kept the record for a few years now."

Sakura looked between annoyed and worried, but after thinking about it, he said, "Fine. But if I do end up getting into trouble from dad, I swear to god I'll kill you in the next life time."

Suddenly, I heard Hotohori's voice ask me from behind, "Why aren't you out on the field? Did you not get orders from the generals to go out to fight the Seiryu country?"

"Do I get to shoot them with the arrows instead of fighting with sword, then?" I asked sheepishly as I turned to face Hotohori, who, then I realized, arrived on a horse while wearing one of his armors. When Hotohori seemed surprised, I quickly said, "Sorry. I wasn't thinking straight when I took one of your armors." Looking down at the bow and the arrow in place, I added, "And I was never told how to get the arrow out after I nock it, so no point in trying to figure out at this point except by shooting it."

Offering me a hand to get me onto the horse with him, Hotohori quickly said, "It's okay about taking my armor. I don't mind if it's you."

I stared at his hand before turning to Sakura, saying, "Sakura, on the second thought, using a skateboard during a war doesn't sound like a bad idea. I mean, I _am_ the snowboarder from the family." Smirking, Sakura handed his skateboard over to me as I quickly said, "Let's go, guys. Don't have any more time to waste." I quickly got on the skateboard, and we all quickly started heading out onto the field.

While going out onto the field, Tamahome quickly asked, "What about the Seiryu warriors? We're the only ones who have experiences with them!"

Sakura and I started to make trumpet noises before we both cried out with huge grin on our faces, "Charge at 'em!"

Sakura started to sprint as I started to go faster on the skateboard. The others tried to keep up, screaming, "Wait for us!"

"What's the plan, Hawk?" I asked Sakura jokingly. "I'll start off in the adventure section, and you start off in the romance section!" Through the corner of my eyes, I saw Akiko and I quickly stumbled off of the skateboard.

Hotohori halted on his horse right next to me and got off. Holding my hand, he asked, "Something wrong?"

I didn't reply as Akiko's eyes met mine. Sakura had stopped sprinting as well as he looked up to where Akiko was and I slowly aimed the arrow that I had already nocked right at her before aiming it towards Nakago, who wasn't far away from her, to shoot at him. Just as Nakago dodged the attack, I saw Akiko saying something to Nakago. Nakago nodded at something that Akiko said, and Akiko cried out, "_Kaijin!_" Only after a few moments, brilliant white lights started to form around me, Sakura and Akiko.

Sakura cried out with a panic, "Ichimutsu! It's the light! The light's back! We're going back to our own world!"

I quickly turned to look at Hotohori as I screamed with horror, "Hotohori! I don't want to be away from you! You promised you'd never let me go!" The last thing I remember was Hotohori quickly grabbing me tightly around me shoulders just as everything around me started to vanish.

* * *

Twilight Dark Angel: and thank you for the review! Glad your friends like the story as well.


	38. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

When the bright light was gone, I found myself back in my own classroom. To the right of me, I heard Sakura's voice groaning with pain and I quickly turned to look at him. Sakura wasn't injured that badly, but he did have few bruises on his face. I quickly held him as I asked with panic, "Sakura? You okay? Sakura!"

I soon heard Hotohori's voice from behind me mutter painfully, "Ichimutsu. Don't leave me." When I turned around sharply, I saw Hotohori lying on the ground, curled up, and he had a painful look upon his face.

Quickly taking out Sakura's cellphone, I dialed the number of one of his friends that he had in high school. Lightly putting Sakura back down on the ground and placing a hand over Hotohori's cheek, I muttered, "C'mon! Answer the phone, Daisuke-san! I need to call up Brenta soon! Pick up your phone already!"

After a few rings, I heard a farmiliar male voice say on the other side of the phone faintly cry out, "I'll be right with you, sir!" Then, on the phone, I heard him ask, "What do you want, Sakura? You know today's one of the busiest days of the week! I need to help out with the customers, or I'm gonna get fired!"

I hurriedly said, "I'm sorry to call you up, Daisuke-san, but this is Ichimutsu, Sakura's twin sister! I need to ask for a favor!"

"Ichimutsu!" Daisuke cried out with surprise. "Now that's unsuspected! What is it?"

"Is it alright if I sent Brenta over to the store you work at? Sakura and one of our friends are knocked out pretty bad and I need some help getting these two back to Sakura's and my place," I explained.

Daisuke qickly cried out, "Sure! I'll have two motocycles ready by the time he arrives so he and I will be able to pick you guys up! Try to have Sakura awake by then! Where are you right now?"

"At the middle school that Sakura and I attend," I quickly replied. "And thanks so much, Daisuke-san! Appreciate it!" Soon, I called up Brenta and when he answered, I quickly said, "Brenta? It's Ichimtusu Hasakuwa. I need to ask for a favor."

"What?" Brenta seemed rather slightly annoyed. "I need to get all my homeworks done or I'm screwed for by my teacher! I'm already covering for Sakura about him gone missing while Harin's been covering for you!"

I told him in a hurry, "Well, it's kinda about that. Sakura and I are now in the middle school. My classroom, actually, and we have someone else with us. A friend, lets just say. I need you to go down to the motorcycle shop that Daisuke-san works at, and he'll have a motorcycle for you ready to go. You two have to come down to school to help me get Sakura and our friend back to Sakura's and my place."

I suddenly heard him slamming his book shut as he cried out, "I'll be there as soon as possible! I need to knock some sense into that guy as well, any way!"

As I hung up the phone, I looked over to Sakura and leaned towards him. Shaking him by his shoulder, I said, "Sakura! Sakura, wake up!"

Sakura opened his slightly, but he didn't seem as though he couldn't focus well. Trying to look at me, I heard him mutter, "Where are we?"

"We're back in our own world. Our school, to be exact," I told him. "I called up Brenta and Daisuke-san. They'll be arriving in a few minutes with motorcycles to pick us up." Looking back at Hotohori, I quickly added, "And Hotohori somehow actually came with us, too."

Sakura pushed himself up weakly to look at Hotohori, muttering, "This can't be a good sign."

As Sakura did his best to get on his feet, I asked him, "You going to be alright?"

Nodding, he told me, "We should worry more about Hotohori. And also hope that Santona is safe back at her home by now."

Sakura helped me pick up Hotohori before we went outside to wait for Brenta and Daisuke. When they arrived in matter of minutes, Brenta asked us, "You two alright? And who's the guy with you two?"

As Daisuke quickly put Hotohori in the small side-car that he had on his motorcycle, I told Brenta, "That was the friend I mentioned on the phone." I quickly Sakura by his arm to help him stand on his feet. "Is it alright if we just got these two back to Sakura's and my place?"

Daisuke nodded, telling me, "You can ride with Brenta. The way that boy drives, I'm kinda worried about the trouble I'm gonna get into by the time I bring the motorcycle back to the store." Turning to Sakura, he said, "As for you, you're riding with me, man. You look like you're gonna collapse and safer with me when riding." As we got on the motorcycles, Daisuke said, "And you two are at least lucky your dad went out for a business trip for several days."

"But he's sure doing a good job keep calling me and Hanna up to see if he could talk to either of you," Brenta added.

As Brenta held onto me as I drove besides Daisuke, I told him, "Sorry that we've been putting pressure on you two about this. I never thought dad would try to stick his nose in like this."

By the time we arrived at Sakura's and my place, Daisuke put Hotohori on his back while Brenta put Sakura on his. I quickly opened the front door and let Brenta and Daisuke in as Daisuke asked me, "Is there a guest room in the house?"

Nodding, I told him, "There's one next to my room. Up the stairs, make a right and it's the second door to your left." As Daisuke nodded and brought Hotohori upstairs, I asked Brenta, "You know where Sakura's room is, right?"

Nodding, he replied, "Been sneaking into his room every now and then while you two were gone. The left turn, first door onto my right, right?" When I nodded, Brenta cried out, "See? I still know my way around your house!" As Brenta went upstairs to put Sakura in his room, the phone started to ring and I quickly went to answer it.

Picking up the phone, I answered, "Hasakuwa residence. Ichimutsu Hasakuwa speaking."

"Ichimutsu! Finally I managed to get hold of you!" I heard my father's voice say on the other side of the line. "Have you seen your brother in school past two days?"

"Uh, yeah! Of course I've seen him, dad!" I replied sheepishly. "If he skipped his class, you know I'd beat him up!"

Sighing, dad told me, "I'll be home by tomorrow evening from my business trip in Hong Kong. Can you and your brother look after yourselves until then?"

"Yeah, dad," I replied. "And if Sakura steps out of line, you know I'm here to get him back on track. Don't worry about us. Just have fun while you can on your business trip."

"Good night, sweetheart," dad replied. "I love you. Tell Sakura I said have a good night as well, honey?"

Smiling, I replied, "I will, dad. Have a good sleep! Love you, dad!"

Just as I hung up the phone, Brenta asked, "Was that your dad on the phone?" When I nodded, Brenta leaned against the wall to face me, telling me with a chuckle a small smile, "You know your dad means good for you and Sakura, right? I mean, he _has_ been a single father ever since what happened when you and Sakura were only four year olds."

Shaking my head slightly, I quietly said, "I know. Which is the only reason why I even took up martial arts. To forget about _her_, and learn how to protect dad, Sakura and myself from harm that anyone tries to cause us physically."

Suddenly, Brenta seemed slightly nervous as he asked, "Ichimutsu? If you don't mind me asking, but are you and that _friend_ of yours, are you two, um, dating or something?"

I nodded as I told him, "Yeah. He and I actually plan on getting married some day, to tell the truth." Quickly picking up the phone, I dialed Harin's phone number and waited a few moments for her to pick up.

Harin's voice replied, "Hello? This is the Wang residence. Harin Wang, the daughter of the family, speaking."

"Harin, it's me," I quickly said. "Look, I just got back from that _place_ and Sakura came back with me. Is it alright if you came over immediately? I need to talk to you ASAP. It's about the _Universe of the Four Gods_. There's something that I need to talk to you about that happened while Sakura and I were away."

"Ichimutsu!" Harin seemed rather surprised. "Sure! I'll be right over! I'll bring the book with me as well."

I hurriedly said, "Great. Make sure you call up the librarian, Yui Hongo, and ask her to come as well? Also, her friend Miaka and her husband Taka. I need to talk to both of them. I think they might be able to tell me a few things that I might not know fully."

"Will do," Harin replied. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

When Harin hung up the phone from her side first, I quickly put down the phone before hurrying upstairs to the guest room. Just staring at Hotohori lying in the bed as Daisuke studied his armor after taking it off from Hotohori, Daisuke asked me, "Is this some sort of ancient Chinese clothings?"

Nodding, I told him, "Yeah. It's kind of hard to explain about those armors." Looking down at myself, I added, "Let alone this set of armor that I borrowed from him."

Sighing, Daisuke put down the clothings and stood up. Turning to me, he said, "I did a little check up on him and he should be fine. You're lucky I worked in the hospital for awhile as my part time job in middle school. Look after your brother, and make sure you call me up when this guy wakes up. I need to check up on him while he's conscious as well." As he walked out of the room, I heard him mutter, "Thank god the doctors had me work right by their sides with unconscious and conscious people that were only injured in minor ways."

Completely forgetting about Brenta being in the house, I went over to Sakura's room as soon as Daisuke left. When Sakura looked up at me, I asked him, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Sakura just smiled and nodded, telling me, "Don't worry. I just have sprained leg. Daisuke gave me a quick check up and told me my leg should be fine by tomorrow."

"It better get better before dad comes back tomorrow _night_, Sakura," I growled. "I don't want to take the blame for you getting hurt. And dad called a few minutes ago, saying that he's going to be at Hong Kong for tonight and coming back tomorrow."

Sakura looked back up at the ceiling as he sighed, "Don't worry. I'll find an excuse if he returns before I get completely healed up." Grinning slyly at me, he asked, "But don't you have someone to tend to? After all, he _did_ come all this way just out of his love for you."

Just then, the doorbell rang and I quickly said, "Harin and I talked on the phone not too long ago, and that should be her now. She said she'll be bringing Miaka Yuki, Taka and one of the librarians from the public library named Yuki Hongo, any way. I need to talk to those four before I look after Hotohori." I quickly turned to leave and when I bumped into Brenta, I laughed nervously, saying, "Sorry about that. Look over Sakura if you want to. You could come down and join in on the conversation any time if you feel like it, Brenta."

When I got downstairs and opened the door, Harin said, "They'll be here in about five minutes. I called up the librarian not too long ago and she said she'll bring her husband as well. As well as her friend's brother, since two of them got involved in some way when the librarian and her friend were Priestesses."

I headed for the kitchen as I asked, "Can you let them in when they come, then? I need to make Sakura dinner since he's in weak state right now. And I also need to make something for Hotohori if he wakes up later. Don't want to leave either of them hungry."

While I was cooking, Brenta came in and leaned on the counter as he asked me, "Is that Hotohori guy really the guy you're that deeply in love with? I mean, haven't you even looked in any other guys' ways?"

"Like who?" I asked as I continued to cook. "I never took interest in anything except for martial arts. It was always Sakura who was the big-shot from between him and me when growing up, any ways."

Brenta seemed slightly nervous as he said, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe at least some guy you know. Like me!" When I looked up at him with shock, he had look that said he was joking around, but his expression started to become serious as he told me, "Ichimutsu, haven't you even noticed the way I've been looking at you ever since we were little kids? Since the day Sakura and I became the closest friends? It was only starting middle school when practically all the guys in our school started to go crazy about you. I didn't know what I was thinking when we were little that I started to like you a lot, but now I look at you, I see a girl that I could actually fall deeply in love with. And I love the fact about you on how different you are towards your own family members. I mean, how many girls take charge like you do to stay strong for the entire family?"

Soon, the doorbell rang and I heard the door open. Harin's voice was heard saying something to someone or a group of people before she called, "Ichimutsu! They're here!"

"I'll be right out! I'm almost done making food for Sakura and Hotohori!" I called back. Turning to look at Brenta, I hissed, "Pull yourself together once we go out to talk to them, won't you? You're starting scare me with that speech alone!"

I quickly went out with tray of food as Yui asked me in a hurry, "Is Hotohori really here in our world?"

Before I could reply, there was a sound of loud crash from upstairs in the guest room. I quickly shoved the tray of food into Harin's hands and ran upstairs to see what happened. When I got into the guest room, Hotohori was scrambling up to his feet with look of startle. He looked up at me as I came running in and Hotohori cried out, "Ichimutsu! Where are we? The last thing I remember is being on the field! Ready to go into the war! And then the bright light! It surrounded you, Akiko and Sakura!"

I grabbed Hotohori's arms as I told him with a smile, "Hotohori! You're in _my_ world! We're no longer in yours! We came to my world together!"

Taka and Miaka quickly grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the room. Making sure that we were out of hearing range, Taka told me, "Ichimutsu, he's not part of this world! He doesn't have a shadow!"

Staring at him blankly, I asked with shock, "What? What do you mean he doesn't have a shadow? That can't be true!"

Taka snapped, "Look down by _my_ feet, Ichimutsu! Even _I_ don't have a shadow! I don't even have a reflection in the mirror! I had to deal with this ever since I was reborn into this world! I didn't have either of these when I first came to this world and didn't have them after even being reborn into this world for Miaka wishing for me to be reborn into this world! How do you think Hotohori'll take it?"

Suddenly, Hotohori's voice said, "Even if I didn't have a shadow or a reflection, I'd be fine as long as I'm with Ichimutsu. I love her, and being with her is all that matters to me."

I saw look of uncertainty on Miaka's face, but she soon sighed as she told Taka, "Just let them be for now, then, Taka. Remember what we were like when I was her age."

Taka sighed as he muttered loud enough for only me to hear, "But keep this in mind, Ichimutsu. He'll have to go back to the book, eventually."

I looked at Hotohori and turned back to Taka, saying, "Sorry, but I can't say that I believe you on that one, Taka. I love him too much to believe it."

Miaka sighed as she told Taka softly, "Get my brother Kisuke for me, Taka? I think he'll be able to explain it better after having to have gotten involved when I was a middle school student. I mean, he _was_ the one who noticed about your shadow before you realized about your reflection." When Taka quickly went downstairs, Miaka looked at me as she said, "Can we talk in your room, Miaka? Privately?" Nodding, I led her to my room and closed the door behind us before she said, "Ichimutsu, do you really want to be with Hotohori that badly? Do you love Hotohori that much?"

Nodding painfully, I replied, "Why wouldn't I want to be with him? I love Hotohori so much. And he's the only guy I felt this way about. Even Sakura could tell you that I never fall in love. But Hotohori's different for me, ma'am. I really want to be with him for rest of my life."

A brown haired with hazel eyed guy walked in as he asked, "Miaka? Something wrong?"

She and I looked up as Miaka asked, "Kisuke? Remember when Taka used to be Tamahome and first came into our world from the book?" When the guy named Kisuke nodded with look of slight suspicion, Miaka told him, "Hotohori came out this time." She shot up and quickly grabbed him by his arm, snapping, "And I'm not having you meet him! You almost got me and Tamahome separated the last time this happened, Kisuke! I don't need you to try and ruin another relationship!" Kisuke made a face as Miaka sat back down in a chair, snapping, "It may have been years, but I still can read you like a book. You _are_ my brother, after all!" She turned to look back at me, saying, "Ichimutsu, this is my brother, Kisuke. He was the one who stayed over in this world and informed everything to me if something was important while I was over in the book as a Priestess."

Kisuke cried out, "Hold up! Hotohori? You mean the emperor one? How on earth did _he_ manage to come into this world?"

"How the hell did _Taka_ manage to come into this world when I was a middle school student and was the Priestess of Suzaku?" Miaka shot back. When Kisuke didn't seem to know how to reply, Miaka told him, "Kisuke, this girl is Ichimutsu. She's actually the new Priestess of Suzaku. She's repeating the history that I've gone through in the book."

Kisuke turned to look at me with grim look as he asked me, "Have you made any wishes at all? Or even been able to summon Suzaku, kid?"

Shaking my head, I told him, "My friend from years ago, now my enemy since entering middle school, already summoned Seiryu and she already wished for Suzaku to be sealed up, as well as wishing for me, my brother, Santona and herself back into this world."

"Oh, no," Miaka horrifically said. "You guys are locked out of the book. All except your old friend and Hotohori. He still has a chance of going back, but no way back out." When she saw that I started to look worried, she quickly told me, "Don't worry. I'll have Yui talk to your friend. She was a Priestess of Seiryu herself and she almost got devoured by Seiryu because all three of her wishes came true. If she haven't wished for Suzaku to be released again, Yui wouldn't be here due to my wish and demand of having her back."

"You mean, I still have a chance to summon Suzaku?" I asked hopefully.

Miaka and Kisuke both nodded, but Kisuke quickly reminded me, "But remember. We'll first need to have that old friend of yours see it from the point of view of the ones from the Suzaku side."

Sakura came into my room as he asked, "What's going on? What's with all the random people we don't even know coming in?"

"You may not know Miaka and Taka, but _I_ do," I snapped. "Now get out! You already got hurt enough when we were about to go into the war before we came out of the book!"

"Wait!" Miaka and Kisuke cried out in unison. "He's involved as well?"

As Sakura and I nodded slowly, we asked, "Why?"

"There's one more target, then," Miaka muttered. "This isn't looking too good."

Kisuke quickly asked, "You want me to talk to Tetsuya and see if he's willing to let me borrow his motorcycle just incase?"

I quickly snapped, "No!" Looking at Sakura, I slyly smiled as I said, "Sakura has a connection to getting mortorcycles. Such a useful kid from time to time for having friends in high school that works at a motorcycle shop."

Sakura grunted, "Fine. I'll call up Daisuke tomorrow morning before leaving for school."

"Anything else?" I snapped.

"And I'll wake you up at proper time this time to give you good amount of time to get changed and ready for school!" Sakura cried. "Sheesh! Don't need to get harsh as soon as we're back in our world!"

Smiling, I asked, "Do you think I'd be this harsh if you actually woke me up at the right times to give me time to at least eat breakfast? Now go back to your room and rest, won't you? You're still pretty weak and shaken up."

When Sakura went back to his room, Miaka got up, saying, "Kisuke, Yui, Taka and I should get going. We'll have a talk with your friend Akiko, but mostly, it'll be Yui doing the talking with her. Make sure you have a motorcycle around so you could make a quick escape if you need to."

I sat in my room, lost in my own toughts, as Brenta and Harin came in, asking, "You okay? What happened? What did they say?"

I shook my head, muttering, "Don't worry. It was just about Akiko." Looking back up at them, I smiled, saying, "Go on back home, you two. I don't want to get yelled at just because Sakura and I have the entire house to ourselves while our dad is off on a business trip somewhere in China."


	39. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Sakura came into my room about an hour before he would have usually woken me up at, crying out, "Ichimutsu! One hour before we leave for school!"

Sitting up, I muttered at him, "At least you woke me up to give me some time to get ready this time around." I got out of the bed, yawning, "Okay. Is Hotohori awake as well?"

Sakura shook his head, saying, "No. He's still asleep right now." As he and I walked out of my room, he asked me, "Ichimutsu, about Brenta. He told me what he blurted out to you yesterday after helping you getting me and Hotohori here. Um, sorry about that."

I shook my head, saying, "I feel sorry for _him_. He just ain't my type."

"But, Ichimutsu!" he started to say, but he seemed lost for words.

Raising my hand, I snapped, "Save it, Sakura. I don't want to hear it." Letting out a small sigh, I asked, "What do you want for breakfast, seeing you don't even know how to cook?"

Grabbing several breads, he sighed, "I'll do fine with toasts. I'll make it myself."

As Sakura walked over to the toaster, I asked, "Did you know about Brenta feeling that way this entire time, Sakura?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I just thought it would've been best to keep my mouth shut. Especially since I thought he was just joking around. But now I see that he was being dead serious all along. As I said, sorry. I'm just apologizing on his behalf."

I made several eggs and put it on plates that I had out to put on the dining table. Soon, we heard footsteps coming down the stairs as we heard Hotohori's voice call tiredly, "Ichimutsu? Sakura? You two still here?"

Sticking my head out the kitchen, I called, "In the kitchen, Hotohori!" When Hotohori found his way to the kitchen, I told both him and Sakura, "Go sit at the table. I'm almost done. Oh, Sakura, by the way, can you get my uniform out for me? And put yours on as well. We need to leave several minutes earlier. Need to see if I could find Akiko today to tell her to meet up with the librarian, Yui. She said she needed to talk to Akiko about Priestess of Seiryu stuff and have Akiko see it in the Suzaku side's way."

Sakura groaned, asking me, "Are you serious? We had to deal with her up until last night! We almost got killed because of her and her warriors! You seriously can't be telling me that you're willing to talk to her after all these years of hating one another! I mean, think about it, Ichimutsu! She's hated you ever since you took up martial arts class and started to enter all the competitions, winning this town the first place every year!"

"Scram and get my uniform out of my closet! You owe me after all the times you made me late to class, almost getting me into trouble from Mr. Chang!" I barked, and Sakura quickly obeyed. Once Sakura was gone, I sat down across from Hotohori, asking, "You going to be alright by yourself in the house once Sakura and I are gone at school today?"

Hotohori nodded with a sweet smile, telling me gently, "Don't worry about me. I'll keep myself out of trouble." He leaned over the table and kissed me on the cheek, whispering, "As long as I know that I could be with you in either my world or yours, I'll be satisfied and patient no matter what knowing that I can be with you."

I smiled and kissed him back, whispering, "I'm glad you managed to come to my world with me, Hotohori. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

I was soon lost in my own thoughts about what to say to Akiko when I heard Sakura's voice say, "Ichimutsu, I got your clothes out. You thinking about ever ironing them?"

Getting up, I shook my head as I replied, "Nope! Not today! Need to get going to see if I can catch Akiko before the populars like her gets there, not that I'm saying there are as anyone as popular as I am when it comes to my kind of popularity."

"What kind of popularity am _I_ in, then?" Sakura asked sheepishly.

After giving it a thought, I said, "More or less, her kind of popular. I mean, you _are_ on the soccer team and one of the most popular guys around for being the best player on the team. Don't forget to pack your soccer uniform today as well. I just remembered you have a soccer game today. And tell your coach that you have been practicing while you were away and that I made sure you were practicing while I was doing martial arts. I'll cover your back as long as you cover mine. Don't need to get my ass handed over to me by my sensei."

Sakura grinned in a sly way, saying, "Done deal! Sounds good to me!"

Grinning back the same way, I told him, "You bust my ass to sensei, I bust yours to your coach! See you after school's over, Sakura! And make sure you call up Daisuke as well to see if we could borrow several motorcycles as our run away if we need it!"

I went upstairs and quickly got changed into my school uniform before throwing my bag over my shoulder and heading back down the stairs. Reaching the front door, Sakura called to me, "Daisuke said that he'll leave to motorcycles outside the school for us to use, Ichimutsu!"

"Thanks, Sakura!" I called back. "See you at school!"

On the way, I bumped into Mitsuru and he sounded surprised as he asked me, "Ichimutsu! When did you get back from the other world?"

"Last night," I replied in a hurry. "Akiko summoned Sieryu and used two wishes, second one being sending Santona, me, Sakura and herself back here."

He seemed rather happy that I was back as he said, "So does that mean that you won't be able to go back?"

I shook my head, telling him, "As of now, no. But Hotohori still has a chance to go back inside the book."

"Hotohori made it to our world?" Mitsuru suddenly frowned.

I nodded as we approached the school, and when I saw Akiko walking through the gates, I cried out, "I'll see you in class, Mitsuru! I have to talk to Akiko about what happened before she wished for me, Sakura, Santona and herself back out to this world!" When I caugt up to her as soon as I locked up my bike at the bike rack, I panted, "Akiko! I need to talk to you!"

"Like I'm going to listen to _you_, Hasukawa?" Akiko snapped furiously.

Raising my hands in air, I cried, "Alright, alright! I get it! You still hate me! But at least do me a favor and go to the public library later and ask for Yui Hongo, one of the librarians. She may want to talk to you since she was the Priestess of Seiryu before you were."

Suddenly, a sly smile appeared across Akiko's face as she said, "The previous Priestess of Seiryu, you say? Fine! I'll go talk to her. She's one person I'm now interested in meeting. You said her name was Yui Hongo?" When I nodded, she walked ahead as she called, "See you around, Hasukawa! If you manage to survive, that is!"

Akiko started to laugh coldly as Mitsuru came up from behind me. He asked me with curiosity, "What's she so happy about?"

"I don't know, but as her old friend, I'm guessing it's not good," I replied.

Mitsuru offered a hand as he sighed, "Give me your bag. Let me at least carry it to the class." When I stared at him with disbelief, he smiled weakly, saying, "Let me at least act like a gentleman instead of being the normal popular student."

I started to hand my bag over to him before stopping myself, saying, "It's okay. Really. You don't need to trouble yourself for me."

When we got to our classroom, Mitsuru asked me, "So for past about two days, what's been going on over in the book? I mean, a lot must've happened ever since I some how got back to this world."

Sighing, I told him, "Let's see. Nuriko died trying to help me get one of the two Shanto-Paos I was supposed to get, which got stolen by the Seiryu warriors. As well as Chiriko, who died trying to help me and my warriors escape from his body taken over by one of the Seiryu warriors that was trying to kill us. And Akiko managed to steal the second Shanto-Pao by deceiving me and she managed to summon Seiryu. She's already made two wishes, both of them came true, and she has one more wish left to make. Not to forget to mention a war broke out and I have no idea if Tamahome, Chichiri, Mitsukake and Tasuki are doing alright on the field."

Mitsuru looked slightly concerned at the information that I just gave him. For awhile, we were both quiet, no words coming from either one of us. As several students started to walk in, Mitsuru quickly asked me, "Are you sure there's no way to summon Suzaku now, Ichimutsu?"

Nodding, I told him, "Trust me. Even all my warriors lost their powers. They're no longer celestial warriors. They're normal human beings like us. No powers of Suzaku, no way to fight except through basic fighting skill, and no symbols on their bodies to declare them the Suzaku celestial warriors." Looking over to several students walking in, I added, "And don't you think you should be mingling with your kind of popular students? I may be popular for being the strongest around, but I don't want to trouble you much by having other students ask you why you're hanging out with me instead of the students that are popular, but not my kind when it comes to popularity."

Mitsuru shook his head, telling me, "I'm the school body president. What do I care? I'll be popular no matter who I talk to and hang out with, any way."

I sighed as we heard Santona's voice snare, "Hasukawa! I need to talk to you!"

"What do you want, Santona?" I asked, rather bored.

Glaring, she sneered, "Get out in the hall, Hasukawa. I need to talk to you in private."

Getting up, I muttered, "Nice in the book, but when we come back, rude again. To think I had given her the best treatment around the palace."

When I went out into the hall, Santona nodded at me to follow her outside. Once outside, she offered me a cigarette and, as I shook my head, she took one out for herself, saying, "Sorry I was harsh back inside. Can't really let others know, now can we?"

Chuckling, I smiled as I said, "I guess not. We are two in different categories of popularities in this school." Leaning against the wall, I asked with a slight frown, "Since when do you smoke? Haven't seen you with a smoke in your hand while we were in Hotohori's world."

Santona lit her cigarette, telling me, "Yeah, well, I was some how dragged to that world without my cigarette on me. It was only several days in terms of our world, any way. I've only started to smoke in our first year of school." Turning to look at me as she breathed in the smoke, she asked, "Got any idea how you're going to stop Akiko now that she summoned Seiryu, Ichimutsu?"

Sighing, I shook my head as I replied, "No clue. I'll have to talk to the previous Priestess of Suzaku and Priestess of Seiryu about this. They were best friends before becoming enemies years ago when they were our age."

As Santona continued to smoke, she told me with a grunt, "At least you seem to have things figured out as of now."

I nodded, telling her, "Yeah, but only for now. Doesn't mean it's gonna help me a whole lot later on."

"Still," Santona told me, "you still pretty much have it figured out for the time being, Ichimutsu. Not many are able to plan things out that far, even if they're on the extremely on the smart side."

As Sakura started to walk towards the building, I snared, "Is that all you wanted to talk about, punk?"

Santona suddenly snapped as she screamed, "Who the bloody hell are _you_ calling punk?"

"You're the one who snapped at me to come out here to talk to you!" I snared. "Now stay away from me if it ain't anything important! You got that?" Just before I went back inside, I whispered to her, only loud enough for her to hear, "Go to the public library after school's over. We'll have to continue our conversation there. I need to talk to the librarian named Yui Hongo there, any way."

I stormed off back into the building and up to my classroom. Luckily, I had made it in just as the bell rang to signal the students that the classes have officially begun. As I took my seat, Mitsuru quickly whispered in an extremely quiet tone, "What was that all about? Weren't thinkgs between you and Santona pretty much on the good side back inside the book? I mean, you two seemed to have been becoming close friends."

"Please keep it down, Mitsuru," I muttered back to him. "I don't need anyone to know about the relation between her and me." The break time seemed forever to come as I took the notes word by word on what Mr. Chang had to say on American Revolution War, but when the bell finally did ring hours later at twelve in the afternoon sharp, I was the first to get up and leave the room. I headed straight down to Sakura's classroom and swung the door open, yelling, "Sakura Hasukawa! You're a dead meat for screwing up dad's best China plates! Now I'll have be the one taking responsibilities for what you did this morning! You hear? Isn't taking blames for you when you broke other China plates!"

The entire class cried out in unison, singing, "Hasukawa's trouble! Hasukawa's in trouble!"

Sakura yelled, "Shut up, guys!" He came out of the classroom and hissed at me as he dragged me away from his classroom, "What the hell is wrong with you? You know as well as I do that I didn't do anything!"

"How was I supposed to get you out of the room by yourself?" I asked him sheepishly. Sakura looked slightly annoyed at this, but I quickly changed the subject by asking him, "Do you think your coach will let you ditch the game today, Sakura? I need to talk to you and the previous Priestess of Suzaku and Priestess of Seiryu at the library about something."

Sakura thought for awhile before he told me, "Coach might let me off, but I'm not sure. Like you said this morning, I'm the best player on the team." Looking at me, he asked, "And aren't you supposed to go to the dojo to keep yourself at the best shape possible for martial arts? You may have passed as the best student, but you've been practicing like hell for years just to keep yourself in shape."

"I could take one more day off, I supposed, from training my ass off," I told him. "I know sensei won't mind. At least, I hope he doesn't mind."

Sakura sighed as he told me, "Okay. I'll try to see if I could miss out on one game. Coach's gonna hate me for it, though."

"Oh, c'mon! He has to cut you some slack at some point! I mean, he never even gives you a break except during the first half and second half!" I cried out. "You're involved in the mess, too, so you'll have to come and talk with us!"

Sakura rolled his eyes, telling me, "Fine! I'll try to get out of the game today!" He thought for awhile and neither of us talked for a few minutes. After a few minutes, as we passed through the court yard in middle of the school building, he asked me, "Do you have a bottle of Advil that I can have? I'm gonna be as sick as a dog, but that's the only best way I could think of to get myself out of the game."

I nodded as I told him, "Let's go back to my class. I have a bottle in my bag." Before we went inside my classroom, I asked him, "Are you sure you don't want to keep the level of stupidity you're in right now? Because by doing this, you could become stupider than you are now, you know."

"I've done stupider things, remember?" he sheepishly replied. "I'm still popular."

Sighing, I walked in and Harin's voice cried out, "Ichimutsu!" I looked over to her and gave her a slight nod before going over to my desk and getting my bottle of Advil. She came running over to me as she asked excitedly, "So? Where are you and Hotohori going to be going when you get home?"

"That's none of your business, Harin," I snapped. Clearing my throat, I lowered my voice, saying, "No offense, but I'd rather keep quiet about Hotohori until everything's figured out on what's going on. I'm just hoping Akiko already left for the public library and lied to her teacher that she's not feeling well. I really need to have her talk to the previous Priestess of Seiryu. It's kinda important that I have them talk about something."

I quickly got out of the room with the Advil in hand and passed it to Sakura. Popping in handful of Advil and swallowing it down with water, he muttered, "Thanks."

Twitching, I sighed, "What you're doing is real stupid, Sakura." Looking down the both sides of halls to make sure no one was around, I asked, "You didn't tell anyone about what happened while were at Hotohori's side of the world, did you?"

Sakura shook his head, telling me, "Don't worry. Who's gonna believe me if I told them, any way? Think about it. Warriors that have godly powers just to protect one girl? It's unreal, Ichimutsu. No one's gonna buy the story except as a fictional one."

"True," I muttered. "It does seem so unreal. The entire story itself."

Mitsuru leaned out the door, asking me, "You have anything planned for after school, 16?"

I shook my head, telling him, "Sorry. Already got plans made, president Ikeda. Maybe some other time?"

Mitsuru looked slightly disappointed, but weakly smiled as he told me, "Alright, then. Some other time, but you better keep your word on this."

When Mitsuru had gone back inside the classroom, Sakura asked, "16, why don't you just give it a rest and let him go out with you on at least one date!"

"First off, don't _you_ dare start calling me 16 just because my name consists of 1 and 6," I snapped. "Second off, I wouldn't date him even if I was offered all the money that the world could offer."

Sakura starated to look pale as he told me, "You're being real stupid, then. I mean, he's extremely popular, Ichimutsu, and you're the one he has crush on!"

"And you look like a complete retard," I commented. "Are you sure eating all those Advils to get yourself out of the game right now was a good idea? You're turning pale, Sakura."

Sakura shook his head, telling me, "Don't worry. Better start looking sick now than start to look sick later. There are some players on the team that can back me up that I haven't been looking too well for several hours instead of saying that I look suspicious for looking so sick all of a sudden."

I sighed as I said, "I'm going to be in so much trouble from dad for this, though, if he finds out that I gave you my advil to keep yourself out of today's game."

"I'll be at the library as soon as I can after school, okay?" Sakura sighed. "It might take me a little longer than it should because I'm thinking about stopping by a store to buy you new bottle of Advil to get yourself out of trouble from dad."

Sighing with relief, I told him, "Thanks. Didn't know how I was going to save my own ass by tonight when dad gets home."

Just before Sakura started to head towards his class, he told me, "Oh, by the way, I told Harin to put your lunch that I packed for you in your desk. Eat it before the break is over. After all, I don't want to choke on your food on the way to the library."

I went back inside and I heard Mitsuru's voice cry out happily, "Hey! Ichimutsu!"

I walked over to my desk and sat down, calling, "What is it, President Ikeda?"

Mitsuru leaned on my desk as he smiled in a friendly way at me, asking, "I was hoping we could hang out after school today! Any place you want to go! My treat!"

Laughing nervously, I replied, "Not today. My brother and I have plans to meet up with several people after school today. It's important that we meet these two people as soon as we can to talk over several things."

"You didn't get jumped on, did you?" Mitsuru looked startled.

Pretending to be worried, I sighed as I told him, "Actually, no. My brother and I joined a mafia, actually. We're dealing drugs now."

As Mitsuru started to look as though he was going to panic, Harin, who heard what I had said, and I almost burst into laughter as Harin cried out, "She was joking around with you! She's not part of a mafia and neither is her brother!" I took out my lunch from my desk and started to eat and Harin quickly told me, "Ichimutsu, that bratty Santona girl seems as though she wants to talk to you."

Getting up, I grumbled, "And I get no time to eat my lunch." I walked out of the classroom to where Santona was and I asked in quiet tone, "What is it?"

Santona replied just as quietly, "Some woman named Miaka Yuki here to see you. She's waiting in the main office, and the principal sent me to get you for some reason."

I screamed with frustration, "Can't I just at least eat my lunch in peace, though? Left and right, I have people needing to talk to me just because of that stupid mess I got pulled into!" Sighing, I muttered, "Thanks for letting me know." I hurried down to the main office and when I saw Miaka, I asked, "What is it, Ms. Yuki? I got the message from Akiko's ally that you came to see me."

She pulled me out into the hall, laughing nervously, and said, "She is way too formal! I guess she's keep forgetting that I married her father's younger brother!"

Once she and I were in the hallway, I asked her with confusion, "What are you talking about? My dad's an only child! It was my mom that had brothers, although I have met only one or two of them!"

"Well, I had to make something up to talk to you," Miaka told me. "Better saying I'm your aunt than saying I'm your grandmother, isn't it?"

Sighing, I asked her, "What is it that you needed to talk to me about? I still haven't gotten to eat my lunch yet."

"It's about the girl who's now the Priestess of Seiryu," Miaka told me. "Akiko was her name, right?" When I nodded, Miaka told me, "I had my brother and his friend Tetsuya drop off two motorcycles from the store your brother's friend Daisuke works at. I just happened to tag along. Just as we were arriving, Akiko was heading towards the library. Do you know why she's going there by any chance?"

I nodded as I told her, "I'm not entire sure, but I have a pretty good idea. I told her just this morning that your friend Yui Hongo the librarian was the previous Priestess of Seiryu. Akiko might be going to the library to meet her."

"Thank god Yui was the smartest one out of from me and two of our friends!" Miaka cried out with relief. "She'll be able to talk some sense into that girl!"

I asked sheepishly, "Can I go back up to my class now? I still haven't eaten my lunch and if it's not my lunch I'm not getting, someone here's gonna die and I know for a fact that it's not me that's going to be dying."

Miaka nodded headed for the front doors of the school, calling over her shoulder, "I'll leave the motorcycles here at the school for you and your brother to use! Okay? You guys'll need it more than me, Taka, my brother and Tetsuya, any way!"

Once she had gone out the front doors of the scool, I quickly ran back up to my class. Just as I started to eat, the break was over, but Mr. Chang was nice enough of a teacher to actually let anyone finish their lunch during class. And lucky for me, I was one of the two top students that he had. The other was Mitsuru Ikeda himself, even if his history skills was extremely weak. The entire class was glaring at me, all except Mitsuru and Harin, while our teacher had his back against us, Mitsuru cried out, "Alright! Why don't you all for once focus in class instead of trying to bother Ichimutsu? It's getting ridiculous! You know that? I mean, we all ate and she didn't because of running because of others needing to talk to her!"

Mr. Chang jumped with a startle as the entire class started focus completely and Mr. Chang said, "Um, thank you, Ikeda. Didn't notice the class not focusing much to the lesson." Clearing his throat, he said, "Well, yes, class. You kids shouldn't be letting Hasukawa having her lunch distract you. You all had time to eat and she didn't get to eat her lunch. Now focus since your lunch is over."

As Mr. Chang went back to teaching, I muttered to Mitsuru, "Thanks. Was starting to get on my nerves."

"I know," Mitsuru replied. "And I know that you also have an extremely bad temper once you snap. Didn't want to see you get into trouble."

As the school slowly came to an end for the day, the last five minutes seemed to dread. But when it finally did, I quickly packed my bag and was the first to run out the door. When Santona and Sakura ran after me at the first floor as I ran past them, they quickly asked, "We leaving now?"

Nodding, I told them, "We have two motorcycles and since we look mature enough, we shouldn't get pulledbe able to pull a trick or two out of my sleeves." We quickly headed to the library and arrived in no time at all.

As soon as I parked the motorcycle I was on and as Santona got off from behind Sakura, Sakura told me, "I'll be back in a few minutes. I did promise you that I'd buy you new bottle of Advil to keep yourself out of trouble from dad when he comes back tonight. Not only that, owe you for using your bottle of Advil to get myself out of the game today, even if it's just one game."

As he drove off, Santona asked me, "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"No," I slowly answered, rather suspiciously. "Why do you ask that all of a sudden?"

Shrugging, she replied, "No reason. Was just wondering. Any way, just thought he had a girlfriend, seeing he has the looks and the popularity."

We went inside and Yui was at the front desk, checking some books out for an old lady. Looking up slightly at us, she motioned us to come over and whispered, "Come around to beind the desk. I have to talk to you as soon as I'm done helping this woman."

We waited patiently for Yui to finish up and when she did, she led us to the staff lounge. As the three of us sat down on couches, I asked, "Has Akiko been here to see you several hours back? It's just that I told her about you and that you were the Priestess of Seiryu before she was and she see seemed interested, wanting to talk to you."

"Ah, yes," Yui told me with a sigh. "She did come around looking for me." She took off her earring from her and showed it to me, saying, "She even had Nakago's earring on. I was able to tell when I saw it, because this earring that I have was also Nakago's from back when I was the Priestess of Seiryu."

I stared at the earring, muttering, "She had the exactly the same earring this morning."

"Nakago probably gave his to her," Yui warned me. "Prepare yourselves. Nakago and Suboshi will be coming. I'm sure it'll be those two celestial warriors of Seiryu that'll be coming, any ways. Soi could be dead by now if you guys made it out because of Akiko's wish to lock you guys out of the book forever. I managed to have her see it through Suzaku side's point. After she makes one more wish, which I'm guessing will be to release Suzaku, she'll be devoured by Seiryu."

"How do _you_ know?" Santona snapped.

Yui looked over to her, saying, "My first wish was for Suzaku to be sealed away. It came true. My second wish was for Miaka and me to return back to this world and lock Miaka out of the book forever. That came true. My third and last wish was for Suzaku to be released. My last wish came true, and then I was devoured by Seiryu. I'm only here today, alive and well, thanks to Miaka using her first wish to release me."

"Did all three of Miaka's wishes come true, Ms. Hongo?" I asked.

Yui nodded as she replied, "Yes, they did. One thing I will never understand, though, is why Suzaku hadn't devoured her after granting her all three of her wishes. But since Suzaku is represented by a phoenix, I guess it makes sense in some way, but not really. What I do know is that three wishes being granted means getting devoured by the god you represent as the Priestess."

Just then, Sakura came into the staff lounge. He was smiling as he handed me the bottle of Advil and took of his helmet, but he didn't even seem to get that nothing good was going to end up happening because when he looked at my pale face, he said jokingly, "You look like you've seen a ghost. What's the matter? I told you that I was going to be back after I got you a new bottle of Advil to keep you out of trouble, didn't I?"


	40. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

For nearly two hours, Sakura and I haven't said anything to each other after we got back home from the library. Hotohori knew something was up, but he seemed too afraid to ask what was going on. Finally, Sakura broke the silence in the house as he gravely asked, "If she does end up making that third wish and ends up coming true, what are you going to do, 16? Are you going to help her?"

I sighed, telling him, "I don't know. I most likely am. But if I use all three wishes and those all come true, I might end up getting devoured as well. Just because Miaka didn't get devoured doesn't mean that I won't be." I started to become frustrated as I added, "And how the hell am I supposed to explain all this crap to dad? He's gonna be so pissed and so upset if he ends up losing me, Sakura. I mean, he's still gonna still have you, but I'm the daughter of the family. You're the son. We may be popular for completely opposite things, and dad does value you because you're the son, but I'm the only girl around. He's raised me to think like a guy for most of my life, Sakura."

Sakura took out a picture and was silent for awhile. He suddenly looked at me as he told me, "And I think I see why he's done that. Now that I take a closer look at the picture of mom, you look a lot like her than you do like dad. He just wanted to forget the personality that mom might've had so he just made you tougher than a girl should normally be."

Slapping the picture out of his hand, I growled, "Take that picture of mom in front of me ever again, I'll kill you, Sakura. If dad was to walk in while you have that picture out, you know he's gonna be crushed! She goddamn left us when we were little kids, forcing dad to be a single parent and raise us all by himself! You know clearly that we were handful and cost him a lot of money as a single father alone to feed us, send us to school to get proper education, and buy us things that we needed, such as clothes and equipments for your soccer junk and my martial arts crap! Think for once in your life, won't you?"

Just as Sakura picked up the picture and stuffed it back in his pocket, a big wind started to blow and I quickly ran outside to see what was going on. Of course, Hotohori and Sakura followed out not too long later as Hotohori asked, "What's going on?"

"They're here," I muttered, and soon yelled, "They're here! Suboshi and Nakago has arrived to this world! Sakura, grab a motorbike! I'm taking the other! Hotohori, you're riding with me! Sakura's not trusted that much with dangerous driving!"

"Hey! That's such an unfair thing to say!" Sakura cried out.

As Hotohori and I mounted one of the motorcycles, I sheepishly told him, "Sakura, no complaining. Even Daisuke said your driving is much more horrible than mine. We even had a race and I won, remember? It was pretty dangerous riding too."

Sakura tried to argue back, but he shrugged, saying, "Who am I kidding? Not much of a wild rider, any way. Only a soccer player."

As soon as Sakura mounted his motorcycles, all three of us put our helmets on before we headed out to the downtown area. As we got towards the center of the downtown, we heard a loud crash and some sort of large plant have been struck down in middle of the ground. Daisuke soon rode up to us, yelling, "Let's move it, you guys! That guy claims he's Suboshi and this ain't gonna turn out good!"

Sakura and I nodded at each other before we started to ride all over the town as fast as we could, letting out cries of excitement. I yelled, "This is what riding's all about!"

Daisuke soon got in the middle as he cried out, "Sakura, take a right! Ichimutsu, go straight! And I'll make a left! While riding all around, whenever we meet the other, Hotohori'll have to switch between motorcycles by jumping! It's gonna be risky and dangerous, but we'll have to risk it to save his neck and our own! Suboshi and Nakago dudes are targeting him!"

Just as I was about to argue with the plan, Hotohori quickly said, "Let's do it, then! I'll risk everything just to try and stay alive!"

As Daisuke and Sakura quickly went their own ways, I asked Hotohori, "You sure you want to jump from motorcycle to motorcycle? It's gonna be dangerous!"

"Ichimutsu, don't worry about me," Hotohori quickly said. "I have to try in order to stay alive for you!"

As we started to pass by Miaka and Taka, I quickly stopped and said, "Hotohori, get off the motorcycle and give the helmet to Taka! Now!" When Hotohori did as asked, I told Taka, "Get on. I have something in mind to even fool Daisuke and Sakura while fooling Suboshi and Nakago."

As Taka got on the motorbicycle, Miaka yelled, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Just take Hotohori and go into hiding quickly," I replied. "Before Nakago or Suboshi sees him. They'll just think that Taka is Hotohori, but I should be able to get Taka out of danger since I'm one of the most well known dangerous drivers around this town as well. Just trust me in this."

With just that, I took off with Taka. Not too long later, Taka asked me, "Any plans on your mind?"

I shook my head, replying, "Nope! None at all! All I have in mind is to ride around the town to see if I could out run Suboshi!"

Soon, I heard Suboshi's voice cackle from somewhere behind us, "Trying to run with Hotohori, Priestess of Suzaku?"

I laughed, crying out, "Didn't think that trade off was going to work! Guess it works that you're the old Tamahome, Taka! Now hold on tight!" Taka screamed out of terror, holding tightly onto me, as I made a sharp right turn.

When Suboshi was out of sight, I quickly stopped the motorcycle and got off. As Taka got off as well, he asked, "What the hell were you thinking when you were driving like that?"

"I may still be a middle school student right now, but at least I know how to drive to escape," I quickly told him. "Now let's go before Suboshi catches us."

We started to run down the street as fast as we could and when I saw some sort of shield start to form up ahead, I sprinted and made it within the shield in time. I heard Nakago's cold voice cackle, "So, you managed to get in my shield in time, eh? Too bad that Akiko has her third and last wish saved for me to wish for me to rule your world."

"And sorry to say I'm going to use that wish for Ichimutsu, Nakago," Akiko panted from not far. She soon cried out, "_Kaijin_! I wish that Suzaku is released so that Suzaku may be summoned!" A huge dragon appeared above us and had devoured Akiko. The last thing I heard her say to me was, "Save the world, Hasukawa. I've only used it for the sake of trying to revive our old friendship from years ago."

Once she was gone, I yelled furiously, "Now you've done it, Nakago! You've driven her off the cliff and it's pissing me off that someone that became my enemy years ago after being good friends with her has sacrifised herself for me! You're gonna pay!"

I soon heard Chichiri and Tasuki's voice crying out, "Ichimutsu!"

I turned to look out of surprise, and sure enough, they were there with Sakura. Sakura called to me, "Tamahome and Mitsukake died! They died not too long, Ichimutsu! Chichiri and Tasuki managed to get here because of your bag and your teddy bear!"

"On the upside, though," Chichiri quickly added, "we seem to have our celestial warrior powers back. No da."

Behind Nakago, I saw Hotohori's body lying on the ground, all bloody as though he was in a fight and close to his death. Suddenly, I felt anger boil up and Nuriko, Mitsukake, Chiriko and Tamahome all appeared behind Chichiri and Tasuki just as I yelled, "No one messes with me, my friends, or my family members! Especially not people like you, Nakago!" I soon started to chant in kanji, "_I summon all the great forces of Justice, Faith, and Goodwill from the Four Corners of the Heaven and the Four Quarters of the Earth to call on you, the divine Suzaku... We ask that you descend from the Seven Constellations to the Earth, to protect us and destroy all evil with your divine powers, for the sake of the people who worship you. We summon you thus! Descend up us from the heavens!_"

A huge phoenix like bird appeared right in front of Seiryu above my head and there were murmurs of the people in the town watching. I heard Hotohori grunt, "Suzaku has appeared before us. Finally."

I yelled, "My first wish is to release Akiko from the god Seiryu! Release Akiko, the Priestess of Seiryu, immediately!" Just as Akiko started to fall out of the sky, I ordered, "Nuriko! Break the barrier!" When Nuriko did as I asked, Sakura quickly ran forward and caught Akiko in his arms.

Chiriko quickly ran up to me and handed me a scroll, saying, "Tai Yi Jun told me to use this scroll wisely. I think it's time to use it, Ichimutsu."

Nodding, I quietly told him, "Thanks, Chiriko." Opening up the scroll, I cried, "My second with is to seal Seiryu, the god of the East, away forever!"

There was a bright flash of light as Seiryu got wrapped in the scroll and was squeezed tightly until it had finally disappeared in thin air with the scroll falling into my hands, closed. Looking up at Nakago with a glare, he just chuckled, saying, "So you saved Akiko and manage to save your world from me, eh? Can't believe after all the begging in her sleep for you to come and save her after I found her, you actually did come and save her in the end. And how is it that your warriors are back from their dead state?"

"I guess it must've been the bond that they and I had," I sneered. I walked past Nakago and towards Hotohori and, as I helped him sit up, I asked quietly and softly, "You okay?"

Nodding weakly, he told me, "Now that you're here, yeah."

"Mitsukake!" I called and he came straight running towards us. "If you don't mind, heal Hotohori immediately. Please." Nodding, Mitsukake started to heal Hotohori and I stood up, raising my fists and standing with my feet shoulder width apart, I growled at Nakago, "Now that Seiryu is sealed up, you're nothing more than a regular human being. Bring it on. I'll be able to beat you easy now."

Nakago started to charge at me with his sword pointed right at my heart. Just then, I heard my dad's voice cry with terror, "Ichimutsu!"

I quickly grabbed the sword by the blade with my bare left hand before grabbing Nakago's wrist with my right. I yelled furiously, "This is what you get for putting my brother and my friends in danger, Nakago! As well as putting the lives of the people of this world at risk!" I quickly hit Nakago by his right shoulder with my left hand before thrusting him behind me, past Hotohori and Mitsukake, just as I took the sword out of Nakago's hands. Throwing the sword to the side, I yelled at Nakago once more, "And never underestimate a girl who have passed as the highest leveled and the toughest student in martial arts! No matter how scrawny looking they are, Nakago!"

Nakago got back up on his feet, laughing as he wiped some blood off of his mouth, and told me, "You got some strength."

"You think?" I growled and pact a hard blow to his face. When he looked stunned, I snapped, "That's for hurting my brother's feelings." Punching him again, my voice got louder as I said, "That's for attempting to rape me and making me think I had lost my virginity!" Punching harder, I yelled, "That's for deceiving Akiko to hate me even more that she despised me for no reason!" Punching him for one last time as though I was punching through three bricks at once in his chest, I screeched, "And that's for hurting my celestial warriors, Nakago! I'll say it once more! I can never forgive anyone who tries to hurt me, my brother or my friends!" He had hard time breathing and I grabbed his shirt by the collar, growling, "What's wrong, Nakago? Not so strong now, are you? You can't even take punches from a normal human being that's just a girl!" I yelled at him, loud enough for everyone to hear, "If you can't take hits from a girl, how the hell did you expect to take over this world? Even if Akiko did agree to use her third wish for you?"

Nakago tried to laugh, but weak chuckles were all he could make out. "Ichimutsu!" I heard Mitsuru's voice cry out. "Don't do this! Even as the Priestess of Suzaku, this is going slightly overboard! You already saved Akiko! Isn't that enough?"

I whispered coldly to Nakago, "Good bye, Nakago. This final blow of my punch to break four bricks at once will be the last blow that takes your life." With just that, I pact another punch to his chest and, sure enough, Nakago had died and vanished into thin air, almost as though he had gone back into the book for the burial of his death.

Nuriko, Tamahome, Chiriko, Chichiri and Tasuki all ran over to Hotohori and Mitsukake to make sure that they were okay. Soon, I felt a hand on my shoulder as Tamahome's voice quietly asked, "Ichimutsu? You okay?"

Nodding, I replied, "Yeah. Don't worry about me, Tamahome. I had to kill him off one way or another for hurting you guys."

I walked over to Hotohori and kneeled down next to him as Tamahome told me, "But this wasn't expected to happen. I mean, what if he killed you instead of the other way around?"

"I would have still risked it for you guys," I replied. Looking at Hotohori, I quietly asked, "You okay?"

As Hotohori started to nod, my dad came running up with Sakura as Sakura yelled, "I told you, dad! There's nothing going on with Ichimutsu or any of those seven guys! One of them isn't even old enough for Ichimutsu, any way! And another is just a monk who just didn't happen to shave his head! And another one of those guys already got engaged, but his fiancé had died of a disease! The red head don't even have interest in girls!"

My dad grabbed me by my arm and pulled me, yelling at me, "Who are these people, Ichimutsu? Who is that young man that you seem to care for so much?"

I pulled my arm away as I told him, "He's my boyfriend, dad. Sakura and I've been locked away in a book the entire time you were told that we were at our friends' house, sleeping over. We came back only today, but Hotohori some how ended up coming to our world, leading for this to happen. Hotohori and I only started out as him being one of my seven celestial warriors and me being a priestess of one of the four gods in Chinese mythology, but now this has happened. As soon as I make my third wish, I promise that this will all be over." Looking over to Hotohori, I added, "Although my third and last wish would be for Hotohori and me to be together forever, dad."

Miaka and Taka came up to me, pushing through the crowd, as Miaka called, "If you want to be with Hotohori that bad, Ichimutsu, wishing for one or the other to be reborn will be the best choice. Most preferably Hotohori into our world."

I took a deep breath as I took a step back, crying, "_Kaijin_!" When Suzaku appeared before me, I looked at Hotohori as I asked him quietly, "Do you want me to make the wish for us, Hotohori? Do you want to risk it?"

Hotohori nodded, telling me, "If the wish comes true, my country will be able to find a new emperor. But I have nothing to lose but you."

Smiling, I turned back to Suzaku as I said, "Suzaku, my third and final wish is for Hotohori to be reborn into my world." Suzaku then disappeared and, when I turned to face Hotohori, he was vanishing into a bright light. Before I knew it, Hotohori was gone and all the disasters that had happened were back to normal.

Sakura looked upset as he sadly told me, "Ichimutsu, I'm sorry. I know how much you loved Hotohori. Now that he's gone, you must be extremely upset."

"Save it, Sakura," I quietly told him. "He and I are of completely different worlds. Maybe it wasn't supposed to happen."

For some reason, I thought I heard Hotohori's voice in the wind say, "Ichimutsu, no matter how long it takes and whether you look the same or not, I promise you that I will find you again. Wait for me, Ichimutsu."

When I looked at Sakura with a slight startle, he looked confused as he asked, "Something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost for some reason."

"N-nothing," I quickly said. "Must've been my imagination."


	41. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Almost a year or two have passed, and I was in the second best all girls' high school there was in Japan. I may not have passed to get into the top one, but second best was better than being in lower ranked school. But everything just seemed weird, especially now that Akiko and I were back to being best friends just like when we were little kids, but as she and I were heading down towards the downtown area after meeting up with Harin at a half way point between her school and ours, I asked Akiko sheepishly, "Everything between you and my brother going well, then? Sakura's not acting like a total dope like he is at home, does he? I mean, he does treat you properly, right?"

Chuckling, she told me, "Don't worry. He may act like a big shot for being a soccer player, but he knows how to act proper."

Harin quickly said, "Oh, Ichimutsu! I also heard that Sakura got a part-time job at that popular café!"

Smiling, I replied, "True. We could probably go bother him now since he gets out of school earlier than us. Any way, the soccer season's already over, so he should be there by now."

On the way, Akiko cheerfully said, "It feels nice to be back to being the way it used to be when we were little kids."

We headed straight to the café that Sakura was working at and when he saw us come in, he smiled and called to us, "Guys! Your usual table is open still! I'll be there in a minute to write down what you guys want!" As we took a seat by the window, Sakura came not too long ago with a pad and pen, saying, "I'm guessing the same thing? Fruit smoothie for Harin, ice cream for Akiko, and a cup of become-much-more-nicer for Ichimutsu?"

Punching his arm, I snapped, "Get away! We don't need you to serve food and drink to us with that attitude!"

Laughing, Sakura cried out, "Alright, alright! I know you always get iced tea!" Quickly writing down what we had wanted, he told me, "Oh, by the way, Ichimutsu. My school's got a new soccer coach. He looks a lot like Hotohori, mind you. He even introduced himself by saying he has memories of a different world and life. Kinda sounded weird coming from him because he said he swore to the one he loved that no matter how long it took, he'd find her. Whether she looked different or the same, he swore that he'd look for her and never stop until he does. He even pulled me over to the side and begged me to believe him since he felt as though none of the other players seemed to believe his story. He told me himself that he had a memory of being an emperor, even, of a country called Hong-Nan."

After that, everything around me seemed to freeze and all the sounds suddenly became silent. When I looked up as the door to the café opened, my eyes must have been playing tricks one me because someone who looked a lot like Hotohori, but with shorter hair, was standing there, smiling right at me. He came up as he said, "Finally found you at last, Ichimutsu."

Akiko and Harin suddenly stopped talking as they looked up at Hothori as well, shocked. "Hey, coach Hotaka! Have a seat at one of the tables and I'll come take your order as soon as I can!" Sakura said cheerfully. Turning to me, he whispered, "I swear to god he's insane, Ichimutsu. He thinks he's someone similar to Hotohori!" He soon ran off to the back as Hotaka came over.

Without warning, Hotaka hugged me tightly, whispering, "Ichimutsu, you believe me, don't you? I mean, Sakura did tell you what I said to the team, right? I've been looking for you for years, Ichimutsu. I really have! You have to believe me!"

"Are you r-really Hotohori? Reborn into this world?" I asked with shock.

Nodding, he told me, "I fell off a cliff near the Byakko country to try and save you, remember? I even gave you the best clothes around in the palace. I even tried to win your love over Tamahome. And you did end up loving me in the end. Don't you remember all that, Ichimutsu? I loved you so much. I still do."

Smiling from ear to ear, I turned around and hugged him back tightly, whispering, "I remember, _Hotohori_. I remember it all. I've wanted to see you again for the entire year we were apart. This past year felt so empty without you, Hotaka."

When Sakura came back with the orders he took for me, Akiko and Harin, he cried out, "Oh, mature! Real mature, Ichimutsu! It's real mature trying to go out with my new soccer coach!"

Hotaka chuckled as he told Sakura, "I'm only hired by the school board to be your soccer coach because they couldn't find any teacher to coach you guys. But I am still an undergraduate in college. I just got lucky enough to actually end up at your school, Sakura, to coach soccer. Otherwise, I wouldn't even have found Ichimutsu." Looking down at me with a warm smile, he added, "And I did swear that I'd come and find her no matter how long it took me."

"Still not buying the story of you having memories of a different world, coach," Sakura bluntly told him. Turning to me, he quickly asked, "Are you seriously gonna buy his story, sis? I mean, it's ridiculous! He could have found the book some how!"

"Do you expect anything less from me when I still remember being the Priestess of Suzaku?" I replied.

Akiko quickly said, "Even I believe Hotaka's story, Sakura. I mean, I was the Priestess ot Seiryu." When Sakura stared at her with disbelief, she shrugged as she cried, "I'm sorry! It can't be helped! I was at the zenith of being Ichimutsu's worst enemy when it all happened!"

Sakura made a face, saying, "I'll see if I could take today off in a few minutes, but I expect good reasons on why I should believe the story!"

When he was gone, Hotaka seemed as though he didn't know what to say. When Harin and Akiko tried to think of something, I cried out, "He was the only one who you ever had complete trust in from all the guys!" When the others looked confused, I cleared my throat and told them, "Back in the book, after I got Sakura back, Sakura was pushing me slightly towards Hotohori, telling me that he's a great guy for me. Even then, I knew Sakura was talking about Hotohori as though Hotohori was just a regular person. Not as a celestial warrior or an emperor. Even if Hotohori did have full trust and faith in my other warriors, I think Sakura always knew at back of his head that he was the one who Hotohori trusted the most. He just may not say or show it, but he does tend to pick things up pretty easily."

Akiko snorted as she said, "Right. I love your brother, Ichimutsu, but he is a soccer player. I think you'd already noticed by now that he's has a huge ego."

"So does his teammates," I sighed. "I still can't believe mom and dad actually allows Sakura to throw parties at our home instead of at other players'."

Hotaka looked surprised as he asked, "Your mother? I thought you said last year that she left you, Sakura and your father when you and Sakura were little kids?"

Sakura was already back as he said, "Okay. That I don't remember telling him about."

"He's the real deal Hotohori, Sakura!" Akiko, Harin and I all cried in unison, but quickly covered our mouths right afterwards, smiling nervously at the people around us, whom most started to stare.

Clearing my throat, I quickly grabbed two chairs from nearby table and pulled them to the table that we were at, quickly saing, "Hotaka, Sakura, just sit instead of standing around." When they sat down, I asked, "How soon will you be able to get off from work today, Sakura? I need to drag you along to see Miaka and Taka with me."

"What for?" Sakura asked. When he soon saw that I had dead serious look, he quickly got up, crying out, "Alright, alright! I'll see if how soon I can get off from work today!"

Once Sakura had gone back, Harin asked me with confused look, "Why do you need to talk to Miaka and Taka?"

"There are some things I need to ask them now that Hotohori's in our world, reborn as Hotaka," I told her. "Knowing that he's here now, I want some questions answered." By this, even Akiko seemed interested, and I quickly told Harin, "But is it alright if it was just Akiko that came along? I mean, I still do need you around to check that nothing goes wrong and I need someone to keep Hotaka some company while Sakura, Akiko and I go meet up with Miaka and Taka. Possibly even Yui Hongo the librarian."

Harin seemed disappointed as she grumbled, "Fine."

"Why're we meeting up with both of the previous Priestesses, though?" Akiko asked with confusion. "I mean, isn't only one enough? In other words, only Miaka?"

Shaking my head, I replied in a mutter, "There's something telling me that I might get more information if I talked to both rather than just one."

A few hours later, Sakura managed to get off his work, and headed with me and Akiko towards the library. When we arrived, Sakura asked me sternly, "And what is it that you want to try and figure out?"

"If Hotaka being in this world means there's any more danger coming into our world," I quickly replied. "One can never be too careful, Sakural."

Sakura muttered something under his breath as Akiko asked, "Are you sure about this, Ichimutsu? I mean, I'm sure it's was meant to be that your third wish came true."

"Something's not right, though," I told her. "All three of my wishes came true, meaning I should be devoured by Suzaku by this point, but I'm still around, aren't I? It just seems weird, especially when I was told that after three wishes are granted, the Priestess is supposed to get devoured by the god that they represent."

Suddenly, Sakura's phone started to ring and when he picked up, he said, "Hello? Sakura Hasukawa talking." As Akiko and I turned to look at him, after a few moments, he yelled, "Who do you think you are to tell me to come home and have Ichimutsu with me? You leave me and her as little kids and you have the nerve to call me on my cell to tell me to come home? All because you came back from China after dad managed to track you down? Forget it! I only listen to dad! I don't even know if you're my mom any more, any way for crying out loud!" As he got off his phone and closed the flap, he stared at the two of us for awhile before telling me, "It was just mom. Don't worry about it."

I rolled my eyes as we entered the library. When Yui didn't seem to be around, we walked around for a bit and found her near the Restricted Section room. I quickly said, "Ms. Hongo?" When she looked up with a smile, I said, "I wanted to ask something, but I thought it might be best if I asked you and your friends, Miaka and Taka, at the same time. That is, if you don't mind, Ms. Hongo."

"Of course I don't mind," Yui told me. "I'm almost done with my work for today. Just wait for me a few minutes. I'm just hoping for the time being that it's nothing too serious."

As Yui went back to finishing up whatever she was doing, I told her, "It has to do with the third wish I made. Miaka told me that if I wanted Hotohori to be with me, I should wish for him to be reborn into this world and I did. That wish came true, Ms. Hongo, meaning all three of my wishes came true."

Yui turned to look at me, hissing, "What did you say?"

"All three of my wishes came true," I repeated. "Hotohori is reborn as a person named Hotaka, who's now an undergrad college student and the new soccer coach to my brother's high school soccer team."

"I see," Yui told me. Now looking dead serious, she ordered, "Wait for me at the front."

As she rushed off to the check-out desk, Sakura said, "Something must be wrong if she's rushing off like that and ordering us to wait for her."

After waiting for a few minutes outside of the library, Taka and Miaka arrived and rushed over to us with dead serious looks. Not too long later, Yui rushed out as well as Miaka said, "We need to talk, Ichimutsu. Is there any place that we could have privacy?"

"Rockin' Joe's," Akiko immediately said. "They've been giving me and my friends from entering middle school a private room for quite some time." When we arrived there in a few minutes, Akiko called to one of the guys at the counter, "Hey! Cain! Is the room in the back still available for me to use for me to talk with my friends?"

A guy with brown hair and hazel eyes straightened up from behind the counter and nodded, calling back, "Yeah. It's still open for you to use." We hurried forward and went into the room behind the counter as the guy named Cain asked, "Do you guys want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, thanks, Cain," Akiko replied hurriedly. "Just water would do."

As Cain left, Miaka asked, "What's going on? What was the big emergency?"

"Hotohori made it to our world," I informed her. "Hotohori was actually reborn into this world, to be exact. In other words, my third wish came true."

Miaka and Taka both looked surprised as Miaka muttered, "This is strange. I never thought that wish would come true twice." She looked deep in thoughts as she added, "And all three of your wishes came true as well, which means Suzaku should have originally devoured you. Yet, you're still here. Left untouched."

Taka suddenly asked, "Could it be that the history _is_ actually repeating itself? I mean, think about it. She's going through exact same thing as you have, Miaka, except three extra people were some how pulled into the entire mess. And things may have been getting screwed up more for her, but all this sounds almost a lot like what you have gone through when you were the Priestess of Suzaku."

Suddenly, I heard a faint male voice say, "_Ichimutsu... Help me... I have lost my powers, Ichimutsu... You're the only one that can help me get it back..._" Startled, I started to look around the room, but that voice had belonged to noone in the room.

All but Sakura looked at me with curious look as Akiko asked, "You okay?"

Nodding, I muttered, "Yeah. I'm fine." When I looked over to Sakura, I could have told that he knew something was wrong.

After few more minutes of talking, Sakura's phone rang. Picking it up, he answered, "Hello?" After a pause, he yelled, "I told you that I ain't gonna be listening to you!"

I yelled, "Sakura Hasukawa!" I snatched the phone away from him, yelling once more, "Don't talk to your elders like that, you moron!" I talked into the phone, "Ichimutsu Hasukaway, Sakura Hasukawa's twin sister. Who is this?"

"_Ichimutsu, it's me,_" my mother's voice said. "_I wanted to see what time you and your brother were coming home_."

Sighing, I told her as calmly as possible, "Don't worry, mother. We'll be there when we're there. Sakura just had to get out of his work for me so he and I could go into an important meeting with a few people that we know. And would it be too much to ask you to call my martial arts sensei and tell him that I won't be there to practice for the country's all time best martial arts competition? He's been counting on me for quite some time. Just thought I should take a day off."

"_Why don't you do that yourself?_" my mother asked sheepishly.

Anger starting to rise, I growled, "Because you've been gone from Sakura's and my life for nearly a decade. That's why, mother. That's the least you could do for at least me. Dad's been raising me to try and avoid having me remind him of you and he's succeeded. I don't want to let him down now. You don't want to either, do you? Especially after leaving him to be a single father and leaving him with two children that were a handful?" When she stayed quiet, I took that as an okay. Clearing my throat, I said, "Thank you. Please do tell sensei that I'm terribly sorry I had to let him down by not showing up for today's practice for the country competition." With just that, I hung up the phone and handed it back to Sakura, saying, "We're going, Sakura. Our business here for now is done."

As Sakura and I got up to leave, Miaka warningly told me, "Ichimutsu, listen for his voice." When Sakura and I looked at her curiously, she looked dead serious as she told me, "Listen for Suzaku's voice. Last time this happened was after Taka was reborn into this world after being Tamahome. Suzaku came to me in my dreams and told me he lost his powers. Before I knew it, I was back inside the book with my warriors. I was traveling with them and Taka had died. He was replaced with a puppet, but Taka came back to me. The real Taka. Just listen for Suzaku's voice and that's when knew adventure begins as Priestess of Suzaku."

I nodded as I told her, "I'll make sure I keep my ears open." As I started to walk out the door, I snapped, "Sakura, let's go. And don't you dare snap at our mother over the phone or in her face ever again, no matter how angry you are with her."

Once we started to head towards an amusement park as Sakura asked, "You had a weird look on your face earlier. What's wrong?"

I shook my head as I told him, "Don't worry. I'll tell you later. It has to do with Suzaku."


End file.
